The Journey Of Lovers
by invisible-writer9706
Summary: J.R. and Babe, There first encounter with no Betrayals and lies...Just romance and love. The way it should have been on the show.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that isaffiliated with All My Children _**

**_Author's Note - kind of different then the show, but some things similar. This is a JABE FanFic, and my first...don't be too mean, but i still want honesty.I may remove it, if there is no interest in it._ **

**Chapter 1  
The meeting of two hearts…is it meant to be?**

**Sunday June 1 2003 7:35 am**

**JR's cargo ship docked in San Diego, California today, they were on there way to Mexico, but they had to refuel and check out the engines, so they instead docked here; so they can do repairs.**

**Monday June 2 2003 8:35 pm**

**JR had been working on this cargo ship for 2 years, and he's already been to a lot of different places, One night it was foggy and JR couldn't sleep so he went for a walk and ended up on a dock, where he heard the cries of a woman he walked towards them and as he was doing that the fog was clearing and he went to the end of the dock where there was a woman, she looked like she was going to jump! JR ran to her…**

JR – please don't jump! (Won't look at him; but wipes away her fallen tears)

Woman – no matter how upset I am I could never take my own life…

JR – oh…(in a concerned voice) are you going to be okay?

Woman – I am now that you're here…

JR – well I am glad I could help (JR starts walking away)

Woman – wait!

**In her head… **Oh my god, he is beautiful those blue eyes and that blonde spiky hair

**In his head…** Look at that face, she is hot and those green eyes I could get lost in them 

Babe - Hi I am Arabellea Carey people call me Babe

JR - hi I'm Adam Chandler Jr. people call me JR

Babe – nice to meet you JR (she sticks out her hand)

JR - nice to meet you too Babe (he shakes her hand) so do you live around here?

Babe – yeah…a few blocks away, but I am originally from San Antonio, Texas. I moved to San Diego when I was 8 and lived there since I was 10 then moved to Salinas, California and lived there till August 11 2002. Do you live here?

JR – no, I am working on the cargo ship I am from Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Babe- your far from home…have you been living In Pine Valley all your life?

JR – yes but I had to get away from there before I lost my sanity. Small Towns are almost suffocating, but I had experienced things lately that just made me feel like I was a science experiment and a circus freak…always being used and always being watched. So I just left one night and told no one of my plans.

Babe - well if it helps you don't look like a science experiment/circus freak, you look lost and torn apart by something…I know we just met but if you need a friend I am wiling to be that friend.

JR- thank-you! The same goes for you…you were crying for a reason!

Babe – well…I woke up this morning beside a man I despise, and there was a marriage license on the night table there was also a video - tape, and I was a bit hung over. I can't wait to get rid of him…which is going to be in a few hours, and he is extremely annoying, I do not want to be married to him…I promised I would never be with someone just because I can, I am looking for an ever-lasting love and I don't want to give my heart away to a man who isn't worthy of it.

JR – I know what you mean, playing the field isn't satisfying like it use to be now I am looking for that one person that I am destined to find and enjoy life with that person.

Babe – that is very rare…

JR – what is?

Babe – finding a man like you, who wants to finally make a commitment!

JR – Looks like we should stick together then! Don't you agree?

Babe – that sounds like a good idea!

JR – I've seen the way my father is when it comes to woman and marriage, and it is not the way I want to be…but there was my mother who was in love but they spent most there time cheating on each other which I never understood…why cheat if you love that person so deeply?

Babe – I am curious about that too… My mother had many lovers, but I think she is looking for love, but isn't that what everyone is looking for…

JR – yeah I think so…so tell me about your dad?

Babe – my mom and him met in Texas and they had a one-night stand but they spent about a week together, he is a doctor he was on a business trip but he had a whole life back in his hometown… he wasn't ready to be part of our lives and not to mention she found out 4 days after he left town, he didn't leave a contact number.

JR – doesn't that bug you, don't you want to know your dad?

Babe – yeah, but I am not going to force the issue on my mom…he is probably married and has children by now, and I don't want him to feel obligated to be a father to me, it too late I am almost 21 years old.

JR – he should still know about you! No parent should be kept from there child, and vice-versa

Babe – your right…but first I need to annul this marriage can you help me?

JR – I don't know how…but I will try!

Babe – thank-you (she hugs him)

**In JR's head…**

I like this it feels right, she smells really good and she is beautiful and I am interested in her I hope the feelings are mutual I would love to spend more time with her, should I kiss her, I am going to kiss her.

**In Babe's head…**

I am feeling these feelings that I haven't felt in a long time…I feel safe in his arms and I like talking to him, not to mention he is hot and smells great. But does he feel the same way; I want to kiss him…I am going to do it.

**Babe pulls away**

JR – it's okay…

**They continue to look in each other's eyes, and they're moving towards each other, they kiss; JR & Babe pull away, JR and Babe smile**

Babe – that was…wow…I…

JR – liked it…

Babe – me too…

JR – I was finishing your sentence…

Babe – oh right…(they are still looking in each other's eyes)

JR – but I liked it too…

Babe – so does that mean… (Points to herself and JR) we can continue this?

JR – sure…but did you need my help for something?

Babe – well, I just want you to be there when I get the annulment

JR – okay, I think it's too late to do it know but early tomorrow will go and do it…if it isn't too late would you like to get a coffee with me?

Babe - well actually there is a diner that is open 24 hours, and I am hungry so you can take me there…

JR – sure… lead the way

**Babe smiles and bites her lip, and turns around and walks towards the diner, JR smiles and follows her; they walk for 10 minutes just talking**

Babe – JR Chandler…Welcome to the best diner in town "Bea's Diner"

**Babe & JR go inside and sit at a table, and the waitress comes to them**

Waitress – Welcome to Bea's Diner, I am Holly and Today's special's are Greek Salad and Beef Barley Soup and Lasagna and Apple Crisp

Babe – I'll have a chicken burger and fries, with a Dr.Pepper

JR – I'll have the same, but with a Sprite

Holly – I'll be right back with your drinks (she walks away)

Babe – So JR what kind of music do you listen too?

JR – my mp3 player has all kinds of music on it…I love variety

Babe – I totally get that…I love variety also my mp3 player is full of all kinds of music

JR – What's your favorite movie…movies?

Babe – The Brat Pack Collection

JR – Mine…The Godfather Collection

Babe – What's your favorite food?

JR – take out Chinese food

Babe – take out Pizza made like it was in the olden days, with that oven!

JR – What's your favorite dessert?

Babe- any kind of Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream…I could eat a whole carton by myself!

JR – home made chocolate chip cookies, like my mom use to make them.

Babe – What are your favorite TV shows?

JR – Las Vegas & Lost

Babe – One Tree Hill and OC are equal, but I refuse to miss Lost, no matter how frustrated it makes me, I just can't get enough of it.

JR – Who Is your celebrity crush?

Babe – Brad Pitt

JR –Carmen Electra

Babe – So What are your favorite colors?

JR – black and red

Babe – pink and blue

**Holly arrives with there order**

Holly – enjoy your meal! (She walks away)

JR – So do you have favorite flowers?

Babe – I love Roses & Sweet Pea's

JR – My mother loved Sweet Pea's, she would have them anywhere she felt that there beautiful flowers, and if they were around the Chandler Mansion enough… maybe they would make my father just as beautiful.

Babe – your father sounds awful…

JR – he was...but it wasn't in sense of him abusing me. He was married to a wonderful woman, he loved her very much…but she was unable to conceive and he wanted a heir, so he slept with my mother and was trying to raise me with his wife Brooke, but his plan backfired so he tried to sue for sole custody of me, by trying to commit my mother to a mental institution …my step-father was married to my mother, and he learned of my fathers plan…so he helped her escape, then more drama came and I moved to Pigeon Hollow, Pennsylvania when I was 7 years old but then my father was able to get sole custody of me and we had to move back when I was 9 years old then I was kidnapped and escaped with the help of my half – sister Hayley, my father got jealous at the influence my step father had over me, so he tried to send me to boarding school but it was stopped by them…my life became normal for once, in high school I formed a band called "Dream Street" but then my mother had an affair with David Hayward and I spiraled out of control, I paid people to do my homework, I treated my mom like crud, and I bribe a police officer and then I started using Ecstasy and while I was high I crashed my fathers car into a guardrail almost killing myself, my sister, and my unborn niece. I was in court and sentenced to community service and counseling. Then the revenge on David begins by Tad my step father, and I was still acting out, one night while I was walking through the park I met Frankie Stone, we shared a joint…went back to her room and fooled around we were caught by her girlfriend Bianca

Babe – friend or lover?

JR – lover

Babe – she must have been angry?

JR – She was hurt…so Binks caught us…then Frankie was found murdered and I was subpoenaed as a witness…I tried desperately to right my life but those around me didn't make it easy for me…Tad and my mom, and my dad and Liza his recent wife at the time had repeatedly been experiencing martial problems, and I was struggling to deal with my family problems and being a teenager. In spring of 2002 I felt crushed and so alone more so then I felt in the first place, I wanted to die because my mother who was the only constant in my life left me with Tad and went to Switzerland and died in a car crash several weeks later. I found comfort in Kendall Hart who was 10+ years my senior, so I found joy when my fathers and step mother where unhappy that I befriended the town pharaoh…but we had no real feelings for each other so we soon drifted apart. I became infatuated with Laurie Lewis, a beautiful and mysterious girl my age who seemed to be as confused in life as I was. I learned that her mother was dead and her father worked as a janitor at PV high school Believing that I was in love, I began spending all my time obsessing over her, even cutting an important interview with Harvard to be with her at the movies. Though Tad, who had grown closer to me again, approved of the relationship, Laurie's father and my dad were outraged. Unfortunately for them, everything they did to try to break us up only pushed us further into each other's arms. Young love hit a serious snag when my dad cleverly offered a fully paid Harvard education to Laurie. I was disgusted at his shameless machinations and demanded Laurie turn his money down. Laurie, who had never dreamed of such a scholastic opportunity, refused. We broke up and in the interim; Laurie kissed my brother Jamie, who had been a strong friend and confidant to her. After a few weeks, I realized my stupidity and reconciled with Laurie at the opening for FUSION cosmetics. But moments later, Joni, feeling very spiteful after losing Jamie, blabbed the details of Jamie and Laurie's illicit smooch to me. I was stunned I ran away, telling no one, including Tad or Adam, of my whereabouts and here I am now talking to you.

Babe – you have a very interesting past…I like how you were in a boy band but you acted like you're in a rock band…with the drugs

JR – yeah…it's funny how I did that?

Babe – I am sorry about Frankie, who killed her?

JR – Bianca's mother Erica Kane

Babe – really…it's because Bianca was hurt and upset, and her mother vowed to get revenge on the person that broke her daughter's heart…right?

JR – yeah…how did you know that?

Babe – because my mother did the same for me, but it wasn't as drastic as Mrs. Kane's technique

JR – tell me…

Babe – when I was 17 I was dating Johnny Silverman, we had History together and we started dating but 2 days later I found him cheating on me, in the back seat of his car at a party with Danielle Ashton so he didn't see me, and I invited him out for a movie…my mother followed us and put Sardines on all his leather interior and destroyed the inside of his car…it smelled nasty!

JR – (laughing) that must of sucked for poor old Johnny…did he ever find out it was you and your mom?

Babe – nope

JR – tell me more about yourself!

Babe – well my mom and me are best friends, she like you has been the only constant in my life she makes the world seem sensible and rational in all it's confusion and glory, my mother worked to put food on the table, she raised me to be able to provide for myself, she raised me to have morals and values, and she raised me to have manners and never ever stop dreaming. My mother is a great woman and I respect her…right now she is in Reno as a casino dealer, she was going to come back meet me and live here with me, after she makes enough money to go and let my dad know I exist, but it's expensive there.

JR – Do you know where your dad is? Do you know his name?

Babe – No on both accounts

JR – She isn't going to tell you?

Babe – she offered to tell me, but I told her I want to find out stuff about him…when I finally get to meet him.

JR – you have strength I would demand to know the truth

Babe – Yeah! But I don't mind waiting…I've waited this long

JR – would you like coffee/dessert?

Babe- yeah

**Holly comes to pick up there plates**

Holly – would you like some coffee or dessert?

Babe- I would like a banana split and coffee; double double

JR – Apple Crisp w/ Vanilla Ice Cream and a coffee the same

Babe – I'll be right back…don't leave!

**Babe gets up and walks out the door, she walks across the street and turns left out of view, she reaches a newsstand and picks up Cosmo, which has a special horoscope section in it, she then picks up a chocolate bar…a Twix, and pays for it. She walks back to the diner and sits down.**

JR – where did you go?

Babe – the newsstand…to get this! (Babe holds up Cosmo)

JR – Cosmopolitan!

Babe – well I am a true believer in fate, true love, destiny, soul mates, and horoscopes…so with that said Mr. Chandler when is your birthday?

JR – July 28 1982

Babe – you're a Leo…and I am a Leo

JR – Were both Leo's I only wonder what that means! When's your birthday?

Babe – August 3 1982

JR (gets up and slides in beside Babe) I couldn't see…

Babe - okay, so "Although I may come across as super confident, I sometimes feel insecure in love and I need a guy who worships me." If I pair up with a Leo it means we are Marriage Bound and have "Rough and Tumble" sex, It says for you "Your as dynamic as I am, and our shared lust for life in the fast lane will make us the liveliest pair around…when were not vying for the spotlight."…Here's another one for Leo "Underneath my wild persona beats the heart of a real romantic. I need to be boss but want an equally strong guy who isn't threatened by my boldness" supposedly what makes me loveable is my bubbly sense of fun, but what makes me leave able is My "My Way or The Highway" attitude, It Says The Sexual Satisfaction is 10 and the Long Term Love Potential is also 10. If I pair up with a Leo "This fun loving sign loves sunning, siestas, and sex just as much as I do. Count on a storybook romance that could easily lead to living happily ever after – if your willing to share center stage.

JR – well I may have found my match in you Babe…not to mention a real romance!

Babe (smiles) and I know that you're the real deal for me JR, and I am so grateful to have met you

**JR leans in to Babe, they meet and kiss then pull away**

JR (smiles) my turn to read!

**Babe (hands him the book)**

JR – In Love "With the ambitious Sun as your ruler, you want your guy to be top-notch. But your soul mate must also be secure enough in his own manhood to let you sometimes call the shots" Are we Single or Attached?

Babe/JR – Attached!

JR (nods) if your Attached "Take him to meet your parents sometime in July, when the relative loving asteroid Juno opens up your family front." Watch Out for "battles with someone close to you in November" Look forward To "An Increased understanding of your man just in time for a valentine's day sex spectacular" Sex "Lusty Venus encourages you to accept – and enjoy – the wilder aspects of your sexuality. Try everything that pops into your head to guarantee good times." Watch out for "a lowered libido through most of May. Courtesy of icy Neptune." Look forward to "pioneering exotic positions with your mate in October, when your mind manufactures it's own version of the Kama Sutra."

JR – wow, Leo's sure love it rough and tumble

Babe – It's going to be hot!

**Holly walks up to the table with the ord**er

Holly – enjoy your meal!

Babe- thank-you

**Holly (nods & walks away)**

JR – let's eat!

Babe- okay

**They start eating**

JR – the stuff I was just reading sounded like it's meant for winter like January!

Babe – so will let it tell us stuff for winter of 2004…stuff to look forward to!

JR – okay, Career is next "You get a serious shot of ambition when strong armed Saturn appears in your astro scene. Write down all your future goals and take steps to achieve them now." Watch out for "your tendency to bump heads with the boss in September. Even if you know better, don't show it." Look forward to "Blasting past your competition during the later half of March" Here you can read the rest!

**JR hands Babe the magazine**

Babe – okay! Friendship "Beware of being a lyin' lion as deceptive Neptune lingers this year. Your true blue nature will come through and rat you out sooner then you think." Money "Cash-Hungry Jupiter urges you to take some risks with your savings through February 14th" Watch out for "Letting your heart –not your head – make dollar-related decisions in September." Look forward to "having a solid finical plan by August. Hunt for a forceful finical adviser during the dog days of summer to deliver on your dollars late in the year" Fitness "Since promising Pluto is entering your planetary pic, staying in shape will be simple-as long as you focus on having fun with your workouts." Watch out for "Feeling under the weather in April. Cutting down on the aerobics classes is the one way to ward off the sniffles." Look forward to "a Josh Hartnett look-alike at the gym whom you'll love to breaking a sweat with in December"

Babe – Josh Hartnett…yuck! He isn't at all attractive…

JR – so tell me more about yourself!

Babe – well…I don't know if you want to here this, but I believe that you should know if we have a future together

JR – I agree…we need to be open to make this work…secrets destroy relationships!

Babe – I gave my high school algebra teacher a hand job to get a better grade on my report card!

JR – really…was he old!

Babe – 28 it was near the end of the semester and it worked instead of a 46 I got 62

JR – wow, um…I am not judging you but that is kind of gross…

Babe – I think so too, but I was 18 years old, and I was desperate I needed to pass that class, so I didn't have to go back to high school for one credit.

JR - I am glad you told me! Anything else?

Babe – I got a speeding ticket and I paid for it but then 3 days later I got pulled over again and I was high and I attempted to sleep with the cop to not bust me for driving under the influence…

JR – and did you?

Babe – no, so I spent a night in prison. Momma bailed me out

JR – you spent a night in prison…how was it?

Babe – boring…and quiet! What about you? I think this is good…it's better so in the future there will be no lies and betrayal…

JR – well I may have already said a few of these… Paid a girl Lacy to write a term paper; I was Suspended from school. Then Attempted to bribe a police officer but it backfired so I Assaulted the police officer. Theft Stole my father's car, Driving without a license. Drug use everyday from May 16th, 2001 to June 30, 2001. I was Held in contempt for not showing up at a court hearing. I was driving under the influence of drugs. I destroyed property; I crashed my father's car. Breaking and Entering/Trespassing at David's Valley Inn room. Accomplice to theft; Drugs from David's medical bag Reckless Endangerment; Left Ken's lifeless body outside the hospital and took off he got shot! I skipped my assigned community service. Violated my probation by smoking a joint with Frankie the day she was killed. I Assaulted David Hayward in May of 2001.

Babe – It seems to me like we both regret a lot of things we did as teenagers

JR – yeah…but it made me a better person, but I can really see that I've changed

Babe – me too

JR –I am glad we can tell each other things like this…everything I did I regret but I was addicted to drugs and alcohol…I went cold turkey then when I ran away I went to a recovery center, I've been clean since June 1 2001 then I went back home 1 year later, and I got my life on track but then when my mom died on May 10 2002 instead of turning to drugs I just found ways of getting over my problems then I met Laurie Lewis and she helped me deal! But then stuff happened with my brother Jamie, then I left again on May 25 2002 and went to work on the cargo ship and here I am.

Babe – your very strong J.R. Chandler (she puts her hand on his and feels a spark; she smiles) and you can conquer anything that is thrown your way!

JR – Thank-you…that means a lot to me!

Babe – I know where we can go! Are you tired yet?

JR – no

**Holly comes to the table**

Holly – would you like anything else?

JR – just the bill

Holly – okay

**Holly walks away and gets the bill; JR & Babe pull out there wallets**

Babe- will go half and half

JR – are you sure?

Babe – yes!

JR – fine, if you say so but you have to let me pay for the next thing if we go somewhere!

Babe- okay!

**Holly comes back with the bill**

Holly – here you are, have a wonderful evening! (She walks away)

**JR & Babe look at the bill $30.02**

Babe – $15.01 each

**JR pulls out $15.01 then Babe leaves a $2 tip**

JR – what's that for?

Babe - tip

JR – oh okay

Babe – come on! Let's go (she grabs his hand)

**They walk out of the diner and Babe leads them 2 blocks away they stop in front of a movie theater**

JR – want to watch a movie?

Babe – no…I brought you here to show you the wonderful architecture!

**JR grabs her, but she runs away he chases after her and finally catches her…he kisses her and pushes her into his body, arms around her waist. They pull away…**

JR – I don't appreciate your Sarcasm and smart-ass remarks

Babe – you know you love it!

JR – nope…

Babe – Liar! (She hits his arm)

JR – ow! (Fake pain) That hurt…

Babe – sorry…did I forget to tell you I have a black belt in Karate!

JR (looks at her) yes you did…what else do I need to now about you?

Babe – I love staying in and watching movies, or television

JR – I know how to speak French, Italian, and Spanish

Babe – So do I…

JR – really! Cool

Babe – What movie do you want to watch?

JR – Cabin Fever…You game?

Babe – Will you hold me if I get scared?

JR – (his voice is sarcastic) no…I don't think that's going to work for me

Babe – who's the sarcastic one now?

JR – um…I don't know…me?

**Babe kisses him then pulls away; they walk to go buy tickets**

**94 minutes later**

**12:10 am**

JR – that was fun but next time you choose the movie…

Babe – it was gross, and stupid but I did have fun holding on to you when I got scared!

JR – so what's happening now?

Babe – I would like for you to come back to my place

JR – what about your husband?

Babe - he's not going to come by tonight…if he does you can handle him! Your bigger then him and stronger then him…your god and he's a cockroach!

JR – I am glad, you think so highly of me! How did you meet him?

Babe – I met him in Salinas, at a party then we became friends for a while and when I moved we talked for a while and he came and saw me in San Diego and then 5 days ago he shows up in town and chills here, he heard of a party we went together and got so wasted and high we ended up getting married here at City Hall, we didn't know what we were doing, I regret it because I have never had those kinds of feelings for him

JR – well at least your able to get him out of your life…starting tomorrow, and hopefully it will be for good!

Babe – exactly…

**They walk up to the apartment they go downstairs to the 1st floor and go to apartment 5; Babe pulls out her keys and opens the door.**

**12:20 am**

**Babe Walks in to her apartment there is a TV and a futon, with a laptop in the corner, and to the right is the kitchen, beside that there is a bathroom and down that small hallway is a bedroom.**

Babe – welcome to my humble abode… mi casa, su casa

JR – my house, your house

Babe – nice, you haven't lost your ability to speak different languages

JR – nope

Babe - Ho il cavo se lei vuole guardare la TV

JR – you have cable, and yes I would like to watch some

Babe- can you say it in French?

JR - Oui, de remerciement j'aimerais cela

Babe – typical man, cannot resist television!

JR – very true! But there is one thing that would stop me from watching television…Can you guess what it is? (He puts his hands on her hips, and pulls her in to him)

Babe – well, I have a few ideas but then wouldn't it be adultery?

JR – oh yeah, damn!

Babe – sorry cowboy, you're going to have to wait 10 more hours till I can legally divorce that son of a bitch Paul Cramer

JR – Paul Cramer!

Babe – you know him?

JR – My father is a friend of his Aunt Dorian, Paul and I have had quite a few issues with each other almost all our lives…

Babe – oh! So what does that mean?

JR – nothing…I am just surprised, you probably didn't think there would be any chance that I would know your husband, soon to be EX

Babe – your right, I didn't think you would know him that's why I didn't say anything…

JR – hmm…

Babe – so I have one question left for you…its kind of 2 but whatever, be honest!

JR – okay

Babe – "Who are you?" and "What are your dreams?"

JR –Well…My name is Adam Edward Chandler Jr, I am the son of a wealthy business tycoon named Adam Chandler Sr, and Dixie Cooney – Martin, I am set to take over my fathers position at Chandler Enterprise, I am the younger brother of Haley Vaughan, and the older brother of Colby Chandler, and step brother to Jamie Martin. My place of birth is in Pine Valley, Pennsylvania in to an extended family; they have a love hate relationship with each other and no one cares to change that. I am 20 years old, almost 21 years old, and I've been traveling the world since May 25 2002, but before that I ran away and got help for a drug and alcohol addiction, I came back and everything was going good in my life, for once but then my happiness became darkness whenMy mother died on May 10 2002, she was my light…she made all my family's crap okay…she was my protector, she made sure I was untouchable by all the hate and anger, and family drama that I was caught in the middle of. I am broken on the inside and I miss her so much but I know unless there is a miracle, she is in heaven watching over me, and praying that I am strong enough to beat my old ways…and strong enough to move forward in my life. She would want me to not turn out like my father. Before I decided I needed to get out of Pine Valley I did things that made me feel like my mother was no longer part of me, which is why I turned to the drugs and booze in the first place so it could numb my pain…but what sucks most of all is that when I feel that my mother is no longer a part of me, it feels like she is dying all over again…

**His eyes become watery, Babe pulls him in for a hug, and he hugs back **

Even though I have all the money in the world, I feel like it could never make me truly happy, I feel like it can't make anyone in my family happy…I feel like it'd be better if we all were stuck with each other, and poor as hobo's, and we had to work extra shifts, long hours, just to feed each other…because then we would truly appreciate each other, only because family is the most important thing a person could have, when my mother and me ran away we went to Pigeon hollow with very little money, I was truly happy because even though we weren't rich, we were together and we had the best time, and life was so much more simple and fun. I love my family all of them, because sure we want to ring each others necks, but there isn't anything in the world we wouldn't do for each other…and like I said we can't stay away from each other…even though we all agree and think we'd be better off by ourselves. I really think that if my mother were alive today, she would be proud at the way I handled things, sure she would miss me so much, and want me to call her…but if she knew that I was okay, and that I needed this to try to figure out what I want for myself out of life then she would be supportive, I needed to leave Pine Valley Because sometimes you have to step outside of the person you've been and remember the person you were meant to be, the person you wanted to be, the person you are, My mother told me that when she left Pine Valley, she always gave me advice in the past I wasn't always listening to it but I am glad I did when the time was right. I heard a friend of mine say this awhile back "**And Hansel said to Gretel, let us drop these breadcrumbs… so that together we find our way home… because loosing our way would be the cruelest of things…**" I've lost my way. But I am glad that I did this, because I learned a lot about myself, and once you lose yourself you have two choices… find the person you use to be or lose that person completely…I choose to loose that person, I decided to become a mixture of both my parents, instead of one or the other…I choose to make myself happy, and not care if my dad doesn't approve. I choose to fight for what I want, and not give up till I get it, I choose happiness over darkness, I choose life over death, and I choose love over loneliness. I chose to escape the grip of Pine Valley and my family…so I could figure out what it is I desire in life and my heart. I've had to become a grown up so fast, because my father and step father became worse when my mom died…my father was trying to influence me to think like him, and be like him and see the world through his eyes, Tad needed to protect me from that, because he made a promise to my mother that he would never ever let Adam influence me enough to be his clone…I am now my own person…I still love sports and hanging out, I love watching movies, I love to sing and write music. I make jokes and wise cracks, and I am huge smart-ass, which I inherited from the Martin Family…because I grew up with them. I am very sarcastic, I inherited that from everyone in my family, I know when to have fun…I even know when it's not the right time to have fun, and I now noticed I love to cook, because I learned how too… Babe on the inside I am mess, like a broken puzzle…I need to put myself together, and you seem to be one of the pieces, you make me happy and you make me feel things that I haven't felt in a long time, or at all.

JR - I need you to promise me "That it will be me and you, always and forever…"

Babe – I swear to you on a stack of bibles, and all that is precious to me…that it will be me and you, always and forever…

JR – well one bible is good enough…but if you want more then that's fine…

Babe – your right…you are a smart-ass

JR – you know you love me anyways

Babe – well yeah…did I mention I Love you so much Adam Edward Chandler Jr…and I don't care if you've got enough money, to buy me a private island in Tahiti because all I need is you…all I want is you…and I don't want you to change for me ever!

JR – (smiles) Thank-you (he pulls Babe in for a hug; he wraps his arms around her) I love you so much Arabellea Carey…(she interrupts him)

Babe – Arabellea Mai Carey

JR –it's nice to meet you Arabellea Mai Carey…I am Adam Edward Chandler Jr

Babe – (she smiles) it's nice to meet you

**JR smiles and stares in to her eyes**

Babe –does this mean…that you understand why if I could go back in time and change my life growing up…I wouldn't change it?

JR – yes! Because even though you could have all the money in the world, and you could eat as much as you wanted, you wouldn't want to because life was just perfect the way it was, and it made you who you are today, and you grew up thinking "anything is possible, dreams do come true" you have no limits to get what you want, you'll never have limits…even if there isn't any money…to make them happen faster!

Babe – exactly…so did you feel the same way?

JR – yeah! I think I did…but I kept wishing it would stay like that forever! There was no one else interfering with my time with my mother…it was just us, I was really happy to finally have my mother's full attention, and to finally be able to just spend time with her and no one else.

Babe – your mother was a big help in making the whole situation happy…just like my mom; they made us feel like we don't need money to be happy, happiness doesn't have a price tag or a limit.

JR – exactly…

Babe – (smiles)

JR – and the next question was "What are my dreams" right?

Babe – yes…but you don't need to answer it right now…if you don't want to!

JR – really…

Babe – Yes!

JR – okay…I am not quite sure what they are at the moment!

Babe – don't worry…you have a lot of time to figure it out! Now you say you love me right?

JR – right!

**Babe walks to lock the door, she then grabs JR and kisses him really hard and full of passion**

Babe – why don't we show each other, how much love there is between us?

JR – we can't have sex!

Babe – we can do other things…like you heard Leo's are very open to anything

**JR grabs her and picks her up, he leans her against the wall and starts biting her neck…Babe then pulls his top off and kisses him, he picks her up and brings her into the bedroom**

JR - Ah Bebé, incluso si nosotros no podamos tener el sexo que haré usted chilla del placer…

Oh Baby, even if we can't have sex I am going to make you scream from pleasure

Babe – go ahead, my body is your wonderland (she winks)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
Meeting The Future Mother In Law, and Choosing A Ring**

**Next Morning, Tuesday June 3 2003 10:00 am**

**Babe is lying in to JR; he has his arm wrapped around he; Babe lifts his arm off her, and goes to take a shower 10 minutes later JR is in there with her**

JR – good morning cheese puff!

Babe – cheese puff?

JR – I like it…

Babe – it's okay, but don't use it all the time

JR – agreed…can you pass the shampoo

**Babe hands him the shampoo**

JR - so that was awesome last night!

Babe – yes it was, and to think when we finally get to go all the way it will be much better

**Babe turns around and looks at him; he has shampoo on his hands**

JR – so are we going to get you divorced, so we can finally test out that theory?

Babe – you bet…(she goes behind him now; he rinses off his hair; and gets the shampoo off his face) oh darling can you pass me the shampoo?

Babe - (JR passes her the shampoo) thanks honey!

JR – I like darling, but don't use it all the time!

Babe – well then we need to choose "pet names" for each other

JR – well sweetheart, good luck with that…because I would call you babe but your name is Babe, you can see the difficulty in that…right?

Babe – yeah, but we'll find something better then babe, does that mean your letting me choose both the names…thanks sweetie!

**She stands in front of him now and washes her hair out; she gets it all out and he is staring at her**

JR – haven't you realized we just found names that we can call each other…those are fine!

Babe – very true… (She opens her eyes and is looking at him; and smiles) okay so what do you want for breakfast?

JR – what do you usually have?

Babe – oatmeal and coffee

JR – cool, I'll take some of that!

**Babe walks a few inches and puts her hands on his chest; she stands up on her toes and kisses him on the lips…and pulls away**

Babe – I'll see you in a bit darling! (She winks)

JR – I am almost done, then will eat and get you divorced cheese puff!

**Babe bites her lip, she walks out of the shower and wraps a towel around her, she then wraps her hair in one she goes and changes into a jean mini skirt and a halter-top along with her flip-flops and puts on herClinque Happyperfume, and allows her hair to dry naturally which will result in wavy hair.**

**10 minutes later JR walks out of the bathroom, wearing a blue t-shirt and black jeans along with his K-Swiss strip shoes, his hair is a messy spiked… he smells like Babe's yogurt and rose petal body wash; because there was no other option?**

**He walks up to kiss Babe and Babe kisses back, the coffee machine beeps and the kettle boils**

JR – I'll pour the coffees

Babe – I'll make the oatmeal

**They do that then they sit on the couch and turn on the View, they eat for 15 minutes then they go to the justice of peace, and get Babe's marriage annulled, but she needs Paul's signature so she calls his cell and asks him to get down here, he arrives within 20 minutes and then signs the papers and it's official they are no longer married. Paul leaves and Babe meets JR at the dock were he went to go quit his job with the cargo ship.**

**Babe walks up to the dock and looks out at the ocean, JR walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist…**

Babe – what do you want too do now?

JR – well even though I am showered I would like to change my clothes plus the motel was being paid for by the captain of the ship, so I have no place to live.

Babe – let's go get your stuff and come back here

**Babe and JR walk to the motel holding hands, they pack his bag and they go to the Manager Desk and return the key, then they go to Babe's apartment and sit on the sofa and talk.**

JR – I want to marry you!

Babe – when?

JR – it's up to you, but I love you and I want you to be my wife

Babe – I love you too, I would love to get married to you!

JR – so let's do it…

Babe – are you sure…that's it's not too fast?

JR – honestly…I've never been surer of anything in my life, because you're the one…I feel it!

Babe – I feel it too, okay! Were getting married…

JR – this is going to be awesome, where going to have a wonderful life together!

Babe – yaye! I get to be married to the best man in the whole wide world…and I get to love him forever

JR – and I get to love the best woman in the world forever

Babe (smiles) we are perfect for each other…I can't wait to tell mama about you!

JR – I would like to meet her!

Babe - you will I promise!

JR – okay good, have you talked to her at all?

Babe – nope, I was planning on calling her at 12 because she'll be up by then she works the night shifts

JR – cool, what do you want to do?

Babe – just sit, and hold me

JR – I can do that…

**JR and Babe sit, and order a movie, when the movie ends at 12:30 Babe calls her mom while JR makes lunch**

Krystal – Hi baby doll…

Babe – Hi momma, I have to give you an update!

Krystal – I am listening? But first I am coming home on Wednesday June 11

Babe – oh my god! Really?

Krystal – yes…

Babe – that's awesome, I can't wait for you to meet JR!

Krystal – what…what happened to Paul?

Babe – we got our marriage annulled this morning but last night I met JR and we fell in love and momma this time it's the real thing. He's from Pine valley, Pennsylvania …I love him!

Krystal – your daddy's from there!

Babe – really, he's not a Chandler right…

Krystal – no…

Babe – Thank god! Because I would have trouble if he was…

Krystal – so he's the one!

Babe – yes, I can't wait for you to meet him and he wants to meet you!

Krystal – I am sure I would like him, as long as my baby doll is happy I am happy

Babe – good…hold on

**Babe covers the receiver with her hand**

Babe – do you want to say hi?

JR – sure…

**JR gets the phone**

Babe – call her Ms. Carey…(Babe smiles a evil smirk)

JR – Hi Ms. Carey, It's JR

Krystal – Hi JR, please call me Krystal…

JR – okay Krystal, I can't wait to meet you…Babe has told me lots about you and you sound really cool

Krystal – why Thank-you, I can't wait to meet you.

JR – okay, I got food on the stove…here's Babe

**JR hands Babe the phone, and walks towards the stove**

Babe – Hi momma, so?

Krystal – he sounds nice, and cute

Babe – no, he's not cute he's ugly! like the ugly duckling...

**JR sticks out his tongue at her, Babe does the same!**

Krystal – the ugly duckling turns in to a beautiful swan

Babe - amybe as he ages...he'll become that beautiful swan!

Krystal - he's hot isn't he?

Babe – oh yeah…

Krystal – okay darling, I am going to go I have stuff to do…love you sweet pea!

Babe – I love you too momma, bye!

**They hang up**

JR – so what was that about Chandler?

Babe – my dad's from pine valley, and I was making sure we weren't related

JR – and were not…right?

Babe – nope…

JR – thank god! Cause I would die!

Babe – I know what you mean… I couldn't imagine life without you

JR – neither can I

Babe – momma's coming home on Wednesday June 11

JR – you must be psyched!

Babe – I am…can I ask you a favor?

JR – sure…

Babe – can we live in Pine Valley? I want to live in the town you grew up in, all your family's there, my dad's there and I want to raise our future children there, and tell them that in that baseball field your daddy hit his first home run there, or something like that…

JR – well we are able to do that, I did hit my first home run in the baseball field

Babe – so does that mean…Yes?

JR – Yes! And I think Krystal should come with us to Pine Valley…we'll help her out financially if she needs help!

Babe (smiles) thank-you (she kisses him) now where's my grub?

JR – right here! (He walks up holding a tray that has two sandwiches and 2 soups) don't blow your top…

Babe- that's not the only blowing I'll be doing…(winks)

JR (smiles) you're a little vixen aren't you?

Babe – oh yeah! Do you disapprove?

JR – not at all...

Babe – good! (They eat)

**Wednesday June 11 2003**

**11:25 am, At Airport**

**Krystal walks off the plane, Babe & JR are standing there having a conversation**

JR – Airports make great Kodak moments…

Babe – honestly…families and friends reuniting after being away

JR – so how long has it been since you've seen your mom?

Babe – since August 11 2002…I can't wait to see her

**Krystal walks into view; she looks for Babe she spots her in the corner talking to JR and agrees he is hot! She walks towards them, Babe turns and sees her…she grabs JR's arm then lets his arm go, she runs to her mom.**

Babe – momma!

Krystal – oh baby doll, (Krystal gives her a big hug and holds on to her) I missed you

Babe – I missed you too…

**JR stands next to the two woman, who are still embracing**

Krystal (pulls away) you must be JR

JR – and you must be Krystal (he sticks out his hand)

Krystal (shakes her head, and pulls him in to a hug) handshakes are too formal…

JR (they pull away) I agree

Krystal – It's good to finally meet you!

JR – yes it is…

Krystal – come on baby, let's get out of here and go to Bea's

Babe – okay, I got a rental car

Krystal – nice…So JR tell me about yourself (and they walk towards the exit)

JR – well…

**Bea's Diner**

**Krystal sits across Babe & JR**

JR – I recently started working on a cargo ship, and I docked here and I was walking one night and I met Babe, it was love at first sight…

Krystal – very interesting…

Babe – we have plans of getting married!

Krystal – oh really, when is the big day?

JR – well I was kind of hoping to propose to her first, then we could set the day but I don't want a huge wedding and I'll get that if we go to Pine Valley

Babe – how big?

JR – probably 200 people...or more!

Babe – yeah…no! I don't want that many people at my wedding

JR – exactly!

Babe – so tell me again when are you proposing too me?

JR – soon enough, darling!

Babe – but cheese puff…there has to be a specific date that you plan on sticking a beautiful princess diamond on platinum band, on my little ol' fingers!

JR – sure…I got to go, I'll see you in an hour…here or your apartment

Babe – the apartment

**JR Kisses Babe**

Krystal – where are you off to in such a rush?

JR – well I forgot I needed to return a book to the library… I am taking the car!

**JR leaves and is out of sight**

Krystal – he's going to buy you the ring!

Babe – I know he needed to know what I liked, plus he didn't seem too surprised when I said that…I bet he had an idea of what I liked

Krystal – he is for real, please don't loose him it would be a shame he looks like he really loves you…not to mention you look really happy and I haven't seen you this happy in a long time

Babe – I know I wont, and he makes me happy, I really love him

Krystal – am I aloud to crash at the apartment?

Babe – yup, and your coming to Pine Valley with us also

Krystal – I was planning on following you anyways…so, what are you going to say when you see your daddy?

Babe – I don't know…maybe Hi

Krystal – let me talk to him first, and then you can talk to him

Babe – fine, but what's his name?

Krystal – David, David Hayward!

Babe - really? (Looks shocked)

Krystal (looks confused) yes, do you know him?

Babe – JR and David have quite a past

Krystal – I heard something about that when I was with your daddy in San Antonio, but update me what else has "gone down" between them…

Babe – his mother cheated on his step dad with David…did you know that?

Krystal – David is always the person who breaks up people…

Babe - Not to mention JR broke into David's Pine Valley Room, and his stepfather has a personal vendetta against him because of his mother and their affair, and JR assaulted David.

Krystal – that boy has a beautiful past…

Babe – Momma, everyone learns from there mistakes, you did…and I did, he changed …he left Pine Valley so he can start over

Krystal – your right…we have all left the shadow of our pasts behind

Babe – out of the people in Pine Valley, my father and fiancé hate each other…how does that make sense!

Krystal – listen to me…He loves you and he'll be okay with it, we just have to get your daddy to be okay with it!

**1 Hour At The Apartment**

**JR walks in; Babe and Krystal are sitting on the couch looking at him**

Krystal – did you return the library book in time?

JR – what…oh yeah…it's returned

**Babe looks at her mom and smiles**

JR – what are you watching?

Babe – Pretty In Pink, it's almost finished…but were watching Breakfast Club next

JR – do you guys want popcorn…chips…drinks?

Babe – chips and a drink

Krystal – I'll have the same…do you want some help? (She is about to stand up)

JR – nope it's handled, sit…relax, and I'll get it!

**JR walks into the kitchen, and looks at Babe & Krystal whispering, he walks to them with a big bowl of chips and three soda's**

Babe – thanks honey…

JR – no problem

Krystal – thanks darling…

JR – your welcome

**They sit and watch movies, all afternoon till decided they want to go and eat dinner**

**Krystal, JR, and Babe stand up**

Babe – I'll be back

Krystal – okay kiddo…spill!

JR – what?

Krystal – you lied about were you went...I know you bought her a ring

JR – yeah, but I am not proposing to her yet…but I did want to ask for your permission!

Krystal – well, first...(in her best motherly voice) what are your intentions with my daughter?

JR – to love her always and forever, to respect her, and to be a loving husband and treat her like she is the world, Krystal I hope you see that what I feel for your daughter is real…and I am extremely happy that I met her.

Krystal (has a tears coming down her cheek) I do and I can't wait for you to be my son in law, welcome to the family Junior…(she puts her hand on his shoulder)

JR – you know about my family don't you?

Krystal – of course I do, I was with David for 3 weeks…and he talked about your family all the time, he called you Junior…so I heard you assaulted David!

JR – It was in 2001, and I was screwed up back then I needed to leave Pine Valley so I could start fresh and not be a addicted to drugs or alcohol, but I've been clean since June 1 2001

Krystal – we all have done things in the past that we aren't proud of, but when we finally learn that we should never do them again it makes a difference.

JR – yes, it does and it makes you a better person…

Krystal – so how are you proposing to my beautiful baby doll?

JR – take her to the place she really wants to go to, and while were standing there enjoying the views I hold her and kiss her and whisper in her ear "Will You Marry Me"

Krystal – that is so romantic, I wish I could get proposed to like that?

JR – you will…everyone is meant to find that one person they belong with

Krystal – I agree…

JR – speaking of marriage, and true love…if you don't mind my asking! Do I have a father in law?

Krystal – no…but I am looking for the kind of love, you and Babe have found in each other!

JR – my great Aunt Phoebe, had a motto "Never Surrender, never retreat" when it comes to what you truly want out of life, you win if you follow that motto…

Krystal – thank-you, I'll try to remember that (Krystal hugs him, and Babe walks into view)

Babe – okay, I want to join in…

**Krystal lifts one arm, and Babe comes and joins in to the hug**

Babe – you all smell really nice…

**They pull away**

Krystal – so do you baby cakes, you to Junior

JR – thanks…were all smelling good!

Babe – yes we are…and may I add were all looking good!

JR – I am going to go get my wallet and cell

**JR leaves the room and walks in to there room**

Babe – how did you know about people calling him Junior?

Krystal – I heard about his family from your daddy

Babe – ah…does that mean your keeping in contact with him?

Krystal – no, it was around the time you were conceived

**He walks in to view**

JR – you all ready to go?

Krystal – you're starting to talk red neck…

JR – you guys are rubbing off on me…

Babe – come on darling I am starved…(she grabs his hand and drags him along with her momma)

**Bea's Diner**

Babe – I need to tell you something JR…

JR (looks at Babe) okay

Babe – I found out who my dad is!

JR (smiles) if I am not correct…its David Hayward

Babe – ah! So you know…but how?

JR – your mom said she knew about my family, and David is the only one who calls me Junior, and I put it together

Babe – I know you have a past with him, but I would like it if my dad and me could have a relationship, it would be even better if my husband and father can try to be civil to each other

JR – I'll try if he try's...

Babe – that's all I ask, thanks Baby…I love you!

JR - I love you too babe…you know I mean babe, not your name Babe…

Babe – I know…

JR – okay good! Oh yeah Krystal… I realize it's up to you who you love but if it's David, he isn't involved with anyone

Krystal – um…I am not too sure if David is my "cup of tea" but thank-you

JR – understandable…he's a hard guy to like… that means he got to be hard to love!

Babe (smiles) very funny…you have quite the sense of humor!

Krystal – if you knew your daddy…you'd be agreeing with Junior, cause it's true!

Babe – really!

Krystal – yeah!

Babe – oh well in that case, your pretty awesome for caring that my mother ends up finding love!

JR – thanks, the way I see it, it's only fair! Krystal deserves to be happy! So if it isn't David that you have your eye on…who is it?

Krystal – at the moment no one!

Babe – don't worry Momma in Pine Valley there has to be a few decent guys who are single...

JR – will find you one!

Krystal – I can't wait (being sarcastic)

Babe – nice…sarcasm!

JR – what's up with that?

Krystal – two 20 year olds are trying to find my soul mate? Where is the justice in that?

Babe – well we maybe only 20 but we already found our soul mate in each other, so honestly what do you have to loose?

JR – exactly…

Krystal – fine!

JR – great! This is going to be fun…(sarcasm)

Krystal – hey…I invented Sarcasm, you are not allowed to be sarcastic!

JR – oh please…I come from a family of Sarcastic people, my father is older then you which means…he invented Sarcasm!

Krystal – phooey…

JR – (laughs) I am going to love being part of this family! You guys are a barrel of laughs...your also kind of fun!

Babe (laughs) you're too cute!

JR – I'd prefer Sexy…but I'll take cute

Babe (smiles) so what is everyone going to order?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Welcome To Rome, Italy Have A Wonderful Time Mr. and Mrs. Chandler 

**Monday June 16 2003 **

**JR & Babe arrived In Rome, Italy, where JR will propose to her, and they will get married on Monday June 23 2003…Krystal is coming down from San Diego, California where she will then leave On Tuesday June 24 2003 to Pine Valley and set up the apartment, she's renting out. JR & Babe will be on their honeymoon in Tahiti, they're coming back to Pine Valley on Monday July 7 2003.**

**Tuesday June 17 2003**

**Day Of Proposal…and a high of happiness**

**3 pm Capitoline Hills **

**They have a picnic **

**Then they head for the beach to watch the sunset 8:40 pm where JR pulls the ring out of the box and puts the box back in his pocket, and looks at Babe**

JR – Babe…

**Babe looks at JR, he then gets down on one knee**

JR – Arabellea Carey…Will you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife?

Babe (looks in his eyes, and then smiles…she nods her head then says…) Yes…Yes Adam Chandler Jr, I'll marry you!

**JR smiles and gets up and places the ring on her finger, and they hug and kiss**

**Then they just spend the whole evening enjoying themselves in a beautiful city, the next day JR decides to call his brother so he can come to there wedding and be a witness at there wedding**

**Wednesday June 18 2003**

**2 pm in the afternoon JR at Vatican Square; Babe at spa**

**JR (pulls out his cell phone) makes arrangements so Jamie can come to Italy, for Saturday which is the day of his wedding to Babe, Krystal is going to come to Rome also by The Chandler private Jet she is in California getting things set up to go to Pine Valley, she is getting her place and Babe's place packed up, Babe is at the spa JR will meet her in 30 minutes.**

**JR dials Jamie's cell phone number**

Jamie – hello

JR – hi James…don't say my name too loud if anyone is around you!

**Jamie looks around him, to try to find a secluded area…he goes outside to the garden where Tad, and Brooke aren't around**

Jamie – hey JR, I got away from people where are you man… my dad and your dad are trying to find you they have PI agents tracking you…

JR – well at the moment I am in Rome, Italy… but I won't be here too long I need you to take the limo I am sending you and come meet me down here, but it has to be top secret I am coming home soon but I don't want my dad to find out yet…

Jamie – why am I coming to Italy?

JR – I want you to meet my fiancée…

Jamie – what? When did you become engaged? And who is it?

JR - well I met her on Monday June 2nd when I docked in San Diego, and we fell madly in love, I asked her to marry me on Friday…Jamie she makes me really happy! I love this girl…here name is Arabellea Carey but she goes by Babe, I met her on the dock and when we kiss it feels like our souls are joined to make one, it's like we were meant to find each other, this feeling I have its everlasting, and I would love for you to meet her and be a witness at our wedding on Monday June 23rd

Jamie – well…what do I say to my parents?

JR – tell them that, you would like to go on a vacation to clear your mind because you need it from your exams that our difficult because they are after all doctor stuff…

Jamie – but you're the only one who knows I want to be a doctor, well you and aunt Phoebe

JR – listen little brother we can't tell our families about any of this…Tad and Brooke cannot know where I am, I want to throw this on my dad and shock him to the fullest extent

Jamie – your old man, is a cougar he will not leave you alone he has so many people searching for you…he wont leave my dad alone…he thinks he knows were you are!

JR – I know he's pathetic, I would rather not see him ever but that didn't work with my mom and it's certainly not going to work for me, so I am stuck dealing with him…

Jamie – I pray that you never turn into him; I would be worried for my mom's sake if I didn't know she could handle him…

JR – don't worry…I took off so I could stop that from happening, but what does that mean?

Jamie – my mother and Adam are getting close again; they are talking and having dinner it looks like a reunion for Brooke and Adam

JR – if I know anything about my dad, he has a soft spot in that cold nefarious gloomy heart of his for only two things…his children, and Brooke English, maybe even Stuart, and Chandler Enterprises…but that is all! I can tell you right now he hated hurting Brooke, and he respects her so much and she is precious to him. He learned from his mistakes when it came to Brooke, he wont hurt her again.

Jamie – if only everything he is involved with could have the same effect on him like my mother does!

JR – if only…but don't hold your breath, it isn't likely…unless your mom tells him to change!

Jamie – oh don't worry she'll help him deserve to go to heaven when he eventually crooks

JR – I am not worried and neither should you, she is a tough cookie she can handle the big bad Adam Chandler Sr, so are you coming to Rome or what?

Jamie – well give me 1 day to work stuff out with everyone, then call me again and I'll let you know?

JR – fine, I'll call you the same time tomorrow…time is of the essence

Jamie – fine, tomorrow same time!

**Tad walks out**

Tad – hey…

**Jamie looks at him and holds up his hand; Tad looks interested**

Jamie – okay…

JR – good! Don't tell anyone especially the parents! Okay I'll let you go before Tad grabs the phone from your hands to find out who you're talking to, so tomorrow…bye Jamie

Jamie – no thank-you, I've already got a long distance plan

JR – thanks bro…for the cover up

Jamie – bye

JR – bye

**They hang up! And JR smiles a bit**. **Back to Jamie**

Tad – those people get annoying after awhile!

Jamie – yeah…

Tad – so are you feeling stress from school? You have a lot on your plate with all those classes your talking…

Jamie (in his head; how perfectly great is this playing out…) well yeah, but it's the price you have to pay to live your dreams, and that's what I am doing!

Tad – maybe you should take a vacation away from Pine Valley, for a couple of days…clear your mind, you deserve it, you finished your exams, and next year, will be your third year it gets harder.

Jamie – really…you wouldn't mind?

Tad – nah…go ahead, but first lets go and have dinner with your mom… she should be ready by now

Jamie – okay

Tad – okay (he puts his arm around Jamie's shoulder and they walk in to the house, where Brooke comes out of the bathroom and is ready to go)

Brooke – lets go!

**Back to JR and Babe**

**2:35 pm**

**JR walks into the spa, and Babe is walking out she is speaking to the woman who catered to her, there talking about the wedding, and JR. Babe turns and looks at him she tells him to come over to them**

Babe - venire qui

**Jr walks up to her, and says Hello**

JR – ciao

Babe – JR this is Amelia, she and I have become friends we talked about our wedding, and stuff in general, she speaks English

Amelia – ciao JR, It's nice to meet you

JR –it's nice to meet you too… Amelia

Amelia – I've heard about you, Babe wont stop talking about you!

JR – well hopefully all good!

Amelia- you sound like a knight in shinning Armour, ready to Wisk your princess in to eternal bliss forever

Babe (blushes) Italians are very romantic…it's cool!

Amelia – When it comes to love I feel like this quote says it all, my husband agrees with me!

**"Siamo tutto il nato per l'amore. È il principio di esistenza, e la sua sola fine." In English It means "We are all born for love. It is the principle of existence, and its only end."**

JR – where is your husband?

Amelia – he is a pilot, he is traveling and I am here working and raising our daughter she is 6 years old her name is Emilie, but everyone calls her Emmie…

Babe – what a lovely name…

Amelia – It was my great grandmothers name

Babe – I'm named after my mother's aunt

Amelia – she must have been happy…

Babe – not really, she favored her cats more than my mother

Amelia – no offence to your mom's aunt, but "donna stupida"

Babe – no offence taken, I know she was a stupid woman

JR – your mother must have been mad!

Babe – she said "la vecchia di mal umore...who è fedele ai gatti che non erano mai fedele a lei" and a few curse words

Amelia – honestly, cats are not loyal to there masters like dogs are…your mother was right to point that out

**The Phone rings…and Amelia looks at the phone**

Amelia – I am sorry, but business calls…it was nice meeting you both and good luck

Babe – Thank-you and good luck as well

JR – It was nice meeting you…(JR sticks his hand out and Amelia shakes it)

Amelia – Thank-you (Amelia walks towards the phone and JR/Babe leave)

JR – I realized that we never talked about our families…I would like to here more about your family!

Babe – I hope to here more about yours, but I have a bunch of shady characters in my bloodline

JR – that's okay…more then likely you'll find that in my family also

Babe – do you mind if I don't talk about it now…where did you go while I was at the spa?

JR – yeah…that's fine with me, I went to call my brother and I am pretty sure he's coming down for our wedding

Babe – cool, I would like to meet your brother…

JR – so the only family you've kept in touch with is your mom?

Babe – pretty much, they didn't care so we didn't care

JR – well now you have an extended family in pine valley, and your dad is part of your life now

Babe (smiles) I am looking forward to have a lot more people in my family…it will be a nice change!

JR – and you'll have so much money, you won't know what to do with it

Babe – I don't need money to be happy…I didn't need it growing up and I don't need it now, because as long as I have you, I perfectly happy

JR – I understand that…but I come with money and I hope that you'll use it, think of it as your finally getting a break from living without it, and now it's there to get what your heart desire's

Babe – that's a good way to look at it, did you know that I wanted to be a teacher…I love children! That is one of my dreams…

JR – I had plains of being CEO and running Chandler Enterprise but my dad lost it to Cambias Industries…I think you should becoming a teacher…go to school for it, you would be a hot teacher I bet if you taught high school…a lot of the boys would think your hot!

Babe (blushes) well that's too bad for them…there going to have to lust after some other poor woman, I want to teach grade 3 or 4's

JR – so do it…I will help you get in! You can enroll in Pine Valley University; maybe I should go back also! But you're going to have to give them things from your old school…

Babe – are you serious…you think I should do this?

JR (pulls Babe into him, and looks in her eyes) yes…because I think we should start making all your dreams come true, and if it's what makes you happy then why not be happy…and you'll be able to come home to me, so far so good! I want the world for us…we finally deserve it! (Babe smiles, and they pull in to kiss each other) (After a minute they pull away) I Love You Arabellea "Babe" Carey and I can't wait to make you Mrs. Arabellea "Babe" Chandler

**Thursday June 19 2003**

**2 pm**

**JR Calls Jamie, they make arrangements for a limo to pick them up at Krystal's place; and Jamie at his house, where his parents aren't there and there going to take a the Chandler jet to Rome**

**Airport 6:05 am (In the chandler jet) Krystal and Jamie walk on board **

**Jamie and Krystal sit; A man comes in to view**

Man – Ms. Carey, Mr. Martin I am Rupert and I'll be your pilot…will be taking off momentarily, there are drinks in that mini fridge beside the couch, help yourselves

Jamie – Thank-you

**He nods then He walks in to the back…**

**Minutes later, there conversation was interrupted and over the intercom Rupert says to sit in your seats, and to buckle up were taking off.**

**8:40 am**

**Krystal and Jamie get up and stretch, they walk to the door of the plane and open it to see JR and Babe standing there with a black car a bit in the distance of them. (They step off the plane, and Babe runs to hug her momma; JR goes and gives Jamie the manly hug)**

Krystal - hi baby doll…nice tan

Babe – thanks momma, don't you worry will get you one soon enough

JR – Jamie I would like you to meet my fiancé Babe Carey…and Babe, This is my brother James Martin

Babe – nice to meet you James

Jamie – please call me Jamie…Junior knows only my dad calls me James

JR – and you know I hate being called Junior

Krystal – but Junior is so cute…

JR – but I am 20 I am too old for cute, I can legally drink…if I choose to

Babe – are we going to just stand here, or are we going to go to the beach

JR – we should get you all checked in to the Exedra, A Boscolo Luxury Hotel

**Krystal walks beside Babe to the car**

**JR starts going up the stairs to the plane…Babe looks at him**

Babe – will meet you in the car honey!

JR (looks at her) okay, I'll be right there

**JR walks aboard and Jamie follows him**

JR – I need to talk to Rupert

Jamie – I'll tidy it up in here

JR – thanks, I'll be right back

Jamie (nods) JR is out of sight

**Rupert and JR**

JR – Rupert…I need you to not tell anyone that you made this trip, my father cannot find me and know that you were in contact with me…I will give you a nice bonus if no one finds out I am in Italy

Rupert – yes sir, Mr. Chandler

JR (nods) good…It will be in your mailbox on Monday morning if this all goes as planned and make sure this doesn't look likes it been used, it suppose to be sitting in the hanger not used…(he looks at the gas gauge) and fill it up.

**JR walks away… he helps Jamie tidy up and their bags are already in the car. JR and Jamie are walking off the plane and towards the car where Babe and Krystal are in the back of the car, The driver seat and Captain seats are waiting for there occupants. They walk up and JR gets in the drivers seat, and Jamie in the passenger seat.**

JR – okay, everyone are you buckled in?

Babe, Krystal, and Jamie – yeah

**JR drives to the hotel, the Chandler jet is on it's way home, and at the hotel Krystal and Jamie check in, they all decide to go to dinner and check out a show**

Jamie – before we go to the show, I have a surprise for you…I was going to give it to you when you eventually came back, but I realized I don't know when that's going to be

**He pulls out a black book that says Memories on it; and hands to JR**

**JR takes it from his hands and opens it; he sees pictures of all his family and of Jamie. There's even a Memory page for his mother; there are some pictures of Tad, Dixie, JR, and Jamie in there as well as Jamie and JR; and of JR and Tad; and even one of Adam and JR; JR looks like he's about to cry; he shows Babe and Krystal and tell them about each picture; Babe looks in to JR's face and sees the happiness and sadness because he's misses all of them, especially his mother!**

Babe – I see a lot of your mother in you

JR (smiles) thank-you, that is the nicest thing anyone could say to me (he kisses her; they pull away) (he whispers) I Love you

Babe (whispers) and I Love you

JR (looks at Jamie) Thank-you so much, this means the world too me (he gets up and gives him a hug)

Krystal – It's good to see all your family…you have a lot of people who love you and miss you back home!

JR – I know…I am the luckiest guy in the world!

Babe – I am glad where going back to Pine valley

JR – so am I

Jamie – yeah me too…

**After the show which ended at 11:30, they're walking on the beachfront just talking…Krystal calls it a night at 12 am because she's been constantly moving and putting her and Babe's things in a 2 bedroom apartment in Pine Valley, and getting a job, but she can't afford a car right now, and she doesn't want JR to get her one. She is a bartender at the roadside in Pine Valley; they sit on the beach in a circle and just talk.**

Jamie – so Babe…tell me about yourself

Babe – okay…like what?

Jamie – where were you born…where are you from?

Babe – well…I was born in San Antonio, Texas and I moved to San Diego, California when I was 8 and lived there till I was 10, then I moved to Salinas, California and lived there till August 11 2002…My mother raised me and I grew up having little cash, but big dreams… and I was always told that one day they'll always come true. My mother has been my rock; she always made my life fun and magical. My father has no idea I exist…but I am going to meet him real soon, because my mother wants me to know my dad, and he has a right to know that he has a daughter

JR – I wonder what he's going to say!

Jamie – you know who her dad is?

JR (nods) he's a resident of Pine Valley

Jamie – really…who?

**JR opens his mouth to speak**

Jamie – no wait! I want to figure it out…

JR – okay…

Jamie – well is it a Gray…

JR – nope

Jamie – a Martin

JR – nope

Jamie – a Cortlandt

JR – nope

Jamie – that leaves a Chandler and Ryan, Aidan, and David…please tell me it's not a Chandler

JR – no…if it were then would you be seeing Babe and I get married

Jamie – very true…so no to Chandler, Is it Ryan…actually he's married and too young, what about Aidan

Babe – nope

Jamie – that leaves David Hayward

Babe – Bingo!

Jamie – I would like to say I am happy for you, but that guy is one strange dude!

JR – he's kind of a mix of Albert Einstein and a Mad Scientist

**Babe and JR laugh**

Babe – that was good! At least we know I have the potential to be crazy genius person

Jamie – so do you think there's a possible reunion of David and your mother?

Babe – honestly…I don't think she loves David! But I hope she finally finds that special someone because she deserves it, she spent all her time making a life for me and she has always put me first and working to put food in our stomach's

JR – your mother is a strong woman! I've come to realize if you do something to make Krystal Carey mad, you better watch out cause she'll come after you…

Babe – yes…The Carey woman are tough cookies

JR – she was mad when her aunt insisted on giving those damn cats her money…

**Jamie gives them a weird look**

Babe – my mothers aunt had $5,000 dollars, and my mother thought because she was the only family she had left she would give it to my mom, but this woman had 2 cats…so my mother named me after her thinking maybe that will change her mind on leaving it to the cats…but no luck, and if the cats die the money goes to giving them a proper burial. My mother was so angry…and upset because we really needed that, I think she may have punched her!

JR – really!

Babe – Yes!

Jamie – cats aren't loyal …dogs are!

Babe – that's what she said! But my aunt wouldn't listen!

JR – that woman was senile…she should have been put in an institution, or at least given your mom the money.

Jamie – so do you have any other family?

Babe – well… in all honesty my family is okay, but there are still one or two screwed up family members, but I assure my momma and me are nothing like those bad seeds, she told me about my dad's family this morning when I went to go see her…

JR – okay…

Babe - Charles Hayward who is my grandfather he's dead, and my grandmother is Vanessa Bennett who is also dead, On my mother's side, I had an uncle named Earl but I never got to meet him, he died when my mom was a teenager, on my dad's side there's Leo Du Pres he's also dead

JR – that's Greenlee's ex-husband

Babe – really…

Jamie – she is now married to Ryan Lavery

Babe – cool, um then I have another uncle named Ben Shepherd, but he goes by Trey Kenyon the third

JR – I 've heard of a lot of these people

Babe – my great aunt is Gwynnie Stone and my great uncle is Mr. Stone

JR – which means…your second cousins are Frankie and Maggie

Babe – oh my god! That totally slipped my mind when you told me about Frankie…that's so strange!

JR – yeah…it kind of is…

Jamie – so who else is part of your family?

Babe – Leora Hayward…my half-sister but unfortunately she didn't make it…Then I have a great aunt and uncle in Biloxi, Missouri Talulah and PJ they are on the run for robbing a bank, kind of like Bonnie and Clyde…my aunt and uncle have been MIA for the last 9 years…we assume there dead! Then here's where it gets bad…I have two unnamed cousins that married each other, and a second cousin who is there child…and supposedly there parents were very supportive, which is not right at all!

JR (scrunches his face in disgust) that is so gross!

Jamie – Have you ever met them?

Babe – nope, they probably don't know I exist…which I am fine with…I am okay just knowing the people that matter, like my momma and dad…and you guys your all my family now…hopefully The Chandlers will welcome me with open arms…

JR – more then likely, but my dad won't at first…but if we work him over enough and get him used to the fact your going to be around for a long time…he'll have no choice but to accept you.

Jamie – and in some ways The Martins is family, and we always welcome new family with open arms

JR - so if Adam doesn't show you the love…Tad will

Babe – I can't wait…your family's sound awesome!

Jamie – so tomorrow what is on the agenda…

Babe – dress fitting after brunch for momma and me, I can't believe I am getting married I am so exited!

**Jamie looks a little upset, but it doesn't last long. JR notices the look**

JR – don't worry Bro, I'll find you some good-looking Italian woman

Jamie – your always trying to get me too hook up!

JR – I care…why am I the only one out of the two of us, who gets to be happy!

Jamie – you've got a point! Fine! It's almost 1; we should get going back to the hotel

**They get up, and head for the hotel**

**Friday June 20 2003**

**11:15 am Brunch at hotel dinning hall**

**Krystal, JR, Jamie, and Babe sitting and eating**

Krystal – which am I…maid of honor or mother of the bride?

Babe – you could be both!

Krystal – it doesn't matter…as long as I am here to witness it!

JR – exactly…I am glad you both could be here!

Babe – me too…

Krystal – I agree…

Jamie – yeah! So do I

Babe – we should go to the dress store, I've got to find some dresses…one for me, and my mother

**Babe and Krystal stand up; Babe leans in and kisses JR they pull away**

Babe – bye babe…we'll be back before dinner

JR – bye honey, will call you and meet somewhere

**Babe walks to her mother She starts walking away; but stops…**

JR – don't you need…

**Babe turns around JR is holding the keys up in the air**

Babe – the keys…yeah! (She goes back and gets them from his hand; and kisses him quickly on the lips)

**JR starts laughing**

Babe - I am excited leave me alone! I am getting married!

JR – understandable…but what would you do without me?

Babe – (in her best southern accent; but laced with sarcasm) darling…I wouldn't be able to function without you (Babe winks and walks away)

**Krystal, and Babe head for the car, they drive 15 minutes away…they park, and walk in to the dress store; they look around and try on dresses.**

JR – It's amazing how much I love that girl!

Jamie – she is as sarcastic as you are!

JR – yes she is!

Jamie – that was actually a good southern accent she did

JR – yeah!

**1 hour and 30 minutes later**

**Babe chooses a White satin halter sheath with beaded V-neck empire bodice and fishtail skirt, and a 2 tier pink veil with pencil edge, and she gets Krystal a Organza print tea length dress with empire waist and A-line double tier skirt, and banded vinyl sandal with toe thong in pink, Babe gets satin thong shoe with rhinestones. At the dinner they'll be going to after they all got a chiffon triple tier asymmetrical dress in pink and Azalea. Krystal bought Babe an 18k White Gold Three-Stone Diamond Earrings, and 18k White Gold Three-Stone Diamond Pendent. JR bought her a Platinum Baguette Diamond Setting and Matching Band with an Asscher Diamond on it. Babe bought JR a Platinum Hammered Finish Milgran Wedding Band. She has pink and white roses in her bouquet, and so do Krystal, JR and Jamie have a pink and a white rose on their jacket. **

**Tuesday June 23 2003**

**Day of the Wedding…**

Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited, it is never rude or selfish, it does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's faults, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope. It is always ready to endure whatever comes. True love does not come to an end.

I Adam Jr affirm my love to you Arabellea as I invite you to share my life. I promise always to respect your needs. I will endeavor through kindness, unselfishness and trust to achieve the warm rich life we now look forward to. To this end I call upon all present to witness that I take you Arabellea to be my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health while we both shall live.

I Arabellea affirm my love to you Adam Jr as I invite you to share my life. I promise always to respect your needs. I will endeavor through kindness, unselfishness and trust to achieve the warm rich life we now look forward to. To this end I call upon all present to witness that I take you Adam Jr to be my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health while we both shall live.

Arabellea; with this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share.

**He puts it on her finger**

Adam Jr; with this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share.

**She puts it on his finger**

Minister: You have declared before all of us that you will live together in marriage. You have made special promises to each other, which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and the giving and receiving of two rings. By the authority vested in me as a Minister in the Country of Italy, I now pronounce you to be husband and wife. Now that the ceremony is over and the experience of living day by day is about to begin, go and meet it gladly.

I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Adam Chandler Jr, you may kiss

20


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**One Joyous Announcement and One Regretful Incident **

**Monday July 7 2003 **

**8:30 pm, at Krystal and Babe's 2-bedroom apartment in Pine Valley**

Babe is sitting there with JR, and Krystal is working at the Roadside Bar, Babe is getting ready to talk to her father and she is nervous, JR is getting ready to be found by Tad and his father, JR was going to the roadside because Jamie told him Tad is probably going there tonight. Adam is going to be surprised!

Babe – I am so nervous…I get to finally meet my father…but I feel like I already know him!

JR – I am glad for you, and I am glad that Krystal was able to convince him about me, Jamie told me Tad may go to the roadside bar tonight, so I am going there and hopefully I'll run in to Tad, then I'll call my dad and maybe get him to meet me at the roadside…

Babe (pulls JR in for a kiss; they pull away minutes later) I can't wait to meet Tad, and the rest of your family

JR – and I can't wait for you to be introduced to my family, as Mrs. Babe Chandler, and I know that there are some people who are going to be happy that were happy…

Babe – what about your daddy?

JR – Adam will be a kitten after you show him your boss, Babe I want you to know that my love for you is real…so even though I am going to get great pleasure at seeing him combust…I didn't marry you only to stick it to my father, but I assure you with Brooke's influence and you being yourself, he'll get use to this idea and in a few months he won't huff and puff anymore.

Babe – he'll have no choice but to accept me, and our marriage

JR – exactly…cause your not going anywhere

Babe (smiles) we should get going…could you drive me?

JR – you're my wife…you don't have to ask! (He smiles)

Babe – (smiles) but don't come in…not yet! I want to talk to him first

JR – All right…whatever you want!

**JR and Babe leave the apartment and JR drops off Babe at David' s, then goes to meet his father and stepfather.**

**Babe knocks on David's door**

David – (he opens it) Hi darling…

Babe – Hi daddy (she gives him a hug) it's so good to finally meet you even though I feel like we've known each other the whole time, it feels like I just went on vacation or something…(they pull away)

David – it does feel like that doesn't it

Babe (looks around and take's it all in) so this is your house…it's large and cozy I like that

David – well it's 3 bedrooms…it's not as large as the Chandler Mansion

Babe – I saw the Chandler Mansion from afar and it looks big…

David – well honey, get use living the life of luxury cause that's exactly what your going to be doing

Babe (smiles) whatever…it's fine with me! As long as I have JR and family and friends surrounding me, I am happy

David (smiles) so this thing with Junior is for real?

Babe – yeah…he burns within me, he is in my heart and soul and I am extremely happy… it's true love and I am so grateful to have finally found him

David (looks in to her eyes, and sees that she has his eyes) okay honey, I wish you and Junior all the best of luck and happiness in the world

Babe – really?

David – yes…

Babe (smiles) oh my goodness thank-you daddy…I am so glad your happy about JR and me, because this is the real deal…we said our vows and were not going to break them

David – good! Because Junior is a decent guy…just don't tell him I said that

Babe – my lips are sealed…

David (smiles and pulls Babe in for a hug) I am so glad that your part of my life, it feels good to finally love someone again…so what do you want to do?

Babe – go on a tour of the town, and find a place to eat I am hungry

David – BJ's Diner is great for a quick and cozy meal, their burgers are excellent

Babe – let's go there

**David and Babe leave**

**Meanwhile At the Roadside Bar**

**JR walks in and sees Krystal at the bar, he grabs a seat in front of her**

JR – hi mom…any sign of Tad yet? Or what about my father?

Krystal – nope, on both accounts (hands JR a Lime and Tonic) enjoy… its on the house (she smiles)

JR – (looks at her) thanks, why am I so nervous?

Krystal – because you haven't spoken or seen him in 2 years…

JR – yeah! That's exactly what it is…I just wish it would go away!

Krystal – it will when you see them, or it will ease down

JR – I am going to tell Tad the truth…but I am going to tell my father Babe and I are still dating

Krystal – okay don't look now but your dad and Palmer just walked in, but no Tad…

JR – (whispers) what? Why? (He pulls off his ring; and puts it in his pocket)

Krystal – (sees him doing this, she whispers) I don't know

**JR turns away from Adam and Palmer; Palmer and Adam walk up beside him, and look at Krystal**

Krystal – what can I get ya?

Adam – dry scotch

Palmer – I'll have the same

**Krystal nods she pours the drinks and hands them to Adam and Palmer; she walks away**

Palmer: So, you finally got yours, didn't you? Yeah, whole kit and caboodle, whole ball of wax taken over by Ryan Lavery and Kendall Hart.

Adam: That's not why I called this meeting.

Palmer: And why -- why did you summon me in this God-forsaken hellhole? You know we can't risk being seen together.

Adam: Blame your bigmouth ex-wife for that.

Palmer: Opal? Now what has she done?

Adam: She's shooting off her big wazoo, that's what she's done, and she's blaming me for dragging you into this mess. And we both know very well that you are the one that dragged me into this mess.

Tad: What kind of mess is that, boys? Just how down and dirty are we talking here?

Palmer: I can have you arrested for stalking.

Tad: Take it easy there, Paul Bunyan. This isn't exactly a private club.

Adam: Please, don't you have a job, some actual work that you should be doing?

Tad: Oh, I got plenty that keeps me busy, starting with you two sock puppets.

Palmer: We have nothing to say to you.

Tad: Yeah, I kind of figured that. So how's about I start the conversation rolling and then you two can jump in whenever the mood takes you?

**Krystal walks up to Tad, Palmer, and Adam; Tad and her are staring at each other…**

Krystal – can I get you boys something?

Tad – rum and coke

Adam – another dry Scotch

Palmer – me too

Krystal – coming right up

**Krystal walks away; 1 minute later she comes back and hands them there drink; Tad and Her continue staring at each other; she smiles and bites her lip; he smiles back**

Tad – thank –you

**Krystal (nods her head and walks away)**

Adam: Oh, for Gods sake.

Tad: See, I'm kind of wondering why two titans of industry who normally hate each other's guts would be caught dead throwing back shots together in a toilet like this.

Adam: Hey, watch it. This is my toilet. I mean...I used to own this toilet

Tad: Yeah, there is that. Guess you got homesick for peanuts and stale beer. What's your excuse, Dorothy?

Palmer: I popped in for a quick one on the way home from the office.

Tad: Must've been a hard day at the mill. Then again, there's probably a good reason why you're both dressed up like escapees from a "Monty Python" sketch.

Adam: How we're dressed and what we're doing here is none of your damn business.

Tad: You know, you're absolutely right, Adam. If you want to get dressed up for trick-or-treat as The Village People that is your business. But the rather well known gentleman seen by a lot of witnesses getting off of Palmer Cortlandt private jet not too long ago at the airport is mine. Anybody want to hazard a guess as to who that might be? Adam?

Palmer: Oh, hogwash. I wouldn't let him fuel my plane, let alone ride around in it.

Tad: Yeah, that's what plucked my magic twanger. What in the world could be so devastating to get you two flying the friendly skies together?

Adam: Why don't you pack up your Junior PI kit and go home?

Tad: I am still…a couple box tops shy of a decoder ring, so how's about I just keep throwing out scenarios till you start to sweat? See, I'm a little concerned that recently you two guys got tired of rubbing elbows with the same high-society types and decided to take a little walk on the wild side. Who knew that you were actually arrogant enough and decided to put your heads together and eliminate a threat to society who used to go by the name of Michael Cambias? How am I doing now, Sparky? I'm afraid that one or both of you put the last of the Cambias line in a meat locker.

Adam: So this is what passes for a detective these days.

Palmer: Well, he was on your tail fast enough.

Adam: My tail? I cover my tracks.

Palmer: Oh, please, please. He followed your footsteps here like a learn-to-dance diagram.

Adam: How do you know it wasn't your footsteps he followed?

Palmer: Because I never make mistakes.

Adam: You never make mistakes? Ha! Your entire life has been one big, fat corporate boondoggle.

Palmer: Oh, yeah? Well, who stole Chandler Enterprises right from under your nose?

Adam: It wasn't you!

Palmer: No.

Adam: Not this time, anyway.

Palmer: No…absolutely not. No, I wrote the book on it. I wrote it, and now Lavery and Hart are benefiting from my expertise.

Adam: Well, not for long. Things like this just make me hungry for the next round.

Tad: Oh, would you two just cut it out? Remember me? The guy that might just set you up on a blind date with a lethal injection!

Palmer: Oh, that's ludicrous. You don't have anything on either one of us, no. Why should we risk our twilight years on a murder-one rap?

Adam: No, your twilight maybe, not mine.

Tad: You want to talk about motive? Fine, I got a couple that'll knock your socks off, I'm sure you'll both agree.

Adam: No, we don't agree on anything.

Palmer: No… we don't.

Tad: What about the names "Erica" and "Bianca"? Those mean anything to you woodland types?

Adam: Well, of course.

Palmer: Why shouldn't they?

Adam: Would you --

Tad: Look, I'm not the only person that's going to think this way. Eventually, Derek Frye is going to figure out that the only thing that could get you two old warhorses after the same team is getting rid of Bianca's rapist.

Adam: Damn it!

Tad: You want to start fessing up at this point?

Adam: Damn it. Palmer, I knew it wouldn't work! If a low-volt PI like Tad Martin can figure this out, then every other dimwit in town can figure it out, too!

Tad: So much so that you'd set yourself up as judge, jury, and executioner?

Adam: Neither Palmer nor I, had anything to do with this rapist's demise

Palmer: Which leads me to ask, why are you so interested?

Adam: Yeah, Cambias was no friend of yours.

Tad: No, he wasn't. But I got a couple of friends at Fusion, and it looks like the cops are going to pin this whole thing to Kendall Hart.

Adam: Well, works for me. Blame the wife.

Palmer: Yeah. I've often noted my ex-wives look at me with blood in their eyes.

Tad: Yeah, that's a real mystery, isn't it? There's only one problem -- I don't think Kendall did it. And then there's the little issue of family, namely Petey and J.R. See, like it or not, we're all related. And as much as I might get a chuckle out of it, I don't think it would do your children any good to watch you get carted away.

Adam: Well, then for Gods sakes, why don't you drop it?

Tad: Because I can't. Not when there's a damn good chance that you were foolish enough to leave your woodland fingerprints all over the Cambias condo.

Adam: How stupid do you think we are?

Tad: Well, gosh, Chuckles, I don't know. But if I was able to get you to say something like that after five minutes of 20 questions, I'm betting you're not the sharpest knife in the drawer. I don't enjoy pulling your chain. I'd just like to make sure you don't end up with blood on your hands, all right? And it would be nice if Kendall didn't end up swinging for something she didn't do.

Palmer: Well, you let us worry about that. Meanwhile, you remain, as always, persona non grata.

**Palmer stands up and starts leaving**

Adam: Where -- where in the hell are you going?

Palmer: Home to wash off some of this atmosphere.

**Palmer leaves **

Tad: Must be the ensemble, because you two are really touchy. Will you stop that? (Adam starts picking at Tad's bowl of peanuts in front of him) Don't touch my peanut.

Adam: Why, who says?

Tad: Me. I say.

Adam: You? Oh, yeah, what are you going to do about it? Huh? (Adam is up in Tad's Face)

Tad: You know something? (He grabs his shirt) I would love to bury you up to your neck in a septic tank, but you're probably going to be too busy begging for your company back from Ryan and Kendall. How did you manage to do that, huh? How did you manage to lose a multibillion-dollar conglomerate? Unless, of course, you're as bad in the boardroom as you are in the bedroom.

Adam: That's it, that's it. That's it, that's it! I've had enough out of you! (He gets out of Tad's grip; and starts holding up his fists) you want to fight come on Martin show me what your made of…

Tad: You're going to need an oxygen tent by the time… (Adam pushes Tad)

Adam: A big chicken!

**Adam clucks; Tad is standing in front of Adam**

Adam: Nothing but nuggets!

Tad: Leave my nuggets out of this! If I were you, I wouldn't talk about nuggets if I were dressed like this in a place like this! And if you push me again, you're going to be sorry…I am going to take you to the dock and throw you in the ocean…

Adam: I swim 40 laps every day!

Tad: Oh, yeah? Way to go!

Adam: I can bench-press --

Tad: Tell me about it, Tarzan!

Adam: I can bench-press your weight without breaking a sweat! I'm going to put you down so hard, buddy; I'm not going to break a sweat.

Tad: That's it, somebody call Shady Acres! I'm going to retire this old man!

Adam – (pulls at his shirt) you think you're so smart don't you?

Tad – I am smart

Adam – well if you're so smart…where's my son?

Tad – he was in Italy

Adam – why on earth would he go to Italy?

Tad – because he wanted too…gee! What a hard concept to grasp! (He pushes away Adam's grip on his shirt)

Adam – did you talk to him?

Tad – nope, I figured he would eventually come home by himself…when he was ready!

Adam – why on earth would you do that?

Tad – because if you force him to come home, he'll do the opposite and stay away longer

Adam – that's bull…

Tad – Is it really, do you remember when you told him to stay away from Laurie Lewis…he did the opposite and cut an important Harvard meeting just to spend more time with her.

Adam – that awful girl, I knew she was no good for JR…she didn't fight to keep him, she just gave in and took the Harvard scholarship I offered her

Tad – in your eyes is there ever going to be a girl good enough for our son?

Adam - he is not your son, he was never your son even when you were married to Dixie he wasn't your son, you have no right to call him your son, and yes there will be a girl good enough for JR, but right now he is so young…he doesn't need to be tied down by some floozy

Tad – you would just hate the fact that JR's attention wouldn't be focused only on you, you want JR all to yourself so you can mold him in to a version of you…no wonder you've been barking at everyone for the past 2 years

Adam – that's preposterous…JR is my son…my flesh and blood, I only want what's best for him

Tad – yeah…what's best for him…only when you approve!

Adam – shut up Martin, you're giving me a headache! The sound of your voice is like one hand clapping

**Laughing and Pounding**

JR – (turns towards them) Man, oh, man. Nothing changes around here. Same old scene But there's no place like home...Right?

Tad and Adam: JR?

Tad: (Adam puts his hand on Tad's Shoulder; cause its like he sees a ghost) What… would you get off me.

Adam: What the devil are you doing here?

JR - I'm grabbing a ringside seat. Is anyone making book on this fight?

Tad: Oh, it's -- no, this isn't a fight.

Adam: Well, no, it wasn't a fight --

Tad: A little contact disagreement --

JR – No explanations necessary. What round is it and who's up on points?

Adam: Why didn't you -- why didn't you tell me you were coming in today? I could've picked you up at the airport.

JR - Well, I'm pretty self-sufficient these days. I can drive and read maps and everything.

Tad: And you -- you look like a million bucks. Oh! It's so good to see you (he pulls him in for a father/son hug) and you're strong as an ox (hands on his shoulders) and you've got a killer tan… Look at this kid.

JR - Well, I wasn't a guest on a yacht.

Tad: I guess that loading ships beats the hell out of joining the gym.

JR - Well, it worked for me, but I wouldn't recommend it for everyone.

Adam: You couldn't have known Tad and I would be here?

JR - No. You're as big a surprise as I am to you.

Adam: Then you just came in here to --

Krystal - Here you go. (Hands him a Guinness)

JR - Ah, thank you

Krystal - Be right back with the rest of your order.

Adam: Well, you're not going to eat the food here, are you?

Tad: Well, I hear the road kill's pretty good.

JR - I'm not eating.

Adam: Good. Then you came in here just to drink?

**Has a look of concern; but it disappears just as fast**

JR - This is a bar. It's my turn. What are you two doing in this dump, dressed like -- well, not like my father! Well, not since you left West Virginia, anyhow.

Tad: Well, we -- I -- you want to take a shot at this one, Jim-Bob?

Adam: I know you've had a lot of experiences. JR, it was only a matter of years that you had a real problem with drugs and --

Tad: Alcohol.

Adam: Alcohol.

Krystal - Sorry for the wait.

JR - Ah, no problem.

Krystal - Here you are (hands JR a dry scotch and 2 Heineken; he hands them to Tad and Adam; and one for himself)

JR – thank-you…to my homecoming (they drink to that) Ah!

**Music plays; Adam and Tad are looking at their son; and just can't believe he came back**

Tad: What happened?

JR- Well…I worked on the ship and I went to different ports all over the globe, I met new people, and I learned things about myself and life, and I cleared my head…I needed to get away and it was good that I did because it made me look at my life and all that I wasn't happy with…You know what else helped me see things in a different way, one night when I was docked in Israel, I met this professor at a bar, with some of my friends from the ship…he told me a quote "It is useful occasionally to look at the past to gain a perspective on the present" (Fabian Linden). When he told me that I realized I needed to listen to what Fabian was saying and change my life so I could gain perspective on what I want for myself for the present and future.

Tad: amazing (he smiles)

Adam: amazing is right! (He also smiles)

Tad – so it was like a spiritual journey you needed to take

JR – yeah! Because the way I was when I left Pine Valley for the first time was bad, then I came back and I was spiraling back in to that person, and I couldn't let that happen…so I left again! (He smiles)

Tad: You look great. You know, you just -- you look great.

JR -Thank you, I feel as great as I look (he laughs) seriously… I have to say I really did miss you crazy people, and it's good to be home!

Adam: This is not home.

JR - What is it about seedy bars? They're the same all over the world.

Adam: So you've been hanging out in a lot of bars, have you?

J.R.: Now, if that's your unsubtle way of asking me if I've been abusing alcohol, relax. I've got a lot better things to do than get drunk, sure there are still temptations but I am still going strong…

Adam: Well, that's a relief. I haven't heard much from you since you ran away.

JR - It was the right move at the right time. I like me a lot more now… I think you will too

Tad: so where were you after you went to Italy?

JR – Tahiti

Tad - You know, speaking of Tahiti, it's kind of interesting. I was almost there about a week ago. We might've run into each other.

JR –Tahiti…On business?

Tad: Uh -- um -- something like that, you know, but there was a problem and we didn't go.

JR - "We"… Oh, Jamie was going to go?

Tad: Uh -- no. No, it wasn't your brother. Anyway, tell us -- tell us some more of your stories… I mean we'll live vicariously through your adventures.

Adam: Yeah, I'm sure you've got a lot of exciting tales to tell.

Tad: Did you take pictures?

JR - A few.

Tad: You know, all those exotic ports of call?

JR - Well, the things I like to remember you can't capture on film.

Tad: Hmm. I think I know what he's talking about.

JR - Wait, wait, wait, I do. I have one picture. It's (pulls it out of his pocket) it's right here.

**JR pulls out a picture and shows it to Tad and Adam**

Adam: Excuse me?

JR - It's a tattoo.

Tad: Oh.

Adam: Dare I ask of what?

JR - You can ask! Let's just say it was a small souvenir of an exceptional evening.

Tad: Hmm.

Adam: Well, Tad, why don't you get yourself another one?

Tad: Either you want me to leave or buy the next round. Which one is it?

Adam: The former.

JR - Hey, Dad -- whatever you need to say to me, you can say in front of Tad.

Adam: Ok, ok, sure. Three seconds after I saw you again, I started treating you like a little boy. And -- well, you look great son. You look…strong, Independence must agree with you, and I'm really glad you're here. And I'm really sorry that we -- that I got off on the wrong foot again.

JR -Dad, you don't have anything to apologize for, we both butt heads… Now, if you want to try a different approach, go for it, you know? But as for me, I don't let all that old stuff effect me anymore. I think we're going to do ok.

Adam: You're going to stay for a while?

JR - Well, I haven't made any decisions yet.

Adam: Whatever you want, really, it's fine.

JR - I might stay for a while; figure out what I'm going to do next. But as to where that'll lead me, I have no idea.

Tad: You can crash with me as long as you like.

JR - I was actually thinking about staying over at Dads, My old room still available?

Adam: Oh, yes, yes. It -- Winifred had to tidy up a bit, but you can see the floor now.

**JR laughs**

Adam: But it's exactly as you left it.

JR - Oh, whoa, that's scary…even the posters?

Adam: Every one of them.

JR - Well, in that case, can I redecorate?

Adam: You can do anything you damn well please.

JR - That sounds like a deal.

Adam: It's going to be different this time, son, I swear.

**Music plays**

JR – so I heard about a murder! Some high-profile guy.

Tad: His name was Michael Cambias, and he got exactly what was coming to him. I'll tell you about it.

Adam: Yeah, well, he can hear all the gory details later. Meanwhile, I'm going to pay the bill so we can get out of here.

Tad: Why? This place is starting to grow on me.

Adam: That's fungus. I want to get J.R. back home, get him settled where he belongs.

**Adam Walks away**

Tad: So, what's with the Mona Lisa smile?

JR - What, can't I be happy that I am home?

Tad: Oh, I get the feeling there's a little more to the story.

JR - Isn't there always?

Tad: And you don't want to share?

**JR laughs and Smiles **

JR - I really want to tell you, but I can't when my dad's around cause it's a surprise and why would I take the away from him?

Tad – oh you are very sneaky…you not only have a surprise but you are basking in the fact that your father won't like it…

JR – what! Am I really that translucent?

Tad – even though gramps doesn't like it when I say you're my son, you're my son and I can read you like an open book

JR – well…does that mean that you're on my side?

Tad – as long as you're happy…I am happy!

JR – I am…

Tad – then so am I

**Adam walks up to them**

Adam: All done.

JR - Dad I brought my car! And Jamie said he was going to meet me; so I'll be home in half an hour…if that's okay with you?

Adam: Whatever you say, son…I'll see you in half an hour

**Adam leaves; Tad looks at JR; JR looks at Tad**

Tad – Is Jamie really coming here?

JR – I don't think so, unless he hangs out in bars now!

Tad – okay, spill! What's got you so giddy?

JR – well…(looks at Krystal; he spots her) Krystal come here

**Krystal walks up to JR**

Krystal – what can I get you Junior? (Tad looks at Krystal; he thinks she's beautiful, he wants to know more about her)

JR – lime and tonic…(he looks at Tad) you want something?

Tad – I'll have the same

Krystal - I'll be back with your drinks

**Krystal walks away**

Tad – so how do you know her name? How does she know about the name Junior?

JR – we met a few weeks ago

Tad – oh really…where?

JR – San Diego

Tad – so you went to San Diego, Then Italy, and Then Tahiti

JR – yes…I quit my job while I was in San Diego

Tad – ah! So what happened in San Diego?

JR – the second night I docked, I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk on the docks and I heard a woman crying

Tad – was it Krystal?

JR – nope! Anyways It was foggy out, and I couldn't see who was crying; so I start walking towards the cries and the fog was lifting, (he starts smiling, and has a far away look in his eyes; Tad notices and smiles) It was a girl my age…I thought she was going to jump…but she told me that nothing could ever upset her enough to take her own life, this girl made me all knotted in the inside, and my heart was pounding so hard, so we got to talking and we spent the whole night just talking and hanging around; we didn't get to sleep till 5 in the morning when I talked to this girl I was able to tell her things, that I couldn't always tell people, I told her all about me every single gory detail, we have no secrets I know everything about her and she knows everything about me…I am in love with this girl, she has found a home in my heart and she isn't going away!

Tad – ah! Sounds so romantic…did you guys become inseparable?

JR – yup…

Tad – so where is this girl that makes you so happy? And how does it involve Krystal?

JR – well this girl is in Pine Valley now…but why not ask Krystal how I know her

**Krystal returns from taking orders; she walks up to her son in law and Tad; and hands them their drinks**

Tad – how do you know my son? (Looks at Krystal; that gives him a lot of time to put on his ring again)

Krystal – well he's involved with my daughter

Tad – (looks at JR) so the girl, this is her mother!

JR (nods) I want you to meet her

Tad – am I the first person to meet her?

JR – actually 3rd…Jamie already met her; they came to Italy for there trip…and we met up and spent 5 days together

Tad – you and Jamie lied to me…

JR – I wasn't ready to come home, I didn't want to be found yet!

Tad – understandable…

JR – Tad, I am going to introduce her to the family…and she'll be introduced as Babe Carey- Chandler

Tad – did I here that correctly?

JR – (nods) yes…yes you did!

Tad – so…your married…wow!

JR – I didn't rush! I've fallen in love and I wanted to be able to do it right, love someone and spend the rest of your life with that person, and we both agreed…we wouldn't be the way we were when it comes to relationship, and people because it's meaningless, and were tired of it…

Tad – so you decide to get married?

JR – I felt it in my heart, and in my head…if I didn't feel it was right; then we wouldn't have jumped in to marriage so fast! We'd be dating still…

Tad – so you're absolutely sure…that this was a wise decision?

JR – yes!

Tad – JR, I love you and I want you to be happy…and by the sounds of it Babe makes you happy, so I am going to do what your father should do and say "congratulations"

JR – thanks you, and your right…he's not going to say that, he's going to get mad!

Tad – well…yeah! But you know what…if he loves you as much as he says he does, then he'll get used to it and actually be happy for you both, but if not… he's going to push you away and your going to leave again, so I am going to be by your side, and I am going to help you any way I can, so is Brooke, Jamie, and Amanda

**Krystal walks up to them**

Krystal – Tad, we haven't been properly introduced…I am Krystal Carey

Tad – Tad Martin, JR's stepfather and Jamie's father

**Tad and Krystal shake hands and feel a spark; Tad looks in to Krystal's eyes, and Krystal looks in to Tad's eyes; they stare at each other for a few minutes; Krystal bites her upper lip; they let go**

Krystal – you have raised fine boys

Tad –Thank-you I am very proud of them both

**JR gets ready to leave**

JR – so my father is probably waiting for me…I think I am going to take off

Tad – it's 10:30, time sure does fly when your having fun…I should be going also

JR – I'll talk to you tomorrow morning

Tad – okay son…

Krystal –bye Junior

JR – bye Krystal…

**JR leaves the bar; Krystal and Tad look at each other**

Tad - if you don't mind! Krystal… I think we should get to know each other; I would like to make plans with you!

Krystal – well…I would like that too Tad! You can take me out tomorrow night! I don't have to work

Tad – excellent! I am looking forward to it!

Krystal – so am I

Tad – good night Krystal, I'll pick you up at 8 sharp!

Krystal – good night Tad, I'll see you at 8 o'clock

**Tad walks out of the bar; Krystal is smiling**

**15 minutes Chandler Mansion 10:50 pm**

**JR looks around; the mansion and opens the gate**

JR – it still looks like a haunted mansion

**He parks his car; and turns it off he steps outside and looks at it all and takes it all in; he remembers memories of the good and bad. He walks to the front door and stands there, he puts his hand on the knob and turns; it opens…he opens the door wider and steps in…he looks around the mansion, and is thinking it really doesn't look all that different…except it's more of his father's style, he shuts the door and locks it…**

JR – (in his head) wow! It's weird walking in this house…but it feels good! (He puts his ring on his right hand; and walks in to the living room; looking around; Adam sees him doing this)

Adam – It probably feels foreign… being in this house again after so long?

JR – yeah! I've been living in motels, and there so small compared to the "la casa de Chandler"

Adam (laughs) House Of Chandler…what a perfect way to put it!

JR (smiles) I thought so…so what are you still doing up?

Adam (he puts his book down and takes off his glasses) I wanted to make sure you got home okay! And I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming; that your really here…

JR – well I am fine, and you weren't dreaming

**Adam is staring at his son; smiling**

JR – why are you looking at me like that?

Adam – because I am so happy your back, and I am just looking at how much you've changed over the past 2 years, you look very grown up and a lot more happier…It makes me happy to see you like this!

JR – well I am staying like this…and I feel very grown up, and happier

Adam – good! Cause I like the way we are right now…less "butting of the horns" if you know what I mean?

JR – so do I…It's good to be home! I hate to say it but I've missed Pine Valley

Adam – (smiles) come sit son… (He points to the couch across from him)

JR – (JR grabs a water bottle) do you want one?

Adam – I am still drinking my tea

JR – by the way (he hands him a piece of paper) it's the new code for the gates; I realized you haven't changed it since I left

Adam – you love doing that…so I thought that I would let you continue doing it! Why break tradition?

JR – (sits across from Adam; and starts laughing) makes sense!

Adam (laughs)

JR - so how was Pine Valley without me?

Adam – uneventful is the right word…

JR – I hear that your bite finally became worse then your bark while I was gone…

Adam – what can I say…people became intolerable!

JR – or you missed me, because all you have is me…

Adam – that too…

JR – well I missed you too, but I need to give you a heads up…

Adam – about what…

JR – well…while I was docked in San Diego I met someone

Adam (looks at him) so you met someone that's fine…tell me about him

JR – it's not a him…it's a her

Adam – you met a girl…okay! What does that mean?

JR – it means…she's my girlfriend and she lives in Pine Valley with her mother

Adam – how serious are you two?

JR – very serious…you know how you feel about Brooke, well I feel that for this girl…

Adam – really! What's her name?

JR – Arabellea Carey

Adam – that sounds upper class…is she wealthy?

JR – well…no…

Adam (gets a look of hate in his eyes) I don't like her…I don't trust her

JR – Dad, listen she is not the kind of person you think she is…she isn't Laurie Lewis, she's not going to roll over if you bark at her too, she is her own person and she knows what she wants and she's never going to give me up

Adam – son…I act like this because I've learned you should never trust anyone!

JR – well I am very serious about this girl, and if you feel the need to brand her as the enemy then go ahead…but remember keep your friends close…keep your enemies closer! So that means you'll have no choice but to see a lot of her, and I couldn't be more happier about that…good night Dad!

**JR gets up and walks up to his bedroom; which has posters of bands he loved 2 years ago, and he realized that person he was 2-3 years ago is no longer him…he tears down the posters; he gets in to his blue pajama pants and a t-shirt, he then puts his wedding band on his proper hand and finger; he brushes his teeth and tries Babe's cell**

Babe's voice – Hi you've reached Babe Carey…leave a message after the beep

BEEP

JR – hello wife…so I guess you're still out with David; I told Tad about you, and I told my dad were dating…call me when you get this…even if you think I am asleep, call me! I miss you and want to talk to you! I love you

**JR hangs up; he lies in his bed in the dark and plays with his ring; he is thinking about how much he actually likes being back**

**11:15 pm**

**Babe is at Panache; she meets a girl named Kat, who looks to be about her age; they drink and get to talk, and end up at a party**

**12:09 am**

**Kat left her to go with some guy…Babe is still drinking and decides to walk on the beach; but by now she is plastered; she walks and trips on some guys feet she falls and spills her drink all over him; she starts laughing…**

Jamie – (drunk; and talking loud) hey watch it buddy, (he looks at the person that spilt beer all over him; but the image is blurry and it's too dark; except he can tell it's a girl)

Babe – (laughing; kind of has a low voice) sorry…I didn't mean too

Jamie – (starts laughing) never mind (he gets up and starts stripping down)

Babe – (stops laughing) what are you doing?

Jamie – I am getting cleaned off

Babe – (in her head; who the hell is this guy; it's too dark to tell; and he's kind of fuzzy) your insane!

Jamie – (Jamie is naked and in the water) are you coming?

Babe – I can't…

Jamie- why are you scared?

Babe – no…

Jamie – then I dare you to come in to the water; I won't bite

Babe – yeah…right!

**Babe starts walking away**

Jamie – wait! Please…

Babe – why?

Jamie – cause I like talking to you, I want to know more about you!

Babe – I don't know where you think this is going…but it's not going anywhere!

Jamie- friends…that's all!

Babe – fine…friends! But I am keeping my bra and panties on!

Jamie – fine!

Babe (gets undressed; she sees Jamie looking; she stops) stop looking!

**Jamie turns around; Babe walks in to the water; and swims over to him; she sits there they stare at each other but are still too drunk to make each other out!**

Jamie – so are you new to town?

Babe – yeah!

Jamie – cool…

Babe – you lived here all your life?

Jamie – yup…

Babe – nice…

Jamie – I like it…

Babe – I am getting cold; are you clean yet?

Jamie – yeah! Fine come on I'll get you a drink!

**Babe and Jamie get out and put on there clothes; Jamie and Babe get more drinks…they drink them and are so bombed now, there slurring, and falling on each other; there on the ground; Jamie pulls Babe in for a kiss, she stands there and doesn't know what to do; she kisses back then pulls away**

Babe – stop…I can't do this

Jamie – what? Why? (He kisses her)

Babe – please…don't kiss me again

**Jamie pulls her in for a kiss she doesn't pull away; he continues; Jamie and her pull away**

Jamie – do I stop?

**But before Babe could answer; Jamie's lips are on her's and is kissing her again; Jamie leans her back while he's kissing her; it's get more passionate and he starts removing her top; it gets more heated; and they end up having sex on the beach**

**Tuesday July 8 2003**

**4:05 am it's raining**

**Babe feels drips of water on her; she wakes up and her head is pounding and she feels sick; she feels an arm on her; she smiles thinking its JR but when she looks at who's arm that is; she starts crying…her body starts shaking Jamie wakes up; also with the same symptoms…he smiles till her sees her crying; she is playing with the rings on her finger. **

Jamie – holy shit! Babe (he starts freaking out; he puts on his boxers and his shirt; then his pants; Babe sits there cradling herself; crying)

Jamie – oh god! Babe what the hell did we do?

Babe – I don't know…but by the looks of it…(she has tears down her eyes)

**Babe puts on her clothes; and starts rocking back and fourth again with tears coming out of her eyes**

Jamie – we used protection right?

**Jamie checks his wallet and notices the condom is gone; he looks all around to see if he finds it; he sees a garbage can a few inches away; he gets up and almost falls cause he's still dizzy he sees the used condom; he walks up to Babe again.**

Jamie – good…but not good! We still…what are we going to tell JR?

Babe – I can't lie to him…I love him; I need to tell him the truth! I haven't lied to him yet! I am not about to start…

Jamie – I'll come with you…

Babe – no! I need to tell him alone, please just take me home!

Jamie – fine!

**Jamie and Babe get in Jamie's car; they drive to Babe's place and are silent the whole way there; she gets out of the car; and slams the door closed; she walks upstairs and goes in to her apartment and gets showered; and brushes her teeth; and changes clothes; she sits on the couch and cries again, she calms herself down; but still has tears falling out of her eyes; she picks up her cell phone; listens to Jr's message and has more tears falling; she calls JR…It's 5:30 am**

JR – Babe…

Babe – hi baby, did I wake you?

JR – yeah! But I told you to call me when you got this message!

Babe – I just got it, my cell phone was charging still

JR – are you still at your mom's?

Babe – yeah! Want to meet me?

JR – sure…

Babe – okay, good!

JR – I'll be there in a bit!

Babe – all right!

JR – I love you babe…

Babe – (tears are getting worse; she chokes up; he doesn't here it though) me too…

**They hang up; 10 minutes later; JR knocks on Babe's door he's soaked but doesn't care; she opens it and sees her husband she starts crying again; she walks away; JR follows her and closes the door; he holds on to her**

JR – why are you crying? Aren't you happy to see me?

Babe – yeah…

**JR pulls Babe in for a kiss…she pulls away**

JR – what's going on?

Babe – I don't deserve you!

JR – what? (Looks worried) Why not?

Babe – I have to tell you something important and your not going to like it!

**JR looks scared and Babe is still crying**

Babe – when I first met you…I knew that you are the only one I will ever love…I knew that it was fate that brought us together, and I know you're my soul mate…you put your trust in me to not let you down, but I did let you down!

JR (his eyes are glassy; he looks really scared) how?

Babe – after I went to see my dad; after we spent a few hours together, he took me to Panache because he said a lot of people our age hang there, I met a girl named Kat…and we hung around and drank for a few hours; then we went to a party; and still drank…she left me to go hook up with this guy, I started walking on the beach and I tripped, I met a guy we talked and then we drank then I don't remember what happened but I woke up this morning…

JR (is almost in tears) are you saying what I think your saying?

Babe – I was naked; he was naked; I thought it was you…but when I saw whom the arm belonged too; I freaked out and there was a used condom

JR (falls back on the couch) did you know him?

Babe (nods)

JR (gets worried) do I know him?

Babe (nods)

JR (hyperventilates and has a tear fall out of his eye; he controls himself) who was it?

Babe (shakes her head)

JR – who was it Babe?

Babe - …

JR – all right I'll guess? Was it my father?

Babe – hell no…

JR – my stepfather…he's quite the cad!

Babe (shakes her head no)

JR – shit…that leaves one person (JR stands up and is pacing he's freaking out)

Babe – I am so sorry JR, It was a major mistake! And I regret it, because the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you the same way everyone else has hurt you…

JR – it was a major mistake…you regret it! Thanks that really helps!

Babe – listen…I know you want to kill me right now, but please listen! I have never lied to you, I have been honest with you about everything, I am not going to start lying to you now…we were both drunk and I wish it never happened and I could take it back, because If I hurt you it would kill me. I didn't plan it!

JR – I have to get out of here

**JR leaves and it starts poring harder; Babe starts crying; JR gets in his car and drives around for an hour in a half; till he ends up at BJ's he calls Tad and asks him to meet him there.**

**BJ's diner 7:30 am **

**JR is sitting on a bench seat in the corner; a waitress walks up to him**

Waitress – what can I get you?

JR – green tea; X-large in a to go cup

Waitress – will that be all?

JR – yeah! Thanks

Waitress – $2.15

**JR hands her the money, the waitress walks away; JR thinks about everything - - JR's Head **

_(Babe's voice) I am looking for an everlasting love, and I don't want to give my heart away to a man who isn't worthy of it._

_(Babe's voice) I have never met a man; who wanted a commitment like you do!_

_(JR's voice) Looks like we should stick together then!_

_(Babe's voice) that sounds like a good idea_

_(JR's voice) I may have found my match in you Babe not to mention a real romance…_

_(Babe's voice) and I know you're the real deal for me JR, and I am so grateful to have met you!_

**The waitress puts the tea in front of him; he says Thank-you; he goes back to thinking**

_(JR's voice) Arabellea Carey…Will you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife?_

_(Babe's voice) Yes…Yes Adam Chandler Jr, I'll marry you!_

_(Both of their voices together) I invite you to share my life. I promise always to respect your needs. I will endeavor through kindness, unselfishness and trust to achieve the warm rich life we now look forward to. To this end I call upon all present to witness that I take you to be my lawful husband/wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health while we both shall live._

_(Minister) I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Adam Chandler Jr, you may kiss…_

**Tad walks up to JR and looks at him; he is staring awfully hard at the spot in front of him but his thoughts are somewhere else, his eyes are very glassy and a dark blue color like they are when he's usually hurt and angry, he looks like he's ready to break down in tears. Tad sits in front of him, JR doesn't move, Tad puts his hand on JR's arm; JR jumps…he looks at Tad!**

JR – how long have you been sitting here?

Tad – not that long…

JR – oh! Thanks for coming…

Tad – it's my pleasure…so what's up?

JR – not too much…

Tad – how about you drop kick the lie to Pluto! And tell me why you look like you want to cry?

JR – does it really look like that?

Tad – on a scale of 1 to infinity, I think it's infinity…

JR – well…if you want to know what's wrong, give your other son a call! I think he'd be able to give you the answer you're looking for!

Tad – why would Jamie have the answers I am looking for?

JR – (is silent)

Tad – (pulls out his cell phone; dials Jamie's number) James, meet me at BJ's right now…bye!

**Tad hangs up the phone; JR drinks his tea; it's thunder and lightning out; and raining pretty hard. He is still thinking of all he's been through with Babe; Tad stares at him…10 minutes later Jamie walks in to the diner, and Tad sees him; Jamie looks at Tad and sees JR in front of him, Jamie shakes his head and runs out; Tad shouts "Jamie" and follows him outside.**

Tad – where are you going?

Jamie – away…(JR walks up to them)

Tad – get back here and tell me what's going on?

Jamie – I can't…

JR – you can't…you can't, I am going to kill you (he runs up to Jamie and punches him in the mouth; Jamie hits him back and there on the ground fighting; Tad pulls JR off of Jamie and holds him back)

Tad – one of you better tell me what the hell is going on!

JR – let go of me…

Tad – no…

JR – why?

Tad – because by the looks of it; your ready to beat your brother to a bloody pulp

JR – he's no longer my brother…he's dead to me!

Tad – what the hell did I miss?

JR – come on James; tell Tad why I want to kill you…

Jamie – I was drunk! I am so sorry…

Tad – what are you two talking about?

JR – (Jamie is silent) what…at a loss for words? Fine! I'll tell him…

Tad – good! Were finally getting out of this dead end!

JR – oh! Well it seems your son here, got so fucking drunk, that he ended up sleeping with my wife (his eyes are forming tears) isn't it great…my brother, the only person I have ever been able to trust with everything…stabs me in the back and sleeps with Babe.

Tad – (he looks shocked) What!

JR – did I stutter? He slept with my wife…I think I am going to be sick! (He pushes Tad off him; and walks around and looks at the sky the rain is pouring down on them)

Jamie – We were drunk…we didn't know it was each other; and if we did everything would be like it was before all this stuff happened, it was an accident…

Tad – (looks at Jamie) so it's true…

JR – would I lie? God…I love her, would I make up a lie that is making me physically sick…I love her so much…why would I say that she cheated on me and especially with my brother…the one person I could always count on! Would I lie just for laughs?

Jamie – JR…

JR – no shut up before I really kill you…I can't believe this, all my life every fucking time I am happy…something screws it up and I am back to being miserable, for 3 friggen years I have tried to be happy! Then one night I finally get cut a break, I meet the woman I love; the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with…then here's the kicker I have my brother stand up at the alter with me, because it was important he was there…now I am back to square one!

Tad – listen JR…son! You have to tell me everything so I can help you through this

JR – this isn't fair!

Jamie – JR…we didn't know what we were doing!

JR – isn't it…you didn't know who you were doing?

**JR walks up to his car**

Tad – (looks at Jamie) will talk about this later; I need to help him before he does something stupid…

Jamie – yeah…fine…whatever! (He gets in his car; and drives away)

**Tad runs after him, he opens the passenger door and gets in…JR drives away. JR drives to the highest mountain point…and parks his car; he gets out, and it's still raining and there's still thunder and lightning…it's dark out.**

Tad – you think were high enough?

JR – no…but this will do! (JR stands in front of Tad; and looks him in the face) Tad, I need you to wake me up from this nightmare…I need you to make it so this never happened! Please Tad!

Tad – I am so sorry son, you know if I could I would; but I can't…

JR – please…(he starts crying; he falls in to Tad's arms; Tad comforts him)

Tad – it will get better as time goes on; after awhile it won't sting as much…I need you to tell me the whole story

JR (calms himself; and talks while he wipes away tears) I went to see Babe this morning, and when she opened the door to me she started crying. I asked her "why she's crying? And isn't she happy to see me?" She says "Yeah"; I pull her in for a kiss and she pulls away; she said, "She doesn't deserve me!" I said "what? Why not?" She then said she needs to tell me something and I wouldn't like it! I then say you're scaring me! Then she says "When I first met you I knew you were the only one I will ever love" (he takes a breath cause he may start crying) She also said "I knew that it was fate that brought us together" and "I know you're my soul mate…" a tear falls down his cheek "you put your trust in me to not let you down, but I did let you down" I asked her "how?"

Tad – what did she say?

JR – after she went to see her dad he drove her to Panache because he wanted her to make some friends, she met this girl…they sat and drinked and talked they found out about a party, and they went! The girl left with some guy; Babe walked to the beach, she tripped over Jamie; not knowing it was Jamie cause it was dark; and she was wasted; they talked and drank more; This morning at 4; she wakes up in his arms; and she's hung over but happy because she thought it was me…but it wasn't and she freaked out! And there was a used condom!

Tad – oh son…I am so sorry!

JR – I asked her if she knew him, she said "yes!" Then I asked her if I knew him, she said "yes" I said "who was it" I knew who it was; I don't know how! But I knew! Babe didn't answer me! I yelled, "Who is it" Babe didn't answer so I said, "ok, I'll guess," I said "Adam" she said "Hell no" I said "My stepfather…he's quite the Cad"

Tad – Thanks son…

JR – I'm sorry…but am I wrong?

Tad – nope…but not so much these days!

JR – Babe shook her head "no!" I said "Shit! That leaves one person" I stand up and freak out; and pace the same spot. She said, "I am sorry JR, it was major mistake and I regret it, because the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you the same way everyone else has hurt you" I said "It was a major mistake, you regret it? Thanks…that really helps!"

Tad – what else?

JR – she said "listen…I know you want to kill me right now, but please listen…I have never lied to you I have been honest with you about everything, I am not going to start lying to you now. We were both drunk, and I wish it never happened, and I could take it back, because if I hurt you, it would kill me. I didn't plan it!" I told her I needed to leave; so I left and drove around for an hour in a half; and called you.

Tad – I need to know what you feel other then hurt/anger?

JR – I feel betrayed, but I also know Babe wasn't lying about anything she said to me…because she has never once lied to me…I also love her so much but it hurts just as bad…I want to believe we can work this out! I need to believe it, because she means so much to me and the thought of us not sharing a life together…scares me! What am I suppose to do, forgive and forget…I wish it were that easy, but the thought of them having sex! I fear that every time I touch her; I 'ill see them!

Tad – I understand what your feeling…it was like that for Dixie and I, but we knew our love for each other would help ease the pain, we would both forgive but not forget…we needed to gain each other's trust before we could continue our relationship. If you know Babe is the only woman for you, then I forbid you to let her get away! As of that Jamie thing…don't worry what they had was meaningless, and didn't symbolize pure love, and romance; Babe and you have meaning…when you guys make love; it's not the same as what Jamie and Babe shared, your important to her; so yours was the true symbolic act of love…

JR – you sound like a preacher…

Tad – I could never be a preacher…I am not pure enough for saint hood!

JR (laughs) Thanks Tad; you've really helped! (He gives Tad a manly hug; they pull away) if you could do me a favor and keep me crying under wraps… that'd be great!

Tad – sure…but even the strongest manliest man, needs to cry sometime! There's nothing to be ashamed of!

JR – I know…come on! I need to go see my wife and discuss our future…

**Tad and JR get in the car; they drive back to BJ's; JR drops him off and drives towards Babe's place, it stopped Raining but it's still foggy out! He gets out of the car; and goes in to the building and knocks on Babe's door **

Babe (opens the door) JR…

JR (walks in and sits on the couch; he starts playing with his ring) I'm sorry I left like that and yelled at you…

Babe (sits in front of him on the coffee table) your not allowed to apologize, you did nothing wrong! You were allowed to react like you did…

JR – Babe…I need you to listen to me, I think we need to figure out stuff…I think we need to take a break! I need to figure out what I am going to do…to be able to make us work!

Babe – I understand that…heck! I get that! Because I am a mess, I need to help myself before I truly destroy myself…I need to go to AA meeting…I also need time to think about what I did, and to figure out ways that will allow you to trust me again!

JR – you got to do, what you got to do!

Babe – It's good that were taking a break! But I need to know is there a future for us?

JR – I am not sure…but I do know, that I pray there is! Because the thought of life without you…it kills me!

Babe – all right!

JR – listen…I am doing this break thing…because I need to see if I can get over this, so everything will be great again

Babe – listen baby…what me and you have is love, what me and you share is important to me…you are the only man in my past, and well present…who knows how to take care of me, you know what to do…you know what I like, and you're the only one who can stare in to my eyes and read my soul…I know this sounds really cheesy and mushy! But it's true! We share love…Jamie and I it was just meaningless sex, like the kind I wanted to stop having! I don't even remember any of it…but with you, and me I could never ever forget what you make me feel…what it means to both of us.

JR – Since I first met you…I knew that you could also read my soul, and when we first made love, I knew you were the only one I wanted to make love to for the rest of my life, and you're the only I felt I could make love to you, and not worry about protection…other then the birth control patch.

**Babe and JR look at each other; they stare in to each other's eyes**

Babe – listen to me…(she holds out her hands and JR puts his hands in hers) I am going to prove to you, that you can trust me…I am going to show you that your able to be happy and stay happy…I am going to beat all odds and prove to the universe that you and I belong with each other…always and forever…from now to eternity. I am going to go and make myself the person who was worthy of all you have to offer, and I am going to come back…were going to be happy and where going to have our children, and live out all our dreams and wishes.

JR – all right…if you need me for anything, I'll be there!

Babe – (smiles) okay… am I still a Chandler?

JR – Yes!

Babe – good! But I still would like to take a break. You know if the tables were turned, I think I'd handle this like you are…

JR – okay…I'm sure you would…I should get going!

Babe – ok…bye JR

JR – bye Babe…(he walks out of the apartment; he closes the door behind him)

**Babe stands at the door**

Babe – bye baby…(she puts her hand against the door)

Babe/JR (whisper) I Love You Always and Forever

**JR walks downstairs; he goes to the mansion…and sneaks in through the tunnels, he walks in his room and locks the door; he grabs his cell and puts his phone on silent, he decides he doesn't want to leave his room till Babe and him are good again!**

**6:50 pm**

**Krystal walks in to the apartment and here's dresser doors slamming from Babe's room; she walks in to her daughters room and sees a big duffle bag open on her bed; Babe is filling her doors with clothes…Krystal sits on Babe's bed, and is silent thinking Babe will say something.**

Krystal – moving back home?

Babe – yeah!

Krystal – for how long?

Babe – as long as it takes!

Krystal – does this have to do with Junior?

Babe – nope… it has to do with me! I need to re-evaluate my life again!

Krystal – okay…and your welcome to stay for as long as it takes!

Babe – thank-you…

Krystal – so what is part of the re-evaluation process?

Babe – AA meetings on Tuesdays and Saturdays at 7:30 in Chester

Krystal – are you sure…

Babe – Yes! JR and I are taking a break! And I need to stop drinking because every time I drink I hurt myself…we both need time to figure out what we want to do…

Krystal – so you're really sure about this…

Babe – yes! I need to do this, and I need your support!

Krystal – okay baby doll…good luck!

Babe – thanks momma…

Krystal - I love you…

Babe – I love you too…

**They hug and pull away; Babe leaves the house 7:05 pm; she gets in Krystal's car and drives to Chester, Pennsylvania; which is 25 minutes away; she arrives there at 7:25 pm**

**Wednesday July 9 2003 9:30 am**

**JR knocks on Krystal's door and is holding a tray of coffees; Krystal opens the door and smiles; he walks in and hands Krystal her coffee**

Krystal – thanks Junior (she hugs him and pulls away)

JR – (nods) Babe in the shower?

Krystal – she'll be right out!

JR – I just can't stay away…is it weird that were on a break; but I still want/need to see her?

Krystal – nah…but if you do it everyday, you guys may just need to take away the break!

Babe – momma…(she walks in and sees JR; she smiles and walks up to him; he hands her a coffee) thanks…what are you doing here?

JR – I couldn't stay away!

Krystal – I got to get to work! I love you peanut! You too Junior (she hugs them both; and leaves)

Babe – but baby…you should stay away! Were on a break we need to figure out stuff and its easier if were apart!

JR – I know…but it's hard!

Babe – I know it is!

JR – I'll make a deal with you…you let me take you out for breakfast, and then I'll stay away till the break is over!

Babe – (looks at JR; he smiles this irresistible smile; Babe smiles) deal…

JR – lets go; do you have your purse?

Babe – nope, it's in my room!

JR – I'll get it (he walks in to her room and picks up her purse he looks to see that she has everything; she does so he closes it, he walks up to Babe who happens to be in the doorway, he hands her the purse)

Babe - didn't your momma ever tell you, it's rude to look in a lady's purse?

JR – of course…but that's usually meant for strangers, you are not a stranger…you're my wife! (He smiles)

Babe – that's true! (JR walks to the door; Babe follows; they walk out in the hall; Babe locks the door)

**Babe walks to JR's car; she opens the door and gets in; she puts on her seatbelt; JR follows suit**

JR – you ready? Where do you want to go?

Babe – your choice?

JR – all right

**He thinks about it; and chooses McKay's because they had the first dinner there as a married couple in Pine Valley; JR starts the car and drives. JR and Babe are talking; and Babe starts playing with the radio, it feels like nothing happened to them!**

Babe – did you know for the 7 years I lived in San Diego, I was taking dance classes with my babysitter who owned a dance studio, and won trophies and was in competitions…here name was Helen Rae Mercier, I use to sit in her studio everyday from after school to bed time…and I'd watch and try to follow the steps. I'm a pretty good dancer now because of her.

JR – really…

Babe – Yes…when we left we stayed in touch but she died 6 months later

JR – I am sorry…

Babe – she was like a grandmother to me, and a mother to momma

JR – well…your actual grandmother died when your mom was a teenager; it makes sense that Mrs. Mercier would be those things to the both of you…

Babe – yeah…I think this song, made me think of her…I've danced to it a few times!

JR – I've been playing the piano since I was 5, I stopped playing when I hit grade 10

Babe – really…so which are you? Cool bad boy or cool nerd?

JR – I guess I am both (he laughs)

Babe – I can write with my right and left hands!

JR – I have weather eyes…my eyes change color with the change of the weather/ or my emotions

Babe – yeah! I noticed that…

JR – different shades of blue, and 2 shades of green

Babe – they were a medium - light green when we met!

JR – there were medium dark blue when we got married!

Babe – and when I told you…they were clear blue!

JR – my eyes are weird…I don't know who I inherited it from?

Babe – your eyes are beautiful…I could get lost in them for hours…

JR – yours are also…that medium dark green, they perfect and very mesmerizing

Babe – I like this…

JR – me too…

Babe – it feels like nothing is wrong!

JR – but we both know there is…

Babe – I know…I need to know one thing! Do you forgive me?

JR – yes…because I know you didn't sleep with him to hurt me! But it still hurts…I am glad you told me the truth, and I thank-you, because it shows me your serious about us, and about making us work!

Babe – so am I

JR – where here…

**Babe looks at the name on the restaurant**

Babe – McKay's

JR – you said it was my choice!

Babe – I am happy…I love their cheese sticks

JR – (laughs) so do I

Babe – and I love this place and the memories that come with it!

JR – ah! So you know why I chose this place!

Babe – of course I do!

**JR parks the car; they walk in to the restaurant and get seated**

**1 hour in a half later**

**11:10 am**

**JR drops Babe off at home; he walks her to the door**

JR – thank-you for letting me take you out for breakfast

Babe – no problem…I had fun

JR – now I'll stay away…for however long it takes, but remember I'll be missing you like crazy

Babe – me too, but this is what we need!

JR – bye

Babe – bye (Babe pulls JR in for a kiss; they pull away minutes later)

JR – why did you do that?

Babe – cause my husband hasn't kissed me in so long…and it's technically a good bye kiss

JR – alright…bye sweetheart

Babe – bye darling

**JR turns around and leaves; he goes to the mansion**

45


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Father…Brother…and Sons

Saturday July 12 2003

It's been 4 days since JR talked to Babe…JR's at the mansion and it's 9:15 am; he walks downstairs for breakfast he wears his ring but puts it on his right hand around Adam. JR walks in to the kitchen and sees his dad sitting there reading the paper.

JR – good morning Dad (he smiles)

Adam – good morning son (he smiles back)

JR pours himself a cup of coffee and asks Lucretia to make him bacon and egg on brown bread 

JR – thank-you

Lucretia – your welcome Mr. Chandler

JR – so dad, what are you doing today?

Adam – I am going to the country club, and then I am meeting Brooke…

JR – so tell me what's going on with you and Brooke?

Adam – nothing…were friends

JR – do you want more?

Adam – for now, this is fine!

JR – all right! That's good to here, as long as you're happy!

Adam – so tell me about Babe; are you two still together?

JR (nods) yeah…we're still going strong, and were both really happy! (_Actually were taking a break and I'm miserable because of it) _

Adam – damn it! I thought you to would have broken up by now…

JR – Thanks dad, I am really glad you're happy for us! Really…I am (_Gosh! What lies)_

Adam – My PI's are close to finding out the real Arabellea Carey, and I can't wait for you to find out she isn't worth the time or the effort! When you read about her and find out I was right! Maybe you'll learn that father knows best!

JR – (laughs) god! You are senile…because Babe has not lied to me, when I read it It's going to tell me things I already know, I love how you so excited to prove me wrong; and to show me that you always know better then me!

Adam – she is a lying floozy…she doesn't care about your feelings!

JR – do not say another bad word about her…you don't know her! She has cared more about my feelings in the short amount of time I've known her…then you have in my entire lifetime…

Adam – why not change that I haven't met her…

JR – why? So you can grill her down; make her scared!

Adam – so I can see if she is worth the time, you're investing in to the relationship!

JR – she is on vacation with her mother…

Adam – she can afford a vacation…wow! That's a surprise, where did she go? The trailer park!

JR – you Bastard…don't talk to me (JR throws his cup at Adam but slightly above his head; it hits the wall behind him; he grabs his keys and wallet and cell phone; he gets in his car and drives away from the mansion)

**9:40 am**

**He ends up at Tad's door; he parks the car and sees Brooke's car along with Jamie's…he opens the door and steps in; he hears noise in the kitchen**

JR – Tad…Tad are you here? (He yells out; he shuts the door; he turns around and Tad is walking in to view)

Tad – JR

JR – hey…can I join you for breakfast?

Tad – sure son…(walks up to his son; he pulls him in for a hug; JR accepts, they pull away) what happened! Your eyes are that dark blue color, same as when you told me about Babe.

JR – my dad…this stuff with Babe…My dad crossed the line, he started dissing Babe…I called him a bastard and threw a cup at his head…it hit the wall behind him…

Tad – I am going to kill him…(he starts walking to the door; JR grabs his arm)

JR - don't…he's miserable, and he wants everyone else to join him on the sinking ship…plus! When it finally comes to you killing him, will share the deed!

Tad – I'm proud of you son…your showing a lot of restraint!

JR – no I'm not…I threw a cup at his head!

Tad – yeah! But you didn't kill him! Like I would have if I were you!

JR – do you want to be me? I wouldn't mind taking a break from my life and myself for a few minutes

Tad – I would if I could, but we know we don't live in the magical Land of Oz

JR – (laughs) so…Brooke and Jamie are here, I see!

Tad – yeah…is it going to be weird with Jamie being here?

JR – nope…I'll just ignore him, or take the grown up way…and be civil! Even though I am not happy with him!

Tad – did you talk to Babe since Wednesday?

JR – nope…

Tad – did things become clearer for you?

JR – well…when I think about Babe, I see Jamie but its moderate…more so now then before. And I realized I miss her and love her so much…and I realized that since we've met and gotten married, this is the only time I've been away from her…and it's killing me!

Tad – it will get easier…I swear!

JR –I believe you…it has too!

Tad – come on!

**Tad puts his arm around his son they walk in to the kitchen; Brooke is behind the stove, Jamie is setting the table…they look up at JR; Brooke walks up to JR.**

Brooke – hi honey…(she pulls him in for a hug) how are you?

JR – I've had better days…

Brooke – it will get better soon…everything will go back to normal!

JR (they pull away) thanks Brooke…

Jamie (doesn't look at JR) will you be joining us?

Brooke walks in to the living room; Tad follows her…Tad tells Brooke what happened between JR and Adam 

JR (his back is facing Jamie he closes his eyes and opens them) yeah!

Jamie (nods)

Brooke walks in 

Brooke – good!

Tad walks in 

JR – okay, put me to work! Give me something to do?

Tad – you voluntarily want to be put to work…who are you? The boy I raised…would throw out any excuse to not do work!

JR – well…for 2 years, it's been a different story, I had no choice! And I wasn't going to complain about it…cause then I would have gotten fired!

Brooke – you can butter the toast…so do you still like your eggs sunny side up?

JR – yeah…

Brooke – while your waiting for the toast, get out the OJ and the milk

JR – (nods) okay…

**JR gets out the drinks; he puts them on the table…he walks up to the utensil drawer and gets out a butter knife, he walks up to the fridge, and gets out the margarine…he walks back to the toaster just In time for it to pop up…Tad and Brooke are starring at him…when they look at him, they see a heartbroken man…who is in a bad place right now! But they also see a very strong boy because he is also good at hiding what he feels, except his eyes will tell you what he feels, that's only if you really know him though. Brooke finishes with all the eggs, for everyone and Tad finishes with the bacon…the oven gets turned off, and they walk to the table…they sit down; JR puts the toast in the middle of the table and takes a seat between Brooke and Tad; Jamie is in the middle of them also but on the opposite side.**

Tad – all right everyone…let's eat!

**30 minutes later…everyone is cleaning up from breakfast, and Jamie and JR are drying the dishes…while Tad is washing them; Brooke is in Tad's office, finishing up work for the newspaper…her deadline is 3 pm.**

Tad – so even though you haven't spoken to Babe since Wednesday…did you get any word on how she is?

JR – Krystal told me she's good! I just wish I could have everything figured out!

Tad – that's good! It takes time son…keep busy!

JR – There isn't much I feel like doing…I've started to talk to Kendall again, but she is working and dealing her with her own drama…I don't have any other friends, I want to talk to…because they were all my drug/booze buddies, I don't have Chandler to go work at

Tad – If you want Brooke and I could get you a job, with one of us!

JR- thanks…I'll think about it!

Tad – cool

JR – and it doesn't help that I don't have Babe, and well, I don't have my brother anymore…so I've got nothing to keep me busy!

Jamie – you still have me…

JR – well…I don't know if I want you! You stabbed me in the back!

Jamie – accidentally…why can't you just forget that it happened!

JR – still…every time I think of Babe, my mind goes back to you two! How am I suppose to forget that…

Jamie – all right…so maybe at the moment it's hard to forget, but after awhile there will be a different effect on the situation

JR – then you can be my brother…when that time comes!

**JR walks to get more dishes on the table; Jamie walks in front of him**

Jamie – no…we have to deal with this!

JR – you want to deal with it fine…

Tad –(steps in between them) the only way your going to deal with this is if you both do not beat each other up! You are going to take out your frustrations some other way, either sports or like mature adults…talking!

JR – yeah…right!

Tad – yes…right!

Jamie – fine…"friendly" game of basketball…make sure you have the alcohol and ice packs ready, for when we come back!

**JR walks outside…Jamie grabs the basketball and follows JR to the basketball court**

Jamie – okay brother…dish it out! Give me all you've got! I can…(JR punches him across the eye; it going to have a bruise on it) screw you!

**Jamie walks up to his brother and punches him in the mouth; he starts bleeding and spits out blood; he wipes his lip**

JR – that's what you get when you sleep with my wife…

Jamie – you're kidding me right?

JR – you know what I learned from this…All our life it's always been, "what I have…Jamie's got to have too" (JR shoots a 3 pointer and gets it in) 3 – 0

Jamie (gets the ball out of JR's hands and also shoots a 3 pointer) 3 – 3

JR – see…that was proof

Jamie – your delusional…

JR – no…I can finally see clearly, I met Babe and I introduce her to my brother…and you were my best man at my wedding…I bring her home; and you go to a party, where she ends up being…you drink and drink, till you get so drunk you sleep with her…now tell me how that isn't a case of "what JR has, I have to have too?"

Jamie – screw you…I'm sick of saying it was an accident; fine! You want the truth…I knew it was Babe! I didn't give a damn because I wanted her…I wanted her to be the one I lose my virginity too, there do you feel better! Did that help?

**JR runs up to him; and punches him in the mouth…Jamie falls to the ground and JR punches him in the ribs; Jamie punches him in the eye, and JR falls back; Jamie then punches him in the stomach…He stands up and stand over him! JR sits up and leans his head into his arms; he closes his eyes and there stinging to let tears drop…**

Jamie – how fucked up in the head are you? I would never ever do that to you…because you're my brother, I would never purposely sleep with your wife, when I can see how much you love her…I keep telling you it was an accident, it was a mistake, it wasn't planned…and you don't believe me! Babe told you the same thing…you said she has never lied to you…so why is it you can't just accept my apology, and try to find a way to take me and Babe out of your brain…god! When have I ever purposely done something to hurt you?

JR (looks up) Laurie Lewis…

Jamie (sits in front of JR; but 6 inches away) I needed to prove to you…that Laurie Lewis didn't give a fuck about you! She cheated on you with me… Laurie took your fathers bribes…if someone really loved you why would they let Adam win like that? Sure! It was the chance of a lifetime for her…but she could have at least, taken it…but had plans that involved you…she didn't, she had plans of taking the money and ditching you, she hooked up with you at the Fusion party because she knew she could sleep with you; and in the morning take off without a word…to never see you again!

JR – okay…I believe you when it comes to Laurie, but I don't know how you could both not know it was each other…was it that dark…where your voices both that screwed up…didn't you introduce yourselves to each other?

Jamie – yeah…on both accounts, and from what I remember we didn't say our names! Listen…if I could go back to that night, and make it never happen I would…Because Babe is like a friend, and that is all I wanted from her…was to be a friend!

JR – did she know you were a virgin?

Jamie – I don't think so?

JR – what are your feelings when it comes to Babe? I want the truth!

Jamie – all the feelings that come with friendship…I don't love Babe, and I don't want to sleep with her again, and I want us to be friends, and hang around and just talk about everything and anything! I want to also be able to do that with my brother!

JR – You're telling me! I don't have to worry this will happen again? Can you promise me that?

Jamie – yes…because for now on at a party, I am going to introduce myself, and I am going to move somewhere lighter, so I can make sure it's no one your involved with, and I'm pretty sure Babe isn't going to be drinking…since she's at AA meetings, which means you guys aren't going to go to parties, because at parties why wouldn't you drink? So I can promise you and keep that promise, I don't want Babe…what Babe and I experienced was sex…there was no romance involved in it…it was meaningless! But I know it's different with you and her…

JR – it is…ours is the opposite, it is meaningful and romantic, and we make love…instead of having sex!

Jamie – exactly…

JR – I would like for us to go back to the way it was before…

Jamie – maybe we can see a shrink or something…maybe he could hypnotize us to never remember it happened!

JR – that sounds crazy…

Jamie – I know…but I'm trying!

JR – thanks…I need to do this on my own! I'm strong…I can do it! Look at what I've been through my entire life! I've fought it all the way by myself

Jamie – okay…

JR – so do you really think Babe and I could fix this?

Jamie – yes! I really believe you two are meant to be…I really believe fate brought you together; and is testing you out…just to prove to everyone there is a such thing as true love…soul mates…that one person that is meant for you…

JR – thanks…(JR sticks out his hand; Jamie does a side way high five; then Jamie helps JR up)

Jamie – come on…lets get home and put some ice on these bruises and cuts

**JR and Jamie walk back to home, they open the door and see Tad and Brooke on the couch; Brooke looks at them…and runs up to them, and looks at both of there faces**

Brooke – my boys…what did you two do to each other?

Jamie – we worked out our problems…

JR – and were good now!

Tad – that's good to here…are you two okay?

Jamie – yeah!

JR – fine! Except my ribs hurt!

Jamie – and mine don't…

Brooke – come sit at the kitchen table; so I can make sure you guys are going to be okay!

**JR and Jamie sit at the kitchen table; Brooke puts on her glasses and looks at there cuts; she puts a bit of alcohol on them, and hands them ice packs wrapped in dish towels…so the swelling will go down.**

Brooke – there you guys will be fine!

Jamie/JR – thanks mom…

JR – what time is it? (He looks at his watch) 11:00 am

Jamie – do you have to be somewhere?

JR – nope…I hate my father still, so I think I am going to delay going home as much as I can

Tad – Brooke…do you have to be anywhere?

Brooke – not till 4:15, why?

Tad – we should have a movie night…right now!

Jamie – what movie?

Tad – you guys can choose!

Brooke – I'll make the popcorn…and get the Oreo's

Tad – I'll get the drinks

Jamie and JR walk in to the living room, and search for a movie 

Jamie – oceans eleven?

JR – sure…I haven't seen that in a long time!

Jamie – cool…

**JR and Jamie put it in the DVD player; and turn on the speakers, they put the cover back on the shelf, and sit down…6 minutes later Brooke and Tad walk in to the living room, and sit.**

Brooke - Et le verdict est?

And the verdict is?

Jamie – you'll find out soon enough!

Brooke – will I be happy with the choice?

JR – I think so…

Tad – what about me!

Jamie – of course you will…

Jamie skips through the previews; it gets to the opening screen; he chooses play 

Brooke – yeah! I love this movie…

Tad – good choice boys…

Jamie – thanks dad

JR – yeah…thanks!

**Tad, Brooke, Jamie, and JR sit there and eat popcorn and Oreo's and watch the movie**

**116 minutes later; 1 h 56 minutes; 12:56 pm **

JR – 12:56 pm

Brooke – our choice this time…

Jamie – will go get the snacks…

JR and Jamie grab the trays that carried the bowls and glasses; they walk in to the kitchen 

Tad – what are we going to choose?

Brooke – (holds up a movie) what do you think?

Tad – I am happy with that choice…

Brooke - I think our sons would like it!

Tad – I agree…

Brooke – good! I haven't seen this movie in awhile

**Tad puts the movie in…and also puts the cover back…JR and Jamie walk out and sits on the couch…they start eating the Oreo's; Brooke and Tad share the popcorn**

JR – so what are we watching?

Tad – trust us…you'll both love it!

Jamie – if you say so?

Tad skips all the previews; and goes to play 

JR – Gangs Of New York that movie is great!

Brooke – yeah it is!

Jamie – good choice parents!

Tad/Brooke – thanks child!

Everyone laughs 

**166 minutes; 3 hours 6 minutes; 4:06 pm**

**Brooke gets ready for her dinner with Adam; she leaves the house at 4:10 pm; she meets him a The Chateau; JR sits with Tad and Jamie…they just talk and hang around.**

**7:30 pm; Tad gets up**

Tad – okay…guys I have a date with the Beautiful Krystal Carey…

JR – really…

Tad – yeah! Is that going to be a problem?

Jamie – nope…were happy if you're happy!

Tad – I am…

JR – good! So are we!

Tad walks in to his bedroom; he walks out of it at 7:50 pm; he goes up to his sons 

Tad – okay sons…I' am off, I left money for you on the table in the entranceway if you want to order some dinner; I have my cell…keep out of trouble!

Jamie – don't worry dad…it's under control

JR – were not going to get in to any trouble…

Tad – okay…I love you both (he gives them there manly hugs; he walks out the door; and drives away)

**10 minutes later **

JR – Jamie, can I ask you something?

Jamie – sure…

JR – when Tad and my mom were together…and everyone had the notion they were in love; did you agree?

Jamie – what…that they were in love?

JR – yeah…

Jamie – you know I think they were, because even though they cheated on each other…they were both able to get past it, and focus on making it work…they wanted it to work, but I guess after 3 times it just gets to be too much! And you both get tired of trying…

JR – huh!

Jamie – why do you ask?

JR – because It's the same for Babe and me!

Jamie – how? You both didn't cheat!

JR looks at Jamie; Jamie looks at JR…he gives him a surprised look… 

Jamie – you cheated?

JR – (is silent)

Jamie – with whom?

JR – Kendall

Jamie – when?

JR – yesterday…I went to go over and say hi, hang with her, and we started talking…and she told me Ryan cheated on her with Greenlee, and I told her about how my girlfriend Babe cheated on me with my brother…we comforted each other, and we were both in a bad place, and we should have stopped kissing but we didn't.

Jamie – shit! Great! This is just great; can we push more of a gap in to yours and Babe's marriage?

JR – Babe…said, "If the tables were turned, I think I'd handle this like you are" and were on a break!

Jamie – are you trying to justify what you did?

JR – I don't know I think so…it's just I don't know how it happened? We were talking and I hugged her; and she kisses me…I kiss back and then we're having sex!

Jamie – exactly…

JR – I don't know if Babe will actually handle this…like I'm handling it!

Jamie – you know were all bunch of screw-ups!

JR – yeah! I know…I feel really guilty! I don't want to hurt her…I love her!

Jamie – when are you going to tell her?

JR – well, I was going to call her tonight! But she has an AA meeting, so tomorrow

Jamie – why is it that when it comes to love…people always decide they never want to hurt that person; but love always throws you curve balls, or always makes something go wrong?

JR – because it shows that when you tell that person you love them; you're willing to fight everything that could screw it up, and if you fight it and win…your meant to be; you're meant to last. But when you fight it and fail…you know it's not love!

Jamie – so why did you cheat on her?

JR – because Kendall and I both wanted to find a way to take away our pain…that they left in us! And what sucks most of all is that we both regret it, because I love Babe and Kendall loves Ryan…but now I've got to prove to Babe that she can forgive me!

Jamie – I hope you two finally stop playing this silly game; and become that romantic, gushy couple, which never separated…that I saw in Italy

JR – so do I

Meanwhile Babe AA meeting 8:05 pm 

**Babe is in a group session; she runs out of the room and into the bathroom; where Nurse Debbie Comer follows her, she's throwing up…Babe finishes and walks out of the stall wiping her mouth; Nurse Comer passes her a mint…Babe smiles**

Babe – thank-you

Nurse – how long have you been throwing up?

Babe – since Thursday…

Nurse – I would like to take you to see my sister Dr. Ella Fitzgerald; at the walk in clinic it's 8 minutes away

Babe – I would appreciate that…

Nurse – come on…

**Nurse Comer walk out the bathroom; they turn left and walk out the door; they get in Nurse Comer's car; she drives 8 minutes away; and they walk in to the clinic**

Leann Jenkins – hi sis, you here to see Ella?

Debbie Comer – yeah…I was hosting a meeting tonight and Mrs. Babe Chandler has been throwing up since Thursday

Leann– okay, go ahead…room 2

Debbie – thanks

Dr. Comer walks in to view of room 2; Dr. Fitzgerald looks up she smiles at her sister; she is filing out a medical chart 

Dr. Ella Fitzgerald – yes Debbie,

Debbie – Hi Ella…I brought Babe Chandler to see you; she's been vomiting since Thursday

Babe and Debbie walk in to the room 

Ella – do you have any other symptoms?

Babe – nope…I've just been throwing up

Ella – I'll take some tests, I think I may have an idea of what it is but I want to be sure before you I tell you…

Babe – all right…but one question, is it serious?

Ella – no…do you live around here?

Babe – no, I live in Pine Valley; but I just moved there and I haven't gotten a doctor yet!

Ella - oh okay…

Babe – but my husband sees a family doctor…Dr. Rupert Daniels

Ella – ah! He's a very good friend of mine (she smiles) in the morning I would like for you to see him; he'll have your results of your test; I'll tell him tonight that your going to meet him! What time would be good for you?

Babe – 10:30 if it's possible…I am still moving in!

Ella – that won't be a problem; I'll give you his card along with mine if you have any questions give me a call!

Babe – thank-you…

Debbie – all right come on! We should get back

They shake hands and let go 

Ella – your welcome Mrs. Chandler

Debbie – bye sis, I'll talk to you later

Ella – bye

They hug; and walk out the door 

Debbie – bye Leann

Leann – bye

They hug and leave the clinic they get in the car and drive back to the AA meeting 

Babe – thanks Nurse Comer, I really appreciate your help!

They shake hands and let go 

Debbie – I am glad I could help

**Babe walks in to the room; she's there till 8:30; she goes home and watches TV till she goes to bed at 10:30 pm **

**10:30 am**

**Sunday July 13 2003**

**Babe walks in to Dr. Rupert Daniel's office; she walks up to the Receptionist **

Amanda – Hello…

Babe – hi, I am Babe Chandler…I have an appointment for 10:30

Amanda – (I wonder which Chandler man; she's married to?) all right (looks at her books) okay…He's ready to see you now!

Babe – really…good!

Amanda – follow me!

Amanda gets up and walks ahead of Babe; she follows; they go to room 4 and Amanda looks at Dr. Daniel 

Amanda – Babe Chandler is here to see

Dr. Daniel – thanks you Amanda; send her in

Amanda walks out of Dr. Daniels view; she stands beside Babe 

Babe – thank-you

Amanda smiles 

Amanda – your welcome (she listens; at the door)

Babe walks in and sees Dr. Daniel at his desk 

Dr. Daniel – Hello, Mrs. Chandler

Babe – hello Dr. Daniel

Dr. Daniel – so how are you part of the Chandler clan?

Babe – I married Adam's son; JR

Amanda looks happy…(in her head) finally I can have my friends back; she walks away 

Dr. Daniels – ah! That's wonderful…congratulations! I was a friend of Adam's; but we haven't spoken in 10 years

Babe – does that mean! He doesn't come here anymore?

Dr. Daniels – yes!

Babe – good! Because he doesn't know that JR and I are married!

Dr. Daniels – I'll keep quiet; now your test results have come in…you had one test come back positive!

Babe – okay…which one?

Dr. Daniels – Pregnancy test!

Babe (looks shocked; then happy) I've got a child growing inside of me…oh god! JR is going to be so happy!

Babe is smiling then she thinks about what if the baby isn't his… 

Babe – what is the conception date?

Dr. Daniels – June 17 2003

Babe thinks back; that was the night they became engaged; she smiles brighter 

Dr. Daniels – congratulations…Mrs. Chandler

Babe – thank you Dr. Daniels

Dr. Daniels – your in your 5th week; it will be your 6th week on July 15th

Babe – alright…

Dr. Daniels – your due date is on March 10 2004, but it could either be sooner or later then that date…

Babe – okay…

**Babe leaves; and holds her hand to her stomach she smiles…Amanda stops her**

Amanda – so Babe… which Chandler are you, married to?

Babe – JR

Amanda – really…I never thought he'd get married! What about Jamie? Is he married?

Babe – no…how do you know JR and Jamie?

Amanda – my name is Amanda Dillon; I was super tight with JR and Jamie growing up, till a year ago

Babe – really…

Amanda – yeah! But I came back to PV, for PVU and them…

Babe – well…your in luck JR came back home, he'd been gone for 2 years traveling the world

Amanda – I would love to hang with you 3

Babe – okay…give me your number and I'll give you a call

Amanda – okay…

Babe – what time do you finish work?

Amanda (hands Babe her number on the back of Dr. Daniels appointment card) 4 pm

Babe – cool, I'll call you at 4:30

Amanda – cool…

**Babe walks out of the office; she takes out her cell phone and Calls JR's cell; it's 11 am; JR is still at Jamie's; he spent the night in the spare bedroom; his cell phone is on silent; and it's in the car**

JR's Voice Mail Hello you've reached JR Chandler, leave a message after the beep BEEP! 

Hi baby…it's 11:01 am, I need to talk to you… call me…it's important, I love you bye!

Babe hangs up the phone; she calls Krystal's cell; Krystal and Tad are walking out of Tad's car in front of the Valley Inn; Krystal here's her cell phone ring…she answers it! 

Krystal – hello?

Babe – momma, hi!

Krystal looks at Tad 

Krystal – baby doll…where are you?

Babe – (smiles) in the car…

Krystal – Are you okay?

Babe – I'm fine! I have really good news momma!

Krystal – hold on let me put you on speaker so you can tell Tad also

Krystal and Tad sit on the hood of the car; Krystal puts the phone on speaker 

Tad – go ahead honey…

Babe – first…hi Tad! Nice to finally meet you, even if it isn't in person!

Tad – hi darling…yes it is!

Babe - How are you guys?

Tad –were good!

Babe – good! Okay, so yesterday I went to an AA meeting; and I got sick! So I went to the clinic in Chester, and they took some tests and today I went to see the Chandler family doctor; Dr. Daniels was going to have my results; I just got my results

Krystal – and it's good news?

Babe – yes and it's the best surprise of them all!

Krystal – what?

Babe – You two are going to be grandparents…to a special little Chandler Heir!

She has the biggest smile 

Krystal (looks surprised and smiles; she starts crying) oh lord! I am going to be a grandma; that is wonderful!

Tad – (is crying also) that is wonderful…JR is going to be ecstatic!

Krystal – so were sure it's a Chandler?

Babe – positive…I'm 5 weeks in; and the conception date was June 17 the night JR and I got engaged!

Krystal – ah! That is really good to here…

Babe – I need to tell JR and Jamie…they'll be so happy!

Tad – will race you to the Martin house!

Babe – fine!

Tad- but be careful; you're carrying our grand kid!

Babe – I will…if you get there first; I want to walk in to the house with you both

Tad- it goes for you too!

Babe – okay, bye!

They get in the car and start it; Krystal closes the phone; Babe starts the car 

**10 minutes later**

**Babe pulls in to the driveway; Tad and Krystal are sitting on the stoop; they get up as Babe walk out of the car; Krystal runs up to her and hugs her; then after minutes of hugging they pull away and Tad hugs Babe; he kisses her forehead **

Tad- congratulations darling…oh by the way, it's nice to finally meet the woman who has captured my sons heart…

Babe – and it finally good to meet the man, that he was able to turn to when he couldn't rely on Adam

He smiles; they hug and pull apart, they walk to the door; Babe hides on the other side of the door; Tad and Krystal open it 

Tad – guys…we have a surprise for you!

JR and Jamie walk up to Tad and Krystal 

JR – hi mom…why are you crying?

Krystal – hi junior…(she's smiling and crying) we have a surprise for you both

Tad and Krystal move aside; Babe walks in to view smiling 

Babe – hi darling…

JR – (smiles and looks at the Babe) Babe…

Babe – yes…in the flesh, Jamie how are you?

Jamie – I'm good…how are you!

Babe – excellent!

JR – what are you doing here?

Babe –I have a wonderful surprise!

JR – what!

Babe walks in to the house; and closes the door 

Krystal – come on baby doll…give them the surprise!

Babe (smiles) I have a little peanut on its way!

JR and Jamie look at each other in confusion; Tad looks at them…he laughs; then JR and Jamie look at Babe 

Tad – how don't you get that?

Babe – okay (she smiles) what does peanut mean to you?

Jamie – it's a snack!

Babe – yeah…but who calls me peanut?

JR – Krystal…(he looks at Krystal; still a little confused)

Babe – do you get it?

Jamie – no…

Babe – boys…okay darling, I am Krystal's what?

JR – child…wait! (He gets it) you're pregnant!

Babe – yes! (She starts smiling; he runs up to her and pulls her in for a hug; he picks her yup and holds her carefully to not hurt the baby; they kiss and pull away; he puts her down and brings her in to him for a hug) Honey…I am 5 weeks pregnant with a Chandler Heir

Jamie – which means…you know for sure it's a Chandler

Babe – (Babe looks at Jamie) yeah! June 17 2003 conception date!

JR – I remember that night! Oh god! I am going to be a father…

Tad – congratulations son…and James your going to be an uncle!

JR – wow! This is so cool!

Jamie – (smiles) I'm going to be an uncle…and the best damn uncle this kid has; him or her will be spoiled rotten!

Babe – not too spoiled!

Jamie – don't worry…

JR – oh honey…that's great! I am so happy for us (he kisses her again; they pull away)

Jamie – were all happy for the both of you… (Babe and him hug; but no one makes an issue of it; because it doesn't mean anything)

JR – can I talk to you alone?

Babe – sure…baby! But first what happened to both of your faces?

JR – Jamie and I solved our issues…

Jamie – and it worked

JR – it's not that bad!

Babe – okay…

JR and Babe hold hands; and he looks at Jamie, Jamie nods; JR and Babe walk outside they get in to JR's car 

JR – baby…I am so happy for us!

Babe – so am I baby, so what do we have to talk about?

JR – first…how are things?

Babe – really good! Those AA meeting are helping me…I am glad I am going to them!

JR – that's good!

Babe – how are things for you?

JR (looks upset; Babe looks in his eyes) well…

**She looks at his face, he looks upset she looks at his eyes and sees a color she hasn't really seen before a dark-light green**

Babe – darling…what's wrong? What does that color mean?

JR – (is silent)

Babe – you are scaring me? What? Are you upset about the baby; don't you believe that it's yours?

JR – I have no doubt it's mine; I am not upset towards you…you have no part in why I am upset!

Babe – then please tell me!

JR – you remember when you said, "If the tables were turned…you'd react like I did"

JR looks in her eyes; they're really watery; JR's eyes start stinging 

Babe – you slept with someone?

JR – yeah!

Babe – who?

JR – Kendall Hart

Babe – you've always been in to that girl, and you finally do what you've always wanted to do! How was it?

JR – it wasn't anything special…I don't understand why I wanted her so much!

Babe – she was a high school fantasy, high school being the key word!

JR – we both regret it!

Babe – so you weren't drunk or anything?

JR – no…

Babe – so you remember ever little detail?

JR – yeah…

Babe – great! Now I get to be compared to Kendall Hart…town Pharaoh

JR – nope…no comparison! She's good but she's not you, you know exactly what i need…when I am with you, I am making love…what we share has meaning, with Kendall…it's what you and Jamie shared, meaningless sex!

Babe – all right…I believe you! But I still think the break is the best thing for us, were doing really well! And I need the time to get my life in to check! But I still want you and I to be platonically involved…and raise our baby together if the break by chance isn't over by time our child is born!

JR – so that means…what?

Babe – we should live together…or next to each other, but not be together! And if we want were allowed to see and be with other people, we are still on a break…but were also part of each others, and our baby's life.

JR – so were not even categorized as friends with benefits?

Babe – nope!

JR – do you know how long this will last?

Babe – yeah! When were both ready to be together! When we both don't have issues that need to be dealt with!

JR – so no specific date!

Babe – right!

JR – okay…I have faith we can do this, and still come out alive!

Babe – so do I

JR – so what are the living arrangements?

Babe – it's up to you…

JR – I'll look to see if I can find a 3-bedroom apartment…and also a 1 bedroom in your building just in case!

Babe – okay…

JR – I am so sorry…

Babe – I know…but I did it to you first! We were both in the wrong, and were both trying to fix our mistakes!

JR – yeah…(he smiles)

Babe – what doesn't kill us makes us stronger…will do fine!

JR – and it's better to deal with this know, before our baby is born!

Babe puts her hand on her stomach 

Babe – our baby…we made this baby out of love and where going to raise him or her the same way!

**JR puts his hand on her stomach**

JR – yeah…we are! I've got faith; this will all be okay!

**Babe leans in to JR and puts her head on his shoulder; he leans his head against hers**

JR – I love you Arabellea Mai Carey – Chandler

Babe – I love you Adam Edward Chandler Jr

**They kiss and pull away**

JR – let's go back inside

Babe – okay…

**Babe and JR get out of the car and walk back in to Tad's house; everyone is on the couch; they look up when they open the door**

Jamie – is the break over?

JR – not yet! We still have a lot of things to take care of

Tad – but you guys have a baby on the way!

JR – were going to take things a day at a time…it's for the best right now

Babe - I still have time, who knows maybe things will be better as time progresses

Krystal – all right baby doll…I have faith in you two! So good luck and congratulations…

Tad – we should get going; we have a date to finish before Krystal has to go to work!

Babe – I'll have the car at the apartment for you!

Krystal – good, by 2 o'clock

Babe – okay…

**Krystal and Babe hug good-bye; Tad does the same to Babe and his sons; they leave!**

Jamie – I don't understand how you can both take a chance with your love!

JR – well…we have faith that we can make it!

Babe – exactly…we were thrown together once…

JR - it's a test of our love!

Babe - We'll survive!

Jamie – if you guys don't survive this…I will kick both your butts, you need to be together!

JR – so what are we all going to do now?

Babe – well…I've got an idea!

Jamie – what?

Babe – well…when I was at doctor, I ran in to a person that knows you two!

JR – who?

Babe – does the name Amanda Dillon sound familiar?

Jamie – no way! She came back!

Babe – so its true, you were all super tight?

JR – yeah! We had many good times!

Babe – she wants to hang out with us! She gave me her number and said to call her to hang tonight at 4:30

Jamie – yeah, that be fun!

Babe – cool, she works at the doctor's office

JR – really…

Babe – receptionist…

Jamie – I've had a crush on that girl forever! When she left I'd never thought I'd see her again…

Babe – well…she's going to PVU, she'll be here for a while; maybe a spark will fly between you two!

JR – yeah! Don't give up on here yet! There's a chance!

Jamie – cool…

Babe – can we watch some movies?

Jamie – sure…you choose! We'll go and get snacks!

**Jamie and JR go in to the kitchen; Babe looks through the movie collection but can't choose the one to watch; JR talks to Jamie; Babe orders pizza**

JR – do you think you should tell Babe?

Jamie – tell Babe what?

JR – about being a virgin!

Jamie – why? What good will it do?

JR – true…

Jamie – we both have no memory of it, it meant nothing…so it's not a big deal!

JR – all right

Jamie – good…because what if it triggers memories, that we both don't want to remember; and you don't need to us to remember!

JR – okay…you win!

Jamie – come on man…let me here you say that again! No wait! I'll get the tape recorder!

Babe – (walks in) you boys left me all by my lonesome!

JR – (walks up to Babe) sorry babe…(he hugs her)

Babe – no worries baby…is that popcorn almost done?

Jamie – a minute in a half

JR – (holds out an oreo to her) oreo?

Babe – oh! Yeah! Yummy! (She smiles and takes a bite) hey babe…I've got a question, when do we tell big Adam about us? I am going to start showing soon, and I think it would be good if we also tell him were married…but we have to break the news to him, about being married first!

JR – will tell him tomorrow…I have to go to the mansion anyways, to get information for the realtor…and I don't think I'll be too pleasant to hug, if I stay in these clothes for another day. I want him to know because you're my wife, and I would like to say Babe Chandler instead of Babe Carey.

Babe – (goes up to him and smells him) sorry to break the news to you, you smell like AXE, and all right tomorrow will tell him.

JR – all of it, or leave stuff out?

Babe – this break stuff, and the Jamie/ Kendall stuff, and the AA meeting, keep it on the down low till he likes me…

JR – (gives her a look) are you sure?

Babe – fine…will tell him all that stuff in two months, no more then two months

JR – okay, he should be cool with you by then…the results of the PI are going to be back before that

Babe – good!

**Popcorn is finished, and the doorbell rings…JR, Jamie, and Babe walk in to the living room. Babe pays the pizza guy, and sits on the couch**

Babe - which one?

Jamie – breakfast club or sixteen candles

JR, Babe, and Jamie – breakfast club

**1:50 pm; Babe pauses it **

Babe – I got to get the car to momma

JR – I'll follow you, and then I need to sneak in to the mansion and picks up some clothes

Babe – okay…

Jamie – okay, it gives me time to shower and change also…maybe even tidy up our mess

**JR and Babe walk out the door; Babe gets in the car and drives away, JR starts his car and drives towards the mansion, he sneaks in through the tunnels, he gets a small black duffle bag and puts his clothes in for the rest of the day, the night, and for tomorrow, he sneaks out again and drives to Krystal's apartment, Babe isn't outside…he goes up to the apartment and opens Krystal's apartment door, he here's Babe and Krystal talking from there rooms.**

JR – hello…

**Babe walks in to view; she is wearing a pair of blue jean Capri's and a black halter top; and her black flip flops…her hair is tied back in a messy wavy ponytail and she looks at JR; and smiles, he smiles back she then walks in to the bathroom and starts brushing her teeth, Krystal walks out of her bedroom and is wearing a white off the shoulder t-shirt, and black pants, she has black thick heel sandals on, her hair is straight**

Krystal – hi Junior (she smiles and investigates his face) Tad gave me the details…I am glad your okay!

JR – hi…and thank-you, plus they look worse then they feel!

Krystal – (laughs) well at least it helped you guys and your doing okay again

JR – I agree…

**Krystal walks in to the bathroom; Babe walks out 15 seconds later she walks in to her room, she comes back holding a black purse she has, and is putting her cell phone in it, and her wallet along with her keys, she then gives JR her purse**

Babe – hold this please

JR – sure…

**Babe walks away in her room again; she puts on eye shadow to enhance her green eyes and puts on lip gloss, then she sprays some BCBG star, and she picks up her watch and her rings, she walks out and puts them on, Krystal walks out of the bathroom just in time to collide in to her daughter, JR starts laughing.**

Krystal – sorry peanut

Babe – so am I

Krystal – okay guys I am going to get going, I'll see you guys later, if not tomorrow

**She hugs her daughter and her son In a law; she walks out the door and closes it behind her; JR stopped laughing, Babe walks up to him and hugs him, while she's hugging him she takes her purse from her hands…and hits him lightly on the back of the head, she pulls away.**

JR – ow!

Babe – you could have told us, we were going to collide in to each other

JR – but it was more fun, watching you two hit arms

Babe – but what if it was my stomach, which could hurt our child

JR – your right, I am so sorry honey…I don't know what came over me!

Babe – I know…

JR – come lets go back to Jamie's place

**JR and Babe walk out of the apartment; Babe locks the door and they walk to the car; Meanwhile Jamie walks in to the Doctor's office, he walks to the front desk and is waiting for Amanda to come back to her desk. Amanda walks back to her desk; she is looking at her watch; she notices that someone is standing at her desk; but she has looked up to see whom it is!**

Amanda – what can I do for you?

**She looks up at him; and smiles the widest smile ever**

Amanda – James Robert Martin…(she walks around to him and hugs him; then she sees his bruises and some cuts; she puts her hand near them on his face) are you okay?

Jamie – I am fine, it doesn't hurt that much

Amanda – what happened?

Jamie – long story…I'll tell you about it later!

Amanda – (looks him up and down; Jamie kind of blushes a bit; but it's not noticeable) my…how the short have grown! I use to be taller then you!

Jamie- growth spurt, and tons of milk, so how are you Amanda Camille Dillon?

Amanda – (smiles) honestly…better now that you're here!

Jamie – well…Babe told us you were back and wanted to chill, so I needed to ask! How long are you in town for? Are you here with your parents?

Amanda – no, my dad saw how miserable I was…so he gave me some cash, and said I could come back, he's taking care of my mom, she got worse and she is taking up a lot of his attention. Do an awesome job of convincing me to stay, and we'll see if it works…

Jamie – I'll try…

Amanda- good! So JR is married…wow!

Jamie – yeah! I know…who would have thought that JR Chandler would be the first one to settle down, and still only at the age of 20, almost 21

Amanda- honestly…she seems really cool!

Jamie - she is…when you see them together, I swear you could see the love between them…it's obvious

Amanda – so how long have they been together?

Jamie – they met on June 1st

Amanda – of 2002, that's cool!

Jamie – ah! Nope…of 2003

Amanda – what? They just met! And already there married! Why? Did he get her pregnant?

Jamie – yeah, but she just found out today! They married on June 23 in Italy…I was the best man!

Amanda – wow! This is kind of crazy! But you said it was real…so I am happy for them! I can't wait to see them tonight!

Jamie – tonight's going to be cool…but I got to warn you, JR doesn't drink or smoke, neither does Babe…so anything we do from now on will be without alcohol or drugs…

Amanda – that's fine! And you sound pretty confident that I am sticking around!

Jamie – I am, because Amanda I would love for you to stick around and never leave us again…well mostly me! I missed you!

Amanda – (smiles) sure…what do I have to loose?

Jamie – (smiles; he picks her up and twirls her; he puts down with his arms still around her waist, he kisses her on the cheek; he lets her go) you won't regret it!

Amanda – I better not!

Jamie – I should get going, I'll see you later

Amanda – okay bye

Jamie – bye

**Jamie walks out the doctor's office; Amanda is still looking at him; he is thinking about her; and she smiles; Jamie gets in his car and is thinking about her still, He drives home and cleans up he gets in the shower. JR and Babe pull in to the driveway, and they walk in to the house, and just sit there and wait for Jamie to come out, there just talking.**

**25 minutes later **

**2:25 pm **

**Jamie walks in to the living room; he sees JR and Babe are on the couch…talking; Jamie walks around to them and sits in the middle of them. **

JR – wow, you look all nice and clean!

Jamie – well…I wish I could say the same about you!

JR – I was hoping I could continue making the guest room and bathroom, mine till tomorrow!

Jamie – sure!

JR – cool, I'll be back in 30 minutes

**JR walks out of the room; carrying his small duffle bag he walks in to the spare bedroom, and closes the door**

Jamie – I need to ask you something?

Babe – all right

Jamie – it's not weird between us…right! Like we can still talk and hang, like nothing happened!

Babe – yeah! Which is really good!

Jamie – I agree…I would hate if it were weird, because I love hanging with you and JR

Babe – yeah, it's cool…

Jamie – and when you add Amanda in to the mix, it will be a blast!

Babe – awesome!

Jamie – I went to go see her…I really like her, and when we hugged I swear I felt a spark between us!

Babe – I wonder if she felt it…

Jamie – I wonder that too…she said…that she's going to stick around, plus if she's going to attend PVU, she'll be in town for 3 more years.

Babe – maybe…she's your one true love! I really hope that everything works out for you Jamie. You deserve happiness!

Jamie – thanks, I feel the same way about you and JR

Babe – and we'll have it, I have to have faith that we will…because the thought of life without him, I can't handle it!

Jamie – you make JR really happy…I can see that by the way he looks at you

Babe – (smiles) he makes me just as happy! (She puts her hand on her stomach)

Jamie – so, aren't you wondering about all of this stuff with JR and me? And why he is bunking here?

Babe – kind of…

Jamie – on Saturday morning, he was at the mansion and his dad was in the kitchen drinking his coffee, Adam asked if you and JR were still together, and Adam heard yes! And got angry, then he said you were a lying floozy who doesn't care about his feelings (Babe feels hurt; her eyes show some hurt) and he said…that you have cared more about his feelings in the short amount of time, you two have known each other, then Adam has his entire life. Then Adam asked to meet you, and JR said you were on vacation, Adam then replied, "she can afford a vacation? Where did she go the Trailer park" (Babes eyes are watering) JR then said "you bastard" and threw a coffee cup at his head; it hit the wall right above his head; any lower and Adam would probably be in the hospital.

Babe – he is so mean! What the hell do I have to do to prove to him; that I am not some agenda follower, money-stealing tramp?

Jamie – when he gets back the PI stuff and he reads it, and JR tells him that there nothing on there he doesn't already know, Adam will be begging JR for forgiveness, and JR will make him say sorry to you!

Babe – good!

Jamie – so JR came here, we all had breakfast he ignored me…till at the end of it we went to the basketball court and we hit each other, but we finally talked and he's cool with me again!

Babe – that's good too here, you're both okay though…right?

Jamie – yeah! They don't hurt as bad as they look!

Babe – good!

Jamie - let's go and get some things for our movies

Babe – okay

**Jamie and Babe get up and go in the kitchen; they prepare some oreos but end up sitting there eating them, Babe would like some strawberry milk, but there isn't any she decides she wants to go buy some**

Babe – I'll be back in 10 minutes, I want to go pick up something at the grocery store

Jamie – okay…

Babe – okay, see you in 10 minutes

**Babe grabs her purse and walks out of the house, she gets in JR's car and drives to discount mart, once there she picks up a carton of strawberry milk, and walks towards the cash but instead she ends up at the chocolate section she picks up a package of 5 mars bars, she then goes to the cash and she sees all the magazines she picks up 2 of them, and she is in line. She puts her stuff down and waits for the person in front of her, to finish, and the other person in front of that person to finish. She looks at the magazine while she's waiting, it's a US Weekly…the person behind her is a man who has short dark brown hair, and brown eyes he's a foot taller then JR, he is looking at the magazine while Babe is reading it, she starts reading an article on some celebrity, and how there breaking up with there long time love, because of unfaithfulness…she goes through the whole magazine and decides against buying it, she walks around the man and puts it away.**

Man – second thoughts on buying it!

Babe – yeah! Nothing remotely interesting…

Man – yeah…does that mean Hollywood is getting boring or where maturing and loosing interest in things, we use to enjoy hearing about?

Babe – a bit of both…

Man – I think so too

Babe – (smiles) Hi I am Babe Chandler (she sticks out her hand)

Man – Josh Madden

Babe – so are you new to town?

Josh – yeah, I am…what about you?

Babe – me too…my husband grew up here, all his family's here, so we came back to Pine Valley

Josh – my father, just opened a fertility clinic in town a couple months back I lived in Europe, so I came here to be near him

Babe – I lived in San Diego…

Josh – ah! I lived there for a while; it's a pretty cool city…

Babe – yeah! I was born in San Antonio, Texas, then after that I moved around all over California

**The line is moving; the first man is done and now it's the guy before Babe**

Josh – I lived in Europe almost all my life, but I was born in Vegas…then I lived in California for a few years

Babe – cool…so what are you doing these days? Are you working with your dad?

Josh- I have no interest in being a doctor, so right now I am working for Erica Kane…

Babe – ah! I've heard much about that woman…I only wonder how it must be to work with her!

Josh – you know it's funny; she isn't that bad a lot of people think she is, but she's actually a pretty good boss! Then again I am doing really well, so it helps keep her happy!

**The man finished and now it's Babe turn; she looks at the computer screen and sees her total**

Cashier – $12. 54

**Babe pulls out her wallet, and pulls out $13.00; she hands it to the Cashier**

Babe – it was nice meeting you Josh, I hope to see you around!

Josh – you too Babe

**The cashier hands her $.046 and the receipt along with the bag; Babe leaves the store and drives back to Jamie's, she sees JR and Jamie sitting in the kitchen, she walks in to view of them.**

Babe – howdy boys…

**JR and Jamie turn around look at Babe, walking towards the counter she gets a glass and pulls out her strawberry milk; JR and Jamie laugh**

Babe – what?

**She puts the milk in the fridge after she pours it, and pulls out her magazine and sits at the table with them…she crosses her legs in front of her and leans them against the table, she starts drinking and picks up an oreo, JR is looking at her and so is Jamie…**

Babe – (not looking up from her magazine) why all the stares? Am I an alien from outer space?

JR – I just can't figure you out, and it intrigues me!

Babe – what is there to figure out!

JR – you eat and eat and you don't gain a pound…How do you do it?

Babe – I have a fast metabolism

**Babe starts flipping through the magazine she bought**

Jamie – it's 3 o'clock, what does everyone want to do?

Babe – can we go play basketball

Jamie – do you even know how to play basketball?

Babe – please…(she looks up at them and gives them the puppy dog face)

**JR looks at Jamie; Jamie nods; he walks in to his room and puts on his comfortable shorts and socks; Babe looks at JR**

Babe – but not too rough, I am pregnant! But not to weak either

JR – (laughs) okay

Babe – yaye… (She gets up and runs up to her husband she sits on his lap; and starts kissing him)

**Jamie walks in to the kitchen; he is staring at them and smiles**

Jamie – please, don't stop on my account…maybe this will make your break disappear!

**Babe and JR pull away**

JR – you taste like strawberry milk and oreos

Babe – and you taste like mint, and oreos

Jamie – okay, lovebirds lets go!

**JR, Babe, and Jamie all go in to the living room and walk to the front door, they get on their shoes, while Babe puts on her flip-flops, JR grabs the basketball and they walk to the court.**

Babe – can I have the ball first?

JR – sure…

**He passes her the ball; she starts dribbling it and looks at the net; she shoots it and it gets in; she smiles**

Babe – 3 – 0 – 0

**Babe passes JR the ball**

JR – you just shot a 3 pointer…

Babe – what! Like it's hard?

JR – (laughs; he shoots a 3 pointer and misses) damn!

**JR hands Jamie the ball**

JR – come on bro!

Jamie – (starts dribbling the ball; he is facing Babe who is blocking him; Babe is watching his every move; Jamie goes right and is about to spin, but Babe already has the ball, she shoots another 3 pointer) that's not fair! You stole the ball from me!

Babe – it's allowed! Oh by the way 6 – 0 – 0

Jamie – pass the ball…

**Babe passes him the ball and he shoots a 3 pointer, he misses**

Babe – (starts laughing) I love this…this is fun!

JR – my ball

**Jamie passes it to JR**

Jamie – come on JR…

**JR dribbles and passes Babe; he goes up to the net and dunks it in the net**

JR – 6 – 1 – 0

**JR passes the ball to Jamie; Jamie shoots a 2 pointer and gets it in**

**4:20 pm **

**Babe has 20 JR has 17 and Jamie has 17; Babe shoots another 3 pointer and gets it in **

Babe – 23 – 17 – 17, good game boys! I am sorry you lost!

JR – where did you learn to play like that?

Babe – basketball camp since grade 7, played it all through high school…and even won a few championships

JR – you're holding out on me! I didn't know that!

Babe – I know…but I bet I don't know a lot about you either; we have all our lives to learn about each other!

Jamie – come let's go call Amanda

**They walk back to the house, Babe freshens up and JR does the same; Jamie calls Amanda's cell phone**

Amanda – hello

Jamie – hi Amanda

Amanda- hey Jamie

Jamie – where do you live? Will come get you!

Amanda – I live above Liam's garage

Jamie – (laughs) really…

Amanda – Yes, come and get me!

Jamie – see you in 12 minutes

Amanda- bye…

Jamie – bye

**Jamie hangs up; JR and Babe come in to view**

Jamie – she lives above Liam's garage

JR – okay, so where going to Bruno's Italian Eatery

Babe – yeah!

Jamie – come on let's go!

**JR, Babe, and Jamie walk to JR's car; and Jamie gets in the backseat. JR starts the car; Babe plays with the radio, they open the windows cause there's a nice summer breeze, they blast the music and drive towards Amanda's. They then spend the whole night chilling; they go to The Steam Pit! **

24


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Babe meets The Chandlers**

**Sunday July 13 2003 **

**1:40 pm **

**Chandler Mansion**

**JR and Babe are sneaking in through the tunnels; JR is holding his duffle bag, and is going to go take a shower. JR is standing in front of his bedroom door; it's closed**

Babe – so why are there tunnels in this place?

JR – the Underground Railroad

Babe – wow! This place is historic, and to think it saved many African- Americans from slavery

JR – yeah! It's pretty damn cool!

**Babe laughs**

JR – so…this is my room (he opens the door; they walk in and Babe closes the door behind her) what do you think?

Babe – it's huge, and it's decorated beautifully! May I look around?

**Babe walks around and takes it all in, and she sees the big spa bathtub in the corner of the bathroom, and the big shower. Then she finally reaches the big walk in closet. JR walks behind her and she leans against him.**

JR – the night when we came to town, when I called you I was going to sneak you in, and give you a surprise, the surprise is this bedroom…and the walk in closet, this is our room now…and I got a bit of my taste and your taste into it.

**Babe turns around and has tears coming out of her eyes; JR wipes them away**

JR – baby…don't cry! You and I both screwed up, it's over with…let's just work at getting past it! We can't change the past…but we can change the present and future.

Babe – you way to good for me! I don't deserve you!

JR – that's not true, plus I feel like that with you all the time! Like I don't deserve you!

Babe – I love you so much JR, and you're the best husband

JR – I love you also very much, your as good of a wife

**They kiss and they're hugging and holding each other**

Babe – thanks baby

JR – so I am going to go shower, my dad isn't home yet! But you can either wait here or you can go snoop around the mansion

Babe – all right

JR – I'll be done in 30 minutes…give or take!

Babe – okay

**JR kisses Babe's cheek; he walks in to the bathroom and closes the door…Babe looks around and walks back to the closet, she smiles and thinks to herself**

Do I have enough items in my wardrobe to fill this closet? Probably not!

**Babe walks to the door; and walks out she closes it behind her and looks around her, she sees 10 doors where out of the 10, 4 are open; she walks around and is looking for the stairs, she finds them at the far end of the hall she walks down them and is now in the foyer, she sees the front door behind her and ahead of her is a living room she walks in to it, and looks around 2 sofa's, some chairs, a fireplace, a small mini bar type table, 3 entrances, one with French doors…all leading to what? The one French door leads to the back yard where there is a pool, and more seating and a gate to the front of the house and a gate to another area of the ground, it has a pound and seating, and in the far distance are stables, and a exercise pit. She walks back to the house and she goes in to door 2 which is right beside the French doors, it leads down a hallway with more doors, she sees two large doors in the center, and can here a movie playing, it has Theater on the doors. Then there is a library, and 2 offices. She walks back in to the living room and goes to door 3, where it is a huge kitchen, with a pantry and a wine cellar, Babe gets thirsty she looks in the fridge there is strawberry milk which is kinda cool, she thought she was the only kid in the world who loved this stuff, she looks for a glass and finds it, she pours and puts it away, she takes a zip and turns around.**

Babe – (jumps) you almost gave me a heart attack!

Liza – I am sorry…but who are you? Why are you in our house? and Why are you drinking my daughter's strawberry milk?

Babe – (walks up to Liza; and holds out her hand) Babe Carey…I am JR's girlfriend

Liza – (looks surprised; she looks at her from top to bottom; she shakes her hand; they let go) so you're the mysterious girl, Adam Sr is trying to find dirt on!

Babe – guilty…I don't know what he thinks he'll find on me! JR already knows everything…

Liza – I am sorry…I am Liza Colby

Babe – I know…I saw a picture of you, and JR showed me all his family and told me a bit about them

Liza – really…like what?

Babe – well, you married JR's daddy three times…you were Co – CEO at Chandler, and know your owner and station manager at WRCW, your daddy is dead and your momma is married to Stuart, you have been a very bad girl…you have tried numerous times to get Adam locked up, and you stole millions from the Chandlers…your quite the cool chick! JR agrees I also heard about your Brain Tumor, I am glad you're all right!

Liza – well…that was all in 2002, since then Adam and I have made up…but he still doesn't trust me like he use too and know I have Colby to worry about so I am no longer the bad girl! And I am very lucky I was able to recover from the Brain Tumor…I am not ready to leave this earth; I am not even 40 yet! I have too much to do…

Babe – exactly…so Colby, JR's little sister! She's adorable, she's 10 years old right!

Liza – almost 11

Babe – JR loves his sister…he talks about how smart she is! And how she like riding horses, and how she's really good at Chess, but he didn't mention that she loved Strawberry milk…

Liza – she refused to drink milk any other way…and her favorite color is pink!

Babe – I also refused to drink milk another way, this was the only way I would drink it!

Liza – I should get back to Colby, and my mother…where watching Finding Nemo

Babe – what! You guys get it while it's still in theaters?

Liza – yeah! We paid them a nice sum of money, to be able to do that! Well…Adam did!

Babe – that's very cool

**Liza finishes pouring strawberry milk, and gets drinks for her and her mother**

Liza – so where is JR?

Babe – he's in the shower…he's been living with Jamie since him and his dad got in to that fight! About me!

Liza – I heard about that…I am sorry Adam could be so mean! But he loves his children and he doesn't want to see them get hurt! When he finds out your not a fake, he'll come around!

Babe – I've heard that many times! I just hope your right!

Liza – would you like to meet my mother, and Colby?

Babe – Sure…I would love too

Liza – okay, come on!

**Babe and Liza walk in up to the theater doors, Babe opens the door for Liza and she walks in, Marian pauses the movie…it's a large screen and it is has 20 seats around it, it looks like an exact replica of a movie theater, with the exception of the raised seating. The movie is paused; Marian and Colby walk up to Liza there smiling…**

Marian – what took you so long darling? And who is this beautiful young lady?

Liza – her name is Babe Carey…

Marian – your JR's girlfriend…it's wonderful to finally meet you!

**Babe looks at Marian; she is 5'7 and has a slender frame, she has short blonde curly hair, and these medium dark blue eyes, she has a wide smile, she holds out her hand Babe shakes it, they let go!**

Babe – and it's very nice to meet you, JR has told me a lot about you!

Marian – really! These days, I've settled down! I am not as crazy and troublesome as I use to be

Babe – (laughs) don't you miss those days of being a wild child?

Marian – of course, but as you get older, you become wiser and finally realize it isn't as satisfying as it use to be!

Liza – Colby…honey, I would like for you to meet your brother's girlfriend…Babe

**Colby walks around her mother and grandmother, and is now in front of them…she has long blonde hair and these light blue eyes, she has a smile on her face…**

Colby – hi…how are you?

Babe – hi…I am fine! How are you?

Colby – good! So do you want to watch Finding Nemo with us?

Babe – I would love too, I love that movie!

Colby – so do I, it's my favorite movie!

Babe – cool, so I here you're a really good chess player!

Colby – oh yeah! I am in the chess club; we won the championship this year

Babe – very cool, so what grade are you going to in September?

Colby – grade 6…but I am getting Grade 7 work

Babe – wow! So you're super smart!

Colby – I guess, but I still feel like me!

Babe – (nods) you know I would love for you to teach me chess…

Colby – I would love to teach you how to play…

Liza – come on let's start the movie

**Liza, Marian, Babe, and Colby walk to their seats, they start the movie.**

**2:32 pm**

**JR walks in to the theater, he sits beside Babe, and puts his arms around her, Liza and Marian are spying on them throughout the entire movie, and are both in agreement there cute, and very happy!**

**2:40 pm**

**Stuart walks in to the movie theater, he sits beside Marian**

**3: 08 pm**

**Brooke walks in to the theater; and sits beside Liza; Liza tells Brooke whom JR is holding, and Brooke smiles after seeing them, and how happy they look.**

**3:21 pm**

**They movie ends; they turn the lights on, and shuts the movie off. Brooke, Stuart, Marian, Liza, and Colby walk over to JR and Babe, they all have smiles on there faces…JR has fallen asleep and Babe feel asleep cuddling in to him, he has his arm draped around her, they both have small smiles on there face…Brooke notices there rings and hopes no one else notices them, but it's too late!**

Marian – oh lordy…

**She grabs their hands in both her hands; and they wake up and look at Marian**

JR – um…

Liza – you two are married?

**JR looks at Babe; Babe looks at JR**

JR – is that going to be an issue, with all of you?

Liza – um…not really! But one question! Why so young?

Babe – we love each other…and we wanted too!

Marian – your daddy's going to have a heart attack!

JR – we were going to tell him; when he finally finds out the information about Babe!

Liza – so you want us to keep it under wraps…

**JR and Babe look at Liza; and everyone else**

JR – yes, please! It would really mean a lot to us!

Stuart – but then wouldn't that mean your lying…and lying is bad!

JR – I know it is uncle Stuart, but please just for a little while longer

Babe – we need to tell him; when were ready…and when he trusts I am not out for the money, or to wreck his sons life!

**Marian looks around; everyone is in agreement**

Marian – all right, but if he finds out sooner then expected I am not lying to him

JR – I wouldn't put you in that position…

Babe - the truth will have to come out sooner or later, I just pray it's later!

Stuart – Welcome To The Family Babe

**Stuart walks up to Babe; they hug and pull away**

Babe – thanks uncle Stuart that means a lot to hear you say that!

**Stuart smiles**

Marian – yes! Darling welcome to the family!

Liza – Babe…Welcome and I got to say; you're in for one wild ride…The Chandlers are a bunch of crazy people!

JR – yes, we are! But were also pretty cool, as you know! (He smiles)

Babe – whatever! I happy that I am a Chandler (she puts her arm around JR) I wouldn't want to marry in to any other family (she is looking at him; they make eye contact and smile)

**Colby walks up to JR and looks at him; he looks down at her and scoops her up in to his arms**

Colby – congratulations JR, I like Babe and she'll be a cool sister

JR – well… I am glad you approve squirt

**He hugs her tightly; and puts her down; she walks up to Babe and Babe kneels down to her level; they also hug**

Babe – where going to have fun Colbs…just you wait!

**Colby and her pull away**

Colby – yaye! Maybe we can go horseback riding sometime!

Babe – you may have to teach me, how to do that I've ridden a horse once and it was at a fair, back in San Diego

Colby – that's fine! Were going to have tons of fun together…

Babe – I agree!

Brooke – Adam is going to be home with dinner, very soon! What are you two going to do?

Babe – where going to leave!

JR – and we hope you all have an excellent dinner!

**JR and Babe hug everyone and they sneak through the back; they get in to JR's car and drive to the apartment;**

**3:00 pm**

**Krystal isn't there, she's probably at Tad's, and Jamie is at Amanda's place, they sit on the couch and talk.**

JR – (pulls out a business card) I got the realtor's number (he hands Babe the card)

Babe - (takes it) Avery Petersen

JR – she is one of the best; and she has been working with my family for 10 years

Babe – all right…

JR – I'll call her right now

**JR gets up and pulls out his cell phone; he dials her number and gets her started on searching for a 3-bedroom apartment, or a 1-bedroom apartment, and he tells her to not let anyone else know he is looking for this place! JR hangs up and walks over to Babe on the couch, Babe grabs the remote and hands it to him, he turns on the TV, they spend 2 hours at the apartment, till at 5 o'clock there's a knock on the door. JR gets up and opens the door; he sees Jamie and Amanda; he smiles they walk in.**

Amanda – come on B.F.F, where going out for dinner!

**Amanda holds out her hand; Babe takes it and gets up; they all walk out the door and get in to Jamie's car; they drive to Gino's Italian Restaurant, then they go to a Blink 182 concert**

**Tuesday July 29 2003 **

**JR is living 2 apartments down from Babe; Adam thinks JR and Babe are living together, Adam finally found out about Babe, and he kept asking for JR's forgiveness, so JR said the only way I'll forgive you, is if you are nice too my wife, and you treat her with respect and like she is a Chandler, and if you allow us to live together alone for a year… He agreed! Adam doesn't know that Babe is at AA meetings; and he won't find out about her and JR cheating on each other, till the time is right. JR bought Babe a new car a black. Tad and Krystal are still dating; Jamie and Amanda have also started dating, Adam and Brooke are still "friends"…but she practically lives in the mansion now! Yesterday was the first day of Babe's 8th week of pregnancy; JR has totally been involved all the way.**

**Babe and Amanda are talking**

Babe – so today makes it 8 weeks…this is so exciting!

Amanda – it is exciting…it'd be better if you and JR could kiss and make up!

Babe – we can't! Not yet!

Amanda- but you two act like a couple whose together…not apart! You guys both were your rings still! Are you sure your doing the right thing?

Babe – yes! I guess we both just can't take our rings off…and we are not together!

Amanda – yeah…Josh and Kendall are both proof of that!

Babe – Josh has been very cool…he is really taking care of me!

Amanda – I can't believe that, you're allowed to have sex while your pregnant and your choice to share that with is someone who's not your husband!

Babe – Amanda…you got to swear you won't tell anyone this…not even Jamie!

Amanda – (looks worried) okay…I pinky swear

**Amanda holds out her pinky; Babe hooks hers with Amanda**

Babe – I am not sleeping with Josh; he sleeps in my bed with me, but where not sleeping together…

Amanda – (smiles) thank god! I am so happy! You shouldn't be sleeping with men who aren't JR; it's what started all this break stuff in the first place!

Babe – yeah, because I swore that after that Jamie stuff…I would never sleep with another man who wasn't JR, but he's sleeping with Kendall… that blows! But I told him it goes that way for both of us

Amanda – what have you gotten yourself in to?

Babe – I don't know! But I can't back down know! Plus…he has Kendall at his place now; I bet the skin has hit the sheets 30 second after she walked in his door!

**Amanda looks at her best friend and pulls her in for a hug**

Amanda – even if that's true…remember his heart will always burn for you only!

**Meanwhile At JR's apartment; JR and Kendall are watching a movie; he has his arm around her and is playing with his ring, Kendall is thinking about a man she just met, his name is Ethan Ramsey and she can't stop thinking about him!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Friday August 1 2003**

**Reuniting Lovers…Uniting Family **

**Valley Inn **

**JR, Kendall, and Ethan are sitting at a table across the room, JR sees Babe, Josh, Jamie, and Amanda talking and smiling, and laughing.**

Kendall – JR you've been staring at Babe pretty hard for the last 10 minutes…why don't you go and talk to her!

JR – why? Where still on a break! And I talked to her earlier, her and our child are doing great!

Ethan – JR, look at you…you're a wreck! You need to tell her flat out, that you want this break to be over!

**JR notices Babe get up; and walk towards the ladies room**

Kendall – seriously…your gaining weight and you've been having a lot of mood swings lately

JR – whatever! Excuse me!

**JR walks up to the ladies room; he opens the door and sees Babe at the mirror applying lip-gloss, he shuts the door and locks it. He leans against it and looks at his wife then looks at her through the mirror she is looking at him!**

Babe – if you're looking for a booty call you're looking at the wrong girl

JR – you're funny…I forgot to laugh!

Babe - what has you so crazy that you had to crash the little girls' room.

JR – well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay!

Babe - I am fine! I just wanted to freshen up!

JR - that's good to here! So how life's been treating you?

Babe - Well, the answer is fine, so how about you go before I --

JR – look…your killing me! All right…you know that thing the father goes through when his wife is pregnant, Couvade! Well I am going through it…

Babe – I don't know what you want me to say to that?

JR - You know…life is about choices, Babe. It's funny that you don't get that. Paper plastic, smoking non-, Josh or me!

**She has a worried look in her face and her eyes; she turns around and sees that clear blue color in JR's eyes**

Babe - I'm sorry. I just can't crack that code. I think you might have to spell that one out for dumb old Babe.

JR - Oh, you're not dumb, Babe…you just need to make the right choice! I'll see you around

**JR walks to the door and opens it; he walks to Kendall and Ethan; and says I'll see you guys later; they leave he goes to the bar and gets a lime and tonic; he sits there plays with his ring and thinks about everything. Babe walks out of the bathroom and also says bye to her friends, she sits at a far table and orders a strawberry milk shake, she drinks it and then notices JR at the bar looking at her; she looks away and continues thinking about what needs to happen…then she finally makes eye contact with JR and gets up he is staring at her, she motions to him to follow her. She walks in to the ladies room and JR walks in a few minutes later; he locks the door and looks at her.**

JR – what Babe?

Babe – you know how you said "life is all about choices" well I made mine, and my choice is us…I want us the way we were, I know that we needed this break but the time is up, I don't need it anymore…do you need it?

JR – no…I don't

Babe – good! This has been a fun game to play, but after awhile it's gets boring and tiring

JR – you like games don't you?

Babe – oh my don't I ever…and (she gets closer to him and whispers in his ear) you know that first hand…

JR – good! Because I can't take this anymore! I am dying…and you're happy as ever! I don't know what to do anymore! How do I make you see that I don't want this break…I want to be able to wake up to you every morning, and go to bed with you every night, and make love to you, hold you…and just even sleep in the same bed as you! I want us to live together. I want you and only you, I haven't made love to you since our first night in town…and I haven't had sex since that one mistake with Kendall.

Babe – what! But Kendall is always over! Your not having sex with her?

JR – no…I only want to make love to you! No one else!

Babe – me too…

JR – so you and Josh?

Babe – really good friends, who share a bed to sleep in, no sex!

JR – (smiles) you're kidding right?

Babe – no!

JR – this is great! We are proof that were fooling ourselves if we think we don't need each other, we don't act like were on a break, we act like a couple…we still were our rings, and your all I think about! It's driving me crazy! Do you know how many cold showers I have to take?

Babe – yeah! We are the worse example of a separated couple! So how about we just chuck the break out the window on the freeway?

JR – thank-god! Finally…

**She walks over to him and hugs him; she puts her arms around his waist, JR puts his arms around her neck; and closes his eyes; because there stinging…**

JR – I love you so much Babe, I never want to go through this again!

Babe – I agree, I love you too JR, a whole lot!

JR – for know on…babe! It's you and me always and forever! Us against the world…

Babe – come on baby…let's go home

JR – I am fine with that!

Babe – oh by the way! When you feel Adam is ready to here about us and the break, and the AA meetings, I am allowing you to tell him…

JR – really?

Babe – yeah! Maybe he'll be a little understand or sympathetic you went through it also

JR – I never thought of it like that, okay…thanks Baby

**JR unlocks the door; and they walk out of the ladies room; holding hands…they go to JR's apartment and lock the door, and Babe leans against it JR starts kissing her, then there getting undressed while walking to the bedroom and they make love, JR really thinks Babe looks beautiful pregnant, he made sure to tell her that. **

**11pm **

**Babe is asleep on her left side with pillows below her belly and in between her legs…JR is watching her, he decides to call his dad. Adam is sitting in the library in his robe, he is reading a book, and his cell rings he looks at the number and picks it up.**

Adam – hello son, are you okay?

JR – Hi dad, I am fine… can we meet at BJ's diner in 10 minutes

Adam – sure!

JR – great…bye!

Adam – bye

**They hang up; Adam goes up to his room and quietly opens his door; so not to wake up Brooke, he puts on a black t-shirt and blue jeans; He kisses Brooke's cheek she stirred awake, and looks at him.**

Brooke – going to meet your mistress?

Adam – what! No…you're the only woman for me Brooke! I couldn't do that to you again!

Brooke – good, cause I would kill you!

Adam – I know…I am going to meet JR at BJ's, I won't be too long!

Brooke – okay, I love you and be careful

Adam – I love you too, and I will

**They kiss…Brooke lies back down; Adam walks out the door and closes it behind him; he walks out the mansion and gets in his car, he drives to BJ's.**

**11:12 pm **

**Adam walks in to see JR at the table; he walks up to him and sits down**

JR – hi pops…(he smiles)

**Adam smiles**

Adam – hi son…

**Waitress walks up to them**

Kelly – what can I get you?

Adam – chicken salad sandwich on whole wheat

Kelly – and to drink?

Adam – 7 up

JR – chicken burger and onion rings and Dr. Pepper

Kelly – okay, I'll be back with your order (she walks away)

Adam – thanks son…

JR – for what?

Adam – for ordering food I cannot eat anymore…

JR – oh…you're welcome!

**JR and Adam laugh and smile**

Adam – so why was I summoned for this meeting?

JR – because you need to know the truth…Babe and I have had some crazy past few months

Adam – I don't understand!

**Kelly walks up to them holding their meals; she walks away and brings back their drinks**

Kelly – enjoy your meal

Adam and JR – thank you

**Kelly walks away again**

JR – Babe and I met on June 1 2003, I wasn't suppose to dock in San Diego, but we had to fuel the ship and repair it. The night I met her it was foggy and I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and I heard a woman crying; when I started walking towards the cries the fog was slowly lifting, and it looked like Babe was going to jump, I asked her not to and she wouldn't look at me, but she said she could never take her own life, she finally turned around and when I saw her my heart skipped 3 beats, I couldn't breathe and I swear it was love at first sight, then we spent the whole night talking and the next morning I was there when her and that son of a bitch Paul got there marriage annulled, Babe and I talked about everything and we told each other everything…but what I am learning is you could never know everything about a person in one night, it takes a life time! We clicked and we are in love; so Babe and I decided to get married; I proposed to her on June 17 and we got married on June 23 in Rome, Italy, Jamie was my best man and Krystal was Babe's bride's maid also the mother of the bride. So we came back to Pine Valley on July 7, from our honeymoon in Tahiti. I drove Babe to go see David and then went to go to find Tad, but instead I found you and Palmer; I wanted to talk to Tad first, then I was going to call you and tell you I am back in town. I wasn't going to tell you about Babe till I knew it was the right time! And you weren't going to find out we were married till later.

**JR and Adam finish off there meal; and finish chewing; JR starts talking again**

JR – but that same night Babe was driven to a Panache by David; where she met up with this girl named Kat; Kat took her to a party, and Babe was drinking; she drank a lot, so Babe walked along the beach and ran in to Jamie, except they were too drunk to know who each other were, and when they woke up the next morning they had slept together, Babe thought it was me but when she saw who it was she started crying because she never wanted to hurt me…

Adam – that damn tramp!

JR – no…stop…let me finish!

Adam – fine!

JR – she could have lied, but she as never lied to me, so she told me and risked us breaking up…so I decided we need a break to figure stuff out, and she needed to get her life in order…she has been attending AA meetings, so I haven't seen her for 4 days, when I threw the cup at your head. Which I am not sorry for you deserved it! So I went to Jamie's…him and me worked out our problems and we had gotten in to a fight, we had bruises and cuts from each other. Then I told him that I cheated on Babe with Kendall, so we became even! Kendall threatens babe, so it is as bad as her sleeping with my brother. That same day Babe found out she is pregnant and with a Chandler Heir, so were sure it's my child because of the conception date, which is the night we got engaged. While we were on a break we acted as if we were still a couple…because we love each other, Babe found out about Kendall and she said she still wants to be on the break, so she and I were free to date and sleep with whoever we wanted, but neither of us did, we made it look like we did but we didn't

Adam – and like you said Babe has never lied

JR- exactly

Adam – so I have a grandchild on its way!

JR – yes, Babe is 8 weeks pregnant

Adam – so how is Babe and my grandchild doing?

JR – there doing excellent; Babe no longer needs to go to meetings, because she has it controlled and were happy again and were going to live together again, Babe would like for us to be a family, with you, Brooke, Colby, Liza, Marian and Stuart, Tad, Krystal, and Jamie, even Amanda.

Adam – I guess I shouldn't hate Babe, and I should try to be nice to her…is this what your asking of me?

JR – It would really make me happy…to see you on the same page as me and her, everyone else has joined us on that page you're the only one!

Adam – to congratulate you both…I would like to throw you a belated birthday bash!

JR – Babe's birthday is on Sunday, maybe instead of a huge party like I use to have; we could have our family and friends over for dinner and cake! And we can also celebrate Babe's birthday the same night!

Adam – (looks at JR and sees how happy it would make him) sure! If it means that much to you!

JR (smiles) thanks dad, and it does…you won't regret it!

Adam – I hope not son, but you're an adult…you have very reliable instincts…I trust you!

JR – good! So I should get back to my wife, and you should get back to Brooke

Adam – all right, it is 11:30 I am little tired

**Adam pays for the meal; they walk out the door**

JR – good night dad

Adam – good night son

**They go there separate ways and get in there cars; JR drives back to the apartment; he walks to his apartment and opens the door; then he locks it and puts the chain on it, he walks to the bedroom and gets undressed he puts on his blue pajama pants, and takes off his t-shirt, he crawls in to bed next to Babe and wraps his arm around her.**

Babe – where did you go?

JR – your up?

Babe – I woke up after you got out of bed

JR – I went to BJ's to meet with my dad

Babe – oh…how did it go?

JR – he wants to throw us a birthday bash, and invite all our family and friends!

Babe – really?

JR – Yes…and I think he's excited that he has a grandchild on the way!

Babe – so he knows everything?

JR – yeah! The time was right!

Babe – I can see that…were celebrating our birthdays

JR – I am happy…maybe we can start being normal again!

Babe – it would be nice…I miss normalcy!

JR – so do I, I was kind of wondering something! What do you want out of life?

**Babe turns around and is know facing JR, which is kind of hard but still not too hard**

Babe – I want you, our baby, happiness, love, friendship, health…I want us to live long and have many children, and grandchildren. I want to be a teacher, and I want to be an excellent mother, like my mother was! I want it to be us always and forever. I want to keep falling in love with you as the day's progress…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A tragic Incident

Friday March 5 2004

2:30 pm

Erica and Bianca get in to a fight, because Erica is upset…Erica and Bianca exchange harsh words

Bianca: I can't stay here. I have to get out of here. I have to go.

Babe: Bianca, it's cool, I mean, wherever you want to go.

J.R.: Yeah, we'll drive you home if you want to.

Babe: Honey, I think that maybe I should go with her -- you know, girl stuff.

J.R.: Yeah, sure, whatever you say. You got your keys?

Babe: Yeah.

J.R. – don't be long…

Babe – I promise at the most a 1-hour, I'll call you!

**JR and Babe kiss; and pull away**

J.R.: Be careful.

**Bianca and Babe walk to Babe's new BMW 530i, they get in**

Babe: Ok… So where should we go?

Bianca: Anywhere. Anywhere far away, ok?

Babe: Ok.

Babe: It'll help to talk about it. I know I may sound like my mama, but that's true.

Bianca: All right, I'll share. Take me as far away from Erica Kane as is humanly possible.

**There is small crackling of lightning, and small roars of thunder; the sky is getting foggy **

Babe: (a loud thunder clap make Bianca jump) You don't care for storms much! Do you?

Bianca: It happened during a storm. My mother was raped during a storm, too. Now whenever she hears thunder, it reminds her of that night. Wait, what? What's wrong?

**It's 3:15 pm; Babe is pulling over on the side of the road**

Babe: You're making me nervous. And when I get nervous, I can't drive.

Bianca: I'm sorry.

Babe: Don't apologize. Just talk to me. Hey, we're pals, remember? I can take on whatever you need to unload.

Bianca: All right. What if my mother's right? What if I've been a total idiot? All this time, I have been all about this over-the-rainbow future. I bought baby toys and clothes. I -- I built a rocking chair. I've been acting like everything is perfectly normal.

Babe: You're having a baby that you love, Bianca, and it's perfectly normal to be excited and do all those things.

Bianca: Even if my baby's father is a rapist and I killed him? How stupid am I to think that the past could touch us? What have I done, Babe? Am I so selfish and so clueless that I brought a lifetime of misery on my family and on my child?

Babe: Hey, you can't stress like this, Bianca.

Bianca: You saw what this is doing to my mother.

Babe: Yeah, well, it was kind of hard to miss, but everybody's upset right now and it just kind of makes it hard to think things through.

**Thunder**

Babe: And see, the night, it's coming and the storm's coming and, hey, it's just making things that much worse.

Bianca: Things couldn't get much worse.

Babe: You just wait till tomorrow. The sun is going to come up and the day is going to seem so much brighter.

Bianca: How many times is the sun going to have to come up before I forget that I killed a man? Not just any man, the father of my child.

Babe: You didn't have a choice. You were protecting yourself and your baby.

Bianca: Is that what I tell Miranda? "I killed your daddy because he was an evil man and he raped me, and he was going to do it again"?

Babe: You don't have to tell your child anything that's going to hurt her.

Bianca: She's going to find out, Babe. If I don't tell her, she'll figure it out. Or worse, somebody else will. She's the heiress to the Cambias fortune. Every sordid detail is out there. I can't protect her from that.

Babe: Maybe not, but your love is what's going to keep her safe.

Bianca: No matter how much I love her, how can I -- I don't want Miranda to hate herself because of what her father did or because of what I did. What am I going to tell her, Babe? What am I going to say to her?

Babe: When the time comes, you'll find the words.

Babe: Are you sorry? Do you regret keeping the baby?

Bianca: No. I want this child. I love her so much already. I just never considered that my choices could hurt so many people, especially her. There's only one thing I can do.

Babe: What?

Bianca: I have to do what I originally planned. I have to leave town and have my baby someplace else, where nobody knows who I am or who she is.

Bianca: I have to leave. I have to find a new place to live and have Miranda.

Babe: You got to slow down here, Bianca. Maybe things aren't great with your mom right now, but that's no reason to run away.

Bianca: My mother totally came apart in front of that reporter. She started drinking.

Babe: Erica got looped? I've never even seen her lose control.

Bianca: Well, Erica Kane doesn't lose control. She also doesn't do alcohol. She was addicted to prescription drugs, and ever since she's been on a program, she's been clean and sober. She won't even touch an aspirin. And now -- what if this is just the beginning? I've seen it happen before in my own rehab. Something triggers a relapse, and then you fall into old habits.

Babe: Erica seems way too strong to fall into anything.

Bianca: Well, maybe I pushed her. All I wanted to do was give my child a chance. I never wanted to hurt my mother. I love her so much.

Babe: I bet deep down, Erica knows that.

Bianca: My mother can accept a lot of things, Babe, but she will never be able to accept my child. To her, this baby will never be anything more than a curse. I never thought that I'd have to choose between my baby and my mother.

Babe: Maybe you won't have to.

Bianca: Babe, if we stay in Pine Valley, every time my mother sees me at a restaurant or on the street, it's just going to rip her up all over again.

Babe: If you go away, my baby and I will miss you something fierce. Promise me you won't taillight it out of here.

**Thunder It's 3:38 pm **

Babe: This storm is starting to blow like stink. We'd better get out of here before the waterworks start.

**Car starts**

Babe: It's raining puppies out there. I can't even see anything. Damn.

Bianca: All right, maybe we should just pull over and wait it out.

Babe: Yeah, beats swimming upstream.

**Tires screech**

Babe: Oh, my God, we're not stopping! Bianca!

**Pounding on door Chandler Mansion**

J.R.: Babe?

**Pounding; JR opens the door to see Kendall**

Kendall: J.R. -- hey -- have you seen Bianca? Have you heard from Bianca?

J.R.: No, no. They took off from the Valley Inn in Babe's car. I was hoping that she forgot her keys.

Kendall: No, no, that -- that was hours ago.

J.R.: Yeah, yeah, I haven't seen them since they took off, Bianca either.

Kendall: Yeah, well, Erica did such a number on her! Bianca may never come back.

**Babe's gets control of her car; and it heading for the riverbank but she swerves to make that not happen**

**4:00 pm**

Babe: Oh, God.

Bianca: What? What?

Babe: We were, like, this close from slipping over the riverbank into the water. We got to get out of here.

Bianca: No, hold on, Babe. What if we skid into the river?

Babe: You think this car will float or sink?

Bianca: Probably sink.

Babe: Well, if we wait any longer, we're going to find out. Hold on.

Bianca: I can't see a thing. Are the lights on?

**The rain drops harder and there is a lot more thunder and lightning **

Babe: Not that you can tell, but, yeah.

Bianca: Babe, we're barely moving. If somebody came up behind us, we would get creamed.

Babe: I guess we could pull over somewhere, but the river runs right beside the road.

Bianca: I think it's letting up.

Babe: the River, it's flooding over…Look

**The river starts flooding over and knocks down trees; Babe parks the car; and they get out of the car; they look around trying to make out things**

Bianca: Oh, my God. Wait. Look! Babe, is that a cabin?

**Points to her right above the river bank; there a path to walk to it**

Babe: It's worth a look. I'm a good swimmer…don't worry. It was a joke.

Bianca: Well, we are not amused, and we are also coming with you.

Babe: No way. It's a rule -- the least pregnant girl checks out the shelter. Hey, you hang tight.

**Babe walks the path; and looks in the cabin; she looks around and thinks it'd be safe enough to hand tight, till the storm ends**

Bianca: "It was a dark and stormy night."

**Thunder**

Bianca: "It was a dark and stormy night." I hate waiting here alone. All right, I'm sorry, I know I'm not alone. I just hate waiting here, ok? You, too, huh? Whoa. Miranda, take it easy there. We got enough trouble.

**Meanwhile At The Chandler Mansion; JR and Kendall are trying Babe and Bianca's cell phones **

J.R.: Still nothing. How about you?

Kendall: No, straight to voicemail every time. Hey, hey, Bianca, listen, it's me again. Please just call me as soon as you get these messages, ok? I'm getting really nervous now.

J.R.: Babe, don't be keeping me in suspense. I want to know how you and Bianca are getting along, so call me at home -- and I love you.

Kendall: The rain is coming down like crazy. I mean, Babe didn't give you any clue where they were headed?

J.R.: They're probably at a restaurant right now talking.

Kendall: Right, or maybe they're in their car under an overpass, waiting for the rain to stop.

J.R.: Babe can handle it. She can take care of Bianca.

Kendall: Yeah, as long as they're biggest dilemma is which credit card to use at the mall.

J.R.: No, no, just because Babe's good for the economy doesn't mean she can't handle this. She's smart, she's resourceful, and there's nothing that she wouldn't do for your sister.

**Back to Bianca and Babe Thunder**

Bianca: "It was a dark and stormy night," and not the greatest time for the littlest Montgomery to be practicing her soccer kicks, so just cool it, ok, girl? Give Mama a break. Babe is going to be back soon. She'd better be back soon. "It was a dark and st--" oh!

**Babe walks up to Bianca**

Babe: Hey, it's a cabin! It's a cabin, and it's empty and it's dry.

Bianca: Ok.

**Babe grabs hold of Bianca's hand**

Babe: You ready to make a run for it?

Bianca: Oh, we should call home first.

Babe: We will once we're safe inside.

Bianca: All right.

Babe: Ready?

Bianca: Ready...On three…two --

Babe: Three!

**Babe and Bianca run to the cabin and close the door and lock it**

**Radio plays**

**Radio Announcer: We have a severe storm advisory throughout Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Delaware, and Maryland. Fallen trees have downed power lines throughout the state, blocking many routes and highways. Flash-flood warnings are in effect. State authorities request that you do not leave your homes unless it is an emergency. Do not go outside --**

**Radio stops**

**Babe and Bianca in the cabin**

Babe: This place isn't so bad. I mean, well, there's no TV, but -- well, I'll just run to the car and I'll get the portable as soon as the storm lets up.

Bianca: But we have to call home first.

Babe: Right. That's a good idea. (Babe pulls out here cell phone) J.R.'s going to want to know, where we are. Do you know where we are?

Bianca: No, not really, but at least we can tell him that we're safe.

Babe: Not with my phone we aren't. The battery's dead. There is not one single bar. JR has told me so many times, why don't you charge your cell phone incase of an emergency…he is too smart!

Bianca: All right, that's fine. I'll -- Babe, I left my purse in the car.

Babe: Well, that's not a problem.

**Babe walks up to the door and starts to open it**

Bianca: No, no, no, don't go out there again! Babe --

Babe: Bianca, I'm not sugar, I'm not going to melt.

**Wind howls; Babe opens the door and a huge waves comes hurling towards her; she closes the door and puts all her pressure to keep it closed**

Babe: Oh, my God. Bianca! Just hold on to something!

Bianca: What is this?

Babe: I don't know!

Bianca: What's going on? Oh, God!

Babe: Bianca!

Bianca: What is this? Is this like an avalanche?

Babe: Or the end of the world! Just hold on!

Bianca: Oh, my God.

**Some water is coming in through under the door; but Babe feels the heavy pressure from the wave subsiding!**

Babe: I think it's over.

**Babe and Bianca walk outside; they walk down the path again**

Bianca: What was that, Babe?

Babe: I thought we were dead or something.

Bianca: I'm not 100 sure we're not.

Babe: Bianca, when I opened that door, it was like this huge wall of water 30 feet away.

Bianca: From the river?

Babe: I don't know. It was like what it would look like in the movies when you see, like, a dam break or something, something like that.

Bianca: I guess it was, like, a flash flood.

Babe: Now that my life has passed before my eyes, I definitely want to talk to J.R.

Bianca: All right, well, don't worry, I know that my phone is charged because it's been off since this morning.

Babe: All right, let's just see who we can reach.

Bianca: Whoa! Oh, my God. There's water everywhere!

Babe: It's like a logjam out here!

Bianca: Oh, my God, the ro-- the road is completely washed over!

Babe: Oh, my God. Bianca?

Bianca: What? What is it?

Babe: The car's gone! It's completely washed away!

**Meanwhile at the Chandler Mansion; It's 5:00 pm…JR and Kendall are getting really worried **

J.R.: I'm not joking around here, Babe. If I don't hear from you soon, I'm going to come looking for you guys. Call me, would you?

Kendall: We can take both of our cars.

J.R.: Yeah, yeah, maybe we can go looking for them at the places they like to go, like BJ's, the serving spoon, the cafe, and the Valley Inn. That would be --

Kendall: You're a lot more worried than you're letting on.

J.R.: I trust that Babe can handle all this. It's the rain that's making me crazy! I --

Kendall: No, no, J.R., the thought that something could have happened to Babe is making you crazy.

J.R.: No. Nothing happened to her.

Kendall: Why, because you two are in it for the long haul?

J.R.: You're damn right. We patched things up…we're staying patched.

Kendall: Don't worry J.R. she's going to be fine!

J.R. – (nods his head) she better, she's not leaving this earth without me!

**Meanwhile Tad and Krystal are at Tad's place **

Tad: You lying, thieving, and sneaking cheat. I'm going to strip you of everything you got.

Krystal: Big talk, loser.

Tad: You just brace yourself, because it's coming.

Krystal: Oh, bring it on! Bring it on!

Tad: Southern accent I'm going to bring it on in. You just got yourself a whole barrel full of beginner's luck.

Krystal: Are you kidding?

Tad: (Normal voice) No.

Krystal: This is strategy, baby! I am rich, I'm sitting on an empire, and you are mortgaged up the yin-yang --

Tad: Oh --

Krystal: And headed for the poorhouse. Yes! Pay up, pay up! Whoo-hoo! How's that for a kick in the assets?

Tad: I don't care. You may break my bank account, but you will never break my spirit because -- Southern accent I own Valley Inn, see, right there. Normal voice And what are you going to do, huh, when you land on my newly renovated Chandler Enterprises, huh, or Cortlandt Electronics?

Krystal: Oh, yeah? And which one of those are you going to hock when you land on my newly renovated Front Street, hmm? Face it, Mr. Martin, I got you trumped big time, and I mean in The Donald kind of way, not the cards way.

Tad: Well, maybe we should raise the stakes. You ever played Strip Monopoly?

Krystal – I wish I could say I haven't but I have…

Tad – you're kidding right?

Krystal – nope! I won!

Tad – ah! That's not fair…you're a cheater!

Krystal – poor guy…didn't see it coming!

Tad – what?

Krystal – after I played strip monopoly with him; I handcuffed him naked to his car that I rebuilt in his living room

Tad – why?

Krystal – he cheated on me!

Tad – oh! Loser…didn't know what he had! Oh well his loss, my gain!

Krystal: Thanks for caring about me and not sending me out in that weather.

Tad: Wasn't a problem.

**Computer beeps**

Tad: Hang on.

Tad: It's from J.R.

**Krystal walks up to Tad**

Krystal: What's the matter? Is he ok?

Tad: Yeah, he says something's wrong with the phones. He can't get through.

Krystal: What?

Tad: He can't find Babe.

Krystal: What do you mean he can't -- what? What? She's missing?

Tad: Well, he says that she and Bianca went out for some kind of drive.

Krystal: What?

Tad: Yeah.

**Krystal starts walking to get her coat; and she grabs her purse and walks to the door**

Krystal: What, in this rain? Are you --

Tad: Where you going, Krystal?

Krystal: I've got to find my little girl!

Tad: No, you can't help them!

Krystal: What are you talking about? I got to go find her!

Tad: If you go out there, all you're going to do is wrap your car around a tree!

Krystal: That man said not to leave the house unless there's an emergency. My little girl is missing. There's no emergency bigger than that.

**Krystal leaves; Tad looks at her retreating figure; he grabs his coat and keys and follows her**

Tad: Krystal -- Krystal

**Babe and Bianca back in the cabin**

Bianca: We are really lucky that this cabin is even still standing. I mean, trees were snapped in half out there.

Babe: Yeah, my car was just taken away like it was some toy or something.

Bianca: Guess we're going to be here for a while.

Babe: Ugh. Unless Noah comes by and we can hitch a ride on his ark back to Pine Valley.

Bianca: What?

Babe: Nothing. I just -- I was thinking about all the places that my car could land up. Imagine if it, like, landed in somebody's yard, right? You'd just pull back the top and throw some topsoil in it. I mean, it would make a pretty good planter.

Bianca: Babe, you got a great outlook.

Babe: It's just a car. I mean, heck, it's a thing. The important thing is that we're safe and we're dry. And we are going to have a banquet!

Bianca: Ah! What is the chef preparing tonight?

Babe: Ahem. My dear, we are going to be having my favorites -- some lima beans, followed by some cream of mushroom soup, chicken noodle soup, and sliced peaches.

Bianca: Not all at once, please.

Babe: I could make, like, three casseroles out of all this. Honestly, we could be a lot worse off. I mean, we've got a lot of dry wood and plenty of food, and when it comes to water, you just stick your cup out the window and there you go. Girlfriend, we are set!

Bianca: Oh, my God. Oh, no.

**Meanwhile at the Chandler Mansion; 5:30 pm **

J.R.: Have you heard anything at all from Ryan yet?

Kendall: No. No, I don't really want to talk about him right now. I have a lot more to worry about.

**Door slams; Krystal walks in to the mansion Tad is behind her**

Krystal: You still haven't heard from Babe?

J.R.: Not yet.

Krystal: We've looked everywhere, all the streets, and alleyways all the way from Tad's place to here.

Tad: No sign of her car.

Kendall: Well, Babe and Bianca are both smart girls. They know to come in out of the rain.

Krystal: I just have a nagging feeling about this.

Tad: Easy, take it easy. There's no reason to go there just yet, all right?

**Tad wraps his arm around her. Meanwhile Babe and Bianca**

Babe: Oh, wait. This isn't you remembering you're allergic to chicken soup or peaches, is it?

Bianca: I wish --

Babe: A mouse. A mouse! You saw a mouse or a snake?

Bianca: I wish I didn't have to tell you this right now, Babe.

Babe: I can take it. But, Bianca, you're really starting to freak me out.

Bianca: I think that my water just broke.

**Babe gives her a "you're joking right" look**

Babe: Maybe you're wrong. Maybe -- maybe it's just --

Bianca: No, I'm not wrong, Babe. My water just broke. You know what this means. This means that my baby is coming now.

**Back At The Chandler Mansion **

J.R.: I've been trying Babe all night.

Tad: It'll be all right.

**Thunder**

Krystal: I just have a bad feeling about this. I got a scary, bad feeling about this.

Tad: Have a little faith.

Krystal: This is insane…why did she go out in this storm?

J.R. – she didn't go out in the storm, she went out before it came…she promised me an hour and that she would call

Kendall: but we haven't heard from either of them

Krystal: Oh, great, two pregnant women out in this storm…this is just perfect!

**Babe and Bianca praying it's not labor **

Babe: Ok. There's no way you're in labor. It's probably just --

**She gets up and paces**

Bianca: What, what, Babe? What else could it be?

Babe: I don't know. We both got really drenched out there when we were ditching the car before it went white-water rafting.

Bianca: I know what I'm feeling.

Babe: Ok, ok. So let's say that your water did burst. I can use this towel to clean you up, and I'll find some clothes, and you can change --

Bianca: Babe, Babe, this is more than a wardrobe change. That video that we saw at the hospital said that when your water breaks, it's a sign that labor has started.

Babe: Well, my mama said that pain is the first sign of labor, and you are nowhere near that. Bianca --

Bianca: I feel something.

Babe: Oh, God. Something like what?

Bianca: Like -- like not a pain, exactly. Like a tightness…

Babe: Ok -- that's no biggie. It's probably just a cramp or something.

Bianca: Or it's my first contraction.

**Meanwhile at the Chandler Mansion; 6:00 pm**

Kendall: Look, there's safety in numbers, right? Babe and Bianca are together, so that doubles the odds that they're ok.

Krystal: They could be stranded somewhere. They could be stuck in some mudslide or God knows what else!

Adam: Are you saying my grandchild could be in danger?

J.R.: Your grandchild and my wife, Dad.

Krystal: Look, I'm not going to sit here and wait for bad news to come knocking. I'm going to go --

Tad: No, you -- you can't. You're not going anywhere.

Krystal: I've got to go find my little girl!

Tad: You can't -- you can't find her! How are you going to do that without a powerboat and a chain saw? Krystal, I'm sorry. The roads are flooded. They got downed trees all over the place, not to mention power lines ready to zap you into the afterlife. If you take off now, there's a better than ever chance that you'll end up stranded or worse.

Krystal: I'm thinking about Babe and her little one and Bianca and hers. I'm not going to just abandon them to the fates!

J.R.: Krystal, I've already contacted the local police. I've told them to keep an eye out for Babe's car.

Adam: Derek Frye couldn't find his own behind with a flashlight and a map. I'm going to contact Governor Brooks myself, tell him to alert the State Police.

**Busy signal**

J.R.: What? What, the circuit's jammed again?

Kendall: No, it's loaded with people trying to find out if their loved ones are safe. Listen, J.R., at least we can check the obvious. Let's go.

**Thunder; JR and Kendall leave the mansion; Back at the Cabin**

Babe: Well, any more twinges?

Bianca: Not since the last one. The books say that we need to time the contractions -- how long they last and how often they are.

Babe: If that's even what it is. I -- come on, Bianca. Don't worry. Before you know it, you're going to be in that birthing room at the hospital.

Bianca: Who's going to find us in the middle of nowhere?

Babe: Knowing J.R. and his daddy, they probably sent out the whole National Guard just to find my little peanut and me.

Bianca: I hope you're right.

Babe: How about -- you know what? I can make you a corned beef and lima bean casserole. Ok, or not. Or how about some plain peaches?

Bianca: The books say you're not supposed to eat when you're in labor.

Babe: If you're in labor. Bianca, you keep talking about what these books say.

Bianca: I've read them all.

Babe: Well, see, I saw this series on cable, and it's about the birthing process. And it made everything seem so much more real -- more than some book ever could.

Bianca: So you're a real expert on this, huh?

Babe: Well, I -- I also saw my neighbor's dog give birth to ten puppies. I mean, how different could it be?

**Thunder**

Babe: Oh, wait -- hey, hey, where are you going?

Bianca: I'm going to the hospital.

Babe: Oh, and how do you think you're going to get there? You going to swim?

Bianca: If I have to.

Babe: Bianca, you -- please, you need to be still. The Lamaze video says that moving around speeds up the process. And even though we don't know if this is going to be your baby's birthday, let's just not risk it without help here.

Bianca: Babe, this is so not how I imagined having my baby.

Babe: Hey, don't you worry. I'm going to take really good care of you. Bianca, what is it? Another twinge or --

Bianca: No, it's not a twinge. I'm definitely in labor.

**Thunder: 6:40 pm**

Babe: How long has it been?

Bianca: Twenty minutes since the last contraction, fifteen between the first and second.

Babe: Ok. So that's good. That means there's no kind of regular, which means you're not in full-fledged labor.

Bianca: But if I am and we don't get to the hospital in time --

Babe: Hey, you remember what I said before, right? Any second, a rescue truck is going to pull up there, and they are going to give you a personal escort to the hospital. I'll bet they'll even let you run the siren. That's better. You know what? I think I saw a deck of cards -- yes, I did. How about we play a couple hands just to pass the time? Let's see. What do we want to play? My favorite -- how about Spit in the Ocean? Really gross name for a card game, huh? You know, there was always two things I could count on in my mama's purse -- one would be a deck of cards and then the second was a rat comb. See, she was a dealer for a while down in Reno. She pulled down some really good money.

**Thunder**

Babe: Binky, is it another cringe? (Bianca shakes her head) Well, then, what's wrong?

Bianca: I'm scared, Babe.

Babe: I know. It's ok. You're going to be just fine.

Bianca: How do you know that?

Babe: Because you don't know any other way to be. Life throws you these rocks, but you always stand strong. I hope that my little girl gets your gift for taking in all the good stuff in life and just letting the bad stuff go bye-bye.

Bianca: I thought you said you had a feeling you were having a little boy.

Babe: Oh, I don't know. It changes every 10 seconds or so. I mean, when the doctor asked if I wanted to know the sex, I thought, "You know what? Why ruin a good surprise?"

Bianca: So, what's J.R. hoping for?

Babe: At first, I thought he wanted a little boy, but he's so set on having a daddy's little girl. But if I do have a girl, our plan of our kids growing up and getting married and running the world -- it's pretty much going to go up in smoke.

Bianca: Not if they move to Massachusetts.

**Meanwhile At The Mansion; 6:53 pm **

Tad: So, how on earth did you keep it from me?

Krystal: What?

Tad: You're oh so shapely but seemingly hollow leg. You keep eating like that, you're going to explode.

Krystal: I can't help it. It's what I do when I'm under pressure.

Tad: You just try to remember to breathe, ok?

Krystal: How long has it been since J.R. and Kendall left?

Tad: Not long.

Adam: Damn and blast!

Tad: Don't tell me your pal the Governor gave you the busy signal?

Adam: He's addressing an emergency session of the state legislature.

Tad: So much for friends in high places.

Adam: But I've emailed my security team. They are out looking for Babe and Bianca right now.

Tad: Excellent. You hear that? Cavalry's on the way. That means that those girls will be found.

Krystal: Found how? What if help's too late? I mean, what if Babe and Bianca --

Tad: Hey, aren't you the one that's always bragging to me about how you taught your daughter she could get through anything --

Krystal: Yeah, so --

Tad: And land sunny-side up?

Krystal: Why?

Tad: You're not about to lose Babe or your grandchild.

Krystal: If you say so.

Tad: Yeah, I do. Excuse me for a minute. I'm going to head out, see if I can get a signal, and make a call to the hospital. You going to be ok?

Krystal: Yeah, I'll just -- I'll clean this up.

**Thunder**

Adam: this waiting is driving me up the wall; I wish I could get more manpower out there!

Brooke: your really worried aren't you?

Adam: yes…because not only could I loose my grandchild, I could loose the key to my sons happiness, and it would be weird not having Babe around I got so use to her.

Brooke – you won't loose either of them; Babe is strong as is Bianca…they'll pull through!

Adam: I glad I have you to assure me of that; if you were out there I swear I would be barking at so many people to bring the 5 of you home safely

Brooke – and vice versa

Adam: I love you Brooke. I hope you know that!

Brooke – I do…I love you also

**Liza walks over to Tad **

Tad: (is playing with the phone trying to make a connection) Worthless.

Liza: Ahem. Yeah, it just seems to be one of those days.

Tad: I can't get anything but a busy signal.

Liza: Funny. Neither can I. (holds up her cell phone)

Tad: this sucks the big one!

Liza: They make phones for you to make calls in time of need, but when that time comes they don't work!

Tad: I know it's stupid…it makes you wonder why you spent the money on it in the first place

Liza: (looks at Krystal) I think she needs you

Tad – (turns around and looks at Krystal) thanks darling (he kisses her forehead)

**Tad walks over to Krystal**

Tad: Well, at least there's some good news -- looks like the rain's letting up a little bit.

Krystal: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get out there.

Tad: No, no, no, Krystal, I want you to stay here.

Krystal: Well, where are you headed that I can't go, too?

Tad: I thought I would go over to the hospital and check on my father, make sure he's ok -- and my mother.

Krystal: No. Uh-uh. No, you're going to check with Dr. Joe at the hospital because you think that Babe is racked up there fighting for her life.

Tad: I don't think that. Honestly. I just thought I would eliminate the slim-to-none chance that she may have been brought in. And because I can't get a signal out, I just -- I want to go check for myself.

Krystal: Don't expect me to wait here biting my fingernails. If you're going somewhere, I'm going with you.

**Thunder; Meanwhile At the Cabin**

**Radio Announcer: Torrential rain and wind gusts of up to 60 miles an hour. Governor Brooks has declared a state of emergency, and listeners are strongly cautioned to remain indoors. Emergency --**

Bianca: Oh -- oh, God.

Babe: Ok, ok --

Bianca: Oh, God.

Babe: Just remember what they said in the class. You just got to breathe through it. Ready? That's it, that's it, keep breathing. Almost over --

Bianca: Whoa.

Babe: Ok?

Bianca: Oh, that was -- that was a real whopper.

Babe: Yeah, but you rode it out just like a pro. Hopefully, it'll only be about 30 more minutes till the next one. When my mama had me, she was in labor for 28 hours before I made my debut.

Bianca: Wait a minute. Wait -- you told me that Krystal only got down to 45 bottles of beer on the wall and then you popped right out.

Babe: Yeah. Did I forget to mention that she got through the song about 20 times before that?

Bianca: I don't think I can last another hour, let alone 28.

Babe: Of course you can. You just have to focus.

Bianca: I am focused. I'm focused on the pain.

Babe: No, no, no, no. You need to focus on the outcome. Remember when you told me you just couldn't wait to hold little baby Miranda in your arms? What else are you looking forward to?

Bianca: Brushing her hair and braiding it. That was my mom's big thing -- playing with my hair constantly. It drove me nuts. I didn't get it then, but now I do. Every touch was her way of saying that she loved me. So what are you looking forward -- oh, my God! Oh, my God, it's another contraction. They're coming fast and furious now. Oh, God, Babe, what do I do?

Babe: Um -- ok, ok, ok. Just hold my hand and just breathe, ok? That's it. Um -- ok, ok, ok. Just hold my hand and just breathe, ok? That's it.

**JR and Kendall at Jamie and Amanda's apartment; Maggie is over**

J.R.: Jamie, we're here about Babe.

Jamie: what about Babe?

Amanda – is she okay?

Kendall: Maggie -- Maggie, have you seen Bianca? I can't reach her on her cell.

Maggie: No, I haven't talked to her since breakfast. Why? Did something happen?

Kendall: She went out with Babe this afternoon, and we think they got caught up in the storm.

Jamie: You let Babe go out in this? What the hell are you…

Amanda- (Amanda puts her hand on Jamie's mouth) stop! Babe is out in this storm; we have to find her and your baby!

J.R.: we've been looking but we can't find them (JR has a scared look on his face; his eyes are the medium light green color)

Jamie: You're -- you're scared?

J.R.: Yes… I got to believe that she's safe. I'm not going to lose my wife and my baby, not now. Not ever.

Amanda – don't worry JR, (she hugs JR; they pull away) Babe is strong…(she looks at Kendall) so is Bianca there going to be okay! Don't loose hope!

Maggie – Amanda's right! Now is not the time to loose hope, they need us to be strong, so we can come and find them!

Kendall – were going to go back out there…

**JR and Kendall leave; At the Cabin**

Babe and Bianca: 61 bottles of beer on the wall, 61 bottles of beer you take one down

Bianca: Oh -- oh, God! Oh, God. They're coming so fast and so strong now.

Babe: Hey, it's nothing that we can't handle.

Bianca: You talk about me like I'm some kind of Amazon or something. Doesn't anything ever faze you?

Babe: There's plenty.

Bianca: Like what?

Babe: Like when you go to the store and it's buy one, get one free -- why can't you just take the free one and leave the other one on the shelf?

Bianca: I'm serious.

Babe: Well, I've been in some kind of trouble my whole life. Mainly all my fault. I mean, I just never think about the future. I just -- I think about what I want right then, right now. And then by the time I figure out how to get out of one mess, it's -- bam. J.R.'s pretty much the only thing I've ever grabbed on to that turned out to be any good.

Bianca: I'm glad you two worked out together. He loves you so much.

Babe: I love him, too. And this baby -- it's going to keep things good!

Bianca: I feel like Miranda is my good thing

Babe: You know that they're going to be connected at the hip, right? It's never going to be just Miranda or just Bess. It's always going to be Miranda and Bess. "Hey, look, there's Miranda and Bess. They just came back from the mall." Or "Did you hear Miranda and Bess just tied for first in the Geography Bee?"

Bianca: Bess?

Babe: Yeah. J.R. wants to name her for his granny.

Bianca: I like it. Miranda and Bess -- best friends.

Babe: Just like their moms. Bianca and Babe.

Bianca: Bianca and Babe.

**Thunder At the hospital **

Tad: Why don't you see if you can drink some of this?

Krystal: Did you find out anything? Are they here?

Tad: I spoke to both Dad and the woman at Admissions. Nobody matching Babe or Bianca's description's been brought in.

Krystal: I'll take that water.

Krystal: Thank you.

Tad: No sweat. They got plenty more where that came from.

Krystal: I'm not talking about the water. Thank you for not calling me a drama queen when I freaked out when I saw that strange girl. I --

Tad: Krystal, you didn't see a stranger. You saw your daughter.

Krystal: I can't even remember what my life was like before Babe came into it. Feel like two halves of the same whole, you know, sharing the same heartbeat. Now that her little one's picked up that beat -- if anything happens to either one of them…

**Back At Jamie and Amanda's place **

Jamie: we can't sit around…I've got to do something

Maggie: Not without me…

Amanda – or me! I am not leaving your side baby!

Jamie – it's dangerous!

Amanda- I don't give a damn, my best friend is out there…and I am not about to let you out of my sight, I couldn't deal with worrying about Babe, and you!

Jamie: Maggie…Maybe you should call Lena and tell her Bianca's missing.

Maggie: I can't…She's in Chicago. I'm not going to call her and scare her if Bianca just went to the movies until, you know, the weather settled or something.

Jamie: Right. And she probably couldn't get a flight out anyway, so –

Amanda – let's go then…the more time we waste; the more time runs out for us finding them!

Maggie: Well, take your car?

Jamie: Yeah, let's go.

**Jamie, Amanda, and Maggie walk out the door; and get in to Jamie's car; they drive looking for Babe's car; on the way to the Mansion. Thunder Back at the cabin**

Bianca: Babe? What are you doing?

Babe: Can't make soup without hot water.

Bianca: No. You don't think we're going to get to the hospital in time. That's why you're boiling water.

Babe: Hey, don't you worry. I might not have read all the books that you read, but you and Miranda -- you guys are going to ace this, and I'm going to be here to make sure of it.

Bianca: Just like your neighbor and her 10 puppies -- oh -- oh –

**Babe runs up to her best friend and grabs her hand**

Babe: Ok, ok, ok, what -- what bottle of beer are we on? Ok --

Bianca: Oh, forget the song. Tell me about Bess. Tell me about what you're looking forward to.

Babe: Ok, um -- yeah. Well, that's a cinch. I -- a bike. That's it. When I was little, I always wanted a bike, and -- but it wasn't just -- it wasn't feasible because we moved all the time and it wasn't affordable. And I remember seeing this little girl, and she had a pink bike with a banana seat and the streamers. She was with her family, and they just seemed so happy. Hey, that's how it's going to be with you and little Miranda. You're going to be a family, Bianca.

Bianca: Oh --

Babe: Sweetie, what's wrong?

Bianca: I want this baby out of me right now!

**At the hospital; 8:10 pm **

Tad: Nobody's seen either of the girls since they took off in Babe's car this afternoon.

Krystal: We're kind of hoping maybe they found someplace to lay low until the storm passes.

Maria: And isn't it right around Bianca's due date?

Krystal: Yeah, and Babe's not too far behind.

Maria: Oh, my God -- well, then we'll just keep an eye out for Babe and Bianca, then.

David: What about Bianca? Is she all right?

Tad: We won't know till we find her -- and Babe.

**JR and Kendall at the Mansion; JR calls people**

J.R.: Well, that's just not good enough…then use a chopper! Then find them on foot. My wife and her friend are pregnant...Find them (he hangs up the phone)

Kendall: I can't lose them. Bianca and her baby -- they're all I've got left.

J.R.: That's not going to happen. I won't let that happen.

**Back At The Cabin Bianca groans**

Babe: Bianca, you said you want to have this baby now? Well, I think you're going to get your wish, because we can't wait for help to get here. We're going to deliver this baby together -- now.

Babe: Bianca, Bianca, your baby wants out. You have to push again.

Bianca: No, I can't, not anymore. It's been too long, Babe.

Babe: Don't you dare poop out on me now? You can do this. Just one more push, come on!

Bianca: Don't make me do it again.

Babe: Come on.

Bianca: Oh!

Babe: You think of her. Miranda wants to see her mommy. Give it all you got. Ready? Now, push!

Babe: Bianca -- here she comes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Two Women, One Child**

Saturday March 6 2004 

**At the Mansion; Erica walks in to the Mansion; 8:38 am **

Erica – did you find my baby yet?

Tad – not yet! But were not giving up

Erica – please…please find her and bring her home!

Tad – were doing all we can, will bring them home!

**Kendall walks in to view**

Kendall – what the hell do you want? Haven't you caused enough damage?

Erica – Bianca is missing…I have as much of a right to be here, as you do!

Kendall: Well…if it wasn't for you, she wouldn't have taken off with Babe yesterday… She wanted to get as far away from you as possible. Then the storm hit. No sign of the car, no word from them. And we both know what the storm was like. We know what a storm like that means to the both of you. What, aren't you afraid now, Mother? Aren't you concerned? Aren't you going to cry to me and tell me how much you love her?

Erica: I do love her. You know that.

Kendall: Yeah, and I also know what you did to her. I heard you try to drown her in your child-of-rape neurosis.

Erica: I just told her the truth that her life is never going to be the same. I didn't wish some curse on her. I just told her the truth, what it's going to be.

Kendall: It was your truth, Mother, not hers. It doesn't have to be hers. But it always comes back to you and your endless well of pain. Well, was it cathartic? Do you feel cleansed? Do you feel great about it? Because if Bianca and her baby are lying somewhere in a ditch, those are the last words you ever said to her.

**Greenlee and Ryan driving on the road; they see a black car destroyed; Ryan parks; her gets out as does Greenlee **

Greenlee: The water did all that?

Ryan: Just hang on. You might not want to --

Greenlee: What? You think someone's in there?

Ryan: Just -- just stay back.

Greenlee: Hey, be careful.

Ryan: You… too

Ryan: It's ok. It's empty.

**Ryan sees a black purse and reaches to grabs it; he opens it and sees a wallet in looks to see whom it belongs too**

Greenlee: What? Tell me. Tell me.

**Ryan turns around and looks worried; Greenlee walks up to him**

Ryan: Bianca Montgomery.

**Meanwhile At The Cabin; 10:07 am Baby cries**

Babe: Oh, she's here! And she's a she! You were right. She's gorgeous -- well, in a covered-in-goop kind of way, but she really is gorgeous.

Bianca: Is she -- is she all right? Is she ok?

Babe: Yes…she has 10 fingers and toes, and all other parts are all here, she's perfect!

Babe: That's right. Oh. Oh. You tell your mama just how happy you are to be here.

Bianca: Hi. Hi. Hi, little one. Oh, my

**Chandler Mansion; 10:26 am **

Brooke: Adam, they're fine. Bianca had that awful run-in with the reporter, and she and Babe have probably gone to some lovely spa to destress, and they can't call us to let us know because all the phone lines are down.

Adam: J.R. didn't live with me much when he was growing up. We didn't play games together, but when we did, I was always the giant out to eat the little boy. He made me feel like a giant, grabbing great fistfuls of life. In those moments, I knew that being a father was my better self, my truer self.

Brooke: I know you're a loving father. That's always been clear.

Adam: Yeah. J.R. was a great kid. A great kid. He was smarter than other kids his age, and that's not just parental delusion. No, he could make me laugh at myself.

**Adam laughs**

Adam: Now, nobody else could do that. I made him laugh, too. Sometimes he'd laugh so hard, he couldn't laugh anymore. That felt better than any business deal I've ever pulled off. I was hoping we could have that kind of laughter in this house again, if we loose both Babe and that baby she is caring…all the laughter will disappear, and it won't come back. I was hoping a new Chandler could bring more laughter and joy in to our lives…but know I don't know if that is even possible?

**Brooke pulls him in for a hug to comfort him**

Brooke – you can't think like this! Because the only way we'll find them is if we don't loose hope!

**At The Cabin; 10:35 am **

Babe: She's clean and cuddly and ready for Mommy.

Bianca: Hi, little Miranda. Hi. Hey there, it's Mommy. Look at you. You're so -- you're so perfect. I love you.

Babe: How awesome is this? And just think… I'm next.

Bianca: She really is a miracle, isn't she? She's so beautiful and tiny, and --

Babe: And she's here and she's safe. You did great.

Bianca: We did great.

Babe: Now all we got to do is get you cleaned up and find some baby doctor help for the both of you.

Bianca: Oh, no. We're fine.

Babe: I'd really feel a lot better if we could get some expert opinions here in case I missed any crucial points during the birthing video on TV.

Bianca: You were amazing. You're a miracle, too. You just became Miranda's guardian angel.

Babe: Hey, we're the wonder twins of the mama set. We just got to stick together.

**Miranda cries**

Bianca: Shh, Shh, Shh.

**Greenlee and Ryan at Babe's destroyed car**

Ryan: so if Bianca was in the passenger seat, who was driving?

Greenlee: well, let's look through the car…maybe will find something!

Ryan: you better be careful!

Greenlee: don't worry…I have the big strong Ryan Lavery to rescue me!

Ryan: yeah! But it'd be easier if I didn't have to…

**Ryan and Greenlee search through the car; they don't find anything; 10:46 am **

Ryan: That's why we need help, all right? That's why -- did you get through? Did you call 911?

Greenlee: Yes, yes, yes. The rescue crew is on the way. They said to wait here and not get in the water. I didn't tell them you were hip-deep at the time…

Ryan: Ok, it'll be our secret. Let's just see if it's worth the effort here. Ok. (He finds a brown Louis Vuitton purse floating under the car; he grabs it; and walks over to Greenlee where it's safe) Oh, my God…(he opens the bag; and grabs out the wallet; he looks at the driver's license) Babe Chandler.

Greenlee: great! So Bianca and Babe where in there, and know there not! What am I suppose to think?

Ryan – that there safe…and waiting for all this to end!

Greenlee – we have to go and give JR and Kendall these things

Ryan – I bet there at the Chandler Mansion…we'll wait for the cops!

**At the Cabin at 11 am **

Babe: She's her own teeny-weeny lactating specialist.

Bianca: You were very hungry, weren't you?

Babe: I'm going to give you two some alone time, but make sure you stay bundled up.

Bianca: Ok.

Babe: Auntie Babe is headed for an obstacle course up the road.

Bianca: Oh, no, Babe. Are you sure you should go out there? It's probably a mess out there.

Babe: Hey, women exercise all the way up until giving birth, and I'm not due for weeks, so I'm still fine. Bianca, you look a little pale. Are you sure you're going to be ok while I'm gone?

Bianca: We'll be fine. We'll be perfect.

Babe: You are delirious in love with that baby. "Perfect" is going to come when we get you in the hospital, ok? Now, Dumbo is off on her little obstacle course, and don't you two dare laugh at me while I'm gone.

Bianca: Babe? Be careful.

Babe – I promise…

**She kisses Bianca on the cheek; then Miranda**

Babe – don't worry…

**Babe walks out of the cabin; she closes the door behind her and takes a look around her it's a mess. At the Chandler Mansion, Erica holds her mother's framed photograph; she is sitting on the stairs in the foyer; right beside the door**

Erica: I know you see everything now. Tell me it's not true. Bianca's all right, isn't she? I know you kept her safe before. I know you have. And sometimes knowing that you are watching over her is the only thing that got me through. Please, please, please keep my baby safe again. Please, please keep my baby safe.

**At The Cabin **

Bianca: What's the matter? You couldn't be hungry already. That's right. That's right. You recognize that voice. That's Mommy's voice. You've been hearing that for months and months, and you're going to go on hearing it for years and years. And I'm going to tell you the same thing when you're 30 that I told you on the day you were born. I love you. I will always love you. And no matter how scary the world gets, Mommy is going to be there to help you through it. Mommy will never lie to you or walk away, and Mommy will always be proud of amazing you. And even when you're all grown up, I'll still love you. And I'll still protect you, and I will always be so grateful that God gave you to me.

Bianca: Close your eyes, sleep is more than it seems. Soon you'll discover a garden of dreams. A blossoming tapestry lights up the dark. Dreams are the flowers that bloom in your heart. Rose dreams are red, like the new valentine, violets are blue 'cause they're sad all the time, daisy dreams shine like the sun in the park. Dreams are the flowers that bloom in your heart. So dream and bloom, bloom and dream, and watch your garden grow. When you awaken with a smile, everyone will know. You've been to dreamland and now you've returned, eager to share everything that you've learned. Believing in dreams isn't really so hard. Dreams are the flowers that bloom in your heart.

**The police and fire crew drive up to Ryan and Greenlee**

Fireman: Ok, unit 6 out. I'll get some men on a recovery effort downstream.

Greenlee: Wait, you mean rescue, not recovery, right? Like boats and helicopters? I mean, you might want to call the hospital and get Bianca's OB because they're going to want to make sure that the baby's ok.

Fireman: Ma'am, if anyone was in that car before the flood hit -- I mean, look at it. Nobody could survive that. I'm sorry.

Ryan: Hey, do you think you could tell the Pine Valley Police to hold off on notifying the families? Because I know these people. I think they'd want to hear it from me.

Fireman: No one will fight you for it.

Greenlee: Are you going now?

Ryan: Well, you'd want to know right away, wouldn't you?

Greenlee: No. I don't want to know. I wish I didn't know. Wait -- you don't have to do this.

Ryan: Greenlee, this is not something that they should hear from a stranger.

Greenlee: No, no, you don't have to do this alone. I'll come with you.

Ryan: You're sure? You're sure you want to be there?

Greenlee: Yes. They can say whatever they want to me. I deserve it. But I need to be there for Jack. If he hears about Bianca, it'll kill him. If he doesn't want me there, I'll leave. If I can help my dad at all, I need to be there.

**Greenlee and Ryan walk to their car; and they get in and drive to the Chandlers, Greenlee is holding on to the bags tightly, and praying that there all okay! At The Chandler mansion Jamie, Amanda, and Maggie walk in and up to JR and Kendall.**

Jamie: We got here as fast as we could.

Amanda: Has anyone seen them?

Maggie – does anyone have any news?

Kendall: No, no, no one's found them. But everyone's here to help…we'll find her…we'll find them both.

**Opal is standing in the living room**

Opal: Come on (she motions for Reggie; to come talk to her) Come on back over here.

Reggie: I didn't want to bother you. You looked like you were maybe --

Opal: It's all right, it's all right. I can pray in my head while I have a little chat with you.

Reggie: Does it help?

Opal: Praying? You want to give it a try with me right now? You don't have to say a word.

Reggie: No, no, no, that's ok. I mean, if the big man upstairs has something to say to me, he better start explaining why bad stuff keeps happening to Bianca. Until then, he can just leave a message.

**Mia and Tad at the phone**

Mia: You know, the circuits were totally overloaded. They probably just couldn't get through.

Tad: All right, let's get started. Time's precious. Thank you all for making it here so quickly. It makes it easier to get the information out. All we know right now is that Bianca and Babe left the Valley Inn yesterday afternoon before the storm hit. Now, Krystal and I have already been to the police station, leaving pictures of the girls and the plate number from Babe's car.

Maggie: But what about an APB or search parties?

Jack: Well, the problem with that is after last night, the authorities are extremely short-handed.

**Doorbell rings**

Jack: Now, if we can give them some kind of location, they could check it out, but the way it stands --

Tad: The way it stands, it's up to us. Adam's already sent out search parties, everybody he could possibly scrape together. But as far as I'm concerned, all the manpower we need is right here in this room.

Jack: All right, so let's go. Let's go find Babe and Bianca and bring them safely back home.

Erica: I want to help. I want to help find my daughter. Have you heard anything?

Tad: Not really. So far, the police know we're looking for the girls. Now, we've alerted everybody we could possibly think of, and they'll do everything they can.

Opal: How you holding up, honey?

Erica: Oh, I'm -- I'm just cold. I'm just so cold.

Jack: Well, look, the first thing we have to do is we have to get out there.

Tad: I agree with Maggie. I say we split up and start searching. We can go through their likely locations very quickly and then start trying to come up with the unlikely ones.

Aidan: Don't forget, there's hotels, highway rest stops, and other places that we can touch base with.

Maggie: Campus. I can go to the parking lot and see if Babe's car is there.

Jamie: Yeah, I'll drive.

Reggie: I got the waterfront -- you know, some Center City spots. Just this once.

Kendall: You know, put me in for Fusion and all the areas around there.

Mia: And what about the Pine Cone and other diners in the area? They might have just needed a break.

Tad: They're yours.

Opal: Anybody try the hospitals? Well, not that I expect to find them there.

Tad: Dad knows to call if either of the girls show up at PVH.

Opal: Well, maybe I better check the other ones in the area just so we can cross them off the list. You got any more of them photos?

Jack: Yeah, there's stacks and stacks right over there.

Aidan: Well, I'm on it.

Amanda – I'll help you out Aidan

Aidan – that's fine!

Jamie – take care of her!

Aidan – no problem!

Tad: David, what do you know about the mountain roads?

David: Well, I slept at the hospital last night, but when I left the cabin yesterday, the roads were pretty rough already. Last time we had a storm this bad, I was stuck in the cabin for several days.

Jack: Do you think an SUV would make it?

David: I'd say it's worth a try.

Jack: Well, you bet it's worth a try because I think maybe Bianca might have headed there. Let's -- let's check it out by all means.

**Babe finds another cabin; it's 11:32 am**

Babe: Oh, God. God bless all you nature types.

Babe: Hello! Hello! Is anyone there?

**Babe opens the door slightly and starts walking in**

Babe - Oh, God, I'm not a crazy person. I am just pregnant and I need help.

**She walks in all the way**

Babe - Oh, God. Oh, no offense, sugar, but you are some load. Either that or I need to start to lay off on that ice cream. Of course you couldn't be home. That would make things just way too easy! Oh, God. Oh, yes! Telephone. Oh, yes. You come to Mama. No, no, no -- Mama is going to find a way to come to you. Oh, yes. Ok, Lord, can you just please, please, please just show me some love here and don't let this phone be dead?

**Dial tone**

Babe: Oh! Right on, God. Oh, God.

**Back to Bianca Miranda cries **

Bianca: Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, kitten. I know. I can't drift off. I got to stay awake. I got to stay awake for you, too. Shh. Don't cry. Babe's going to be home -- Babe's going to be home soon, ok? She's going to be back here before we know it, ok? Ok.

**Back to Babe**

Babe – (picks up the phone and calls JR at the mansion) come on baby…please I need you

Automated Voice – All circuits are busy, please try again later

Babe (hangs up) damn it, let me try his cell phone

**Babe dials his cell phone**

Automated Voice – the number you are trying to reach; isn't in service

**At The hospital; Phone rings **

Nurse: Pine Valley Hospital Emergency Room.

Babe: Oh, thank God! I've got this girl and a baby, and they're in a cabin in the boonies, and the baby -- she's fine, but the mama -- she's real pale and something is not right, but I delivered the baby the best that I could, but --

Nurse: Miss, you need emergency service. Dial 911.

Babe: Wait, wait, wait! Don't hang up, please. God, you can't hang up. She needs a doctor. She needs to get to a hospital pronto, like chopper fast. Wait, wait.(she hears Paul talking in the background) Paul. Wait a minute, is Paul Cramer there? Just -- just tell him I need his helicopter.

Nurse: (covers the phone with her hand; Paul walks by) Paul? Hold on. There's a woman in trouble asking for you. Kind of out there.

Paul: Paul Cramer.

Babe: Oh, Paul! I need your chopper pronto, and I need you to call JR

Paul: Babe…

Babe: Please, my girlfriend -- she just had a baby, and it was a real tough labor and something's not right. She needs to get to the hospital. I mean, that's where you are. Aah! (she feels contractions)

**At the Chandler Mansion **

Tad: All right, everybody, remember -- cover as much ground as carefully but as quickly as you possibly can. Stay in touch if you find out anything either way. That way we won't waste time going over the same place twice. Now, Babe and Bianca are both intelligent and resourceful. I'm sure if something does happen, they'll handle it. We just want to make sure we get there in time to give them a hand, so let's go.

**Doorbell rings**

**Ryan and Greenlee arrive at the Chandlers**

Mary: Darling. Oh, we've been so worried.

Jack: Thank God you're all right. But, listen, this might not be the best place for you just right now.

Erica: Ryan, how could you do this? How could you bring her here? You know what she's done to my family.

Ryan: Erica, we didn't plan this.

Greenlee: I don't want to cause trouble.

Kendall: You know what? That's all you, do, Greenlee, ok, and I don't want to see your face anymore, either of you. So can you just please leave? Both of you, go.

Ryan: We'll go. All right, Kendall? Just as soon as we say what we came to say.

Jack: All right, Ryan, say it.

Ryan: Uh -- it's about Babe and Bianca.

**At the Cabin **

Bianca: Go to sleep, little one. Go to sleep, Miranda. When you wake up, everything's going to be ok.

**Miranda coos**

Bianca: I promise...Babe, where are you?

**Babe talking to Paul **

Babe: Please, Paul, you got to help me -- I mean, help us. Bianca -- she's in real trouble. She needs a doctor.

Paul: I'm not a doctor.

Babe: I know, but you can help us, Paul. I'm in labor right now!

Paul: Look, I don't know what you're trying to pull here.

Babe: Nothing, I swear! I just need your help.

Paul: Yeah, I've heard that one before. I'm not going to let you play me again.

Babe: Paul, I'm not playing you! I swear, I am having this baby right now. I need your help fast! Ow. Please, Paul, I am in labor right now. I am having contractions!

Paul: It's a false alarm. It's too soon.

Babe: Yeah, I know that it's too soon, but it's happening, ok? I'm in trouble.

Paul: Call your husband. It's not my kid.

Babe: I can't reach him; please Paul! I really need your help!

Paul: Yeah, you expect me to believe you after all the crap that you've pulled? Call 911…I got a job to do.

Babe: But, Paul, you can help us. You can save us. I mean, you can just get in that -- that whirlybird of yours and you can come!

Paul: It's not like I can just borrow the chopper, especially in this weather.

Babe: Yes, you can! Ok, listen, we're -- we're in a cabin, and it's off Route 32 and it's -- it's just north of town. It's just right past the falls.

Paul: No, look, I already told you –

**Paul looks at Joe; he stops talking**

Joe: Excuse me --

Paul: There's nothing I can do.

Joe: Excuse me. That telephone is for emergencies. Personal phone calls, please use a pay phone.

Paul: No, you don't understand. This is an emergency.

**Joe hangs up the phone**

Joe: No, no, no, no. There are people with real problems who need that line.

**Dial tone**

Babe: Paul? Paul, are you there? Ok, Paul, can you hear me? Damn it! You have got to help us.

Automated Voice: All circuits are busy. Please hang up and try your call again.

Babe: No. Oh, God.

**Back at the Mansion **

Ryan: Greenlee and I were about 30 miles south of here on Route 32 where it runs parallel to the river, and we -- we saw a car on the bank. A flash flood must have swept it into the river.

J.R.: Are you sure whose car it was?

Ryan: Yes. It was -- it was Babe's.

Krystal: How can you be sure, Ryan? I mean, there must be all kinds of cars like hers.

Ryan: We -- we called the rescue squad. They ran the plates, and there's no doubt that it was -- it was Babe's car.

Krystal: Oh, my God. What else, Ryan? There must be something else. What about Babe? Where is she? Where's my daughter?

Ryan: She wasn't in the car.

Erica: And Bianca?

Ryan: The car was -- the car was empty.

Krystal: Well, there's got to be something, I mean, some kind of clue, something to tell us what happened and where they are!

Ryan: Yes, we did find something in the river.

Krystal: What?

**Ryan pulls a brown Louis Vuitton out of a bag**

J.R.: That's Babe's.

Adam: Are you certain it's hers?

J.R.: (J.R. looks inside of it, there's a matching wallet and a small make up case that has a cow on it) Yes.

Krystal: My baby doll --

Jack: Wait a minute, wait a minute. How can you be sure Bianca was with Babe?

Kendall: Yeah, yeah. I mean, maybe -- maybe Babe dropped her off.

Ryan: No, they were together.

Kendall: Well, how can you be so sure?

**Greenlee pulls a purse out of a bag**

Erica: Bianca.

Kendall: That's Bianca's. I was with her when she bought it.

Greenlee: I'm sorry.

Maggie: This can't be happening…

Jamie: Don't worry; it's going to be ok.

Maggie: How can you say that?

Jamie: I have an idea. Are you up for it?

Maggie: Yeah.

Jamie: Ok, let's go.

**He grabs Amanda's hand; and drags her with him, Maggie follows; they open the door; Jamie looks at Tad**

Tad: James? Jamie?

**He shuts the door**

Opal: I don't understand. How could this be? What in blue blazes would make those two girls go out in a storm like this?

Kendall: Not what. Who. Who could say things that would hurt Bianca so much she would have to run anywhere to escape?

Opal: Now, Kendall, now is not the time --

Kendall: Who's been tormenting her for weeks, for months, for her entire life? Who could leave Bianca so hurt and so confused that she would tear out into a raging storm a week and a half shy of her due date?

**At the Cabin **

Bianca: It's so cold. You just wait till summer, Miranda. We're going to forget all about this. I hope Babe's ok. If it's this cold in here, imagine how cold -- oh, yeah.

**Miranda fusses**

Bianca: Shh, ok. Oh, the fire. No wonder. I got to get up. I can't let the fire go out. Oh -- come here, sweetie.

**At the Mansion 11:48 am **

Kendall: Well, how does it feel, Erica, to know you're the reason Bianca's missing, or worse?

Jack: Whoa, whoa, whoa. That is enough.

Kendall: No, no, Bianca's had enough! That's why she ran out of that room and into Babe's car. That's why she risked her life and her baby's life -- to get away from you, Erica, as fast and far away as she could. Well, you proud of yourself? You and your truth? Your reality? Is this real enough for you?

Opal: Kendall, you don't need to be doing this.

Kendall: You know, she told Bianca that she ruined our lives. Why? Because Bianca chose to keep her rapist's baby. Because Bianca loved that baby so much, she wanted to give it life and give it a chance. And you couldn't stand that, could you, Erica? You just hated that. You killed her, Erica. You killed my sister before she even stepped foot into Babe's car.

Jack: All right, stop it. Stop it right now. Just stop.

Kendall: Oh, now you're silent? You're silent, you got nothing to say? Come on, Erica! Come on, we're all waiting to hear you! Come on!

David: Kendall, not now. This isn't helping anyone.

Kendall: I just want -- I want my sister. I just want to see my sister again.

David: It's ok.

Kendall: I just want to see her again.

J.R.: Bianca will be back. So will Babe. It's like Ryan said -- the car was empty. That means the girls must've gotten out of the car before it got swept up river. They're probably just -- just trying to dry off somewhere. All we have to do is find out where the car got swept up. We find the spot, we find the girls.

Aidan: Anyone from the rescue squad have an idea where the car came from?

Ryan: When Greenlee and I left, they hadn't pinpointed a location.

J.R.: Well, we're just going to have to figure it out.

Adam: It shouldn't be a problem. We have plenty of manpower.

Aidan: Well, listen, if the circuits are working, I'm going to call some friends of mine and see what we can come up with.

Tad: Adam, if you got a computer, I can print some more maps, see what I can find out online.

Adam: Yeah, use the computer in my office. I'm going to call Governor Brooks and the State Police.

J.R.: Ryan, you take me to Babe's car.

Ryan: Yeah, ok.

Greenlee: I'll go with you.

Ryan: No, Greenlee. You've already seen the car. I think it's better if it's just the two of us, ok?

Greenlee: You're right. Take care of him.

**Babe having contractions **

Babe: Oh, God. Oh! Oh, that was the worst one yet. You just hang on, baby. Mama's not ready to be singing about any bottles of beer yet, ok? We just got to wait for Paul. He's going to come down from the sky in his big old whirlybird and rescue us. I hope.

**Paul at the hospital **

Paul: It's about time you showed up.

Man: Paul, sorry. Nasty out there. I just flew a flood vic.

Paul: Yeah, it's my turn now. I got clearance for the bird.

Man: Yeah? Where you headed?

Paul: Llanview. It's an emergency.

Man: Isn't it always?

Paul: Yeah. Is the chopper ready to go?

Man: She's all yours.

Paul: All right, cool. Excuse me.

**Paul walks towards the doors; but is blocked by Jamie**

Jamie: Hey, don't you remember me?

Paul: Yeah, how could I forget? Your JR's stepbrother…sorry I got to go, but I have lives to save!

**He starts walking away; Jamie grabs him by the shirt**

Jamie: Just hold on.

Paul: What, are you going to hit me again? There's a hell of a lot of witnesses.

Jamie: I'm not going to hit you again because you're going to help me.

Paul: I don't think so.

Jamie: You got a chopper. Babe is in trouble. We're going to find her.

**Babe at the cabin; 12:20 pm **

Babe: Oh, J.R. -- oh, I wish you were here. You would know just what to do. I know -- maybe you're out looking for me.

**She dials JR's cell**

Babe: It's worth a try. Please, J.R. -- please, please, please pick up. Please.

Automated voice: All circuits are busy. Please hang up and try your call again.

Babe: Damn circuits! God. Ok, maybe you're home. Please be home -- and warm and safe, and thinking of me.

**Phone rings**

Krystal: Thank God the phone lines are finally working. Hello? Hello? Is anybody there?

**Dial tone**

Babe: Hello? Hello? It's me, it's me!

**Babe trips over the phone cord and severs it**

Babe – god…no! why am I being punished?

**Dial tone**

Krystal: False alarm. I sure was praying it was Babe.

**At the hospital **

Jamie: You're going to take me up in that chopper.

Paul: Sorry, pal, no passengers.

Jamie: Don't you get it? Babe is out there and she needs our help!

Paul: And I got a job to do.

Jamie: Listen, Babe got caught in a flash flood. They found her car but not her. She could be stranded or hurt.

Paul: That's not my problem.

Jamie: How can you turn your back on her?

Paul: Look, I don't take orders from you, ok?

Maggie: Stop!

Paul: You get the hell out of my face!

Joe: Hold it, hold it! What's going on here?

Jamie: Grandpa, you got to help me. You got to convince this guy to let me up in his chopper.

Joe: Why? Is this about Babe? Have they found her?

Jamie: Not yet. They found her car and she wasn't in it. There's no word yet on Babe or Bianca.

Joe: Oh, my God, that's --

Paul: Look, look, I'm sorry about Babe, all right? Ok, but you can't just hijack a hospital helicopter. Dr. Martin, I am needed in Llanview. I have to go right now.

Joe: All right. I understand.

Jamie: That could've been Babe's only chance!

**Jamie and Maggie start walking away**

Joe: Hey, wait. Stop. You're not going anywhere, Jamie.

**Amanda follows Paul; she runs up to him**

Amanda- hey!

**Paul stops and turns around; he looks at Amanda up and down**

Paul – hey…

Amanda – so I heard you have a chopper?

Paul – yeah!

Amanda- I've always wanted to ride in a chopper!

Paul – maybe next time baby…I have to save a couple of lives

Amanda – so does that mean you're a doctor? (She starts caressing his shirt)

Paul – yes it does, I'm just starting out!

Amanda – oh!

Paul – the name is Paul, Paul Cramer

Amanda – Amanda, Amanda Fletcher

Paul – it's nice to meet you, I hope we run in to each other soon!

Amanda – me too

Paul – if you're ever in Llanview look me up…right now I am going to save 2 pregnant woman who were caught in the flood

Amanda – (in her head; damn…Babe) are they going to be okay?

Paul – more then likely, one of them already had their baby, but the other is in labor…so I should really start going!

Amanda- I won't keep you waiting

Paul – bye Amanda

Amanda – bye Paul

**Paul walks away; Amanda runs to Jamie**

Amanda – one of them had their baby and the other is in labor

Jamie – what?

Amanda- I just flirted with Paul and he told me he is going to help them

Jamie – we need to get people on that helicopter

Maggie – come on let's go back to the mansion

**Jamie pulls out his cell he calls his Adam. He is sitting alone in his office**

Adam – Adam Chandler speaking

Jamie – Adam it's Jamie, get people on the helicopter that is leaving the hospital launch pad Paul Cramer is flying it, it will lead us to Babe and Bianca

Adam – what! Are you sure?

Jamie – yes

Adam – alright

Adam – that little snot, I am going to kill him

**Adam calls his people and they tell him to trail the chopper, but make it subtle. Tad calls Derek; they hang up**

Opal: Tell me you got some news. Something, at least.

Tad: Not really. I put a call in to Derek. They still haven't figured out where the car got swept into the river.

Aidan: All we know is that they're somewhere along Route 32.

Opal: Oh, my Lord, that is a long stretch of road.

Aidan: Well, we're ready to split up into search parties.

Tad: Yeah, but Aidan had a good idea. Instead of spreading out all over town, maybe we should just concentrate on that one stretch of road.

Mia: You can count me in.

Liza: Me, too.

David: I'll take the mountain area around my cabin.

Erica: Where can I search?

Tad: Erica, maybe you should stay here. It's still a mess out there.

Erica: I don't care.

Jack: Erica --

Opal: Honey, you're already shaken up enough.

Krystal: You know, I had the same gut instinct, but let's just wait here by the phone, and the minute they call with good news, we'll be there.

Jack: We will find them and we will bring them home. I promise.

Adam: Let's all try to keep in touch as closely as possible. I'm going to stay here and coordinate all of our efforts with my security team and pressure the authorities.

Tad: So we're set? Everybody knows what they need to do? Let's do it.

Adam: Thanks for your help.

Tad: We'll find them.

David: Why don't you come with me, all right? Come on.

Opal: Now, don't you worry about a thing. We are going to bring your girls back to you. That's a promise.

Greenlee: Jack? I'm really, really sorry. I know that I can't make up for what I've done, but I want to go with you. I want to help you look for Babe and Bianca. Please let me help you.

Jack: Ok, let's go.

Krystal: Well, I am just going to sit right here by this phone, because I know Babe is going to call the minute she gets a chance.

Reggie: Erica?

Erica: Yes, Reggie? What is it?

Reggie: I mean, I know you love Bianca. I mean, she's your daughter. But why couldn't you just let her be, let her have what she wants?

Erica: Find her, Reggie. Bring my baby home.

**JR and Ryan are at Babe's car; he has tears coming out of his eyes**

Ryan: You want me -- you want me to go with you?

J.R.: No.

Ryan: I know. I know.

**At the Cabin **

Babe: Oh, God -- spaghetti. Doesn't look like anything here is going to be helping us. We better get back to Bianca and Miranda, honey. Hold on, peanut. We're going for a walk.

**Babe's car; Tad comes in to view**

Tad: You ok?

Ryan: They're extending the search downriver.

J.R.: (JR finds the fuzzy dice and starts crying) I remember when I got this car for Babe. She came downstairs for breakfast in her Pj's like -- just like she always does. And I told her, I said, "Babe, I've got a surprise for you." And she was so excited. She was so excited; I could barely even get her to put her coat on. And then I walked her downstairs to the door. I told her to wait. She hates to wait. And I pulled the car around, and she started jumping up and down like -- like a kid who just got a pony. You see, when she's happy, it's like fireworks. And she was crazy about these, (holds up the fuzzy dice) you know? Had to have them with her so that lady luck could always be on her side. (Tad tries to comfort him) No!

**At the Mansion **

Adam: Blast!

Mary: What's wrong?

Adam: I've called every contact I know. No one will authorize additional crew to look for Babe and Bianca. When Paul Cramer lands the chopper.

Mary: Paul Cramer is involved in this…this is going to be bad! But At least you have your own team working on it, Adam.

Adam: I want more than that! I want -- I want an army out there! I want every square inch of the 50 miles covered. J.R. gave me this so that I would know that Babe was a part of our family. And I swore I'd get rid of her, but not this way. Well, if this is my punishment, if -- if I'm going to lose my grandchild -- I'm calling the governor again, and this time he's going to talk to me!

**Krystal and Erica looking through the bags while sitting by the phones**

Krystal: Babe carried this thing with her everywhere as if she had her whole life in here. (Krystal opens the purse, she pulls out everything in that bag she is holding the make up case) I just don't get this thing Babe has for cows. I told her more than once, "if you're going to collect something, go for pizzazz, like pink poodles." You know what I mean? But that's my Babe. She likes what she likes and there's just no changing her mind. Is Bianca like that?

Erica: Yes.

Krystal: I remember when Babe was just a peanut. She just hated milk. I swear, she would just turn up her button nose at that stuff till I was worried sick. And then -- light bulb -- I remembered when I was pregnant I craved strawberry milk. And so I just put a little pinch of that pink powder in her milk, and she just -- she chugged that whole darned bottle. And that's when I knew Babe craved flavor from the moment she was conceived. And her baby's going to be the same way. You know how I know? Just yesterday I -- I caught Babe slurping a huge glass of -- guess what -- strawberry milk. And when she was finished she just had this big old pink mustache, just like she did when she was -- when she was a tot.

**Babe back with Bianca **

Babe: Bianca! I am sorry that it took so long. It's pretty wicked out there.

Babe: I'm so glad you're sleeping through this, little girl. Bianca? Wake up. Bianca? Oh, God. Bianca? Don't you worry, help's on the way. Paul -- he won't let me down, he just can't. Oh, God, honey, you're like ice. Here, just hold on. I can do something about that.

**Babe groans**

Babe: Oh, God. They're getting closer. Looks like we're going to have to do this one alone, little one. Oh -- oh, God. Please help us…somebody please!

**David and Kendall in the mountains; in a Cabin where Babe use to be**

David: Oh, great! Looks like that storm caused a lot of damage. Look, just be careful. There's glass all over the floor. There's water --

Kendall: Why -- why are we here? Why are we even here? We should be looking for Babe and Bianca.

David: Kendall, this cabin is right off of Route 32, ok? It's smack in the center of the search area.

Kendall: Ok, fine, great. Well, then let's get to it. Come on, we should be going.

David: Wait a minute --

Kendall: Let's go! Yes!

David: Look at you! You're hardly dressed to go tramping around in the dark and in the mud. Come on, let's just get some gear, we'll get some flashlights, and then we'll be on our way, ok? Just -- Anna has some clothes that might fit you. We'll make our way up the main road and then head up to the falls.

Kendall: Wait -- the falls? Why?

David: Well, a news report said that one of the flash floods originated there. So there's a really good chance that Bianca and Babe got out of their car in that area before it was swept away, so --

Kendall: Stupid falls.

David: What are you talking about?

Kendall: The falls. The falls is where I caught Ryan trying to run off with Greenlee. And can you believe she even showed her face at the Chandlers' today? What, did she expect us to forgive her? Is that what she wanted? To show up and play hero like that's going to make everything all right? Yeah, well, it doesn't. It doesn't. It doesn't change anything. Greenlee is still a stupid, selfish bitch, and Ryan is a two-timing --

David: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!

Kendall: And I'm sick of both of their faces.

David: Ok, look, look, look, can we please reel this in for the moment, ok? Going after Ryan and Greenlee isn't going to solve anything.

Kendall: Well, it's better than thinking about Bianca and her baby -- trapped in that car all that water, all alone, no one to help her. She must've been so afraid.

David: It's going to be all right, Kendall. It's all going to be all right.

Kendall: Oh, God, why do you keep saying that? Why does everybody keep saying that? That doesn't mean anything! It doesn't mean anything! They're just words!

David: Hey, hey, hey, hey. Where is this coming from, huh? It's not like you to give up so easily.

Kendall: I just -- I just love Bianca so much.

David: We all do, and that is why we're going to find her and Babe, all right? So, enough of this. There's enough water in here already, ok?

**Helicopter approaches**

Kendall: Is that a helicopter?

David: Wait a minute. It wasn't the storm. Somebody was in here.

**Meanwhile At The Chandler Mansion; Adam cell phone rings**

Adam – hello

Adam – what do you mean you lost him?

Adam – well find him again, my grandchild and daughter in law are in danger

Adam – I don't care…you have to look for him again and don't loose him again

Adam – please…

Adam – bye

**Adam shuts off his phone; he calls JR's cell **

JR – Babe!

Adam – no, son it's me!

JR – did you here something?

Adam – Jamie went to the hospital and ran in to Paul Cramer; Amanda milked him for information; and Paul was on his way to help Babe and Bianca, he took a chopper but I had people follow him, but they lost him.

JR – why didn't you tell me?

Adam – were you planning on flying to follow Paul? Why could you have done?

JR – are they okay?

Adam – one of them was in labor, the other had her baby!

JR – you should have said something?

Adam – enough people are stressed and upset, and there was nothing that anyone could do!

**Babe back at the cabin**

Babe: 32 bottles of beer on the wall, 32 bottles of beer

**Babe groans**

Babe: God, no! No! No!

Paul: Babe? Babe?

Babe: Paul! Thank God you're here, Paul. The baby's coming.

Paul: Ok --

Babe: You got to help, Paul.

Paul: I'm here, I'm here, I'm here. It's all right. It's ok. Ok. It's all right.

Babe – please…

Paul – do you know what you're having?

Babe- no, if it's a boy…Adam Nicholas Chandler 3 and if it's a girl Elizabeth Charlotte Rose Chandler

Paul – their beautiful names…okay Babe comes on you got to push!

**Babe screams**

Paul: You're almost there. You're almost there, Babe! Just one more push! One more push.

Babe: I can't. I --

Paul: Yes, you can, Babe. You can do this. You can do this, Babe. Come on, you can try. Come on, one more push!

**Babe screams**

Paul: Here it comes! Here it comes! Ok! Look, Babe, he's here! He's here! Your boy is here, Babe. Your boy is here.

Babe – it's a boy…oh my sweet darling peanut, your daddy is going to be so happy when I bring you home

**Baby cries; Paul looks at the Baby and gets an idea**

Paul: Oh

Babe – oh! What's wrong with him Paul? What's wrong with Little Adam?

**At Babe's car **

J.R.: (hangs up his phone; he looks at Ryan and Tad) Paul Cramer was flying a chopper to "help" Babe and Bianca, my dad had him followed but they lost him.

Tad – well maybe we should still look just in case

Ryan – what about the babies?

JR – one had it, one was in labor

Tad - Babe? Babe! Babe!

Ryan: I'm going to check back with the crew.

J.R.: Anything?

Tad: I know how hard this is.

J.R.: No, don't.

Tad: J.R., I just want to help.

J.R.: You think it's just like Mom, right? Pregnant woman not in the car -- you just figure for the worst. Man, you've already given up.

Tad: No, I haven't, and I won't.

J.R.: My wife and my baby are going to be fine…I know it.

Tad: That's all I want, J.R. -- to see Babe run into your arms laughing because we were all so scared.

J.R.: She will! She will. She's not going to die like Mom did. She's going to -- she's going to come back to me. She's going to come back to me. They're both going to show up. They have to. (he yells out) Babe!

**Back at Paul and Babe **

Babe: Paul? Is he ok? Paul, is my baby ok?

Paul – yeah…yes he's perfect!

**Baby cries**

**Erica and Krystal **

Krystal: Nobody's stronger than our girls. I tell you, when Babe puts her mind to it, she can make the world spin backwards if she had to, and Bianca's the same way. I'm telling you, any minute now, they're just going to come walking right through that door wanting something to eat. They're going to be hungry.

Erica: My baby.

**Back To Paul and Babe Miranda cries **

Babe – oh thank god, he's the best…so little and precious!

Paul: Your baby boy, Mom.

**Paul handed Little Adam to Babe**

Babe: Look at you…you're the most beautiful baby in the entire world…Adam Nicholas Chandler 3

**Krystal and Erica Phone rings **

Krystal: Hello?

David: Yes, hello. Who's this?

Krystal: Who's this? And don't tell me you're trying to sell something.

David: Krystal -- Krystal, it's me, David Hayward.

Krystal: David? David, please tell me you're calling because you found our girls.

David: No, no, I'm sorry. We haven't found them yet. But I've got a feeling we're on their trail.

**Babe and Paul; Paul is looking at Bianca **

Paul: She's lost a lot of blood. How long has Bianca been unconscious?

Babe: Since I got back. Paul, she's in bad shape. You got to help her out.

Paul: All right, listen --

Babe: It's ok.

Paul: You just hang tight, ok? You keep your baby warm. I'm going to run out to the chopper, I'm going to give the hospital a heads-up. I also have some incubators there for the babies.

Babe: What, what? Why, is something wrong?

Paul: No, no, no, ok? I just -- I don't want to take any chances, ok?

**Little Adam cries and Miranda starts crying**

Babe: It's ok, babies…

**She starts rocking them to calm them down, they settle a little bit**

Paul: We'll use the incubators to transport the babies.

Babe: Hey, Paul, thanks for coming…I appreciate it! I just wish JR could be here!

Paul: I'll be back.

Babe: Ok.

**Paul walks away to the chopper; he thinks about what Kelly said **

Kelly: I can trust you. You'll help me.

Paul: Kelly, I -- I don't know how.

Kelly: You work at a hospital. You're around babies all the time.

Paul: Yeah, but what do you want me to do, just take one?

Kelly: No, no, of course not. I don't -- of course I would never ask you to do that.

Paul: Then what are we talking about here?

Kelly: I don't know. All I know is you have to help me, Paul. You're the only one I can count on now. You have to help me get a child. Please.

**Paul pulls out his cell phone and calls Kelly**

Paul: Hey, it's me. Good news, Kelly. Uh -- I got a baby for you.

**Ryan, Tad, JR at Babe's crushed car **

J.R.: Babe? We need more manpower to cover the area!

Ryan: Add some floodlights to the list because this is not going to cut it.

J.R.: Yeah.

Tad: Over here! There's something down here!

**Erica and Krystal talking**

Krystal: David, I'm warning you, I'm a woman on the edge, so don't mess with me. Either you know where Babe and Bianca are or you don't.

Erica: Did David find them?

David: No, no, no, listen to me -- look, I'm sorry. We haven't found them yet, but somebody busted into my cabin and tried to call you today.

Krystal: Somebody got cut off here about an hour ago.

David: That's right, that's right, which means that Bianca and Babe must have gotten out of the car before it was swept away. Krystal, listen to me, have Adam send up as many people up here as he can, ok? Now, the sun's already down, so we're running out of time.

Krystal: David, do you think --

David: Yes, I do. Krystal, hurry. Adam's calling out the troops.

Kendall: David, I want to believe so badly that she's ok. And I swear I heard a helicopter, I did, so maybe the troops are on their way.

**Back at Babe and Bianca **

Babe: Bianca, wake up.

**Baby fusses**

Babe: You've got to see my gorgeous son, Little Adam

**Baby cries**

Babe: It's ok. Don't you worry about your precious, either! Everything's going to be just fine. Paul's out there calling the hospital right now. You and Miranda are going to be just fine.

Paul: Kelly, where are you? As far as you're concerned, your water just broke and you're in labor. Once you hand Kevin his very own Baby Buchanan, nobody will ever be able to break you two up. Kelly, shake it off. It's now or never, before somebody busts in and wrecks this for the both of us.

**Baby cries**

**Tad, JR, and Ryan it's 5:50 pm it's gotten dark **

Ryan: Help me out here, Tad. I don't know whether to beat you senseless or give you a kiss for hooking that tarp.

Tad: Don't kid yourself. I'm just as relieved as you are. Are you all right?

J.R.: I will be as soon as we find them.

Ryan: We just have so much ground to cover and there's little visibility. The bitch of it is that we don't know what we're missing in the dark.

J.R.: Damn it!

Tad: J.R., take it easy. Look, both Babe and Bianca are smart. They're resourceful. Have faith. Don't give up.

J.R.: I'm not.

Ryan: We need more manpower.

J.R.: Then I'll buy some more! For God's sake, what the hell good is Chandler money if I can't save the lives of the people I love?

**Phone rings**

J.R.: Chandler.

Kendall: Hey, J.R., listen, it's Kendall. I'm over at David's cabin. Somebody tried to break in.

J.R.: Why would I give a damn?

Kendall: Because whoever broke in tried to call your house, and David thinks it might have been Babe.

J.R.: She called home? (He is so happy; that she also called him and not only Cramer)

Kendall: Yes, yes. So if she was here, then we're that much closer to finding her, so just get here as soon as you can.

JR – there okay, one had their baby the other was in labor

Kendall – how do you know that?

JR – because Amanda got answers out of Paul Cramer he was going to help them in a chopper

Kendall – I am going to kill him, if they're not okay and the babies

JR – you and me both, were on our way!

J.R.: She was there. She was there. Thank you, God. Let's go. Come on.

**JR, Tad, and Ryan head over to one of David's cabin's**

Kendall: Ok, they're on their way.

David: Great.

Kendall: Now, Paul Cramer is involved…he went to help two pregnant ladies, one was in labor one had her baby

David: that son of a bitch! So we know there okay!

Kendall: Yes, we just don't know if the babies are okay?

David – we got to stay calm and rational, there okay! We have to believe that!

Kendall – have fun doing that!

**She walks to the door**

David: Wait a minute, where are you going?

Kendall: No, my sister needs me, David!

David: All right, well, stay here, ok? Stay calm and help me plan out our next move.

**Phone rings**

David: Just relax, ok? Just hold on for a minute. Hello. Yes, Jack. Paul Cramer went to go help them in a chopper, Babe was at this cabin…our best thing is too search around here, cause 30 minutes ago a chopper flew above us…one had her baby, the other was in labor. Okay bye Jack

David – Kendall…damn it!

**Hayward runs after her; Krystal, Erica and Adam **

Krystal: Hayward says my baby girl wasn't caught in that flood. Do you know anything?

Adam: Babe and Bianca were safe from the flood, Babe found a phone and tried calling here, Paul went to go and help her with a chopper, I got guys to follow it but they lost it, one was in labor and one had her baby.

Erica: and you kept this from us?

Adam: were you going to fly to follow Paul…were all in no shape to be driving, let alone flying. We'll find them.

Krystal: Where you going?

Adam: To exert some Chandler muscle, to encourage several dozen more volunteers.

Erica: Well, sign us up, put us on that list because we can go through the woods as well as anyone.

Krystal: If it means finding my baby, listen, I will flap my arms and fly.

Adam: Ladies, you can' go out there. It too dangerous. Besides, we need you here.

Krystal: Why, for what, to wait by the phone and chew my fingernails down to the wrist?

Erica: Yeah, this is not your call, Adam.

Adam: What if they find their way back here and you two are stranded in the woods? Do we have Winifred tell them, "Your mothers send their best regards"? Ladies, please. Now, if you'll excuse me.

Krystal: She made it. They made it. Now, where the hell are they? I'm sorry. I got a manic thing going on. I can't decide whether to rip out my hair or bake brownies. Babe likes her sweets after a rough time. I'd say this qualifies. But Babe's a survivor, and Bianca, she's got the goods, too. I just -- got a feeling, you know? It's deep down. It's like a fire, you know, just like a tingling. You got any tingles going on, Erica? I mean, Ms. Kane.

Erica: Oh, no, please call me Erica.

Krystal: Thanks, Erica. So what's your mother's intuition whispering? Because I could use some backup.

Erica: Oh. It is a lot to take in. No news for so long, and then suddenly, a chance, a glimmer.

Krystal: Right, so do we take that as a sign to lighten up or is that just flirting with disaster? See, zero to crazy in less than 10 seconds.

Erica: No, they -- they have to be all right. They just have to be.

Krystal: Amen. And those babies have to be a-ok, too.

**Paul comes back to the Cabin holding incubators; 5 minutes later **

Babe: Paul, what are those things?

Paul: Portable incubators. I told you, it's standard operating procedure.

Babe: But, Paul, you can't operate. You're a pilot.

Paul: Babe, nobody's operating. You're exhausted and you need rest, and these will keep the babies warm and safe while they fly.

Babe: But that's what I'm for, huh? I'll hold my baby. And Miranda, too. Bianca would want it that way.

Paul: Bianca would want her baby to be as safe as possible.

**Baby fusses**

Babe: Well, so do I. I mean, I am a mama.

Paul: All right, then you will let me put the babies in there, ok?

Babe: But I've never been away from my little dreamboat. Well be okay, I promise! Don't you worry your cute little head off…so will Miranda, the woman one day you'll marry! Just like Bianca and I promised!

**Baby cries**

Babe: Oh, honey. Oh, I'll miss him so much. Don't you worry, my precious little boy! Mama's going to fly high in the sky with you, straight home to Daddy. Mamas aren't supposed to be away from their babies. It just isn't natural.

**Kendall around the falls**

Kendall: Bianca? Bianca! Babe! God, you guys, where you are? Please give me something, give me something. Give me -- give me a breadcrumb! Anything! A big neon sign! Please, anything! Bianca, where are you? Bianca!

Greenlee: Watch out, Kendall! Stop. Stop. Don't move. Just stay still for a second.

Kendall: Why? So you can push me into the falls? You already tried to exterminate me in court. Do you know when to stop, Greenlee?

Greenlee: No, I do. That's why I don't want to argue with you right now. I just want you to walk away in that direction.

Kendall: Are you trying to send me out into the brush so that you'll find the girls first?

Greenlee: You know, I am part of Bianca's family. This is killing me, too. I just thought you ought to know that there's a hole in the ground that you might not want to fall through.

Kendall: Oh, my God.

Greenlee: Flowers are a nice way to say thank you, or a nice, embossed card.

Kendall: How did you know?

Greenlee: That was home dank home for a few days that felt like a few years. That's why I came up here. I wanted to make sure it didn't happen to Babe or Bianca.

**At Davis' Cabin; JR, Tad, and Ryan arrive; David walks back in**

David: All right, look, I'm pretty damn sure that Babe was here and left for whatever reason, most likely on foot, so I believe that if we just spread out, we should be able to find them.

J.R.: You said my dad was on his way?

David: Yeah, yeah, he's going to round up as many people as he can.

Tad: We're supposed to meet them here?

David: Yeah, but we really shouldn't wait for them.

Jamie, Maggie, and Amanda walk in

David – (walks up to Amanda) thank-you, for putting us all to ease…you to Jamie

Amanda – that stupid son of a bitch, if there hurt I am going to kill him!

Tad- will all help!

Jamie- so what happened with the chopper?

JR – they lost Paul…I haven't heard anything since then!

Maggie: Comes on David…your keeping something from me? Tell me!

David: Look, there's a real possibility that Bianca couldn't travel, which is why Babe didn't stay here. That's why we have to move fast.

Maggie: so that may mean, she was the one who had the baby…or she could be hurt?

David: Listen, everybody, it's really difficult to pinpoint landmarks out there in the dark, so it's really important to stay together as pairs, ok? Find any clue, any sign, any indication of which direction Babe may have gone in. Then we can focus all of our manpower in that particular region.

Jamie: It would be faster if we split up. We have cell phones. I mean, we need walkie-talkies?

Tad: Oh, no, you don't. He's absolutely right. You either go with somebody or you stay here. There's enough freaked-out parents around as it is.

Jamie: Dad, I'm going to be fine.

Tad: That's just it -- I wouldn't be, so humor me, ok?

David: All right, everybody, call back here if you find anything or if there's a problem. I'm going to stay back here and coordinate with Adam's men. Oh, one more thing -- Kendall ran out of here on her own. If you see her, do not let her out of your sight. I want you to know something, Ryan. If this weren't so damn important, I wouldn't have let you through that door.

Ryan: Oh, that's just beautiful, Hayward. Two pregnant women are missing, possibly even hurt, and you want to waste time with your tough-guy act.

David: Hey, if it were up to me, you wouldn't be anywhere near those girls.

Ryan: This like your new thing, like, playing champion for the women of Pine Valley?

David: Well, that's an interesting perspective, Ryan, especially coming from the one person who has something to gain from Bianca's disappearance.

Ryan: What? What the hell did you just say?

David: You heard what I said. And listen to this -- stop messing with Greenlee's head. Kendall was lucky enough to get away from you. You want to torture someone else, do it in another town -- hell, another continent. Just leave Greenlee alone.

Ryan: You have no idea what you're letting yourself in for here, Hayward.

David: Oh, please. Don't look now, Ryan, but this hero routine is wearing thin. The real you is shining through.

Ryan: You know what? You're wasting my time.

**Door slams Adam, Krystal, Brooke, and Erica**

Erica: Adam, please hurry. Go find our girls.

Adam: Yes.

Erica: Adam? Adam, if you find Bian-- when you find Bianca, please tell her that I will be there the second that I get the call. And please tell her that I love her. Please be sure that she knows that.

Adam: Yes, I will. I will, I'll tell her. I'll tell them both.

**Brooke walks Adam to the door**

Brooke – you better be careful, I can't risk loosing you

**They kiss; Brooke shuts the door behind him**

Krystal: Oh, he is a tough son of a gun. And for once, I'm grateful.

Erica: Yeah, me, too.

Krystal: Well, this moment just screams for a shot of tequila. Don't suppose he has any of that around, huh? Probably just brandy or port, nothing with a worm in the bottom. What if -- what if they call and I'm two sheets? No, no, I can't risk that. What about you, Erica? You need a nip? I could watch and pretend.

Brooke – we all have to be come and collected; everything will be fine, they'll find them and the babies

**Paul and Babe at the helicopter **

**Miranda coos and Little Adam starts cooing also **

Babe: Miranda. No, wait, Paul, Miranda doesn't need to go in there. She's not a preemie like Little Adam

Paul: Babe, we're going up in a helicopter. Precious cargo needs extra care. Just relax.

Babe: You know what? Just don't even listen to me…you know what to do!

Paul: Well, It's my job to help people get what they need.

Babe: Hmm, just like you helped my baby in to this world. It's a miracle, huh, just to think that my little boy was here in my belly not long ago, and now he's over their, his own little precious person. It really is amazing, huh? Oh, when I saw my baby's face, it was like -- like getting a glimpse into heaven. You did that for me. You delivered my baby, and I am very grateful Paul please keep my little boy safe.

Paul – I will I promise…

Babe – good…is Bianca, ok? She's really kind of quiet.

Paul: Well, she has lost a lot of blood. We need to get her to PVH.

Babe: Oh, Paul, you got to really take care of her. I mean, Miranda needs her mommy.

Paul: Well, every baby needs a good mom.

Babe: Oh, but Miranda, she's special. See, Bianca was raped. And her own mom won't even accept the baby. Miranda really needs Bianca, so you just got to make sure --

Paul: Shh. Babe, you need to rest. You've gone through a lot.

**Paul is holding a needle; he is going to give it to Babe**

Babe: Wait, what are you doing? What are you giving me?

**At the Falls Kendall and Greenlee **

Kendall: There's no way that you spent one single second in that hole. And you don't give a damn about Bianca or Babe Chandler, either.

Greenlee: You think I'm out here for the fun of it?

Kendall: Well, you're not here out of fear. You're not here because you're worried about losing the one person who loves you more than anything else on this earth, the one person who would do anything for you.

Greenlee: You know, I know I'm not as close as you and Bianca, but things are different now. She could be my sister, too -- not like you two, but I care.

Kendall: Fine, then go home and wait for her. Take your boyfriend with you.

Greenlee: You really think Ryan and I --

Kendall: Well, your nonchalance is very nice. It's too bad I don't give a damn.

Greenlee: Ryan and I are on a completely different level.

Kendall: God, could you sound more pretentious? That level is called sex. Sex. It's called sex. It's not like you invented it.

Greenlee: You know that hole that you thought I wasn't in? That was my prison cell for quite some time. Ryan pulled me out of it. He saved me. That's it. We're not a couple.

Kendall: Why are you still talking?

Greenlee: You don't want to talk to me? I don't blame you. Go ask Ryan. But if you're going to talk to him, just be ready to listen.

Ryan: What's going on?

Greenlee: I checked the mineshaft. No sign of them here. Small mercies, I guess. I'll go check over there.

**Krystal, Erica, and Brooke at the Mansion **

Erica: No, nothing to drink. You're right, Krystal. We have to be lucid for our girls.

Krystal: Yeah. Just as well. Alcohol's a depressant, and my mascara's not waterproof. But that's just crazy talk. I mean, I was just handed a big bag full of hope, and I plan to run with it. I mean, you're a glass-half-full kind of gal, aren't you, Erica? Or am I talking too much and you want me to shut the hell up?

Erica: No, please don't stop. I mean, every now and then, it drowns out the voice in my own head.

Krystal: And what's that voice saying?

Erica: All sorts of things, none of them very pretty.

Krystal: Well, then, you just tell that voice to shut up and listen to this -- everything is going to work out fine. Our babies are going to come home, and our beautiful perfect grandchildren are going to be right behind them.

Brooke – and all's going to be right with the world…again!

Erica: I'm afraid I'm in a different situation altogether.

Krystal: Oh, I'm not so sure about that.

Erica: You're sweet, Krystal, but you're also mistaken.

Krystal: I like that. Even when you're telling me I'm dead wrong, you do it with style. God skipped over me when he was passing out panache, so I'll just give it to you straight -- I'm not wrong. We're in the exact same boat. We're both mamas who love our girls more than life itself.

Erica: Well, I think we're past pretense. I mean, you heard what Kendall said to me.

Krystal: I did. And I also know that when it comes to a mother and a child, nobody knows the whole truth.

Erica: I'm just afraid there's not much room for misinterpretation. According to Kendall, I killed Bianca before she ever even ran out. I chased her out into that storm with the hateful words that I said to her. If she's not all right…

Brooke – no! Don't think like that…Bianca is strong and stubborn like you, she will not loose to a small inconvenience like a storm

Erica – (looks at Brooke; and has small smile) thanks Brooke

**Jamie and Maggie searching around**

Maggie: Bianca!

Jamie: Babe?

Maggie: Bianca? What are we doing? We were here before. We're running around in circles!

Jamie: I don't know. Just everything looks the same.

**JR and Amanda walk up to Jamie and Maggie**

J.R.: Babe! I heard voices. I thought --

Jamie: J.R., I --

J.R.: She needs me. She needs me and I can't find her.

Jamie: J.R., I am so sorry…that you have to go through this, especially after all you two have been through! I wish I could be more of help!

J.R.: you did help…you helped with Paul, but know Babe may have had our baby and I can't help I have to let Paul help her, and I don't trust that guy…not for one second! Us doing this don't get me any closer to finding her.

Jamie: we'll find her…

Tad: Good…so why are we all standing around! Let's go!

**Paul and Babe at the Chopper **

Paul: Babe, you just gave birth in a cabin. It's not exactly sanitary. This will help.

Babe: Help how?

Paul: You want to be healthy for your baby, don't you? (He gives her the needle)

Babe: Paul, I feel kind of funny. I think that -- I think that maybe the medicine wasn't any good.

Paul: You're dehydrated and exhausted. Rest a while.

Babe: Ok. Hey. Don't you worry, Little Adam and Miranda! We're going home…Home to Daddy and your grand momma's

Paul: Put your arms around me if you can.

Babe: The baby. Babies should be with their mommies, though. Whoa.

Paul: That's it. Just sleep. Come on, Miranda. You sit tight, Baby Chandler. Uncle Paul's got to go for a while, but your new mommy's on her way.

**At 6:20 pm Paul leaves with Little Adam; he threw his incubator in the river; right beside Babe; Babe is unconscious…and so is Bianca; Miranda's incubator is beside Bianca; he goes to the undisclosed location to wait for Kelly, to arrive and pick up her baby.**

**5 minutes later**

Paul: Kelly, come on. God.

**Knock on door**

Paul: Kelly. Where have you been?

Kelly: I'm sorry; this isn't the easiest place to find.

Paul: Did you see anybody?

Kelly: No, no.

Paul: More importantly, did anybody see you?

Kelly: No. Why?

Paul: It doesn't matter now that you're here.

Kelly: Oh, my God. Is this really true?

Paul: Baby, here's your mom.

**He hands Little Adam to Kelly**

Kelly: I don't believe this. He's the most beautiful thing ever seen. Is he mine?

Paul: He's all yours.

Kelly: How? How did you do this, Paul?

Paul – don't worry…this baby is yours Kelly, it's what you've always wanted

Kelly – thank-you Paul, Hi Ace

Paul – Ace…

Kelly – we were going to call the baby I lost Ace…so we kept Ace…Ace Buchanan

Paul – I have to be somewhere…I love you

**He kisses his sister; bye and leaves; Kelly also leaves to go home! **

**6:30 pm the plain crashed; Babe is groggy and waking up**

_Radio static_

_Dispatcher: Cramer, do you read me? Radio dispatch with your location ASAP._

_Static_

_Dispatcher: Come in, Cramer. Repeat -- _

Babe: Paul?

Paul: Babe.

Babe: Where's my baby?

Paul: Babe, no, no, no --

Babe: What happened?

Paul: It was terrible, Babe! I'm sorry! Listen, there was -- there was a malfunction, ok? I tried everything I could! I think it was the engine, though! I --

Babe: That's ok. Just tell me where my baby is.

Paul: No, no, no, listen to me, listen to me, the helicopter went down, all right? Your baby's incubator was thrown out in the crash!

Babe: Just -- I'll get it. Just tell me where it is.

Paul: No, no, no, Babe! Listen to me! Look at me, ok? Your baby's incubator went in the river, all right? I'm sorry! Your baby's gone!

Babe: Little Adam

**Erica and Krystal talking**

Krystal: Erica, I don't know you too well, and if you don't count the tabloids, I don't know you at all, but I do know that the wonderful baby you give life to can also make you madder than just about anybody else on this earth.

Erica: A lot of people would say that that's just wrong.

Krystal: Well, then they don't understand or respect the wonderful, convoluted, and complicated thing called mother love.

Erica: But you must judge me. I mean, that's what people do. They silently pass judgment on other people. It's human nature.

Krystal: Well, I must not be human because I won't judge another mother, and if another mother judges me, she can just pucker up and kiss mine.

Erica: I don't think many people are like you, Krystal. I don't think anybody else is like you.

Krystal: You know why we say things to our kids that we'd never say to another soul? Because once a baby is inside of you, they're always a part of you. And we say to them the same words we say to ourselves. Sometimes hard and sometimes hateful. I know what it's like to wish you could take those words back, to take all the hurt away.

Erica: Oh. Doesn't Bianca know I would -- I would die before I'd ever, ever intentionally hurt her.

Krystal: She knows that. In her heart, she knows that.

Erica: If I really thought -- I just don't think I could go on living if I really thought that those were the last words that I said to my little girl.

**Babe and Paul **

Babe: My baby! Oh, God, my baby!

Paul: No, Babe, Babe, listen to me! Listen to me, Babe, I will go and look for him, ok? I will go and look. You just rest easy here, all right? Everything's going to be ok.

Babe: Please -- please just find my baby! Please just find my baby!

Paul: I will. It's ok. It's ok. It's ok. It's all right. God.

** 7:04 pm Greenlee, Kendall, and Ryan **

Kendall: Do you even think they're still alive?

Ryan: Well, I wouldn't be running around in the woods if I didn't.

Kendall: David says that I have to keep using rational thought, but I -- this just feels like blind faith.

Ryan: Well, blind faith has its points, Kendall, and this time we have something real to back it up.

Kendall: So, what, so we just hold on to that?

Ryan: Yeah, with everything we got.

Kendall: I can't stand this. I can't keep doing this. What if this never ends?

Ryan: You're stuck, Kendall, you're stuck in this one moment, but this one moment will end, all right? They always do, just not always the way you expect them to.

Kendall: Stop, stop, Ryan, you're scaring me.

Ryan: Oh, Kendall, just look forward, please? Just look forward for once in your life. Think about when we find them, when we find Bianca, and she sees you and you can tell her that she's ok and that her baby's going to be ok, all right? So just climb out of this moment and move the hell along. Things change.

Kendall: Whether we want them to or not.

Ryan: You know what, sometimes they get better. Sometimes you find yourself back in a place that you never thought that you would be in again. I mean, look at me. I'm back here. I'm back here. I never thought I would be again, and what the hell does that mean?

Greenlee: You guys -- guys, did you see that?

**Adam and JR and Amanda **

Adam: How are you, son?

J.R.: She was here and now she's not. That's how I am.

Tad: We came back to be reassigned new places to look. We haven't found anything.

David: All right, well, at least we're ruling out a lot of turf by elimination, and we should also start moving faster. Adam brought in some more men.

Adam: I'll bring in an army if that's what it takes. I need to contact my people to see if they found the chopper yet

**Adam moves to a more private area; he calls his people**

Adam – you found the helicopter, it crashed…where? Up above the river okay, where on our way

**Adam closes his phone**

Adam – everyone…the helicopter crashed up above the riverbank, we need to go there

JR – Babe….

Kendall – oh Binks

Tad – okay, everyone let's go

** 7:15 pm everyone heads to the riverbank; Krystal, Erica, and Brooke at the Chandler Mansion**

Krystal: Anything other than "Yes, you may" is hateful to a kid.

Erica: You're being kind, but I know what I said, and I know what I saw. The look in Bianca's eyes --

Krystal: Erica, you know the way Babe is put together? 100 va-va-voom? She's been that way since she was 12. Yeah, I know, lucky me, right? Well, since she looks like a woman, she gets it into her head that she can play like one. She wants to go club-hopping and kicking back with the big kids, and when I say, "Hell, no," she picks up the phone and dials 1-800-MOMMY-BEATS-ME, you know, to turn me in for the abusive monster that I am -- only she doesn't say monster, though.

Erica: This sounds almost familiar. Did she go through with it?

Krystal: No. No, after three days of howling, she realizes that I love her. Saying no is just as much a part of a mother's love as saying yes.

Erica: More sometimes. But maybe I took it too far. Maybe this time there's no coming back.

Brooke – you know we always think we have taken it too far, because of the reactions we get from them! But when really were just doing it because we want them to be safe! Underneath all the fuss, momentary hate, and anger…I think they know that! Bianca loves you, she knows why you acted the way you did …she may be mad but she could never really hate you! No matter how many times they say it!

Krystal – it isn't true! And children/teenagers/young adults whatever you want to call them! Will always come back…because in my eyes, they're still too young to see that they need us, like we need them!

**He hangs up and they meet up with Ryan and Greenlee **

J.R.: God? Please help them. If someone has to pay, take me.

Greenlee: There was a helicopter!

Kendall: I thought I heard one earlier. Are you sure?

Greenlee: Yes, it was big as life -- or bigger, really. I had my binoculars.

Ryan: Well, wait, we don't even have a clear view of the sky from here, Greenlee. Are you sure?

Greenlee: I know, but from the other side of the rocks, it's a different story.

Kendall: Wait, where was it? Where did it go?

Greenlee: Up above the river, I mean, and then it started to drop. It was right behind the trees.

Kendall: Maybe that could be the same one. Maybe they have the girls.

Ryan: Wait a minute; do you think you can pinpoint exactly where it went down?

Greenlee: Yes, yes, yes, up the river about two miles, around the falls.

Kendall: Ok, you're sure?

Greenlee: Yes, positive.

Ryan: That's all I need to hear. Come on.

**The Phone rings Krystal answers it**

Krystal – Tad!

Ryan – no it's Ryan…meet us up the river, two miles around the falls…we think Bianca and Babe are there

Krystal – will be right there

Ryan - be careful

**Tad, Maggie, Reggie, JR, Amanda, and Jamie looking around for the crash site**

Amanda: Bianca!

J.R.: Babe!

**Maggie and Reggie walks up to them**

Maggie: Look. We found this sweater, found it in an old cabin.

Jamie: It's Bianca's.

J.R.: Any sign of Babe?

Jamie: No, but they couldn't have gotten too far on foot.

Tad: I don't understand something -- if they found shelter, why would they leave?

Ryan: Tad, J.R., get over here!

J.R.: That's Ryan.

Maggie: Maybe he found something. Go.

**Ryan, Greenlee, and Kendall found the crash site; Krystal, and Brooke, and Erica comes in to view, then JR, Jamie, Amanda, Maggie, Reggie, and Tad**

Kendall: Bianca! Bianca! (She runs up to her sister's lifeless body) Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, my God. Bianca? Bianca?

Greenlee: Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Are they alive?

Kendall: I don't know, I don't know! Bianca, Bianca…can you hear me?

**Ryan calls for Babe **

Ryan: Babe?

JR – Babe? Can you hear me!

Tad- where is she?

Krystal – Babe…Babe can you here me?

Erica – is she okay?

Ryan – where not sure…

Erica – we need to call a doctor…and Jack

Ryan – can you call them!

Erica – okay

**Erica walks away; she gets out her phone and calls Jack**

**David, and Jack at David's Cabin**

David: All the king's horses and all the king's men.

Jack: What did you say?

David: Nothing.

**Phone rings**

David: Yes, hello. Talk to me.

Erica: David, David, David, we found them! A MedEvac chopper went down and they were in it. 2 ½ miles north of your cabin on the river. Hurry up, ok? We don't know their condition.

David – we'll be right there

**David hangs up the phone; and looks at Jack**

David - They found them…2 ½ miles north of this cabin

**David and Jack leave the cabin and get in Jack's SUV; David has his medical bag**

Jack – are they okay?

David – they were in a chopper crash…were not sure

**Back to the Crash 7:41 pm **

Kendall: Bianca, can you hear me? Can you hear me?

Greenlee: I'll call --

Ryan: Is she breathing?

Kendall: I don't know, I don't know! Bianca, Bianca, please wake up! Bianca, Bianca, please open your eyes!

Ryan: Somebody help!

Kendall: Open your eyes! Please open your eyes.

Greenlee: Check her pulse! Is she breathing?

Kendall: Open your eyes, Bianca.

**Babe is lying a few feet away; and she is in and out of consciousness; she is by the riverbank**

JR – (he's yelling out) Babe! Where are you?

**Babe hears JR**

Babe – (she yells a little low) JR

JR – did you here that?

Babe – (a bit louder) JR I am over here!

**JR walks towards the voice he sees Babe; he runs up to her**

JR – Oh, no! Oh, Baby. Oh, Babe. It's all right, sweetheart, you're going to be fine. We're going to get you to the hospital. You and our baby are going to be fine.

**Falls by her side and are taking her in to his arms; 7:56 pm **

**Greenlee gets out her phone **

Ryan: Greenlee, call 911!

Greenlee: Ok.

Ryan: Babe's still breathing!

Kendall: Ryan --

Ryan: Are you calling 911?

Kendall: Ryan -- Ryan, she's so cold, I can't -- I can't tell. I can't tell if she's alive. Ryan, can you come over, please, please?

Ryan: She's still with us.

Kendall: Oh, God. Oh, thank God. Thank God. Oh, God. Ok.

Tad: Ryan!

Ryan: Tad, get over here! We found them!

Greenlee: Emergency rescue's on the way!

**Miranda cries**

Kendall: Oh, my God.

**Miranda cries David and Jack walk up to them; David is caring his medical bag**

Kendall: Oh, my God. Miranda?

Ryan: Hayward, get over here!

David: What the hell happened?

Ryan: I don't know, but by some miracle, they're both still alive.

Reggie: Who the hell was flying that thing, Bianca?

Greenlee: Bianca's going to be ok, right?

David: Well, her pulse is thready.

Reggie: Why is she so pale?

Ryan: The baby might explain that.

Jack: What? Oh, my dear God.

Reggie: It's Bianca's baby.

David: Bianca's given birth. She's pale because of blood loss.

Kendall: David, David, what about the baby?

David: Well, her color's good.

**Miranda cries**

David: Her lungs are definitely clear.

Kendall: Hey. Hey, baby girl. That's some entrance you made, huh?

**Meanwhile Tad, Adam, Krystal, JR, Jamie, Brooke, and Amanda are surrounding Babe it's 8:03 pm; David is checking her condition; She is half lying in JR's lap and half on the ground; Krystal is holding her hand on the other side of Babe**

**Babe wakes up and is looking around; and panics**

J.R.: Babe…don't get up baby!

**Babe is trying to get up**

Tad: Easy, easy, easy.

**JR brings her down again**

JR – don't…please stay down

Krystal – listen to your husband…don't move!

J.R.: It's going to be ok. Baby!

Tad: Take it easy, sweetheart.

J.R.: You're going to be just fine, honey!

Babe: My baby…where is it?

J.R.: What?

Babe: Where's my baby?

J.R.: it's too early!

Babe: My baby.

**Miranda cries**

David: Babe has also given birth.

Tad: Well, there's only one baby here. So, where the hell is the other one?

Babe: My baby.

Tad: We should check the chopper.

**Miranda cries**

Jack: All right, angel, I'll be right back, ok? Take care of her.

David: Did emergency rescue give an ETA?

Greenlee: Just that they're on their way.

Kendall: David? David, should we do something with the baby?

David: No, no. The warmth of the incubator is the best place for her until we get her to the hospital.

Maggie: David, why isn't she awake?

David: Well, she's in shock because of blood loss.

Maggie: That can be really bad, right?

David: Not if I can help it.

Greenlee: Don't let her die, David, please?

**Miranda cries**

Adam: There's no sign of the other baby.

Tad: Or the pilot.

Paul: Oh, God! Am I glad to see you guys!

J.R.: Cramer? What did you do?

Paul: No, no, I was out looking for help!

J.R.: You were the bastard that crashed the chopper with my wife onboard!

Paul: No, no, no, wait, would you just calm down, ok? The engine blew! I was lucky to get it down in one piece!

J.R.: (grabs hold of Paul's shirt) Where's my baby? Huh? Answer me! Where's my baby?

Krystal: Paul tell us the truth…if you don't where all going to beat it out of you!

**Miranda cries**

Paul: Look, you know, I just need a glass of water.

Adam: Talk now, water later.

Paul: God, I think I hit my head.

J.R.: I'll hit you in the head, Cramer! Give it up!

Jack: Whoa, whoa, whoa.

Tad: Take it easy.

Jamie: How the hell did this happen?

Paul: Look, I told you, the engine failed. The radio's shot!

Jamie: I'm talking about you being the one to MedEvac Babe!

Paul: It's my job!

Jamie: Back at the hospital, I told you she was in trouble. I begged you for your help, but you blew me off!

Paul: Well, you know, I had a second thought, ok?

J.R.: No! Not ok! You almost killed my wife and her friend!

Paul: Look, you know, like I meant for this to happen, all right? I mean, God, you try and do the right thing and --

Adam: Damn it, start talking!

Paul: Look, I hauled it up here! I delivered Babe's kid! I was trying to get them back down to the hospital when the engine failed! I got a crippled chopper back down on the ground without getting all of us killed! That, and now I got to deal with you guys! I mean, what's your problem?

J.R.: The problem is we have two women who have given birth and we only have one baby!

Jamie: What did you do to Babe's baby?

J.R.: If I don't have my baby alive in my arms in five minutes, I swear to God I will rip your head off and shove it down your neck!

Jack: All right, all right.

Adam: J.R., J.R. -- I'm not quite so merciful. Son, if I find out you had anything to do with the death of my grandchild, you're going to regret the day you were born. Do you understand me? I will follow you to the ends of the earth and destroy you and everything you ever held sacred.

**Miranda cries**

J.R.: Where's my baby?

**Miranda coos It's 8:15 pm **

Paul: That's your kid. That's yours and Babe's. The other one --

Kendall: No.

Paul: The other baby was thrown from the chopper on impact.

Kendall: No, no.

**Kendall pants**

Kendall: No. Oh, God. No! No! No!

Jack: I'm going to go to the river and I'm going to look, ok?

Paul: Look, you know, I have tried. You know what the odds are --

Jack: I don't care what the odds are I didn't give up on my niece. I'm not about to give up on her baby.

**Helicopter approaches**

Paul: You know, I'm going to go flag down the rescue boys.

J.R.: Hey -- we're not finished with you.

Reggie: Yeah, you're going to answer to me, too. But, first, I got to go find my cousin's baby.

J.R.: We had a girl?

Paul: Yeah. Congratulations.

**Babe wakes up again**

Babe: Hmm, J.R.

Jamie: Yeah, you heard my brother -- we're not done with you yet.

**JR walks up to Babe**

J.R.: I'm right here. I'm right here, baby.

Babe: J.R., is it really you?

J.R.: Yeah. Yeah, it's me.

Babe: We had a baby.

J.R.: I know. I know.

Babe: J.R., it was so scary! My baby. Where's our baby?

**Miranda cries**

J.R.: our baby's right here.

Babe: Oh. My baby. My beautiful baby. Thank you, God, for taking care of my baby.

Krystal – oh baby doll, you had us all scared!

Amanda – hi sweetie, you have no idea how happy we all are to finally have found you!

Babe – I know…but we hung in there, Little Adam and me

JR – what?

Babe – Little Adam, our son!

JR – Baby…your holding a little girl, you're holding our daughter!

**Krystal is beside Babe**

Babe – momma…I don't understand!

Krystal –honey, you had a daughter…this is yours and JR's little girl

**Babe hands Miranda to Krystal**

Babe – I didn't have a little girl, Bianca did…

JR – no, according to Paul we had a little girl

Babe – everything is cloudy and I feel disorientated

**Babe goes unconscious again 8:25 pm **

JR – babe…honey

Krystal – I don't understand!

JR – neither do I, why does she think we had a boy!

**JR gets up and goes to Paul Cramer; he grabs his shirt and drags him away from everyone; everyone is too busy to notice it, except Jamie and Amanda, who follow him**

JR – listen to me you son of a bitch, I swear to god if your lying about my child being the one Krystal is holding…I will kill you in the most tortures way…that you will wish I could just get it over with!

Jamie – and I'll help

Paul – chill man, your baby is the one mother in law is holding

JR – and why the hell should I believe you?

Paul – because then that would mean, the young Chandler Heir is dead! But she's not; she's in your mother in law's arms waiting for you and Babe to take her home…

JR – (lets go of his shirt) like I said…if I found out this is all scam you will live to regret it! Jamie and I will torture you…

Amanda – and I'll help along with everyone else, who loves Babe and JR!

**Paul looks at the person who said that**

Paul – your friends with these jackass's?

**Amanda walks up to him and smacks him in the face**

Amanda – compared to you who is nothing but a gutter rat, these two are gods! If you're playing any games here…you will live to regret it! And my name isn't Amanda Fletcher; it's Amanda Dillon…and I got to worn you, my mother is crazy Janet from another planet, and that means I could be just as crazy as her…

**Amanda walks back to Babe and Krystal**

Paul – (yells out) Crazy Bitch…

Amanda – (turns around) Exactly! So you never know when I'll snap and come after you with a crowbar! (Amanda is back with Babe)

Jamie – call my fiancée a crazy bitch again, and I will give her the crowbar and she can come after you with and cop a plea of insanity…

JR – it worked for Erica, and it worked for Janet!

Paul – you used your fiancée to get answers from me…

Jamie – no, it was all Amanda, and it worked like I a charm!

JR – your quite pathetic…can't resist anything that walks…

Paul – ha…ha…screw you!

JR – I swear to god Paul…Babe told me we had a little boy, she started talking about Little Adam, know tell me why is she calling our daughter Little Adam?

Paul – she's in and out of consciousness, she has been through hell…it's only normal! That she would be confused, when I delivered your daughter, I told her "Welcome Your Baby girl to the world" she called her Elizabeth Charlotte Rose Chandler…beautiful name by the way.

**Jamie, and JR drags Paul back over to the crowd**

Jamie – you're staying right here…with us! Till they leave for the hospital

**Helicopter idles; Miranda cries**

Jamie: Maggie, I'm sorry. Just -- just go with Bianca, ok? I got stuff to do here. I'll meet you at the hospital.

Jack: Come on, Reggie…let's go.

Reggie: I'm going to meet you later, all right, with Bianca's baby.

Jack: All right. So where's Greenlee?

Ryan: Jack, you go with Kendall and Bianca. I'll take care -- I'll take care of Greenlee.

Jack: You do that.

8:42 pm Adam and Krystal and Brooke and Erica all go to the hospital 

**Helicopter takes off**

Jamie: All right, Cramer, give it up. Out of all the MedEvac pilots, how did you end up finding Babe?

Reggie: And don't play us, neither.

Paul: Well, she called me.

Jamie: She hates you…you're the last guy she would call

Paul: Well, she did, she couldn't reach her husband! I mean…how else do you think I found her?

Reggie: Well, sounds like to me that you have a lot of hate in your blood for Babe.

Paul: No, you got it all wrong, it's --

Jamie: We've got you nailed to the wall…

Amanda - This has stink all over it and it smells like you! Gutter Rat!

Reggie: And it sounds like to me that -- why you always throw dirt on Babe, huh?

Paul: No, I didn't! All right? I was trying to rescue them! I mean, that's what I do -- I save people!

Reggie: Oh, you save people, huh? Well, since you're such a big time hero, what about my cousin, huh? You lost my cousin's baby.

Tad: Stop it, ok?

Jamie: Dad, he is lying, I know it!

Tad: Shut up! It's not helping, all right? Why don't you go lend a hand to the rescue crew, try to help them find Bianca's baby. They're going to need it. James, please.

Jamie: Come on, Reggie.

Paul: Thanks.

Tad: Yeah. I tell you what -- you hang on to that thought, ok?

Paul: You're Jamie's dad, huh?

Tad: Yeah, that's right. And you're a pretty unique individual, Mr. Cramer. I mean, I know we've never met before, but I know an awful lot about you.

Paul: Yeah? Like what?

Tad: your really hated by JR, Babe, and Jamie…they have there individual reasons for hating you!

Paul: You know, I -- I don't know what Babe's told you --

Tad: Relax, Paul. Shut up. But there is something about you that really bothers me. Yeah. See, I got a real knack for knowing when somebody's not telling the truth. Matter of fact, it's my job. And in my business, it's not so much what somebody says, it's how they say it. It's all about their eye contact and their body language, the pitch of their voice, and all the sweat that's pouring down your back. And in my professional opinion, you're a poster boy for bald-faced liars worldwide. So now that we both know whom we're dealing with, why don't you cut the crap and tell me what really happened here tonight.

Ryan: Greenlee!

80


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Truth and Rescue**

**Monday March 8 2004 9 pm At The Hospital Siren**

Krystal: Babe? Baby doll? Baby doll… Mama's here. You're going to be all right. Life's just going to be sweet as a peach again, I promise, honey. You just hang in there.

Joe: Take her into cube four.

Krystal: (talking to unconscious Babe) Ok. Hang in there.

**JR walks up to Krystal holding Bess**

Krystal - Oh, J.R., thank you so much for bringing my little girl back.

J.R.: I am glad…there both home! I was so worried!

Krystal: I know darling, so was I!

**she puts her hand on J.R.'s shoulder, and looks at her granddaughter **

Krystal: how's my grandbaby?

J.R.: she's fine and healthy!

Krystal: good!

**Krystal looks at JR who is still distraught and is staring at Bess**

Krystal: Oh honey (she pulls him in for a hug and is making sure to not hurt Bess; JR excepts; they pull away)

JR – thanks I needed that!

Krystal: I am going to go check on Babe

J.R.: I'll be right there

Krystal: Ok

**Miranda cries; Siren**

Erica: Bianca! Bianca, sweetie! David, how is she?

David: We have to get her into surgery to stop the bleeding. Page Dr. Hall and prep an OR, STAT!

Erica: Just a moment. I just need one moment, that's all. Bianca, sweetheart? It's mommy. I'm here, honey. I love you.

David: Erica --

Erica: I love you so much, sweetheart, and I'll be right here waiting for you, honey.

David: Erica, we have to get her into surgery.

Erica: I love you, sweetheart.

David: Ok, come on, let's go…

Erica: I love you, baby. Don't ever forget that!

**JR with Miranda; getting her checked out**

J.R.: Is my daughter all right?

Doctor: She's experienced considerable trauma.

J.R.: I know that, but is she ok?

Doctor: Well, we're running a CBC, an LFT, a baby gram, and an ongoing Apgar. I can give you better answers when the tests are complete. Why don't you visit your wife?

J.R.: not until you can assure me, my little girl is fine!

Doctor- Mr. Chandler…at the moment your wife's condition is more important, go visit your wife, your little girl is going to be fine!

JR – I'll come back and check on her, please keep her safe!

Doctor – I promise!

**JR walks to Babe's room; he meets up with Jamie, Amanda and Krystal; Meanwhile Tad and Paul are still talking**

Tad: If I were you, I'd shoot for the truth, Paul. If any of us find out your lying, and trying to pull tricks with both of these women, you'll be a dead man! Know where is the other child?

Paul – I told you…when the plane crashed; one of the incubators got thrown in to the bottom of the river!

Tad – which child…The Chandler Baby or Bianca's Montgomery's child?

Paul gets nervous; Tad can see he's lying 

Paul – Bianca's child

Tad – so you're sticking with that story!

Paul – what story? It's the truth!

Tad – alright…but I warned you, you'll have a village full of people chasing you to send you to the slaughter

Aidan comes in to view and walks up to Tad and Paul 

Tad- we need to really search around here for any clues. I have this gut feeling something smells fishy…and its name is Paul Cramer…(he looks at Paul)

Aidan – okay…

**9:20 pm Krystal, Babe, and JR**

Krystal: Oh, baby doll. You don't know what kind of scare you put into me. I haven't been this afraid since -- never. When I think that I almost lost you and that beautiful bundle of baby of yours, I -- Babe?

**Babe is waking up; she starts talking **

Babe: Baby --

Krystal: Babe?

Babe: My baby -- dead. Little Adam is dead…

**Krystal looks at JR**

Krystal: No --

Babe: He's gone…

JR - no honey…our little girl is very much alive, she's across the hall getting examined by the doctor. She's beautiful Babe, she's so little and perfect I didn't want to let her out of my sight…but I needed to see you! I needed to make sure your were okay, you scared me honey! I was so worried!

Babe: Bianca -- baby -- they need me.

Krystal: Honey, it's all right…please just get some rest!

Babe: they need me…

Krystal – Bianca is fine…she lost a lot of blood, but she's going to be okay

JR – baby…you need to sleep! I am going to come back and visit, I want to check on Bess…

**Babe closes her eyes; and falls asleep; He kisses his wife on the lips and pulls away, he walks over to Krystal's side and they hug**

Krystal – don't worry junior…there going to be okay, I'll keep an eye on her!

JR – thanks mom…

**They pull away and JR walks out of the room staring at Babe; he walks across the hall to Bess; he walks up to the doctor **

J.R.: Are the tests done?

Doctor: Baby Chandler appears to have a fully developed heart and lungs, and her Apgar score was an eight.

J.R.: Well, is that good? Bad? What?

Doctor: Oh, it's very good, especially given that she was a few days early

J.R.: She's all right?

Doctor: By all accounts, you have a perfectly healthy little girl.

**JR holds Miranda; and sits down in a rocking chair he looks at her; she is happy and smiling **

J.R.: And gorgeous. Hey, just like her mama.

Doctor: All right, Ann is going to take her up for a bath, and after that you can show her off.

J.R.: Yeah. Yeah. Thank you. Thank you, doctor.

Doctor: You're welcome.

**9:32 pm Ann walks away with Miranda; Adam walks up to JR; holding a box of chocolate 9:30 pm**

Adam: Hello, son Or should I say, "Hello, Dad"?

J.R.: Did you see my daughter?

Adam: Yeah, I caught the nurse down the hall. Got a good look at her. She's a beauty.

J.R.: Yeah.

Adam: Here, here, have one. They're chocolate.

J.R.: Well, thanks, Dad, but I'm not really in the mood.

Adam: Oh, why not, son? You did it. You're the proud father of a dazzling baby girl. You've given me one of the greatest gifts a son could ever give. This is a new life, son -- a new Chandler to welcome into the world.

J.R.: What about Bianca? How can I be happy knowing she lost her daughter, especially after all her and Babe were dreaming for them

**Paul and Tad at the crash site**

Paul: look you can believe what you want to believe, but I got a baby to find.

Tad: No, first you're going to answer the question. How, out of all the people in this part of the state looking for those two girls, did you manage to be the one to swoop in to save the day? Or almost save the day, considering you did a rather half-assed job.

Paul: You know what? How about some gratitude, huh? Would you rather I'd not shown so Babe could deliver her own baby and her friend could bleed to death?

Tad: No, Paul, I'd rather you tell me how you knew Babe and Bianca were in that particular cabin. And while you're at it, why don't you explain why, when you realized you had two new mothers and their infants in distress, you never radioed back to the hospital.

Paul: You -- you don't know procedure when it's life or death.

Tad: Save your breath. I just phoned the hospital. You weren't following any procedure. As a matter of fact, when I talked to my father, he was under the impression that you were on your way to an emergency in Llanview. But somehow you ended up here. That's a bit of a mystery, isn't it, Paul? I mean, you can understand why I'm curious. Why would you head off on a rescue mission without a medic? Unless, of course, you didn't want any witnesses.

Paul: Well, I don't -- why do you need me? You seem to have it all figured out, huh?

Tad: Not yet. But I'm really good at my job. And either you can tell me the truth, or I'm going to start to dig.

Paul: Fine. You want to know what really happened? I'll tell you.

**David, Jack, Erica, and Maggie**

Maggie: David, is Bianca ok?

David: She's in surgery.

Maggie: Is it bad?

David: She might have a ruptured artery. We're going to have to wait to see after it's over.

Maggie: "When it's over." Well, when it's over, Bianca's going to come out of surgery and ask where her baby is. David, what are we going to say? What happens if they don't find the baby?

Erica – we have to pray that we find her…

David: Erica is right! Don't do this, ok? The search isn't over yet. Listen, it's late. Why don't you go home, ok? Get some rest. I'll call you. I'll call you right when the surgery is over.

Maggie: I can't. I can't go back to the apartment. It is filled with stuffed toys and baby clothes and little booties. And it's so unfair.

Maggie - David, why is this happening? Why? How could something so hideous possibly happen to the last person on earth who deserves it?

David: You want a reason? There is no reason. I wish to God I could give you an explanation, but I can't…

Jack – we can't give up hope! We need to all have faith that will find Miranda

Kendall: (walks up to Jack, and Erica, and Maggie, and David) Any news?

Jack: Bianca's still in surgery. What about you? Are you all right?

Kendall: Yeah, I'm fine…I'm fine. I just hate that Bianca is so helpless and I can't help her

Jack: we all feel that way. You and Maggie should go rest, will call you when we here something!

Kendall – I can't leave her…

Maggie – me either…

David – then go to the cafeteria, get a cup of coffee and sit there for a while…you guys need to build up some strength, if you're planning on sticking with Bianca.

**9:45 pm Kendall and Maggie look at each other**

Kendall – fine! Come on Maggie…

Kendall and Maggie walk away; Erica stares at her daughter walking away 

Erica – I'll be back

**Erica walks away and to the hospital chapel**

Erica: Dear God, please, please help us.

**Tad, Aidan, and Paul talking**

Paul: I was waiting for my chopper at the hospital when Babe called. I figured that, you know, it was just another prank from Babe, so I hung up. And then when I was about to leave, Jamie showed, and he wanted to hijack the chopper so he could go look for Babe.

Tad: Yeah, but you refused.

Paul: I couldn't. I had a job to do, all right? I couldn't go AWOL. You know, your dad backed me up.

Tad: Probably because you failed to mention Babe's phone call, didn't you?

Paul: Ok, yeah, I screwed up, yeah. I was in the air, and I couldn't get it out of my mind. I mean, if Jamie was so worried, then maybe Babe's phone call was legit. So on my way to Llanview, I checked it out.

Tad: Again, how'd you know where to look?

Paul: Babe described to me where she was on the phone. I circled around a couple times and I got lucky. I saw her going into a cabin, and I landed. I delivered her baby.

_Flashback_

_Babe screams_

_Paul: Ok, he's here! He's here...Your boy's here Babe. Your boy's here._

Paul - A happy, healthy girl. Adam Chandler should be giving me a medal. Instead, I'm getting nothing but grief.

Tad: Yeah, you're right, Paul. You're a real humanitarian. So go back to your story. Then what happened?

Paul: Well, Bianca was totally out of it, but I got her and Babe onto the chopper. I put the babies in the incubator, I strapped them in, and I headed back to the hospital.

Tad: And you never radioed ahead to tell them you were coming.

Paul: I had four injured! Two newborns!

Tad: Don't lecture me about how it happened. There's no record you even made a report. It's your job.

Paul: The weather was so bad, and I had four vics onboard. I was afraid that I might lose one, so I got careless.

Tad: You did lose one, because you did get careless.

Paul: What, you don't think I don't know that? Huh? If that baby isn't found, then I got to live with that.

Tad: That's right, Paul. You do.

Paul: Fine. Fine. You know what? If it makes you feel better, then go talk to your chief of staff dad and have me fired. I don't give a damn. I got a baby to find.

**Meanwhile Adam and JR are still talking**

Adam: Of course I'm concerned about Bianca and her baby. It's a tragedy for her and her entire family.

J.R.: You don't get it, do you? That could be our baby. That could be your grandchild lost in that river. That could be us begging God to spare us from the worst.

Adam: But it wasn't, was it? That is my point. There's no need to dwell on all these morbid what-ifs.

J.R.: But that's what's going on right now, right down the hall, to the people that we love. I keep thinking, what would I feel like -- what would I do if that were my baby?

Adam: Ok, I'm with you on this. I can't imagine a worse hell for Bianca and her family. And I feel for them. I do. But at the same time, we have a healthy miracle that trumped a hell of a lot of odds just to be here. Well, you've got to be allowed to rejoice in that.

J.R.: My baby's waiting. (Ann hands her to JR) Oh. Oh, she's amazing.

Nurse: Be sure to keep her head supported, ok?

J.R.: Hi, there. Hi, there. I'm your daddy. Yes.

**Miranda coos Krystal and Babe **

_Babe's flashbacks_

_Babe: Miranda's so beautiful. You did real well, Bianca. I'm so proud of you._

_Babe: You're so strong._

_Babe: Your little girl is just like you -- all heart, just like her mama with that big old heart._

**10:01 pm Babe is shaking her head; Back and fourth**

Krystal: Babe? Babe, honey –

**Babe is crying for her baby and Miranda**

Babe – Miranda…Bianca…Little Adam…

Krystal: Shh…(she puts her hand on Babe's head) it will be okay, Baby doll! I promise!

**Anita walks in**

Krystal: Excuse me? My little girl just seems to be somewhere else, and it's not cloud nine.

Anita: Well, she has a bit of an infection.

Krystal: Is that normal?

Anita: Yes, it's pretty common in new mothers. That's why Dr. Cohen had me hook her up to an IV with plenty of antibiotics to get rid of the bad stuff.

Krystal: Well, she just -- she just looks a little peaked, don't you think?

Anita: I hope I look that good after delivering my friend's baby and then giving birth to my own -- without even an aspirin, in a cabin, in the middle of a storm.

Krystal: She hiked all the way through the woods to get help, too. That's my Babe -- spine of steel underneath all that sparkle. My little mall princess turned out to be quite the pioneer woman, I guess.

Anita: The antibiotics should kick in soon, but what Babe needs more than anything is sleep so her body can recover.

Krystal: That's what I want…and to see her hold her baby in her arms.

Anita: I'd like to see that myself.

Krystal: Oh, Babe. You really knocked yourself for a loop this time. But then you never did anything the easy way, did you?

**Babe starts talking again**

Babe: Bianca? Bianca.

Krystal: Shh, Shh, Shh -- just let it go, honey. Let it go. It's over. It's all over. Everything's all right. Everything's all right.

Babe – no! Where are you taking him?

**Krystal looks confused**

Krystal – where is he taking whom? Who's him?

Babe – please, Paul… keep my little boy safe!

**Meanwhile At The Chapel**

Erica: When Bianca was just a baby, I made a deal with you. She was so sick. I promised you that I would do anything if you let my Bianca live. And you did. But for what? For this, that she should suffer more than any child should? To pay for my sins? To punish me? You haven't gotten enough from me? Is that it? You want more? What? Please, just tell me what I haven't given you, and you can have it. Just tell me what I can give you, and I will give it. Please -- please, God -- I will do anything to make this right for my baby, and her baby!

**Kendall walks up to Jack**

Jack – there's been no news, I thought you were suppose to rest?

Kendall – the cup of coffee and muffin, were fine!

Jack – I need to talk with you…please sit! (They sit)

Kendall – All right! But I don't want to talk about Erica!

Jack – too bad! I do…

Kendall – I am not going to argue with you!

Jack – good…then don't! Please! Listen to me!

Kendall – fine!

Jack: When you look at Erica, what do you see? A mother who couldn't be there for her daughters, or worse yet, attacked them when they needed her most? Well, let me tell you what I see when I look at Erica. I see a frightened 14-year-old who cannot escape the darkest night of her life. No matter what she does, no matter how she tries, it is there every day trying to pull her back into the blackness.

Kendall: Ok, I get that Erica has issues. I get that. You're looking at one of them. Why can't she just for once focus on Bianca and what Bianca needs?

Jack: That's what she was trying to do. Don't you see that? She was trying to spare the two of you the horror that she had to live through. And she would do anything, Kendall -- she would wrestle with God himself to make sure that that didn't happen. But it did happen. And now Erica feels totally helpless again. Only this time it's not her pain she's trying to stop, its Bianca's.

Kendall: Yes, but that's what we all want. We all want to stop her pain.

Jack: And now I'm going to tell you something you may not believe, but aside from Bianca, Erica's been hit the hardest in all of this. Look at her. Just look at her. She's lost. She's torn apart inside because she could not protect Bianca. That's why she's drinking. That's why she lashed out at Bianca and you and me and all of us. Come on, Kendall. When it comes to shooting first and asking questions second, you would be the one to know.

Kendall: You're amazing. You are. You're amazing. You love Erica so much. And after the way she's been treating you lately -- she hasn't exactly been good to you lately -- how do you do it?

Jack: She's in my heart. She's in my heart. Always has been and always will be. It's as simple as that. Look, we have to -- we have to be a family. I mean, I love you…I love Bianca. We are a family, and we need to act as one, especially if the worst happens here.

Kendall: Hey -- please, Jack, don't say it, ok? Please don't say it. Bianca has fought so hard to give this child a chance.

Jack: Yeah, but she didn't fight alone, now, did she? Hey, what did you do? You risked a prison sentence, the death penalty. And why? So you could give this baby of hers the best life possible.

Kendall: Yeah, I would do it again.

Jack: You're damn right you would. You're damn right. Spoken like a true Kane woman. You're a lot like your mother…you know that?

Kendall: Yeah, so I've been told.

Jack: Yeah, but don't do that. Don't shut down like Erica has. Please? Because, God forbid, if the worst does happen, we're going to have to get through this together. As a family, all turning to each other for support.

**10:20 pm At The Chapel Bobby walks in**

Bobby: You all right?

Erica: I've been such a fool. All this time I thought that I could escape, as if I had a choice. I could bury myself in my work or I could be Desirée of the desert, and it would all go away. But there's no escape, not from this.

Bobby: They say that God doesn't give us more than we can handle.

Erica: They're wrong. This is too much. I just want to make everything right for Bianca. I just want to make it all better like I did when she was little. But she doesn't come to me anymore. Even if she did, how could I fix this?

**Tad and Aidan met up with Jamie, Amanda, and Reggie at the Crash Site**

Jamie: Anything out of Paul Cramer's mouth has got to be a lie, Dad.

Tad: Maybe or maybe not. We don't know yet.

Amanda – he told me, that he was going to help two women, one had her baby and one was in labor

Jamie – and he told me, he was going to Llanview

Reggie: Come on, J, we've got a lot more ground to cover.

Jamie: What's to know? The guy cannot be trusted…ask JR and Babe. Who knows what else he might do?

Reggie: Yo, J, forget that guy. No matter how much we beat Cramer down, it's not going to bring back Bianca's baby. Can we go?

Jamie: Dad, there is no way that you believe Paul, right?

Tad: James, Reggie is absolutely right. No matter what you believe about Paul Cramer, for now his story holds up.

Tad: I'm proud of you. I'm proud of both of you for stepping up to help.

Reggie: Well, what else are we going to do? You love, you step up.

Tad: Yeah. But it doesn't make it any easier losing a baby.

Reggie: No, you forget that. Bianca's baby is alive, and I'm going to find it. Aren't you guys going to help me? I mean, she almost lost a baby once, but it lived. It lived! Doesn't that mean something to you two? She needs this baby.

Tad: I know, son.

Reggie: Well, if you know, why the hell are you two still standing here? We got to keep looking. We have to find that baby and bring it back to Bianca where she belongs.

**JR and Miranda**

J.R.: I can't wait to bring you home…I think your momma would agree with me! When we get home, your going to love it there…

**Miranda coos**

J.R.: and you're going to love your momma. You're going to love her as much as I do.

**Adam walks in to the room**

Adam: How is my granddaughter?

J.R.: Have you ever seen anything like her? She's so tiny.

Adam: Yeah, Chandlers don't break easily. Look at you -- you're perfect! Right down to your little fingers and those little -- little ears.

J.R.: Mm-hmm, I am one lucky guy…I get love from two very special ladies, my wonderful wife and my wonderful daughter…

**10:27 pm Miranda looks at him; they're staring at each other; JR realizes something!**

Adam: What?

J.R.: she has brown eyes! Where did they come from? I know it's not Jamie's baby, he has blue eyes like Tad and Brooke…and she has black hair…that's weird

Adam: sometimes Babies eyes and hair, don't change color till their 6 months old

J.R.: oh all right! (Miranda smiles) Look, she's smiling!

Adam – she's so precious isn't she!

JR – yes she is!

Adam: So her name is Elizabeth Charlotte Rose Chandler

J.R.: right…Bess for short!

Adam: that's after Babe's grandmother's name…right!

J.R.: yeah! Charlotte is after Aunt Lottie?

Adam: Yeah…and Rose after Dixie's mother…your grandmother!

J.R.: Mm-hmm.

Adam: Yeah… I wish you could have met Aunt Lottie; She was a strong, loving woman. And this one's going to be just like her.

J.R.: I think she'll be like all of them…but mostly she'll be fearless like her momma (JR smiles) and who knows maybe she'll get my talents of singing!

Adam – maybe she'll want to be an athlete…just like you also, but she has to be a dreamer like Babe!

JR – I see so much of me and Babe in her…I am so happy already, she just adds to my happiness!

Babe wakes up and is a little groggy; Anita is with her, making sure she's okay 

Babe: Where is he? I have to see him. Please?

Anita: He's just as anxious to see you, I'm sure.

Babe: Please, bring him to me.

Anita: Just rest. Your husband will be here very soon.

**Kendall is outside of Bianca's room; she just got out of surgery**

Kendall: Can't you tell me anything?

Nurse: The doctor will answer all your questions. She should be fine.

Kendall: Fine.

Kendall: You look so peaceful. Please, please, let them find her baby. Please, God, don't take her from Bianca. Please don't take this baby from us.

**10:35 pm Krystal and David talking**

Krystal: Any word on Bianca's baby?

David: No. Nothing.

Krystal: Well, then, there's still hope.

David: That baby was Bianca's hope.

Krystal: Well, as far as I'm concerned, hope is very much alive.

David: After the rape, I didn't think Bianca would ever come back to us. She was so withdrawn, so lost. I even found her standing on the ledge of a rooftop. I'll never know what she intended to do that day, but I know what ultimately saved her life. It was that baby. When Bianca chose to keep that little girl, she chose not only to save that baby's life but her own. That tiny soul gave her something to live for.

Krystal: Babies are powerful medicine.

David: So what's going to get her through it now, huh? Her dreams? Which ones? The ones where she rocks her baby to sleep at night? Or the one where she tells her little girl the stories about frogs and princesses and happy endings?

Krystal: I can't imagine.

David: Well, what, then? Huh? Bianca's going to wake up. She's going to feel her little girl in her arms. She's going to smell her baby's smell. And for one instant she's going to convince herself that it was all a dream, some terrible nightmare, that her baby's sound asleep in the next room. But in the quiet of her own room, in that stillness, it's all going to come back to her. She's going to remember. Her baby's gone. That little girl she never got to see grow up was just a dream, a vanishing vapor. And she's going to wonder what's going to get her through the next moment.

Krystal: I'm so sorry.

David: For what?

Krystal: The little girl that you lost.

David: I never said that.

Krystal: You didn't have to.

Bianca: Miranda? Miranda?

Krystal: Just stay strong.

Erica: Oh. Oh, Joe? Joe --

Joe: Yes?

Erica: Bianca hasn't regained consciousness.

Krystal: Is my little girl going to be all right? Are those drugs working?

Joe: I will answer all your questions as best I can. But which one of you wants to come to my office first?

Krystal: Listen, Doc, our girls are just like sisters now. There's nothing you can say to me that Erica can't hear.

Erica: Same for me. Please, just tell us. Please tell us, Joe.

Joe: All right. Bianca -- we're very lucky she was found when she was. If she had been there much longer without medical attention, she could have bled out. But as it is, she is stable. She's healing nicely, and we expect a full and complete recovery.

Erica: Oh, thank you.

Joe: And by the way, Babe did a very fine job.

Erica: Thank you. Thank you, Joe. But Bianca's baby still hasn't been found, and -- do you think that -- that Bianca could still have children?

Joe: She should have no trouble conceiving again.

Krystal: Well, I guess Babe should consider midwiving. She did a pretty good job, huh?

Joe: Yeah, she did a pretty good job.

Krystal: Well, please, don't keep me in suspense. I mean, you got any good news for me? I could welcome any of it. My Babe's on the mend, too, right?

Joe: I'm afraid that Babe is not responding the way we hoped.

**Kendall and Ryan are talking**

Kendall: They didn't find anything?

Ryan: Not yet.

Kendall: Well, it's been -- it's been all night. They going to call the search off?

Ryan: What? No. No, I'm -- I'm looking downriver below the falls. Aidan and Tad are still out there with the state police. They're going to call anything off until they have something -- something to report.

Kendall: Bianca would be very grateful to all of you.

Ryan: And as much I love Bianca, I'm not doing this just for her.

Kendall: I'm glad Bianca doesn't know Miranda's missing.

Ryan: Yeah. It's better this way.

Kendall: Yeah. Won't be for long. Breaking -- breaking the news to her --

Ryan: That's going to be incredibly difficult, yes.

Kendall: She's going to ask questions that no one wants to answer, or no one even can answer for sure. You know,

Bianca's -- Bianca's made all the toughest choices for all the right reasons. And then she went -- she had to give birth in the middle of nowhere -- no doctors, no nurses.

Ryan: No Lamaze coach.

Kendall: I know, I should have been there. Ryan, I should have been there for her, but I had to go and I had to have it out with Erica. I -- I let her down. Bianca -- I let -- I let Bianca down, I let my niece down, and because of me they're probably dead, Ryan!

Ryan: No, you just stop, Kendall! I will not let you do this to yourself.

Ryan: From the first day in the cemetery, when I found out Bianca was pregnant, you took me on. You took on the entire world. Nobody -- nobody has been more devoted to Bianca and her baby than you.

Kendall: Miranda.

Ryan: Yeah. You have a lot invested in Miranda. I know that you love her. You love her just as much as you love Bianca.

Kendall: It's like -- it's like I knew who -- I knew this tiny person. I knew who she was deep in her soul. Miranda was going to be the best part of Bianca and the best part of me, too.

Ryan: And she still could be. Ok? Don't -- don't you give up. This is not over yet.

Kendall: Oh --

Ryan: Hey, Kendall, you have to believe. You have to believe. I know it's very difficult for you to have trust in anything, but you have to have some faith. Ok, miracles happen all the time. Miranda could still be alive.

**Adam is with Bess; and Brooke walks in**

Brooke: Congratulations.

Adam: Oh. Beautiful, isn't she?

Brooke: Gorgeous.

Adam: she is a survivor already, she has tons of people who love her…will be able to protect her, from anything and anyone!

Brooke: exactly!

Adam: I will give everything I have to protect my granddaughter…Elizabeth Charlotte Rose Chandler

Brooke: Bess is one lucky little girl, she has been through so much and she isn't even a day old yet!

Adam – she is so beautiful and innocent! I want her to be happy, I already see us spending time together, me and Bess, and you! Were taking her to the park, and buying her ice cream…were spoiling her like grandparents, should spoil there grandchildren.

Brooke – but not too much, we still have to obey her parents!

Adam – JR and Babe won't mind…

Brooke – but still, she is there child…

Adam: she's already 100 Chandler … To survive that -- that hideous birth with no doctor?

Brooke: And Babe doesn't get any of the credit?

Adam: a helicopter crash! She's a Chandler, all right.

Brooke: Any word about Bianca's baby?

Adam: No, not yet.

Brooke: Well, how is Babe doing? Ruth said something about an infection.

Adam: she has a infection? Is it serious?

Brooke – you haven't heard…

Adam – I am sorry, I am just so mesmerized by my granddaughter

Brooke – well…I think we should go see how she is doing!

Adam – fine!

**Back to Krystal and Erica; Adam and Brooke walk up to them**

Joe: The infection is still strong, and her temperature is rising.

Krystal: What's it going to take? What's it going to take to help her?

Joe: We're going to treat the infection more aggressively, that's all.

Krystal: Worst-case scenario, ok? Just don't hold back.

Joe: No need to think along those lines.

Krystal: Because I want to know, I will do whatever it takes, anything it takes to help her. Just -- what are we talking about here?

Joe: Right now we want to avoid septicemia.

Krystal: Septicemia? People die from septicemia.

Joe: No, no, no, no, no -- you're jumping the gun, believe me. The doctor is going to try another antibiotic, hoping that it will be more effective.

Krystal: Hoping? Hoping?

Joe: We're still going to be closely monitoring your daughter. At the present time, that's all we can do.

Krystal: Yeah.

Adam – money is not an issue…I want you to take good care of my daughter in law, and granddaughter! I want them in perfect health

Joe – don't worry Adam, were working on it! They'll be out of here in no time!

Adam – good!

Krystal: You got to fight this, Babe. You got to fight this with everything that you've got.

Erica: Krystal, that may have sounded dire, but Joe would never let anything happen to her.

Krystal: Doctors can only do so much.

Erica: Right. The rest is up to what we have inside, who we are, and Babe happens to be an exceptionally determined young woman.

Krystal: What if -- what if God's just, like, pulling a job trip on me -- testing me, you know, to see how much I can take, to see how I can handle being without my --

Erica: No, no, no, no, no. Babe's baby wasn't spared just so you could lose your little girl.

Krystal: Sounds like you think there's a rhyme or reason for these kinds of things. Like he has a bigger plan?

Erica: No, I'm -- I'm not so sure about that myself.

Krystal: Well, until all this, I -- I rarely doubted it.

Erica: I know this. Thanks to Ba - -- thanks to Babe, Bianca is alive. And we are not going to let Babe go, Krystal. I swear to you, she's going to be all right.

Krystal: Well, for now, I am going to take your word for that. That's about all I can do.

Erica: Thank you, Babe, for taking such good care of Bianca.

Babe: Mama?

Krystal: Yeah.

Babe: Oh, Miss Kane --

Krystal: Babe -- Babe, you're doing great, honey. You're doing just great. But the doctor wants you to keep quiet, so why don't you just -- why don't you just try to get back to sleep?

Babe: No -- Miss Kane, I have to talk to you about Bianca and the baby.

Krystal: Honey -- honey, there's going to be plenty of time for that later. Bianca is doing just fine. And your baby is, too, ok? So you just concentrate on that and you just -- you just get some sleep, ok?

Babe: No -- now, before it's too late.

**10:55 pm Back To Ryan and Kendall**

Ryan: Listen, the baby was in one of those portable incubators. She could still be snuggled in there right now, waiting to be found.

Kendall: Oh, Ryan, that's such a long shot.

Ryan: No, those things are very sturdy, ok? Somebody could have found it and taken it to a clinic. Or maybe they couldn't get that far because of the flood and they brought it home. She could be safe in somebody's home.

Kendall: You make me want to believe, Ryan. You do.

David: What a surprise.

Kendall: Still nothing?

David: No, nothing. But we haven't given up hope.

Kendall: Bianca would be very grateful. I'm -- I'm going to go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Bianca wakes up.

Ryan: Ok, you give her our love, ok?

David: Don't let her give up hope. Tell her that we haven't, ok?

Kendall: Yeah, I'll do my best.

David: Boy, you really are a piece of work, Lavery. We're all out there trying to find Bianca's baby, and you're in here coming on to her sister.

Ryan: I don't know what kind of BS you're trying to pull here, David, but I don't want to hear it.

David: No, no, no, don't play stupid with me, all right, Ryan? You know that you've already broken Kendall's heart once.

Ryan: Oh, and, what, you were there to pick up the pieces?

David: No, I was there to tell her that you weren't worth one tear. And now what are you doing? Playing the same games with

Greenlee. I'm not going to let you get away with it!

Ryan: No, you don't tell me what to do about anyone --

David: I am telling you!

Ryan: Or anything!

David: Stay away from Kendall, stay away from Greenlee!

Ryan: And I'm telling you, you go to hell!

Tad: Ryan! Hayward! They're signaling from downriver. I think they found something.

Ryan: What?

**Maggie is beside Bianca; Maggie is talking to Anita; Lena walks in**

Maggie: Well?

Anita: There's no hidden info, Maggie. Bianca's going to be --

Lena: Bianca. Oh, my God -- Bianca.

Maggie: Lena, Bianca's --

Lena: She's -- she's unconscious.

Maggie: Yes, but she's going to wake up soon, right?

Anita: Yeah, we expect a full recovery.

Lena: Oh, my God. Thank God. Bianca, you'll be fine. You'll be all right.

Anita: I'll -- I'll check back in later.

**Anita walks out of the room**

Lena: The baby? Miranda.

Maggie: What are you doing?

Lena: I should have been here. You should have called me.

Maggie: I tried!

Lena: Not hard enough!

Maggie: It's not like you were across town, Lena.

Lena: They do have cell phone service in Chicago.

Maggie: I tried to get your cell phone number.

Lena: It's in Bianca's book!

Maggie: When they recovered her totally wet purse, I'm sorry if my first thought was not her address book. I was more concerned with if she was alive or not. It got a little crazy. I'm sorry. Look, even if you had been in Pine Valley, there wasn't anything any of us could do. It all just happened. There was the flood, the storm. We couldn't even reach either of them. We didn't even know anything until after the helicopter crashed. And then Bianca was so bad off. And her baby…my God, her baby

**Lena looks at Maggie**

Lena – what is your problem?

Maggie – I don't have a problem…

Lena – it sounds like you do!

Maggie – my problem is…your blaming me for not focusing all my attention on you. Bianca was my first priority!

**Maggie gets up and walks out of the room; Lena is talking to Bianca**

Lena: I'm sorry. I would have given anything to be with you. But I'm here now, whatever happens. You'll -- you'll get through this. I'll do whatever you want, whatever you need. Oh, my God. I love you so much.

**Ryan, Tad, Jamie, Aidan, and Jack all our at the crash site. Reggie went home. Erica is waiting in the hospital with Krystal. Adam and Brooke went home, Adam is calling people and he is going to the crash site. JR is beside his sleeping wife, while Miranda is also asleep. Kendall is with Maggie, and Amanda there also around Bianca's room. David is around somewhere. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**Brand New Day, Same Results**

**Tuesday March 9 2004 **

**10:30 am**

**Krystal, Babe, Erica, Adam, and Brooke**

Krystal: Now, the doctor said it's not good to get all worked up.

Babe: I'll be ok. Bianca wouldn't want me telling you this, Ms. Kane, but she told me lots of stuff when we were driving before the storm hit. She was pretty upset about -- about what you guys talked about -- your fight and what you said to her. She was really starting to freak out. She felt like she had to make a choice between you, her mother, and her baby.

Erica: A choice between the baby and me?

Babe: Bianca thinks that she has to leave town. She said she's going to take Miranda and she's going to go and she's never going to look back. Please, Ms. Kane, you have to stop her.

Krystal: No, no, honey -- honey, don't worry about that right now. Bianca is just fine, ok? She's right here in her own room, and she's recuperating.

Babe: No -- when she's better, she's going to go.

Krystal: Honey, just don't fret about that.

Babe: Ms. Kane, please, you have to patch things up with Bianca. When she was in labor, we got to talking to keep her mind off the pain. She said that when she was little that you used to like to brush her hair, kind of played with it. And when she was little, she used to think that it was silly, but -- but now she understands. She said that she knows now that every single time that you brushed her hair, you were showing her how much you loved her. And now she wants to do that for Miranda. Oh, Ms. Kane, you don't want to miss out on that.

Krystal: Honey -- honey, just take it easy now. Take it easy.

Babe: Please, you just have to tell her -- just tell Bianca that you love her and her baby. Miranda -- she's so beautiful. Hopefully one day she'll be as beautiful as you are. So please tell Bianca it's ok. Just tell her.

Erica: Babe, you need to rest now. You just need to rest.

Babe: Oh, Mama –

Erica: Oh, excuse me.

**Erica runs out of the room; Brooke follows her**

Brooke – Erica…

**Erica stops and turns around**

Brooke: Oh, I'm sorry. I'm -- listen, will you let me know if there's anything I can do to help?

Erica: Oh, yes, if I need platitude, you'll be the first one I call. Wait, I'm sorry. That was incredibly unfair.

Brooke: It's ok, it's -- listen, if you need somebody to kick, I'll gladly volunteer.

Erica: Maybe you're -- maybe you're the only person I can turn to for -- for brutal honesty.

Brooke: You ask me anything you want.

Erica: Bianca is so invested in her baby. She loves that baby so much, and now she may have to deal with -- Brooke, I know that you suffered the loss of a child. I don't want to lose my daughter. I want to be there to be able to help her through this, but I don't know how, because she's furious with me. I -- I have driven her away, and how do I get her back? How -- how do I bring her back close enough to me so that I can comfort her and help her now that she needs me the most?

Brooke: Oh, Erica, what can I say?

Erica: Oh, anything. Anything at all. You might say -- you might just, you know, trigger an idea in me. I don't know. Take cheap shots. Tell me what a rotten mother I am. I mean, I don't even deserve Bianca.

Brooke: Hey, listen -- I have made so many parenting mistakes in my life, I can't even remember all of them.

Erica: You have?

Brooke: You know… mothers are not infallible. I think what we do is that we try to do what we think is best for our children.

Erica: But maybe I did what was best for me. Maybe I just thought of me, and now is Bianca paying for that?

Brooke: Do you want honesty? Because honestly, the thing that I admire about you the most is how deeply you love Bianca. (Erica starts crying softly) Oh, sweetie -- sweetie –

**Brooke brings Erica in for a hug**

Joe: We just got an emergency call about the crash.

Erica: Oh, God, Joe! Is it the baby? Did they find Bianca's baby?

**Back to Babe and Adam and Krystal**

Adam – how are you?

Babe – I am fine…but how are Bianca and Miranda? And where's Little Adam?

Adam – Babe…who's Little Adam?

Babe – your grandson…Paul helped me, he delivered JR's son and mine

**Adam looks at Krystal**

Krystal – baby doll…Paul told us you had a little girl! Are you sure?

Babe – I am 200 sure…I remember, Paul said it's a boy…and I kept calling him Little Adam, then he went to go get the incubators, and I was holding him…Miranda was also in my arms

Adam – you were holding two babies…a boy and a girl!

Babe – yes…where is he, where is my son?

Krystal – baby doll…you were in and out of consciousness

Babe – momma…Paul came back and put them in the incubators, and then he gave me a drug to calm me down, and make me rest! Then I woke up hearing JR calling for me, I was by the river…I don't remember anything that happened in between that…so where is Little Adam, is he with JR…he has JR's beautiful smile, and his eyes are a beautiful Blue like his daddy's

Adam – Babe…your positive about all this, are you sure it wasn't a dream?

Babe – I swear…I can still picture him, and Bianca was unconscious I was looking after Miranda, because Bianca couldn't do it…Miranda looks just like her momma, she has these big brown eyes, and this black hair…and Little Adam has the Chandler jaw line, just like his daddy…

**Maggie and Jamie and Amanda**

Maggie: Hey.

Jamie: Could this get any worse?

Maggie: Oh, please, don't -- don't say that.

Jamie: How's Bianca?

Maggie: Well, they say that she's going to be fine eventually. She hasn't come to yet, but unless we have some good news for her when she wakes up -- Jamie, have you been to see Babe yet?

Jamie: I was on my way. Why? What happened?

Maggie: Jamie, she's got some infection, and it's bad.

Amanda – how bad?

Maggie – I have no specifics, but you guys should go and see her…

Jamie – thanks Mag…

**He hugs Maggie, Amanda and Him go to see Babe. Kendall and JR in the nursery Babies cry**

Kendall: You have a very beautiful daughter. Look at her. She's so -- she's so perfect. She's carefree, almost.

J.R.: Yeah. Her life is just beginning.

Kendall: She's very lucky.

J.R.: No, Babe and I are the lucky ones. You know, Kendall, I'm so sorry the way everything's ended.

Kendall: Well, nothing's ended, J.R. It's not over yet.

J.R.: Right…of course. If there's anything I can do for you guys, I'm -- I'm there.

Kendall: I'll pass that along to Bianca.

J.R.: You know, our situations could have been so easily reversed.

Kendall: Yeah. But you know what? Who knows? I mean, maybe -- maybe Miranda and Bess could still grow up to be best friends.

J.R.: Right.

Kendall: Well, how -- God, how is Babe?

J.R.: She's got an infection right now. That's as tough as she is.

Kendall: Well, I'm sure she'll be fine. You'll make sure of that.

**Kendall is staring really hard at Miranda, and looks confused; JR notices**

J.R.: Yeah. Yeah. Kendall --

Kendall: I'm ok. I'm ok…I'm fine. It's just when I saw Bess for the first time in that incubator by the river --

J.R.: What?

Kendall: When I first looked in her eyes, I saw Bianca.

**11:00 am Maggie, Greenlee, Jack, Kendall, Brooke**

Greenlee: You go ahead.

Jack: No, no, you -- you stay close, ok?

Greenlee: Ok.

Jack: So what's going on?

Brooke: We're not sure if anything is.

Jack: We're waiting to find out.

Kendall: Why didn't you guys call me?

Maggie: Kendall, we -- we don't know anything yet.

Kendall: Oh.

Erica: A call came in from the searchers, we think.

Maggie: Yeah, but nobody's telling Erica anything

**Adam and Krystal walk over to JR in the nursery**

JR – hi guys…what's wrong?

Krystal – Babe woke up!

JR – really…that's good to here

Adam – son…do you trust Paul Cramer?

JR – not at all…why?

Krystal – we have to tell you something!

JR – and I need to tell you guys something!

Adam – all right…go ahead!

JR – this baby girl…doesn't resemble Babe and I in any way…Kendall said when she first looked in to her eyes, she saw Bianca…I've been looking in to her eyes, and I am starting to see what she means!

Adam – Babe kept asking for Little Adam…

**JR looks at his father**

JR – she was looking for Little Adam, our son was going to be named Adam Nicholas Chandler 3

Krystal – she told us, that she held on to her baby boy, and Miranda while Paul went to go get the incubators

JR – so this means…that Bess is actually Miranda, which means my child is the one who's missing

Krystal – there's more…when Paul came back, he drugged Babe, he told her it's to help her relax, and get some rest…she's been asking about little Adam

JR – that son of a bitch, drugged my wife…and now he disappears with my son; I refuse to believe he is dead!

Krystal – we need to take a DNA test, we need to talk to Tad and get his help, if my grandbaby isn't at the bottom of the river, then he's alive somewhere and Paul knows where…

Adam – I am going to kill him

JR – I'll help!

Krystal - I want in…

JR – (Ann walks in to the room) Ann could you please keep an eye on this little girl, I have to go see my wife…and don't let her out of your sight

Ann – yes sir Mr. Chandler, I promise

**JR, Adam, and Krystal walk outside, they see everyone in front of Bianca's room; they walk over to them; Tad and Ryan are walking up to them holding something**

Jack: Hey.

Erica: What is that, Ryan?

Tad: It's a portable incubator. They found it about 10 miles south of the crash site.

Joe: It's one of ours, from the helicopter.

Erica: Are you saying --

Tad: They pulled it out of the river.

Kendall: No, that -- that doesn't mean --

Ryan: The rescue squad has changed the search status to recovery.

Kendall: Instead of rescue.

Ryan: They -- they said that the baby could never have survived that river.

**JR looks at Krystal and Adam; JR runs over to his wife's room; Krystal and Adam follow him; Lena runs out to the group**

Lena: She's awake. Bianca's awake.

**Jamie and Amanda walk in to Babe's room; she is awake and trying to get out of bed**

Jamie: Babe?

Amanda – honey…where are you going?

Jamie: Babe, do you want me to get the doctor? Should I get J.R.?

**JR, Krystal, and Adam walk in**

JR – honey…stop! (He runs up to his wife) please lie down

**Babe gasps**

Babe: honey…where's are baby?

JR – Babe I am serious, you can't fight me on this!

**Babe lies back in bed: Tad walks in**

JR – babe…I need you to tell me everything, I need you to tell me what happened after you gave birth to when I found you!

Babe – I went to a cabin and I tried calling you, it didn't work I called the hospital and I heard Paul in that background and I jumped on to trying to find someone I know who could come and help me, so I asked for Paul, I told him that I needed his help…I didn't think to call Joe because I had to much things happening all at once. I am so sorry JR!

JR – its okay baby, I am not angry with you…but this is important!

Babe – after I called you, then Paul, then you again I got through to the house, but I tripped and severed the cord, and the phone hung up…I had a contraction and I went back to Bianca, who had fallen unconscious, Miranda was asleep…then my contractions started getting closer, and I started signing the bottles of beer song, and Paul came in to the cabin…he asked me if I know what were having and I told him no, then he asked if I have names picked out, I told him what they were, and then I started pushing, and he said "Look, Babe, he's here! He's here! Your boy is here, Babe. Your boy is here." And I said "it's a boy…oh my sweet darling peanut, your daddy is going to be so happy when I bring you home" Paul looks at him, and I keep asking "what's wrong with him, what's wrong with Little Adam" I kept asking if he was okay, and Paul said "yeah…yes he's perfect!" and I said "oh thank god, he's the best…so little and precious!" he said "Your baby boy, Mom." And he handed him to me And I said "Look at you…you're the most beautiful baby in the entire world…Adam Nicholas Chandler 3" then he asked about Bianca and then he said he was going to be back, he said he was going to get incubators for Miranda and Little Adam and call the hospital, 5 minutes later he comes back wants to put Little Adam in it, then I ask him why we need to put Little Adam, in there. He said to keep him warm and safe, while we fly. Then I told him that's what I am for, Bianca would want it that way, then Paul says Bianca would want Miranda safe…then I told him so do I, then I said "But I've never been away from my little dreamboat. Well be okay, I promise! Don't you worry your cute little head off…so will Miranda, the woman one day you'll marry! Just like Bianca and I promised!" Little Adam cries and I say "Oh, honey. Oh, I'll miss him so much. Don't you worry, my precious little boy! Mama's going to fly high in the sky with you, straight home to Daddy. Mamas aren't supposed to be away from their babies. It just isn't natural." Then we went to the helicopter, and he starts putting Miranda in there, and I say "why? Are you doing that Miranda isn't a preemie like Little Adam" he tells me for safety purposes and to relax, I said okay, don't listen to me you know what your doing…and he said "Well, It's my job to help people get what they need." I asked about Bianca again, he said she need to get to PVH, and then I said take care of her Miranda needs her mommy, and Paul said "Well, every baby needs a good mom." Then I started talking about Miranda, and Paul told me to keep quiet and relax, and he was holding a needle…I asked him what that was, and he said it was "Babe, you just gave birth in a cabin. It's not exactly sanitary. This will help." And he gave it to me, I felt kind of funny…I said I don't think it worked Paul, maybe the medicine was bad…he told me "your dehydrated and exhausted…Rest a while" and I said okay, and I told Little Adam and Miranda, were going home…home to your daddy, and grand momma's and I passed out!

**JR looks angry and upset, Adam looks at Babe…and is shaking his head that she remembered all of that! Krystal and JR are on each side of Babe and holding her hand, Amanda has tears in her eyes, as does Krystal, Jamie looks at Tad…like there saying things to each other, through telepathy.**

JR – baby, I am so sorry I wasn't there…

Babe – I know, but I am fine, and Bianca will be fine also…and we have our son and Miranda's okay also!

JR – Babe…when I found you, and I found out you had our baby…there was a problem!

Babe – what!

JR – there was only one child…and that child was a little girl! That child was Miranda, the chopper crashed and Paul said one of the incubators got thrown from the plane, he said it fell in the river. But then after everyone started threatening him, he said that Miranda was our child, for the past 25 minutes I've been with her, and I been looking at her…and I think that child is really Miranda, she has Black hair and big brown eyes, my father said that those things usually don't change till they get a bit older. Do you remember what he looked like?

**Babe has tears coming out of her eyes**

Babe – no…no please JR, I've been through so much! No…I can't handle this! Please tell me your lying

**JR has tears coming out of his eyes**

JR – baby…I am so sorry, I wish I could tell you I'm lying…but I've never lied to you

**Babe is silent and she starts shaking**

JR – I am so sorry baby…but we have to believe we'll get him back (he holds on to his crying wife) know please tell me about our son…It's important!

**Babe calms down a little and starts talking**

Babe – he had fair skin like me, he had big blue eyes like you, and the chandler jaw…he had light blonde hair and a nose like mine, when he smiled it lit up the entire world. (Babe still has tears falling out of her eyes)

JR – Paul drugged you for a reason!

Tad – the incubator was empty, which means there's a chance the child was never thrown in to the river

Amanda – honey…don't worry! We will find your Little Boy, and were not giving up till he's found!

Jamie – we'll search everywhere…were not going to stop looking

JR – baby, you need to rest…you still have an infection!

**11:30 am Back to Bianca, Kendall, Maggie, Erica, Lena and Ryan**

Lena: Kendall, Erica, Bianca's awake. Why won't somebody -- what's that?

Ryan: It's an incubator. It was for the baby. She was in it, to protect her when she was in the helicopter.

Lena: So, wheres --

Kendall: Bianca's baby is dead. Miranda – Miranda's dead.

Lena: Bianca's awake. She'll want her baby. She -- she'll be asking --

Kendall: Stop, stop.

Erica: Kendall --

Kendall: No, no. She can't hear if from you. She has to hear it from me.

Bianca: Miranda.

Kendall: Well, look who's back.

Bianca: Back?

Kendall: Yeah. You were MIA for a while there. We missed you.

Bianca: Oh. We're back. Babe got us home. She said she would, and she did.

Kendall: Yeah, Babe did a great job. So did a few other people. A lot of people were worried about you two. You should've seen it.

Bianca: Has it been that long?

Kendall: It's been too long. But it was pretty impressive -- David and Adam working together, David and Tad. Hell, David and anyone is practically a miracle, all due to you.

Bianca: Oh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have run off like that. I feel so cottony.

Kendall: That's the anesthesia wearing off. Bianca, you had surgery.

Bianca: What? Why?

Kendall: Well, we'll get to that, we'll get to that. But you do need to know that you're doing a great job. You're going to be fine. The doctors gave me the whole rundown, and you are going to be just fine. You lost a lot of blood. And after you delivered, there was too much bleeding, and that's why you got weak and passed out. So they took care of it in surgery.

Bianca: Oh. Oh, the delivery. Oh, my God, Kendall, it was crazy. Babe and I drove off, and there was this storm. There was water everywhere, and then my water broke. I went into labor without my coach. I was so scared. It hurt so much.

Kendall: Bianca, it's over now.

Bianca: And it really is true. You really do forget all about the pain when it's done. Well, maybe not all of it.

Kendall: Binks, I – (she starts crying)

Bianca: Oh, no, Kendall, don't be sad. It was worth it, honestly. Because everything turned out just fine.

**Erica and Jack talking**

Erica: Jack, I never should have let Kendall have to bear the burden of telling Bianca by herself.

Jack: Erica, listen to me. I know how much you love Bianca, and I know how badly you want to spare her this, but Kendall's right. You cannot be the one to tell her about Miranda. It would stand between the two of you for the rest of your lives. You see that, don't you?

Joe: Erica, can I get you anything?

**Pager beeps**

Joe: I have to get this, but I'll be back for you and for Bianca.

Brooke: Take me home, Adam. We shouldn't even be here. Grief is too private for an audience. Let's go.

Adam: Erica, if there's anything we can do --

Brooke: Or anything we can do for Bianca --

Erica: Oh, thank you. Thank you both.

**Tad and Krystal outside Babe's room**

Krystal: I've been praying like crazy these last couple of days, asking God to help and protect those girls. And I know there's a lot we never understand. Why is Babe being punished by that sick son of a bitch, and know Bianca is going to find out Miranda is dead, when she isn't…but we still don't have bona fide proof.

Tad – and I knew that little snot was lying; I gave him a chance to fess up. I have to get proof; I have to find my grandson! This sick little game Cramer is playing is going to end…right now!

Krystal – you do what you have to do, I am going to go back to Babe

Tad – okay, I'll keep in touch

Krystal – I love you!

Tad – I love you too

**They kiss and Tad walks away; he pulls out his cell phone and calls Aidan; Krystal walks in to Babe's room, JR is sitting on the bed with her, Amanda is on the other side Babe's head is on Amanda's shoulder, She's holding JR and Amanda's hands, Jamie is in front of her also on the bed.**

Krystal – hi honey…

Babe – momma, am I being punished for everything I've done all my life?

Krystal – no baby doll…Paul Cramer is the problem, he's a sad little man…

JR - who deserves to have his head served on a platter to his family!

Krystal – Junior, we can't kill him yet! We need to find Little Adam first

JR – this really sucks, after all you've gone through…you don't deserve this! None of us do…

Jamie – don't worry Bro, I have faith this will end well…and I have faith it will end soon!

**JR smiles a faint smile**

JR – your right…I won't allow myself to think the worst, I refuse to believe anything different

**Back to Bianca and Kendall**

Bianca: You don't know her that well yet, Kendall, but trust me, Babe is amazing. Check me out. How lucky am I to have such women in my life? She was strong and brave, and then she was funny and sweet like you. And the labor -- oh, my God, it was brutal. Like you have no idea how brutal. I was one big hurt. And I thought it would never end. But then it did end. And there she was -- Miranda. So perfect, so beautiful. And for some reason, God let her be mine. I am so lucky and so proud. You'll know what I mean when you see her, Kendall. Or have you seen her? Have you seen Miranda?

Bianca: You've been here with me the whole time, haven't you? Well, you just wait till you see her, Kendall. You know that picture that you have in your head? So perfect that real life could never measure up? That's Miranda. Too amazing for words. And the love -- the love is more than you expect, too. Even when I drifted off, I was thinking of her. And I know that she just got here, but I feel like she's the other part of me, my soul. I held her. I sang to her, Kendall. I even nursed her. And then I knew.

Kendall: What -- what did you know?

Bianca: That this is what I've been waiting for my whole life. This is why I was born -- to be Miranda's mommy. That's who I am.

**Maggie, Reggie, Greenlee outside of Bianca's room**

Maggie: Bianca used to squeak when the baby kicked. I'd run over and she'd let me feel it. It was incredible. Being pregnant was perfect, and now it's over. It can't just be over.

Reggie: This is so wrong.

Greenlee: You're right. It is.

**Bianca and Kendall**

Bianca: You'll see what I mean about Miranda soon. When will they bring her to me? When can I see my baby?

Kendall: I'm so glad that you're doing better. But a lot has happened since the delivery. Do you remember the helicopter?

Bianca: Is that how we got to the hospital?

Kendall: Yes. A MedEvac pilot came to get the two of you, and he got there just in time to help Babe give birth.

Bianca: Oh, my God. Babe had her baby, too? That's amazing. Well, so, Kendall, tell me.

Kendall: Tell you what?

Bianca: Come on, Kendall, does Miranda have a little boyfriend or a little girlfriend?

Kendall: It's a girl.

**Baby cries**

Bianca: Babe and I both have girls. I love it. Wasn't it too soon for Babe, though? Is -- is the baby ok?

Kendall: She's fine. She's perfect, actually.

Bianca: Thank God.

Kendall: After the baby was born, the pilot took you and the babies in the helicopter. You were losing a lot of blood, so they -- they wanted to get you here right away.

Bianca: Did you talk to him? The pilot?

Kendall: Uh -- no, no. Why?

Bianca: Well, so I know whom to thank. You said David and Adam and Tad, right?

Kendall: No, no, Bianca, wait, Bianca, wait, ok? Wait, there's more. There was a problem that -- they're not really sure what happened, but -- but there was a problem with the helicopter.

Bianca: What kind of problem?

Kendall: It crashed, Bianca.

Bianca: Oh, my God. Tell me Babe is ok.

Kendall: She's here. She's here in the hospital. The doctors are treating her.

Bianca: Kendall, after everything that Babe did for me – for my baby and me -- she needs to be ok.

Kendall: She will be. She's going to be just fine.

Bianca: Thank God. Babe is so strong. Kendall, Miranda's ok, right? Kendall, answer me. Was Miranda hurt? (Kendall starts crying) You have to -- you have to take me to her. If Miranda was hurt, then she needs me. She needs her mother. You have to take me to her. You have to take me to her. Kendall, Kendall --

Kendall: No, no, Bianca --

Bianca: Kendall, Kendall, you need --

Kendall: No, Bianca, I can't. I can't take you to her.

Bianca: What?

Kendall: Ok?

Bianca: Kendall --

Kendall: No, listen to me. Listen. Bianca, Miranda is gone. She's gone. She's never going to be hurt -- never going to be hurt or scared ever again, ok? She's with Mona now. She's warm and she's safe in Mona's arms.

Bianca: No! No! No!

**Bianca shakes her head in confusion; Kendall grabs her hand; Back to Reggie, Maggie, David, Lena, Erica, and Ryan**

Reggie: No. Hell, no.

Lena: Come on, we can't stop now. We got this far. We have to get Bianca through this.

Maggie: How? We can't give her back her baby. If we can't do that, then we're useless. We're absolutely hopeless.

Reggie – we can't give up

Maggie: Do something. Do something to help Bianca.

Erica – come on David you're a doctor! You know how to help her…

Lena -why did this happen to Bianca? She doesn't deserve this!

David: How? I don't have any answers, Erica. I don't know how. I don't know why. But somehow, some way, you got exactly what you were hoping for. Tell me how it feels.

Ryan: You get the hell away from her, you sick son of a bitch.

David: Really, Erica, tell me. I would love to know.

**Kendall and Bianca**

Bianca: No. No, no. No. No. Kendall, no. No, I don't -- I don't know who told you that, but it's not true.

Kendall: Bianca, listen to me --

Bianca: No, no, no, no, no. She was here. She was with me, she was inside me. She can't just be gone.

Kendall: No, please, please, Bianca. I'm so sorry.

Bianca: No. No, no, no. No, don't tell me that you're sorry. Just tell me where my baby is.

Kendall: She's with Mona now --

Bianca: No! Kendall, stop it, ok? Stop it. Grandma is -- ok, Miranda is not with -- she's not with Grandma. It's not possible. Ok, you -- you weren't there. You don't know what I told her, Kendall. You -- see, I told her that -- that -- that I would always love her and I would always keep her safe, ok?

Kendall: Ok.

Bianca: I told her that I would never walk away, and I'm not -- you can't make me walk -- you can't make me walk away from her now!

Kendall: Ok, listen to me -- listen, there is nothing that you could do about that crash, ok? There was no way you could stop it!

Bianca: Stop, stop, stop talking about the crash. Don't talk about the crash, ok? Babe made it, Babe's child made it. I made it, we all made it.

Kendall: Yes.

Bianca: I promised, Kendall. I promised.

Kendall: Yes, yes, and Miranda heard you. She heard you, Bianca. I know she did. She did. You did, you did love her and you did protect her. You did everything a good mother could do.

Bianca: Ok, ok --

Kendall: You did, you did!

Bianca: Stop it, stop it!

Kendall: You did.

Bianca: Stop it, stop it! Ok, just stop talking now. Just tell me -- just tell me where Miranda is. Just tell me where my baby is.

Kendall: I would if I could.

Bianca: Ok, ok, all right, all right, all right. I'm not going to talk to you anymore. Just go and just bring me my baby. Just -- just bring me my baby.

Kendall: I can't.

Bianca: No, no, no. Just bring -- just bring her to me.

Kendall: I would, Bianca. I would if I could, but I can't.

Bianca: Then do it!

Kendall: I can't!

Bianca: Just -- then just do it! Just go out and just bring her to me now!

Kendall: I can't! Don't you understand me? I would do anything if I could give her back to you, I would! I would, but I can't.

Bianca: Miranda! Miranda! Miranda!

**Unable to stand looking at the mangled portable incubator one more second, Jack takes it out to the trash while Greenlee sadly watches**

Bianca: It was just a mistake. It's just a mistake, I promise. I promise, Kendall -- Kendall, I won't get mad at you. You just -- you have to tell me where my baby is!

Kendall: Bianca, I -- Bianca, I can't -- no, no. No, stay here, Bianca. Stay here. You stay here.

Bianca: No!

Kendall: You've got to stay here, please, please.

Bianca: No, no, no, you don't understand!

Kendall: Bianca, please stay.

Bianca: Kendall, I don't exist without her. I don't, I don't. I don't. Look at me. I'm here. Look at me. I'm still here. I'm still here.

Kendall: No --

Bianca: So Miranda can't be gone.

Kendall: No.

Bianca: No, she -- she --

**Bianca hyperventilates**

Bianca: No -- Miranda! Miranda!

Kendall: Stay here.

Bianca: Miranda! Oh, God, no, no, no! No, no!

Kendall: Shh, shh, shh --

Bianca: Oh, God!

Kendall: Shh, shh!

**12:30 pm Paul and Kelly in Llanview; There is a house call Doctor looking at Little Adam**

Kelly: He had another mother once, someone who gave birth to him. I just can't imagine she would do all that and then want to give him up.

Paul: Kelly, look, she gave birth to him, but she was never his mom. I mean, you have to love a child to be a mom.

**Baby squeals**

Kelly: Shh. Maybe she regrets her decision. Or the father -- what about the father?

Paul: Please, she doesn't even know who the father is. I mean, that's the kind of woman that she is. She doesn't deserve him.

Kelly: She made a choice.

Paul: Kelly, that little boy is very lucky to have you.

Kelly: No, I'm the lucky one.

Paul: Well, then prove it. Forget about the birth mother. Look at him. I mean, he's forgotten. You're the only mother that he'll ever know, and Kevin is the father.

Kelly: Kevin's the father.

Paul: Kelly, this is what you have prayed for -- a Buchanan child to make you a family. You'll never have to worry about your marriage again. Trust me -- this baby was meant for you.

**Erica and Ryan**

Erica: Bianca is my soul. No lie, no secret, nothing could ever change that. And Kendall -- Kendall, I love now no matter how different we are.

Ryan: Or how alike.

Erica: Never -- never in my darkest thoughts did I ever wish this on Bianca. Every slap she's ever felt, I felt the sting -- every wound. To wish this grief on her?

Ryan: That's not you, Erica.

Erica: I only ever wanted to protect her, to protect both of them. You see that, don't you?

Ryan: Erica, I know how much you love them, and they send that love back to you a thousand crazy ways.

Erica: Maybe -- maybe in the past, but not -- not now, not with all this.

Ryan: Love isn't always pretty. It can be really messy, but it's still love. Just like the way you wanted to protect them, they wanted to protect you. That's why they didn't -- they kept the secret from you about the baby.

Erica: But I'm their mother, and they -- they should've --

Ryan: It's love. It's love, pure and not so simple. You need to believe that, Erica. They love you just as much as you love them.

**Bianca and Kendall**

Kendall: Shh, shh.

**1:00 pm Erica walks into Bianca's room as Kendall holds her hysterical sister**

Erica: Bianca --

Bianca: Don't! Don't say it. Don't even dare.

Erica: Bianca, I know you feel you're beyond comfort.

Bianca: Is that why you're here -- to comfort me?

Erica: Yes. If I can, if you let me. I am so very, very sorry.

Bianca: What are you sorry for? Are you sorry that my baby died? Is that what you're telling me?

Erica: Yes. I was frantic with worry. And after the last time we saw each other and we said such terrible things to each other --

Bianca: We said such terrible things?

Erica: I said such terrible things to you. And to you, Kendall. I was horribly unfair, and I so apologize.

Kendall – I can't handle this, I need to get out of here

Bianca – go ahead, I need to talk to Erica alone

Kendall – I love you, I'll be back to see you later!

Bianca – okay, I love you!

**Kendall leaves and goes to her condo**

Bianca: So you take it all back. You are amazing, mother. You come in here from where? Did you stop by the chapel? Did you light a candle and show god how much you're suffering?

Erica: I did light a candle, yes.

Bianca: How many?

Erica: Excuse me?

Bianca: How many candles? One for me? One for my sister? One for my baby? I want you to tell me how many. I want a number.

Erica: I prayed to God to watch over you, honey, and to love you the way I love you.

Bianca: But you could only really manage one prayer, one candle, right?

Erica: I know how much you've suffered, and I -- I know you're not yourself.

Bianca: Oh. I know who I am now, and I can finally see who you are.

Erica: I'm your mom.

Bianca: Oh, don't you dare try some Mother-of-the-Year speech now.

Erica: I love you so very much, more than life, more than anything in the world.

Bianca: Of all the lies, that's the worst.

Erica: No --

Bianca: Yes. Yes, you're a liar, mother -- an unforgivable liar.

Erica: I don't blame you for lashing out at me. But I am not lying to you.

Bianca: You're lying now. You're lying about lying.

Erica: How am I doing that?

Bianca: You come in here and you tell me how sorry you are that I lost my baby, but you're not sorry. Privately, you want to plan a party. You are thrilled that my baby is gone.

Erica: Bianca, that is not true.

Bianca: It is true. From the second that you found out I was pregnant, you wanted my baby gone and forgotten, and now look -- the legacy of rape is over. The shame of your daughter carrying her rapist's baby is gone, and all it took was a flash flood and a helicopter crash, and your deepest wish came true.

Erica: No, Bianca, you couldn't be more wrong. I never wished that.

Bianca: Liar! When I left you the other night, there was no way that you were ever going to accept my baby. I tried to reason with you, and you wouldn't even listen to me. You put a curse on my baby. And now, with Miranda out of the picture, you're all about comfort and apologies. Where's the itinerary?

Erica: The what?

Bianca: The -- the itinerary. Well, don't tell me that you haven't booked the cruise. The island getaway? You, me, and Kendall? Nothing like a month of tanning in the tropics to fill in the stretch marks. We'll forget all about pesky babies and the sacrifices they require. We'll forget what I did for love and what you did for pain. And we'll race to see who can get on with their lives first. And if you ever catch me looking sad or far away, you'll take my hand, and you'll tell me once again how sorry you are. But deep down, you'll be sighing with relief, if not jumping for joy.

Erica: Bianca, you couldn't be more wrong. I would never wish any harm to an innocent child.

Bianca: But my baby wasn't innocent. She was the product of rape.

Erica: Honey, of course your baby was innocent. And I wouldn't wish harm to a hair on her head. I never would wish her -- her dead.

Bianca: But you did. You did the day that I went to the clinic for the abortion!

Erica: Bianca, that is not the same thing. I have only ever wanted what's best for you, and I have made mistakes. I have made many

Mistakes. I know that. But please believe me when I say that they were done in the name of love. And no matter what else you believe, please understand that I would never wish this agony on you. I would throw myself in that river if I could have spared you this pain.

Jack looking at Bianca, and Erica through the window of Bianca's room 

Lt. Perry: Jack, I need a word.

Jack: Well, Lieutenant Perry, I guess I don't have to ask why you're here. You've found the body of my niece's baby.

Jack: I don't want to hear any excuses. There's a baby out there, Perry.

Lt. Perry: And we've busted our hump to find her. But we can't send more men out, and those who are on the scene are exhausted. The recovery effort's been called off. I'm sorry, Jack.

Jack: Bianca, Erica, Kendall -- God. How do we get through with it like this? How do you let go of a baby that's lost? How do you say goodbye to an empty grave?

Tad: First, it doesn't even seem real. And if it did, it'd probably kill you. And then you just sort of start to get used to living with the impossible. The pain never goes away. Wake up in the morning, go to bed at night, it's still there, but eventually, you get to the point where you can start to function. You'll get up in the morning, you'll get dressed, you go to work. You might even be able to answer people when they talk to you. And then sooner or later, you can sleep soundly through the night without waking up in a cold sweat, calling her name.

Jack: You're talking about Dixie.

Tad: Yeah. And her baby. Want to find a bar and get hammered?

Jack: No, I got to go see Bianca, but listen to me -- I want to thank you for opening up an old wound for my sake.

Tad: It's nothing. I just wish I could do something to heal a new one. That's the problem, my friend -- this is a dance you got to do by yourself.

**It's 1:10 pm, Kendall is in her bedroom crying for her lost niece; someone puts his or her hand on Kendall's shoulder; She turns around**

Kendall: Why are you here?

Ryan: You shouldn't have to go through this alone. I want to take care of you

Kendall: I don't have the energy to fight you.

**Ryan walks in to her bathroom and turns on the shower; he walks over to Kendall**

Ryan: Well, then don't. There you go.

**Shower runs**

Ryan: It's nice and warm.

Kendall – I can't…I need to be there for Bianca

Ryan – your not leaving this condo, till you take a shower…because you look like hell, and eat something, because I know you haven't eaten in 5 days!

Kendall – I did eat, with Maggie!

Ryan – you may have fooled everyone, but I know you too well…you didn't eat!

Kendall – I can't

Ryan – you have too

Kendall – you no longer can force me to do things…you lost that right when you got involved with Greenlee

Ryan – there is no me and Greenlee, and I may have lost the right…but I still know you and I still worry about you!

Kendall – well stop worrying about me!

Ryan – I can't…I care about you too much

**Kendall looks in to Ryan's medium dark blue eyes**

Kendall – fine!

**Kendall goes in to the bathroom and closes the door halfway; she takes a shower 20 minutes later, she walks out in her blue robe**

Ryan: Kendall? You should eat.

Kendall: No -- You stayed.

Ryan: of course…I told you I want to take care of you

Kendall – I need to get dressed!

Ryan – and I need you to eat, I have your favorite meal in the kitchen

**Kendall closes her bedroom door and gets dressed in jeans and a t-shirt; at the hospital Paul shows his face; he at the nursery door; Adam walks up to Tad and Aidan they hand him a tape recorder, Adam presses record and walks up to Paul.**

Adam: I don't know what the hell you're doing here, but you stay away from that baby girl.

Paul: I was worried. I mean, is everything ok with the baby?

Adam: Doesn't she look ok?

Paul: Well, yeah, she looks beautiful.

Adam: Yeah, healthy, strong.

Paul: So how's the new mom? I mean, she must be thrilled.

Adam: Why are you asking?

Paul: I don't know. I guess it's a sense of responsibility. I mean…Babe was in my care for a while.

Adam: I think there's something more to it than that -- all these questions. You seem nervous, flyboy. Well, relax. My grandchild is alive and healthy, Babe is getting stronger…right now she is taking a nap, and they had to give a sedative to sleep, because of the infection.

Paul: Oh… that's too bad, I am glad she's resting though! And I am glad your granddaughter is alive and well.

Adam: Well, you've seen the child…I think you should get out of her, If the Erica Kane finds you…It will not be pretty!

Paul: your right…

**Paul walks away and goes to Babe's room; He walks in to the room; Adam turns off the recorder and Aidan follows Paul**

Paul: Babe? Babe? Even when you're totally wiped out, you still make my life hell. Don't tank this for me, Babe. You got exactly what you wanted -- a baby. So when you wake up, you hold that baby, and you don't go blabbing that you had a boy or that this isn't your kid. That won't be good for you, for me, and that little boy who already loves his new mama. So you get this through to your cotton candy head -- you had a girl. You had a girl. I think the drug I am about to give you, will help you forgot everything…Paul gets a needle out of his coat pocket, he holds it up! Aidan grabs it from him

Aidan – sorry Paul, can't let you do that!

Paul – who the hell are you?

Aidan – your lucky charm…I am the man who will not turn you in to the authorities, if you leave right know and never come back!

Paul – and am I supposed to believe you want to help me?

Aidan – yes…because I am trying to bring the Chandlers down, and you being here is affecting my plains!

Paul- why…what'd the Chandlers do to you?

Aidan – they killed my wife…two years ago today

Paul – oh!

Aidan – now…you don't want them to find out, that Babe actually had a little boy…do you?

Paul – you were eavesdropping?

Aidan – no, I just walked in at the right moment

Paul – so you're going to destroy the Chandlers…how?

Aidan – I don't have to tell you anything…so get the hell out of this room and hospital! Before I bring you down with them…

**Paul walks out of the room; he walks out the door…and gets in his car; he goes to see Kelly; Aidan turns off the tape recorder, and Tad and Adam walk in smiling**

Tad – you're a good liar…

Adam – brilliant performance

Aidan – thank-you, Paul Cramer is a gullible idiot…I can't believe he bought it

Adam and Tad laugh; In Llanview Paul walks in to Kelly's house; Kelly is on the sofa with Little Adam 

Paul – Hi sis…hi nephew

**Kelly looks up at Paul**

Kelly – hi…oh Paul, I can't thank-you enough!

Paul – you're my sister, I would do anything for you!

**Kelly smiles**

Paul: So, is Kevin excited about his new baby boy?

Kelly: Oh, he's ecstatic. He was born to be a father. They've already bonded. Yes, they have.

Paul: Well, that's great.

Kelly: He's so perfect. I still can't believe his mother would give him up.

Paul: Well, she couldn't deal with it. I mean, you did her a favor.

Kelly: Now I need you to do me one. I need to know more about Ace's biological parents.

Paul: No, Kelly. No, you don't, all right? They dumped him. They are out of the picture, so let's keep it that way.

Kelly: Well, that's just fine with me, but it may not be for him. No, Paul, I want to do this right. I mean, what if he gets sick? I need to know about their medical histories. It's important.

Paul: We will deal with that when the time comes. I mean, stop worrying.

Kelly: What if it's an emergency? What if there's no time?

Paul: Kelly, why do you keep going on about this? Digging up medical files is very tricky.

Kelly: Yeah, well, me giving birth to a bouncing baby boy has been tricky, but you helped me with that. Now I need you to help me with this. Paul, it's important.

Paul: I'm not making any promises.

**3:10 pm Tad, Adam, and Aidan still in Babe's room; Babe is still asleep**

Tad – So at least we know, our grandson is alive and well…and that he is being raised by another woman

Adam – I can't believe he was going to drug Babe again, poor girl! She's been through so much, and she still can't get a break!

Aidan – she'll get her break when Paul is locked up for the rest of his life, and Babe and JR have their son!

**Babe stirs awake, she looks up at Adam, Tad, and Aidan with half open eyes**

Babe – what's going on?

**JR opens the door and sees everyone**

JR – hi…what's going on?

**JR walks over to Babe's side, and crawls inbeside her**

Adam – we were just going to tell Babe some good news…

Aidan – Paul came to visit you…he opened his mouth and stuck his foot in it, he said that another woman is raising your baby.

Adam – and he tried to drug you again, but Aidan stopped him…he was going to give you something so that you would forget that you had a little boy, he didn't want his plan getting blown out of the water. We all got it on tape! Babe I swear to you…We will get him back, and when I get my hands around Cramer's neck I will choke the life out of him, for doing this to the people I love.

JR – thank-you Aidan, I really appreciate it…you saving Babe

Aidan – it wasn't a problem…I am glad I just came here when I did

JR – can I go kill him now?

Adam – not yet! We need to find Little Adam first

Tad- then we'll all dismantle Paul Cramer…

JR – fine…

Babe – I feel so close…but yet I am so far!

JR – don't worry baby, everything is going to be great. Little Adam will be in our arms in no time!

Tad – especially with the three of us, working together! Everything will work out.

Babe – I know…but I feel helpless!

JR – I do too…

Adam – your helping us by recovering a 100, get this infection out of you

Tad – so that when we bring Little Adam to you…

Adam – you'll both be strong enough to come back home where you belong…at the mansion with JR, Brooke, Marian, Stuart, Colby, Liza, and myself.

Tad- where there will be a Welcome Home party, for you and Little Adam along with Bianca and Miranda…we'll invite all of Bianca's family, and The Martins…It will be total fun!

Aidan – am I invited?

JR – sure, if you would like to be there?

Aidan – I would…

Babe – then you're invited also…

Aidan – okay fellows, we should leave these two alone and get out there and find that little boy!

**Adam, Tad, and Aidan leave Babe's room**

Babe – Oh! Honey…this is like one big nightmare, and all I want is to be waken up from it!

JR – I know sweetie, it will be over soon…and will have our baby at home where we know he'll be safe

Babe – I should have talked to Joe, instead of Paul! I should have kept calm and scrutinized my situation. I should have asked for Joe, and told them it's Babe Chandler, and it's urgent I need to talk to Dr. Joe Martin.

JR – your did what you thought at the time, was the right thing to do…the point is you got someone to help you, and you didn't know if the phone would still work. You had to do what you had to do, I am just sorry I couldn't be your hero or even there to help you guys out!

Babe – I don't deserve you…your way to good for me!

JR – actually? You're just right for me, which means I am just right for you!

Babe – I love you always…

JR – I love you forever…

**JR wraps his arms around her; she leans in to him**

JR – do you remember those 2 questions you asked me?

Babe – who are you? And what are your dreams?

JR – yeah…I am ready to answer, "What are your dreams?"

Babe – well Adam Edward Chandler Jr…"what are your dreams?"

JR – honestly…since the day I've met you, my reality has become my dreams. I have a wonderful life, and it's so full of things that bring me joy, and happiness. I just wish I could have my mother be part of my life…but what's important is that she is watching me from heaven! When I am with you, I feel like everything will eventually be good or better then it is all the time.

**Babe has tears forming in her eyes; she pulls JR in for a passionate kiss; they pull away**

JR – I love you

Babe – I love you too

JR – I can't wait for the three of us, to go back home

Babe – me too, Can I take Miranda and bring her to see Bianca?

JR – sure…I would like to see how she is also. I'll be right back!

Babe – okay

**JR walks out of the room; He walks up to Joe and knocks on the door**

Joe – Hi JR

JR – Hi grandpa Joe

Joe – what can I do for you?

JR – Is Babe allowed to walk around?

Joe – I would have to check her status on the infection

JR – could you by any chance do it now?

Joe – sure…

JR – and can we take Bess to go see Bianca? I heard she woke up!

Joe – if Babe is okay, then yes you can!

**Joe gets up; he walks with JR to see Babe; Joe and JR walk in to Babe's room**

Joe – Hi sweetheart…how are you feeling?

Babe – I am feeling much better…stronger!

Joe – that's good…I am going to take a look at you, and check the status of your infection

Babe – okay

**Joe does what he has to do; and he's satisfied with the results**

Joe – I am very happy to say, the antibiotics we gave you really helped, you no longer have an infection and I am pleased to say, you can go for a walk, but keep it minimal…we don't want you to overexert yourself. Oh and I am not ready to release you yet, but if you would like you may change in to your normal clothing.

Babe – (smiles) thank-you so much grandpa Joe

Joe – I am very proud of you Babe, you have showed large amounts of strength…and in the time of a crisis. You did really well with Bianca and Miranda. She needs her best friend! I also think she would like to see my great granddaughter Bess.

Babe – thank-you so much Grandpa Joe, I am so happy that your not angry at me, for asking for Paul Cramer for help…I shouldn't have trusted him!

Joe – you were in a situation, you didn't have time to think about minor things…you had to worry about getting help, before the worst could have happened to Bianca…or yourself. No one is to be blamed for anything that has happened except Paul Cramer. He is the cause of this heartache and confusion. Do not blame yourself, none of us do!

Babe – okay…(Babe looks at JR, he looks tired and like he's lost some weight) Thank-you, oh yeah! Am I allowed to eat something?

Joe – if you would like to eat something in the cafeteria, you may!

Babe – okay! Cool!

**Joe and Babe hug; they pull away; he hugs his grandson; and walks out of the room**

Babe – do you by chance have any clothes for me in that overnight bag?

**JR walks and brings it back to the bed; he starts pulling out her clothes**

JR – actually…I saw your sweatpants, and blue fuzzy slippers along with your white long sleeved top

Babe – do you have any of my make up?

JR – I don't know…here you check?

**He hands Babe the bag and she looks through it**

Babe – found it (she holds up the toiletry bag)

JR – (laughs) cows…(then he thinks back to the one at the mansion) I'm glad you have more then one!

Babe – (looks confused) what does that mean?

J.R. – the one you had in your purse got ruined…

Babe – you found my purse?

J.R. – (shakes his head) Ryan did…when he found your car, all ruined and wrecked from the storm

Babe – oh…I can only guess what you were thinking!

J.R. –I was praying to god…to not take you away from me, I was thinking were you in the car?

Babe – so do you think lady luck was really on my side?

J.R. – I am not sure… if they didn't you would have been in the car when it got wrecked but you weren't so I guess believe that lady luck was on your side.

Babe – so my purse was ruined?

J.R. – yeah, It stayed together but it's full of water and mud I don't think you can salvage it!

Babe – I love that purse…and my cow make up bag?

J.R. – you may have to throw that away also!

Babe – I love my cow make up bag!

J.R. – I know…but you still have 2 of them right?

Babe – yeah…

J.R. – I'll buy you a new one

Babe – I got it in Salinas…momma bought it for me!

J.R. – I know…

Babe – whatever…what's important is that Bianca and I survived!

J.R. – I agree…

Babe – I'm sorry I scared you…I tried calling you a few times, and I tried calling you before the storm but my phone was dead, and Bianca's was in the car, when we went back to the car after finding the cabin there was no car, it washed away.

J.R. – what did I always tell you?

Babe – I know, I told Bianca that your one smart cookie and that you were right.

J.R. – so what happened? the very beginning?

Babe – we were driving, we just kept driving I didn't realize how fast time went; I didn't realize how far we had driven. It was thundering and lightning and Bianca was getting scared, I pulled over and then it starts pouring harder and the car almost swerves in to the river bank I stop that from happening and we both decided to find shelter, I noticed a cabin a few feet away, I told Bianca to wait in the car while I went to go check it out, she fought me…but she finally let me go. I went to the cabin it was dry, and empty so I went back to Bianca and it started raining harder, we ran out of the car and ran to the cabin and we settled in there. We both wanted to call home, I pull out my cell phone and it's dead then Bianca says hers is charged, and she realizes she left it in the car. So I tell her I'll be back and I am going to go get it, she fights me and insists on following me, so we walk back out and my car is gone we run back to the cabin and just spend time there talking, and I am trying to take Bianca's mind of labor pains, when she had Miranda I went and I searched for a phone…people…so I could call you and you can rescue us, I find an empty cabin and I try the phone I call the mansion, and your cell but the phones weren't working, I call the hospital and I tell them I need help I hear Paul talking and then I ask for him to try to get him to help, he hangs up on me I call the mansion I get through I hear momma's voice then I trip on the wire, and I severe it my labor pains get worse I go back to Bianca and she is unconscious and still holding Miranda. Paul eventually comes and he helps me…till he drugs me and I don't know what happened after that.

JR – you are very strong Babe…I don't think I truly realized how strong you are till all this happened, and you don't get scared easily…

Babe – no, I was extremely scared…but I had to be strong for Bianca, so she would be just as strong and we could both find a way to get home unharmed…and with our babies.

J.R. – you did good sweetheart…I am proud of you!

Babe – I let Bianca down…she thinks her daughter is dead, she was unconscious and needed surgery. She is harmed and she is weak.

J.R. – listen to me babe…you did everything you possible could, you were not the cause of her needing surgery…it was from loss of blood. She will get stronger know that she is recuperating. She will have Miranda back in her arms in no time. You were strong for the both of you, you got her through it all…she got to a hospital in perfect time, she could have bled to death if you didn't get Cramer to come and help you. Come on get ready and will go and see Bianca, she'll hold Miranda and she feel better…

Babe – are we going to tell her?

J.R. – I am not sure…let's first see what happens when we get there!

**JR takes Babe's cow bag from her hands; he looks at them**

JR –my favorite is the brown one…(he hands it back to Babe) the rest look scary!

Babe – mine too…and yeah they do!

JR – okay…hold on a sec

**JR picks up the overnight bag, and her clothing…he uses his other hand to help Babe up**

JR- put your support on me; you haven't walked in four days…

Babe- yes sir…(Babe does it and gets kind of wobbly) okay, give me the stuff and I use my one arm to hold on to you, while you hold on to me with both arms…

JR – yes dear…

Babe – god, I am numb! But I also feel lighter…like I lost a lot of weight!

JR – well…that's what happens when you give birth to a baby!

Babe – smart-ass…

JR – yeah, but you love it!

**JR and Babe walk in to the bathroom; which is actually spacious!**

JR – I've never been in one of these…are they always this spacious?

Babe – I have no idea…

**Babe puts her clothes on the sink counter along with her toiletry bag**

JR – there we go. Can you do this?

Babe – (feels confident) yes…yes I can!

JR – oh all right, if you need me I'll be right out this door!

Babe – okay…

**JR walks out of the bathroom and closes the door he stands there. Babe starts walking to her clothes in a little pain! She pulls off her hospital robe, and puts on her bra…and puts on fresh underwear, and applies deodorant. She grabs her favorite shirt, and puts it on…it's a bit too big, but she doesn't care. She grabs her sweat pants, and is leaning to put them on, but it's too painful. She goes to sit on the toilet seat, and puts them on slowly…JR knocks on the door**

Babe – come in baby…

**Babe is getting up; she pulls them up her legs and ties them to make them tighter…she finishes and looks up at JR and smiles**

Babe – there I did it all by myself…

JR – congratulations darling…(he smiles and walks up to Babe he puts his hands on her hips and they kiss)

Babe – have you changed your clothes or eaten anything since, I've been here? Or since I disappeared?

JR – please don't worry about me!

Babe – that's impossible, it's like me asking you not to worry about me!

JR – fine…no I haven't, I haven't slept in 5 days…and I haven't eaten in 4 days

Babe – then on our way to see Bianca, you are going to eat something in that cafeteria!

JR -…

Babe – do not argue with me…and you are going to change your clothes, because now that I think about it…I remember those clothes from the day of the rain.

**Babe walks forward and smells him**

JR – I don't smell that bad!

Babe – your right you don't but I think you should change!

**Babe walks out in to the room and grabs the bag; she sees a pair of blue jeans. And a vintage blue t-shirt that says, "For good luck rub my tummy" and it has a Buddha bellow it, She walks back to her husband.**

Babe – here you go darlin'…I want you to put on these clothes, and in my bag there's your axe

JR – fine!

**Babe walks out of the bathroom and closes the door behind her, JR removes his old clothes and changes in to his nice clean clothes, Babe walks up to the bag and there's a plastic bag for there dirty clothes, also Krystal brought them there pj's. Babe smiles JR walks out of the bathroom and wraps his arms around Babe from behind and she leans in to him, and closes her eyes.**

Babe – I miss Little Adam…I miss him so much!

JR – I do too honey…

Babe – I wish you could see him, and hold him…you haven't even been able to do that yet!

JR – when I finally do…it will be awesome!

Babe – I can't wait to take the first picture of my beautiful husband and our beautiful little boy together…it will be a wonderful picture!

JR – with you joining us, it will be a beautiful family picture…I am going to keep it in my wallet, and one in our bedroom.

Babe – our bedroom…our bed, I miss our bed!

JR – yeah so do I, but I can't sleep till Little Adam comes home to us!

Babe – sweetie, if you don't sleep it's going to be bad for your health

JR – and I will…I promise!

Babe – I am not finished…I need to brush my teeth, wash my face, and put on some make up

JR – I need to brush my teeth, and wash my face also!

**Babe and JR walk in to the bathroom; JR sits on the toilet seat, and looks at Babe…she walks to the sink, and pulls out her face wash, she puts some in the palm of her hands, and rubs all over her face, looking in the mirror to make sure she covered her whole face.**

JR – When Ryan and Greenlee found a car on the side of the road, and they searched it…and found yours and Bianca's bags, they came to the mansion and Ryan brought me to see your car…Babe I will never forget the image of that car! It was destroyed and smashed, and on the side of the river…I looked in your car, and I found the fuzzy dice, and I remembered the first time you bought those fuzzy dice. I told Tad and Ryan about the first time I brought you that car, I started crying…I was so scared I had lost you.

Babe – I know sweetheart…but what really kept me alive is, that I had to come back to you…and I had to take care of Bianca, Miranda and Little Adam, we all needed to come home to the people we love. I especially needed Bianca to come back home to Erica, they left on such horrid terms…I couldn't let Bianca die!

JR – I was trying so hard to not think the worse, it got difficult as time went on and the days got longer, but I always fought the negative words…I didn't want to loose you sweetheart because life without you sucked, while we were on a break and I am not willing to live like that again.

**She finishes washing her face and brushing her teeth.**

Babe – I am sorry that it scared you so much, I remember the day you gave me the car…It was Christmas morning

JR – you woke up and came downstairs in your pj's like you always do, I walked in to the house just as you were passing the front door, I told you I had a surprise for you…you asked me what? And I said, "wait here!" you said, "you hated waiting"…but you followed me outside in the cold, in a black tank/halter type of top and your gray sweatpants…

Babe – and my pink fuzzy slippers

JR – (laughs) yup, those too

Babe – I was excited, when you drove the car around…I was so happy! I have never had a brand new car…and it was all mine! It was my beautiful dark blue BMW 530i

JR – I pulled in front of you, and got out of the car, you kissed me then ran to the car…you got in and I ran in the house and got a coat, it was mine…we drove around and you passed a small store, you saw the pink fuzzy dice, and you parked the car and walked outside, I handed you the coat and you put it on. We went in to the store and you looked around you found the dice and you said "Lady Luck will be on our side" once you got those dice, it cost $3.75 and you looked in my coat pocket and I had a rolled up $5 in there, that I didn't even know about! We walked back to the car and drove home.

Babe – and Lady Luck clearly was on our side…through everything!

JR – yes it has…

Babe – the past 9 months have been quite awesome…we met, became friends, got me divorced, had hot sex, got engaged and pregnant, got married, cheated, broke up, got back together, and had a baby.

JR – and if we told people all that, they never would believe that it's been 9 months…I feel like I've known you all our lives, I feel like we've been together for so long.

Babe – I know it does feel like longer, but I got to tell you…I am glad that I found you, I don't care that we've known each other for such a short amount of time, because you make me happy! You make all this that we've been through okay!

JR – oh…thanks baby, I feel the same for you!

**Babe and JR start kissing; they pull away**

**JR washes his face brushes his teeth, he finishes and sits back on the toilet seat. Babe looks through her make up bag and pulls out her eye shadow, and mascara. Babe applies a gold/beige shadow to her lash line, and then applies a soft maroon color in the crease area. She then applies a charcoal gray shadow in the highlight color area, below the brow bone. Finally, she blends the colors with her fingertip to remove any obvious line. Then she applies a very light touch of the same shade of charcoal gray eyeliner then two coats of black mascara. Then she holds her pink lip gloss in her hand, she zips up her make up bag and goes in to the room she gets out her brush and walks back in to the bathroom J.R. is still sitting on the toilet, he is looking at his wife in front of the mirror, she puts some water on the brush and brushes her blonde hair, she ties it back In a loose pony tail, and looks in the mirror, she faces J.R.**

Babe – out of 10 what do you give me?

J.R. – 20…

Babe – so I look fine right?

J.R. – yes…why do you care how you look anyways?

Babe – I don't know…I just felt like putting make up on and fixing my hair

J.R. – well you look sexy…and your all mine!

**Babe kisses her husband, she wraps her arms around him, he wraps his arms around her and rests his chin on the top of her head he closes his eyes. She leans her head against his chest she can feel him breathe…she closes her eyes.**

Babe – I miss this…being held by you.

J.R. – I miss holding you

Babe – I want to see Bianca, we have all the time in the world to do this.

**Babe and J.R. pull away**

JR – were always in a public bathroom together…

Babe – (smiles) and when I fully recover…(Babe whispers in his ear) me and you will broaden our horizons, of places to have sex!

**They leave the bathroom; She puts her lip-gloss in her bag, she decided against wearing it, J.R. comes up behind her and whispers something in her ear.**

JR - Le bébé. ...i ne peut pas attendre ! Baby…I can't wait!

Babe – good…because I promise it will be awesome!

**JR pulls Babe in for a passionate kiss…it lasts for a few minutes, till they pull away**

JR – come on and lets go see Miranda, the little girl you brought in to this world

Babe – oh…I can't wait!

**JR and Babe walk out of the hospital room holding hands. It's 4:10 pm **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**When a door closes, a window opens**

**Tuesday March 9 2004 **

**4:22 pm**

**Visiting Miranda, to bring her to see Bianca**

Ann – Mr. Chandler, your daughter has been waiting to see her daddy

**Babe walks in behind him**

Babe – and what about her mommy?

Ann – Mrs. Chandler…Well I am glad your better, I think Bess would be really excited to see you also

JR – thank you Ann, we'll take it from here!

Ann- you're welcome Mr. Chandler…Mrs. Chandler

**Ann walks out of the room**

Babe – This is killing me….

JR – don't worry honey…soon enough

**Tad and Adam walk in to the room; JR and Babe look at them**

Tad – Babe are you allowed to be out of bed?

**Joe walks in hearing Tad's question**

Joe – Doctor recommends it!

Tad – what about the infection?

Babe – it's gone! I am fine!

Adam – oh thank heavens…we were worried!

**He walks up to Babe and gives her a hug they pull away**

Babe – thanks Adam

**Tad does the same as Adam**

Tad – Adam is right, we were all so worried! We got use too you being around…you made us a family!

Babe – thanks Tad

Joe – So son…why have I been summoned here? I have patients!

Tad – well…we need a DNA test

Joe – on whom?

**Babe walks up holding Miranda**

JR – on this beautiful little girl

Joe – I don't understand…why?

Tad – Babe remembers having a little boy, she held her son and called him Little Adam. Bianca had a little girl, and Babe held on to them both while Paul went to go get the incubators. Paul then drugged her and took Little Adam to be raised by another woman…

Adam – Paul came to visit Babe while she was asleep and he was going to try to drug her again, he confessed everything, and we got it on tape!

Joe – where is this proof?

**Tad pulls out the tape recorder and presses play Paul speaking**

Babe? Babe? Even when you're totally wiped out, you still make my life hell. Don't tank this for me, Babe. You got exactly what you wanted -- a baby. So when you wake up, you hold that baby, and you don't go blabbing that you had a boy or that this isn't your kid. That won't be good for you, for me, and that little boy who already loves his new mama. So you get this through to your cotton candy head -- you had a girl. You had a girl. I think the drug I am about to give you, will help you forgot everything…

**4:30 pm; Tad shuts off the recorder**

Joe – so I am gathering that Bianca doesn't know, and before you tell her family you want to have solid proof!

Tad – this is why were Father and Son…great minds think alike!

Joe – okay!

**Joe walks up to the phone, and calls a nurse the nurse comes in; he takes a swab and also orders on for Bianca, and one for Babe. 4:40 pm Joe finishes and has all the samples sent to the lab.**

Joe – I'll get a rush on the results son…

Tad- thanks pops…the sooner we know, the sooner Bianca gets Miranda

Joe – Bianca is asking to see you and JR

Babe – we can still bring Bess right?

Joe – yes…

JR – okay, excuse us guys…

**Babe, Miranda, and JR leave the room they go to Bianca's room; JR walks in first, Babe waits with Miranda**

Bianca – JR Hi

JR – Hi Bianca, this may be the stupidest question ever…but how are you? Other then the obvious!

Bianca – well my health is fine, I am getting stronger…but my heart is breaking! (She wipes away fallen tears)

JR – I am so sorry Bianca…

Bianca – don't apologize, you did nothing wrong! How is Babe? And Bess?

JR – (smiles) why don't you ask them yourselves!

**JR walks to the door**

JR – honey…

**Babe walks in to the room smiling, Bianca starts smiling**

Babe – Hi darling…

Bianca – Hi sweetie (Babe walks up to her; they hug and Babe hands her Miranda) Hi Bess…Hi ya beautiful

**Miranda Smiles**

Babe – Bess wanted to see you…she wanted to see her mommy's best friend!

Bianca – oh…your so pretty, When we find Miranda…you two are going to be best friends, just like your momma's

Babe – I am glad you haven't lost hope!

Bianca – I went through too much…to loose her know!

Babe – exactly…

JR – so has there been any updates from the crash site?

Bianca – they found her incubator, but they didn't find Miranda…

JR – which means she could have been brought somewhere!

Bianca – by whom?

Babe – the pilot! Paul Cramer…

Bianca – Paul Cramer was our pilot? Wasn't he your ex?

Babe – yes…but I called PVH and instead of asking for Joe, I asked for Paul Cramer…I should have never done that!

Bianca – oh…why not?

Babe – Paul crashed the plane and he drugged me telling me, it was to help me…I hate him and he has been nothing but trouble for me, since the day I met him!

JR – and I am going to kill him…he is the only one who knows the truth about Miranda

Bianca – so you guys think he knows where Miranda is?

JR – without a doubt!

Babe – Yes!

Bianca – my family will help…we need to talk to Tad, see if maybe he can get a hold of him!

Babe – we already did!

JR – he's getting back to us within the hour

Bianca – okay…good!

Babe- don't worry hon. Tad is awesome at his job…he'll solve this!

JR- especially because it's so close to home!

Bianca – okay, can we go for a little walk…I haven't walked in days, and I allowed taking small walks

Babe – lets get something to eat…I need to make sure my darling husband eats something!

JR – Babe…(Miranda yawns) oh is my little princess tired?

Babe – it's amazing how fast his focus changes!

**Bianca laughs**

Bianca – you two are so cute…when I first met you, I saw what and you JR had…and it is damn special!

Babe – he's my always and forever!

JR – and she is mine!

Bianca – I only hope to find a special and meaningful love like you two share…

**Maggie walks in to the room smiling**

Maggie – good to see you out and about! how are you?

Bianca – (smile and hands Bess to JR) I am doing fine…I've got hope!

Maggie – Hi Babe, how are you?

**The two girls join in the middle for a hug**

Babe – Hi Maggie (they pull away), I am doing good…thanks for asking!

Maggie – JR Hi!

**They also hug and moments after pull away**

JR – hey, Maggie I would like to introduce to you…Bess Chandler

Maggie – hi beautiful…oh look at you (she is holding Bess)

Babe – Bess…this is your Auntie Maggie, she is also a good friend of your mommy…

JR – and daddy's…you can't forget me!

Babe – well if you didn't interrupt me, you would have heard me say daddy!

JR – sorry…geez!

Babe – Maggie…we were just going to go for a walk to the cafeteria…Big man Chandler over here, hasn't eaten in five days, and he should eat something!

Maggie – neither have i…

Bianca – well you better eat!

Maggie – but I am really not that hungry…

Bianca – you have to eat…because I say so!

Maggie – fine!

Maggie hands Miranda to Babe 

Bianca – so do you JR, because Babe says so!

JR – fine!

Babe – you're my hero!

Bianca – oh…but there's nothing too it, I am in the hospital why would they say no?

Babe – so was I…

**Babe shakes her head and looks at her husband; Babe walks around with Miranda, JR is following her**

JR – I love you…did you know that? You're the best wife a guy could have!

Babe – I love you too cheesepuff!

JR – cheesepuff! I never did like cheesepuff

Babe – exactly…

**Bianca and Maggie talking**

Maggie – so you're really doing better?

Bianca – yeah I am…I just wish I could have Miranda

Maggie – I know…but where not stopping till we put her in your arms

Bianca – I know…

Maggie – so have you talked to Lena?

Bianca – yeah, we talked…

Maggie – and?

Bianca – she feels guilty she wasn't around…

Maggie – ah!

Bianca – Maggie, I want to thank-you for being with everyone and worrying about me…you really are one of my best friends

Maggie – you don't have to thank me…but you can promise to never ever almost die!

Bianca – okay Maggie I promise (they hug then pull away), could you please help me up

Maggie – sure…

**Maggie helps up Bianca, JR comes and helps Maggie out**

Babe – if you walk around a bit it helps…

JR – put your weight on me

Bianca – why I feel lighter…

Babe – I said the same thing!

Bianca – it kind of feels good not being pregnant anymore!

Babe – it does…

Bianca – okay, I think I can do this!

**Maggie and JR let go, Bianca takes a step and is getting use to walking again**

Bianca – look Ma, no hands! (She's holding up her hands)

**JR, Babe, and Maggie laugh**

Babe – okay, know that your able to locomote, let's go and get some food!

**Jamie and Amanda walk in and see Bianca walking**

Bianca – hi love birds…

**JR, Babe and Maggie look at whom Bianca is talking too**

Jamie – we heard that you four were visiting Binks…

Amanda – so we decided to join you!

Jamie – where are we walking to…and should you be walking?

Bianca – yes Jamie, I am allowed to be walking! I am not dead! (Everyone looks at her) Luckily…

Amanda – Babe…can I hold Bess?

Babe – sure…

Babe hands Miranda to Amanda 

Amanda – hi sweetie pie! How is my favorite niece?

**Miranda smiles at Amanda**

Amanda – (whispers) actually you're my only niece and uncle Jamie's too, which is why you're going to get extra attention from us!

**Babe is a few feet away**

Babe – I heard that…you two are not going to spoil her like crazy

JR – exactly…that's my job!

**JR smiles and Babe shakes her head and smiles**

Jamie – relax Babe…no matter how much we spoil this child, she will be just as spoiled from her parents!

Babe – fine! I'll drop the whole uptight act…but I don't want her to stop listening to me/us also!

JR – don't worry baby…she'll listen to us

Maggie - you'll be great parents!

**Babe smiles**

Jamie – so where are we going? No one answered my question?

JR – we are going to the cafeteria for food

Jamie – I am starved

Amanda – I think we all are!

**JR, Jamie, Bianca, Maggie, Babe, Amanda and Bess walk out of Bianca's hospital room**

Bianca – I am really sorry, I made you all worry…and I am sorry I put Babe's life in danger

Babe- honey…you didn't put my life in danger, I drove…you told me to keep driving and I did!

Amanda – you both have nothing to be blamed for! You both survived on your own, and you both brought Babies in to this world on your own…

JR – Amanda is right! None of us are mad, were just relived you both made it back to all of us!

Maggie – exactly…so no more apologies for things you're not responsible for!

Bianca – okay I promise! No more apologizes

**JR looks at Babe; Babe looks at him; he gives her a look**

Babe – fine! I also will stop saying sorry…

Jamie – finally…it took you a long time!

**Babe sticks her tongue out at Jamie**

Jamie – very mature Babe…

They walk in to the cafeteria, and get food and drinks they sit and eat and talk a 1-hour later; they're on their way back to Bianca's room. Miranda fell asleep in Maggie's arms; It's 5:00 pm 

**5:02 pm**

**Bianca's room**

**Jack, Kendall, Erica, Reggie, and Lily are waiting for her; Maggie walks in with Bianca; JR, Babe, Jamie, and Amanda go to bring Miranda to the nursery to sleep.**

Bianca – hi family…

Reggie – Hi Binks, (Reggie and Bianca hug and pull away) it's really good to see you walking around

Bianca – thanks Reggie

Lily – I am really glad your feeling better, I am just sorry about Miranda

Bianca – don't worry Lily…I have faith Miranda will come home soon enough

Lily – really…(she smiles) good, I would really love to have a baby be part of our family…

Bianca – yeah it would be really great!

Lily – and when you need a baby sitter, you can ask Reggie and me for help! But Reggie will clean the baby's diapers, because that is gross!

Reggie – I never said that!

Lily – no, but you said you'd do anything for Bianca as long as she gets better and gets Miranda

Reggie – which is the truth!

Bianca – well, changing diapers is part of babysitting responsibilities

Reggie – I guess…so looks like Lily is right!

Lily – I never lie…

Reggie – I know…So Binks how are you feeling?

Bianca – I feel a lot better, but I am also keeping the hope that Miranda will come back to us!

Jack – that's exactly what we have to do…we have to have a constant hope!

Bianca – thanks Uncle Jack

Jack and Bianca hug; they pull away minutes later 

Jack – I was worried about you honey, we actually all were…I am so glad your 100

Bianca – thanks, don't worry…no more going out in storms!

Reggie – good…because I would never forgive you!

Bianca – I know you wouldn't…Reggie you and Lily are the coolest cousins, and I love you all so much!

Lily – we love you just as much Bianca

Jack looks at Erica who is behind them admiring everyone 

Jack – Reggie, could you and Lily give us a few minutes alone…here is $5 go get something from the gift shop for Bianca (Jack hands them $5 each)

Reggie – no problem J…come on Lily let's choose some nice flowers for Bianca

Lily – do you want anything in specific?

Bianca – surprise me!

Lily – okay, see you in a little while

Maggie – I'll come with you guys

**Maggie, Lily, and Reggie walk out of Bianca's room; Jack closes the door behind them**

Bianca – uncle Jack, I was with JR and Babe and they told me something

Jack – what?

Bianca – they told me…that Babe's ex husband Paul Cramer was flying the chopper, and they told me that he drugged Babe, and they think he may have given Miranda to another woman to be raised…They got Tad involved in there theory and he's checking it out!

Jack – really…so this would be proof that she is alive!

Bianca – yes, because why would he drug Babe…if it weren't for her to notice what he's doing! I was unconscious…

Jack – it makes sense!

Bianca – can you call Tad?

Jack – sure, honey…I'll be back!

**Jack kisses her cheek and Erica's cheek; he walks out of the room and closes the door; Bianca looks at her mother who is looking at her Bianca – mom… Bianca gets up carefully and walks over to her mother**

Bianca – I love you…I am sorry I made you worry,

**Erica and Bianca hug; Erica is smiling and starts silently crying; they pull away**

Erica – I love you too Baby, you and Kendall are very important to me… just as Jack, Reggie, Greenlee and Lily do.

Bianca – I love you too mom, I am sorry that I wasn't very nice to you on Friday

Erica – no I am sorry, I wasn't a good mother to you and I shouldn't have asked you to get rid of Miranda…I just didn't want you to have to feel all the pain I felt!

Bianca – I understand that…but even though you gave up Kendall for adoption, and you two had got off on the wrong foot, do you regret Kendall now…knowing that you and her love each other!

Erica – no…but I had a lot of painful memories flood back, and it was destroying me like it use too, I am actually grateful that we found a way to be a family, because I love Kendall as much as I love you, you both mean the world too me

Bianca – well then we need to work on getting Kendall to forgive you…because this is the time were have to be united! I need all the help I can get in finding Miranda, and you'll both be working together.

Erica – well honey…if you can pull it off, you will be my idol…because I need you both as much as you need me.

**Bianca and Erica hug they here the door and look at Jack who walks in with Reggie, Lily, and Maggie. Bianca and Erica pull apart.**

Lily – we bought you sunflowers…do you like them?

**Lily hands Bianca her flowers; Bianca puts them on the side of her bed and smiled**

Bianca – they're beautiful…I love them! Thank-you guys

Reggie – it was no big deal!

Lily – I m glad you like them, there wasn't a lot of choice and these were the nicest ones there

Bianca – I am glad, I love sunflowers…there beautiful!

**Tad knocks on the door; Jack opens it**

Tad – hi...can I come in?

Jack – sure…

**Jack moves aside; Tad walks in**

Bianca – hi Tad…

Tad – hi honey, are you getting stronger?

Bianca – yes I feel a 110

Tad – good! So I need to talk to you

**6:35 pm Knock on the door; Jack opens it, in walks Joe with a nurse who has a wheel chair**

Joe – Bianca, We would like to take you somewhere...have a seat!

Bianca – sure…what's going on?

**Joe, Bianca, Tad, Erica, Jack, Maggie, Lily, and Reggie follow Tad and Joe to the nursery**

Bianca – is something wrong with Bess? Why are we at the nursery?

Joe – nothing is wrong with Bess…

Tad- you'll find out soon enough why were here

**They open the door and see JR, Babe, Kendall, Ryan, and Greenlee**

Bianca – hi everyone…someone want to tell me what's going on?

Kendall – yeah…what's going on? And why are we in the nursery?

Tad – we called everyone here, because myself, Aidan, Adam, Krystal all found out something interesting about the horrible crash! My father is here to confirm stuff.

Babe – Bianca…what do you remember about those few days we were missing?

Bianca – I remember you delivering Miranda and leaving us to go find something to contact home!

Babe – okay, I went to a cabin and I found a phone; it worked and I called home, but the phones were down, I got a reach of the hospital and I contacted my ex Paul Cramer…he hung up on me and I didn't know if he was going to help us, so I called home again hoping it may work I got through but I tripped and I severed the wire, so the phone would no longer work…I went back to you and you were out and Miranda was sitting in your arms. Eventually my contractions started getting closer, and I was praying for someone to help us, Paul eventually came and he delivered my child…but Bianca my child was a little boy…I held him in my arms and called him…

Bianca – Little Adam…

Babe – yes, I held him in my arms with Miranda while Paul went to go get us incubators then when he came back we put them in there, and we went to the chopper and Paul drugged me telling me it will make me rest. When I woke up there was a plane crash and only 1 baby, Paul lied and said the other baby was thrown from the chopper…So Paul was being hassled by my family…

JR – and he told us that Miranda was our child…at first! We believed it, but Babe woke up and kept asking for Little Adam… and Krystal and Adam looked in to it, and asked Babe what she remembers from the crash. When I was holding Miranda after she got checked on, I realized that Miranda looks nothing like Babe and I…Kendall even said when she first looked in to this child's eyes, she saw you!

Babe – none of us, trusted Paul…so Tad, Aidan, and Adam all were going to be prepared if Paul was going to show up to finish the job and make me forget that we had a little boy, which he did and Aidan got it on tape proving that Little Adam is alive and being raised by another woman.

Bianca- can I hear it?

Tad – suit yourself darling…(he hands Bianca the tape recorder; Bianca presses play)

Paul's Voice

_Babe? Babe? Even when you're totally wiped out, you still make my life hell. Don't tank this for me, Babe. You got exactly what you wanted -- a baby. So when you wake up, you hold that baby, and you don't go blabbing that you had a boy or that this isn't your kid. That won't be good for you, for me, and that little boy who already loves his new mama. So you get this through to your cotton candy head -- you had a girl. You had a girl. I think the drug I am about to give you, will help you forgot everything…_

**Bianca hands the tape recorder to Tad**

Joe – so Tad, Krystal, and Adam asked me to run some labs…to be 100 sure that this beautiful little girl (he is pointing to a sleeping Miranda) was actually Miranda

Bianca – and?

Joe – they came back positive, this is in fact your daughter

**Bianca, Maggie, Erica, Kendall all are crying silent tears of joy; Jack comforts Erica, Ryan comforts Kendall, and Maggie is comforting Bianca, they all have smiles on there faces! Bianca walks over to her sleeping daughter and looks at her beautiful baby girl. Bianca then walks over to Babe and pulls her in for a hug…they pull apart.**

Babe – I am really happy for you, sweetie! I am so happy that you got back your beautiful Miranda Mona Montgomery

Bianca – thank –you Babe, thank-you for helping bringing Miranda in to this world…and for putting her back in to my arms…

Babe – please don't thank me, you're my best friend…I will always have your back!

Bianca – and your mine, and you'll also always have my back

**Babe and Bianca smile; and hug once again and they pull away eventually**

Kendall – congratulations Binks…I am really happy for you

Bianca – thanks Kendall…

**Kendall and Bianca meet for a hug and eventually pull away**

Erica – oh! That is wonderful news…we got Miranda back, I am so happy…

**Bianca and Erica hug and pull away**

Bianca – me too mom, you have you granddaughter back! And I have my little girl back…

Ryan – congratulations Bianca, I am really happy for you!

Greenlee – me too…

Bianca – thanks you guys

**She pulls them in for hugs**

Jack – congratulations honey…this is wonderful news and I am so happy for you!

Bianca – thanks uncle Jack…I love you!

Jack – I love you too sweetheart (he pulls Bianca in for a hug; they eventually pull away) Lilly, Reggie say good night…we should get home! It's 7:02 and we need to change our clothes and eat something!

Lily – congratulation Bianca, good night! Sweet dreams!

Bianca – thanks Lily, good night and sweet dreams too

Reggie – Binks, this is going really well…so know we need to get you and Miranda home, and this would be much better!

Bianca – I agree everything will be normal again…

Reggie – I love you…Binks!

Bianca – (they hug) I love you too Reggie, (they pull away) you too Lily

Lily – I love you too Bianca, actually I love all my family!

Jack – and we love you just as much!

Reggie- okay J, let's get out of here!

**Reggie and Lily walk to the door**

Erica – I'll be right there…

Jack – okay…

**Jack walks out in the hall with Lily and Reggie, they wait! Erica walks over to Bianca who is with Kendall staring at Miranda**

Erica – I love you honey…I love you both very much, you both are my universe, all my family is! I hope you can both forgive me, for being so rotten!

**Bianca looks at Kendall; Kendall looks at Bianca**

Kendall – we love you too mom, and your also our universe!

Bianca – and so is our family!

Kendall and Bianca pull Erica in to a group hug; they pull away 

Kendall – know go! Your husband and stepchildren are waiting…

**Erica smiles; she walks out of the room and walks holding hands with Jack; Lily and Reggie are on the opposite sides of Jack and Erica; Back to the room.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Tuesday April 6 2004**

**Praying of child returning, and hopeful encounters**

**2:15 pm**

**Babe and J.R. are ferociously trying to find there child, but it's not so easy to find Paul who will finally lead them to their baby, but they are not giving up hope… but they are getting frustrated. Babe blames herself for asking for Cramer instead of someone trustworthy like Joe, when she called the hospital…Miranda is healthy and happy at home with her mother, while J.R. is feeling the emptiness inside of him…he hasn't been able to see his child yet, he hasn't even gotten to hold him…Adam is walking through hell and back to find his grandson, he's even visiting the Cramers in Llanview, but he's not finding anything…Babe and Bianca are at the park with Miranda, J.R. is at the office. Bianca has agreed to stay at the mansion to be there for J.R. and Babe, Adam has no problem with it.**

**Babe and Bianca are walking, Bianca is pushing the stroller they get to the park and sit on the grass that is overlooking the water, they sit and they start talking behind them are a few benches and a big playground, the whole park that is very quiet in the evening is bursting with laughter, and children having fun, Babe starts watching a little boy he is playing with a little girl there about 6 years old, and there running back and forth to go down the slides…as she is watching them she thinks about Little Adam and Miranda and what they'll be like in a few years, that's if she ever gets him back!**

Bianca – Babe…Babe…(she shakes her)

**Babe jumps and wakes up from her daze**

Babe – sorry…

Bianca – I lost you for a moment…what where you thinking about?

**Babe looks at Bianca**

Babe – what I always think about, 24 – 7 for the past few months, weeks, days…

**Bianca wraps her arm around her best friend**

Bianca – don't worry hon. where going to get Little Adam back, then he and Miranda will be best friends for life, just like there momma's…

Babe – I hate that I put my husband through this agony, he hasn't even been able to hold his baby, or seen him…at least I got to do those things…but I should have asked for Joe, I should have never put my trust in Paul Cramer, and now Little Adam and J.R. have to pay for my mistake.

Bianca – you didn't know how long, you had till that phone was going to die on you…I am sure J.R. doesn't blame you…so stop blaming yourself!

Babe – he blames Paul…but you should see him, he looks so sad and broken…he probably feels 10 times the sadness and brokenness, he probably also feels helpless that he hasn't been able to bring him home yet! I wish I could take that pain away from him, I wish I could bring home our baby and see him light up from the inside out…because whatever he feels I feel!

Bianca – you guys are going to get him back, I know you will…I can feel it and I know you can also!

**Babe shakes her head in agreement**

**A ball rolls past Babe, she sees it and turns around she sees the two children that reminded her of Little A and Miranda she gets up and smiles at them, she is holding the ball in her hands**

Little Girl – could you pass the ball…please

**Babe nods and walks up to the little girl, she hands her the ball**

Babe – here you are…

Little Boy – thank-you

Babe – your welcome…

**Babe looks down and sees his shoelace…it's untied**

Babe – you shoelace is untied, be careful you could trip!

Little Boy – oh…

**He hands the ball to the girl, and sits down…Babe starts getting up to walk away**

Little boy – wait…help me! Please…

Little girl – oh Nicky…how come you can't do it? Your mom taught you how!

Nicky – I forgot…and what about you Alex, do you know how to tie your shoes yet?

Alex – no, but I am wearing shoes that don't have laces, they have Velcro and Barbie on it!

Babe – alright…this is what you do, there is a song that my momma use to sing to me to remember how to tie my laces, and this is how it goes…just watch and then I want you to try it…okay?

Nicky – okay…

Babe – "Once there was a rabbit that was very sad because his ears were so long and narrow that he stepped on them all the time. One day a fairy landed on the bunny's head. She lifted up the bunny's ears and crossed them over like an x. Then she put one ear through the bottom of the x and pulled next, she made each long ear in to a loop and made another X like before. She put an ear under that X and pulled again. From then on the bunny remembered how to tie his ears in a bow, and he lived happily ever after."

Alex – oh…I love bunnies, I have 2 of them at home!

**Babe smiles, and looks at Alex**

Babe – they're very cute…okay Nicky why don't you try?

Nicky – okay…

**He unties the laces, and he starts singing the song Babe joins in and he gets it, he finishes the song and has a big smile on his face he looks at me and gets up**

Nicky – I did it…thanks!

Alex – good job Nicky…

**A girl walks towards them, she looks to be 19 she has brown hair, and she is 5'6 and looks fit but is still skinny.**

Girl – Nicky…Alex I was getting worried, come on we should get home or else where going to miss the movie…

Nicky – this woman taught me how to tie my shoe, and look I did all by myself…

**The girl smiles and looks down at his shoe, she looks back at Babe**

Girl – thank-you, we've been trying to teach him we used the jump rope song but it never stuck…

Babe – I used the Sad Rabbit song, and he sang it and tied his shoelace

Girl – ah…I never gave that one a try, once again Thank-you I hope they weren't too much of a bother…

Babe – not at all…

Girl – okay you two, let's get going say bye to…

Babe – Arabellea…

Girl – say Bye to Arabellea…

Nicky – bye…

Alex – bye…

**They walk away and Bianca walks up beside Babe, she is smiling and she is staring at her best friend…**

Bianca – you were great with them…

Babe – I am a parent…ever since I found out about Little Adam, I was preparing and I read a lot of books, and I read about everything and anything so that my child will live a happy, and wonderful life and also be very knowledgeable…I was prepared for anything and everything, except the fact that I was going to get him taken away from me minutes after his birth, and by someone I was married to…

Bianca – come on, let's get home J.R. said he'll be home for a late lunch and Miranda looks like she's tired…

**Babe and Bianca start walking towards the park exit, they walk by Kelly Cramer, Babe recognizes her from a picture that Paul had, she is sitting on a bench, she has the a stroller in front of her, but Babe can still see inside of it, it has a Little boy in it, he's playing with a small toy, he has a smile he throws the toy and it lands in front of Babe's feet he cries and she bends down and pick it up, Kelly walks over to Babe with the stroller…the boy is still crying Babe feels this weird feeling inside of her…She feels confused, because that cry sounds so familiar but she don't understand why it does…**

**Babe bends down and sees his blonde hair and blue eyes and she see the eyes, which also look familiar…because they look like J.R.'s eyes, when he was a little boy…the color that is rarely seen because his eyes change color all the time. **

Babe – here you go sweetheart…

**He looks at her, and smiles he takes the toy from her hands**

Kelly – thanks…

Babe – no problem…he's very beautiful, when was he born?

Kelly – March 6

**Babe looks confused; she looks at Bianca for assurance that she isn't going crazy, Bianca walks up to them while pushing Miranda's stroller**

Bianca – really! Wow…so was my daughter!

Kelly – no way…that's cool!

**Kelly looks at the little girl who is sitting there smiling, she coos and the little boy starts cooing also**

Babe – they're talking to each other…

Kelly - I wonder what there saying?

Babe – so how long are you in town for?

**Kelly looks confused**

Kelly – how did you know I am new in town?

Babe – because this is a small town, and if you're not seen around here then it means you're new or visiting…

Kelly – I guess that makes sense, it's like that in Llanview also

Bianca – ah…you're from Llanview, cute town not as small as Pine Valley but just as cute…

Kelly – you know Llanview...

Bianca – well I know of it…I use to date someone from Llanview

Kelly – really…who?

Bianca – Paul Cramer…

Kelly – really…you use to date my brother!

Bianca – yeah…right he's your brother! Cool…

Kelly – when did you guys date?

Bianca – while, he was traveling 2 years ago…we met in San Francisco we dated for 3 months, I doubt he'd remember me!

Kelly – wow…what a small world, I am sorry what's your name?

Bianca – Bianca…and you are?

Kelly – Kelly…

Bianca – well…it's nice to meet you

**Miranda starts getting fussy**

Babe – here, I'll take her…I am going to pace for awhile I'll meet you over there (Babe points to the trees; Bianca nods) It was nice meeting you Kelly…

Kelly – you too

**Babe walks away with the stroller; she starts feeling her eyes sting**

Bianca – so what is Paul doing these days?

Kelly – well, he's still traveling but I came to visit him he wanted to see his nephew, he hasn't seen him since the day he brought him to me…can you believe a mother would ditch this beautiful Little Boy…it broke my heart when he told me she was a whore, and didn't know which man is the father, and she was a drug user…

**Kelly gets teary-eyed…Bianca does also but for different reasons**

Bianca – so Paul is in town…where is he staying I would like to catch up with him?

Kelly – he's staying at Myrtle Fargates Boarding House, but he's leaving town tonight to go to Australia

Bianca – so what time would I need to see him before?

Kelly – before 11:30, he has our family jet…

**The little boy starts crying, Kelly starts rocking the stroller but nothing works**

Bianca – I should let you go…I am sorry I took so much of your time!

Kelly – oh, it's not a problem…it was nice meeting you Bianca!

Bianca – oh Kelly, do you mind keeping it a secret that you saw me I want to surprise him?

Kelly – no problem, we'll be gone by time you come anyway where going home to my husband!

Bianca – alright…thanks

**Kelly walks away, when she's out of view she runs to her best friend**

Babe – Bianca…I am not crazy right?

Bianca – no sweetheart…that's your little boy, Kelly has no idea what Paul did she is going back to Llanview, and tonight where going to visit Paul, and will have plenty of back up so we will have no choice but to get your precious baby back…he is at Myrtles place, and he will be getting on a private plane at 11:30 pm to go to Australia, come on lets get to J.R. and Adam…and tell them the good news.

Babe – oh my god…Thank-you Bianca, thank-you for helping me!

Bianca- you're my best friend, I would do anything for you…

Babe – god…thank-you, were finally getting our baby boy back I feel so bad for Kelly, she has no idea what Paul has done…she is going to suffer in all of this; he's such an idiot! I could kill him for what he's putting us through…

**Bianca and Babe are in front of the Chandler Gates, the guard looks at them and opens the gate, they walk in and are greeted by them, and J.R. opens the door and starts walking towards Babe, Bianca, and Miranda. He pulls Babe in for a hug and a kiss, they pull away and he goes to hug Bianca.**

J.R. – hi…

Babe – hi sweetheart…Bianca has some good news for you!

**J.R. looks at Bianca with a confused look**

J.R. – what's the news?

Bianca – let's go inside first, I need to get this little girl to bed

**J.R., Babe, and Bianca walk inside, Bianca picks up Miranda and brings her to bed in the room on the main floor, and she puts her in the crib, she then grabs the monitor, and turns on the caracal, she walks in to the living room, and sees J.R. and Babe sitting on the couch Babe is leaning her head on J.R.'s shoulder and J.R. is doing the same thing.**

J.R. – so what's my surprise?

Bianca – while we were at the park we ran in to someone…and this someone had a child with them, and this child was born on the same day as Little A, this person had received this child from a certain brother…and this brother is staying at Myrtle's boarding house, and he is leaving tonight at 11:30 to go to Australia and this woman is going to go back home to Llanview, she has no idea what kind of crap her brother pulled, and she thinks that the child's mother deserted him…this person is going to get the surprise of his life tonight, when we all go to pay him a visit…

**J.R. has tears falling from his eyes, he looks at Babe and Bianca and there both crying now, but it's all happy tears and there smiling, they all get up and do a group hug, they pull away and wipe the tears from there eyes, but you can still here there voice cracking. J.R. calls his dad at the office.**

J.R. – dad, hi…could you please come home it's an emergency!

Adam – what kind of emergency…

J.R. – please, it's really important that you come home right away…it's about your grandson!

**J.R. hangs up on Adam, Adam rushes out of the office he runs in to Colleen and tells her to tell Ted that he's in charge right now, and he won't be in for the rest of the day.**

**15 minutes later Adam walks in to the house, and straight in to the living room he sees Bianca, J.R., and Babe on the couch he walks towards them and sits in front of them**

Adam – what's going on? What about Little Adam?

J.R. – we found him…Paul give him to Kelly, and told her that his mother ditched him…Kelly is in Pine Valley to visit Paul, she'll be here for a little while, but she's leaving tonight as is Paul he going to Australia and she's going home to Kevin…

Babe- Kelly has no idea what Paul's done, and Kelly is going to be so hurt to loose the child that she's fallen in love with but he's my kid, he has J.R.'s eyes and my blonde hair…the little boy Kelly was pushing in the stroller, was born the same day as Little Adam…and when Miranda started cooing he joined her, when I was holding them both before Paul gave me the needle, they did that…Miranda cooed then Little Adam did, and the boy in the stroller cried and it was Little Adam's cry…

Adam – you're sure?

Bianca – yes, I acted like I dated Paul, and we got to talking I was able to get information from her…I told her that tonight I am going to surprise Paul, and not to tell him that Kelly and I talked…

Adam – thank-you dear…you helped us all a great deal, now let's go and get Little Adam back so I can ring that young man's neck…

J.R. – we need the cops, Kelly won't just hand over Little Adam they need proof.

Babe – and Paul needs to go to prison, and Tad only has the proof that will send him to jail

Adam – alright…

**Brooke walks in to the living room, as does Liza they came back from picking up Colby from school**

Brooke – hi guys, what's going on?

Adam – ah…here are my 2 beautiful girls…

Colby – hi Daddy…

**Colby runs in to Adam's arms, he picks her up and hold her in his arms he smiles Colby looks at him and kisses his cheek, Adam kisses hers, and puts her down**

Adam – alright sweetheart in the kitchen, Lucretia has Milk and cookies for you and maybe while your eating those cookies, you could do your homework and finish it before dinner so you have the whole night to do whatever you want!

Colby – sure…why not! It's easy homework anyways!

Liza – I'll be there in 10 minutes baby…and I'll help you

Colby – okay mom…

**Colby runs to J.R. and Babe and hugs and kisses them, she then does the same for Bianca and Liza and Brooke, she is out of view, Liza and Brooke walk closer to Adam, J.R., Babe, and Bianca**

Adam – we found Little Adam…actually Bianca and Babe did, we need to get Tad and the cops involved because tonight our grandson is going to be in his nursery…

Liza – who has him?

Bianca – Kelly Cramer – Buchanan

Brooke – Paul's sister…does she have any idea?

Babe – no…

Brooke – oh this is going to be awful…all right, let's do this then! Where is he hiding?

Babe – Myrtle Fargates Boarding House

Brooke – poor Myrtle…has deal with that piece of garbage…

**Jamie and Amanda walk in to the mansion; they walk up to the group **

Jamie – what's going on?

Liza – we found Little Adam…and Paul Cramer!

Amanda – you guys found him…that's wonderful!

Liza – what's even better is we all get to be there to murder Cramer…

Babe – I think J.R. should get first dibs; he has yet to see or hold our son!

Adam – then I get second dibs…

Brooke – Babe gets 3rd…it should be the other way around sweetheart!

Adam – fine…I get 3rd dibs, the rest of you will just have to be 4th

Bianca – but we can't hurt him yet, because if we can get him charged for something there going to see him beaten up, and then one of us will get charged…I want all of us to walk out of this clean…and with Little Adam

Liza – I am going to go check on Colby

**Liza walks in to the kitchen**

Adam – and the satisfaction of knowing that once he's in prison, he's going to die…see we have clean hands! Which are actually dirty…

J.R. – you're really out for Paul Cramers blood aren't you?

Adam – yes…aren't you?

J.R. – you have no idea…

Jamie – okay, let's call my dad and formulate a plan…because we can't just walk in there and strangle him till we get answers…can we?

J.R. – I don't see why not!

Adam – neither do i…it's the most effective method!

Babe – well then let's at least call Tad first, then see what he thinks we should do

**Jamie walks away; and calls Tad, he is on his way and he's bringing the tape recorder with Paul's confession on it, Jamie walks back to the group**

Amanda – we don't want any trouble…and what if we do something that could bring us trouble…

Adam – then I'll pay them off…

Amanda – right…you can do that! So what the hell are we waiting for?

Jamie – for my dad, then we'll go

**10 minutes later Tad walks up to the group in the living room**

Babe – he didn't crack last time…what makes you both think this time he'll just talk? You all threatened him, and he still stuck to the story that Miranda was our child…

Tad – because this time…where going to beat the life out of him!

J.R. – so you agree…we should just "go in for the kill"

Tad – yeah…I told him it was his final chance for the truth the day we found you two, he didn't listen…so now he'll have to deal with the consequences from a group of very pissed off people, it would save him from feeling a lot of pain!

Babe – well he's never been the type to do anything that will help him…he's always found a way to screw himself over!

Adam – which is amazing…look at who his family is! They always do things to help themselves!

Tad – okay, let's go get Little Adam back!

**Bianca goes to Winifred, Lucretia, Liza, and Colby in the kitchen**

Bianca – Liza…are you staying here?

Liza – yeah…Colby needs my help

Bianca – would you mind watching Miranda? She's asleep right now I don't think she'll wake up yet!

Liza – sure, I'll take care of her Bianca

Bianca – thank-you, I wouldn't normally ask but I have to be there for Babe…

Liza – I understand…go!

**Bianca nods, and walks out to the cars…Brooke and Adam are together while Jamie, Amanda and Tad are in another car, while Bianca, Babe, and J.R. are in a 3rd car…They are going to Myrtle's Boardinghouse.**


End file.
